Addiction equals reality
by UnorthodoxFog
Summary: How To Train Your Dragon has been Morgan's favourite movie series for months, but his obsessions would ultimately lead to it all becoming a reality after waking up on Berk one morning. Now, as the underdog, Morgan must overcome an obstacle that's fueled by jealousy and supposedly 'humiliation'. How will Morgan find meeting the dragons, vikings, and overcoming the opposition?
1. The start

_What happens when a young How To Train Your Dragon fan wakes up into his favourite fictional world?_

 **Welcome to my first ever fanfic story. Hopefully you aren't disappointed with what I've written here. I had a ton of fun doing it, and my main goal was to make it vicarious. If there's anything I should improve on, feel free to message me, and I'll happily adapt.**

Morgan wasn't one to fascinate with animated films, but one in particular caught his eye; How To Train Your Dragon. Everytime it catches the mind of the 17 year old teen, the idea of a cute, harmless yet tough, cat looking dragon being your protector and best friend made Morgan wish the island of Berk was real. It was emotional on top of that. Weirdly enough, Morgan never shared any of this with anyone he knew; he didn't want to be picked on for such things. He'd always imagine scenarios of him going to Berk, meeting everyone, and whilst he thought the dragons were cute, he knew he'd be afraid of them regardless. After all, in his world, dragons are no more than fictional creatures, so to see not one, but plenty in person would obviously be a life changing experience for Morgan.

Of course, being the nerdy gamer that he is, Morgan enjoyed music from games. In this case, the songs from HTTYD really caught his attention. As mentioned before, the music would help him to imagine scenarios; ones where he'd be afraid of the dragons, but ultimately befriend Hiccup. He was in the mindset that the dragons would be wary of somebody from a modern society, not that they would know that, but it still stuck in his brain.

It was the 16th of April 2017, 11:30PM at night, and Morgan was yawning as he finally got into bed. He tucked into his covers as he took one final glance at his phone for world news; nothing of interest sparked his mind, and thus put his phone back down to the side of his bed. It was a given that every night before sleeping, Morgan would look at his phone for politics, or just something random to search. He drifted off quite instantly as he shut his eyes; it was wonderful. The feeling of being relaxed really helped him settle in. He fell asleep, all ready for the next day, as he planned to do an Easter egg hunt for his little brother and sister. Little did he know however, the next day would bring out a whole new surprise.

******NEXT DAY******

When we sleep, it doesn't feel like 10 hours go by; instead, it feels like 10 minutes. This was exactly how Morgan felt when his body awakened and he kept his eyes shut for a lie in. Something was off, though. The wind wasn't being heard outside of his room, but instead, it was blowing right in his face. He felt his hair being blown. Of course, being the lazy person he is, he reached out for a window, with his eyes half closed, thinking that he forgot to close it the night before. He pulled his fingers out in the form of a handle, trying to reach for one; but instead, he rolled onto a wet surface after pulling his arm forwards; almost as if it was on a beach. He opened his eyes fully, to see grass surrounding him next to a lake. Out of surprise, he jumped up off the floor, still in his pyjamas, but his clothes were besides where he slept. He looked around to see stone walls in a circular formation with trees that contained fog. The stone walls themselves contained moss on them. To Morgan, this looked like a cove. The lake saw land surrounding it in pretty much every direction; and there were some mud lines on the floor not far from where he woke up; again, that also rung a bell. He also saw a huge stick at the end of it, and that too rung a bell.

"W-woah...what the hell!?" he mumbled, abit panicked.

It suddenly hit on him. He questioned to himself "Isn't this the Cove from b..b-...Berk?" the mentioning of that name made his heart race, not in panic, but in excitement.

He realised where he was; he somehow became stranded on the Isle of Berk; the destination of all the dragons and the vikings including Hiccup, Astrid and everyone else! One of the contributing factors of recognising this place was from the drawings layed on the floor with a huge stick; they were clearly from the time Toothless and Hiccup first bonded. Morgan, still in his pyjamas, wanted reassurance, and so he walked over to the area in which the drawings were layed and took one close glance at them. To his surprise, they looked similar from the bonding of Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh my...it's true..I'm gonna be able to meet Hiccup and, oh my god!" he just bursted out of excitement and started skipping in laps across the cove.

He then proceeded to reenact the moment where Hiccup was stepping over the lines drawn by Toothless to not draw anger out of the Dragon. He stuck his hand out in the position Toothless sat at, and pretended to touch him. He was that excited, he even started yelling out their names from the Cove.

"HICCCCCCCUPPPPP, TOOOOOOOOOTHLESSSSSSSSSSS!" he sprouted from his big mouth.

He wondered how they'd react to somebody from the present meeting them; but again, Morgan's fight or flight senses would probably get the best of him when he stumbles upon one of the Viking's Dragons. He walked back over to where his clothes were, and dressed them up over his pyjamas, not having any safe place to put them incase he comes back here. His phone dropped out of the pocket of his jeans. It was at the charge percentage of 40%, whereas last night it was at 70%. This was typical because Morgan's phone would weirdly lose charge even though it'd be turned off for the rest of the night. He still had some data, thankfully, incase he wanted to play some music off the internet. He deleted all of his music off his playlist the night before.

"Right, calm down Morgan, you're on Berk...but I need to find them..." He reassured himself, still containing excitement on the fact he'll probably get to befriend Toothless and maybe replace Hiccup as his best friend.

He walked over to a couple of boulders before stopping to notice a round shield...it was stuck in place between two smaller boulders. Morgan remembered this from that same scene; Hiccup was handing Toothless some fish, but he got his shield stuck before doing so. Morgan was surprised to see it was still there. Out of interest, he walked over to the shield, and tried budging it out. It was as still as the boulders surrounding it. On top of that, even though it was a wooden shield, the fact it has remained in this position for this long validates that it will never be able to be pushed out from in between the boulders. Morgan thought that the only way it'd ever come out would be from one of the Dragons of Berk, which again excited him. His stomach rumbled of hunger, realising that he doesn't have any form of breakfast. The only solution would be to get to the main village and look for the vikings. He was a picky one for food; he'd have two rounds of cereal for breakfast, and a bunch of junk food to cover lunch and dinner. He knew that Berk was NOTHING like that, so he may have to adapt to their type of foods. He put on his red T-Shirt to go with his jeans. He could cope without breakfast, but sooner or later his stomach will start to feel dry or empty. It was a priority to get to the village.

At this point, Morgan was visualising all the possible scenarious that could happen now he's somehow on Berk, the location of his favourite animated film. At the same time, he wonders what his family thinks about his disappearance and how he'll get back...if he ever will.

"This is incredible...I-I...I'm here...I'm on Berk...but man am I starving for breakfast," Morgan mumbled to himself.

He looked all over the cove, walking away from the drawings and the stuck shield to the shortest stone wall with moss. He noticed that he could perhaps climb his way up the stone walls. Just as he placed his hand on the stone wall, a voice emerged as well as a rushing gust of wind. This sent Morgan to run as fast as he ever has done before. He quickly ran back to the shield that was stuck in the boulders and climbed underneath it and ducked behind it. What he didn't know, because of how scared he was, was that his feet was exposed from the gap below the shield, but maybe that might not be noticeable by whoever just came into the cove? There was another sound right after Morgan hid, a landing sound, and a laugh. He slowly peaked over the round shield to glance at a black, cat-like creature alongside a person with a helmet with spikes coming out of it. Morgan recognised this person; it was Hiccup, and the black 'cat' as he initially thought, was actually the Dragon, Toothless. He was actually a lot more nervous than he expected, and even though it excited him that he'll get to meet Hiccup and maybe Toothless, the sheer presence of them made him shiver and his heart race. He listened closely, not making a single movement or sound.

"Oh bud, this brings back memories doesn't it?" Hiccup laughed, holding onto Toothless's head.

The dragon proceeded to knock Hiccup down onto his back and then roll along with him, playfully. Morgan was fascinated, but he knew why they were here, at least, that's what he thought. They wanted to revisit the cove in which they first met, but he could be entirely wrong. Morgan continued to peek at the two and saw Toothless lick the face of Hiccup, with Hiccup yelling in disgust.

"Gross, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash off!" Hiccup yelled.

With that, he gently shoved Toothless's head out of the way. Morgan was invested in the situation unfolding in front of himself, but he still stayed as still as a statue, he didn't want to be noticed by them due to the severe nervousness crawling through his body at this moment.

"Bud, just stay here for a moment whilst I cast the rod on the other side, as there'll be more fish on that than there will be here" Hiccup said to Toothless.

After Morgan listened in at that sentence, it dawned on him; he knew Toothless liked fish anyways, but he now knows why they're back at the cove; Hiccup is fishing up the exact same fish he gave to Toothless at the start, because he knows Toothless loved them. Hiccup reached into the saddle pack on Toothless and pulled out a stick with some string attached to it. Morgan's eyes were locked entirely on Toothless as Hiccup moved to the other side. He didn't want to get in the presence of the dragon, nor did he want to potentially die. With Hiccup fishing, it became clear that they won't be leaving here for some time, so breakfast might take a little longer for the 17 year old teen. Morgan slowly flicked out his phone behind the shield. The time was 9:39 AM, which relieved him a ton. To be sure that his chances of being seen were as low as possible, he gave the shield a little shove to make sure it was as tight as ever. It was still as hard as a boulder, so Morgan wouldn't be revealed as he was hiding out, thankfully. He turned on his phone again and his data to search up some facts on Night Furies, specifically Toothless. He had forgotten until now that Night Furies were the smartest of all dragons, so one small sound could make Toothless detect Morgan. Morgan turned off his data in panic and just stayed still.

"I need to get out of here" he said in his whisper to himself, shivering.

He looked back over the shield to see Toothless facing in Morgan's direction as Hiccup seemed to have got a fish on the hook. With that, Morgan quickly dropped down to his knees, hoping the Night Fury didn't see him. He heard some footsteps move closer and closer to his position, as sweat started to drip off his hair. His breathing became louder and the atmosphere suddenly got a lot more tense. He looked up to see the Night Fury stare at the wall, with his neck over the shield, thinking a creature just disappeared into the wall. (It was Morgan's head he saw, but because Morgan dropped down that fast, Toothless couldn't tell that he did just that). The Night Fury stepped away, looking back at Hiccup.

"I've got your favourite, Toothless! you're gonna love em bud!" Hiccup yelled to Toothless, from the other side of the lake.

Morgan felt relieved that he avoided being seen. Even though Toothless is a heavily protective dragon, he wouldn't just hurt anyone, but Morgan's fear senses stopped him from seeing that. He heard another hook being laid into the lake, implying that Hiccup has caught some fish already. He heard some wings flap further away from his side, giving Morgan the urge to peek over the Shield again. He saw that Toothless had flown to Hiccup, which made Morgan less apprehensive and allowed him to look for a longer period. It was at this point that Morgan noticed he could just hide behind one of the two boulders that the shield is stuck to, and he also just realised his jeans were exposed from the gap he climbed under to get behind the shield. He slowly slid behind the left boulder, checking back at the shield to see Hiccup still fishing alongside Toothless on the opposite side of the lake. This was more scarier than Morgan expected.

 **With Hiccup and Toothless back in the cove fishing up some fish, what will Morgan do? will he overcome his fears and step into the open after getting excited about the fact that he can now meet his favourite characters off an animated movie? how did Morgan get into this world? what will come of it?**


	2. A saddening hatred

**RECAP: Morgan has found his way into his favourite animation movie; How to Train your dragon (how though?) problem is, what started out as excitement has quickly turned into fear, as Morgan is on the brink of being exposed to Hiccup and Toothless in the cove they first met in, with Hiccup there to fish Toothless the fish he gave at the start. How will Morgan avoid being seen?**

***10 MINUTES HAVE PASSED SINCE HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS ARRIVED AT THE COVE WITH MORGAN HIDING, AND HICCUP HAS FISHED UP PLENTY OF FISH FOR TOOTHLESS***

"Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me" Morgan kept whispering to himself, as Toothless and Hiccup were a short distance away.

At this point, it looked like Hiccup had finished up his fishing extravaganza and looked to be taking off on Toothless. Because they were at the opposite side of the lake, Morgan had no idea what Hiccup was saying to Toothless. He moved back in front of the Shield to look at Toothless and Hiccup; it looked good. The saddle was being placed back on Toothless, and Hiccup was packing up his bucket of fish. Morgan, a bit more calmer at this point, kept his head sticking out from the top of the Shield to watch Hiccup and Toothless's movement before they departed. He took a huge breath of relieve and confidently stuck his head out to the point his neck would show. Morgan was hoping for them to depart so he could actually start his journey to the village on Berk.

Hiccup placed his spiky helmet on, and got onto Toothless. His eyes caught a glance of the shield he initially got stuck between the two mossy large boulders on the other side of the lake of the cove, and this interested him. Not wanting to keep Toothless starving for breakfast any longer, Hiccup layed down the bucket and opened the lid for Toothless to munch his fish on.

"You just eat those bud, I've gotta uh... check something out" he said neutrally.

Toothless obliged and began munching through the fish. With this, Hiccup slowly made his way around the lake to get to the other side. He couldn't tell if his eyes were deceiving him; it looked like a figure was moving amongst the shield. Regardless, he intended on studying it for memories sake. Once he got to the shield, he started talking to himself.

Morgan at this point completely locked himself against the left boulder because he could hear Hiccups voice within an arms reach.

"Huh, how is this still here? coulda sworn it got taken off.." Hiccup confusingly said to himself.

He started pulling the shield from the bottom in an attempt to pull it loose. Morgan panicked, he was vulnerable to exposure, who knows what Hiccup would think of him, maybe even do to him? he debated on just making a run for it after shoving past Hiccup; this only led him to become paranoid about Toothless. What ever happens to Hiccup, Toothless ultimately deals with. He could just stay here, but Hiccup could easily notice his legs. Two options; both wouldn't be ideal for Morgan. In his mind, Morgan felt like it was the end for him. His senses were tingling and he was shivering more than ever. Should he dart for it or should he try and stay hiding? Suddenly, Morgan, still hiding behind the left boulder, heard Hiccup attempting to yank the shield off the boulders with scratching sounds. Hiccup failed completely, and he let off a big moan after hurting himself after his fail. Morgan tried to keep his breathing at a minimal level, but it simply couldn't be accomplished. The rate his heart was at, and his breathing level, it was inevitable Hiccup would hear him.

"Huh, this is more stuck than I thought" Hiccup said, letting go of the shield after giving up on trying to yank it off. He suddenly heard breathing. To him, it was fast paced breathing, like somebody was panicking. He looked over the shield and...

*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*

At the speed of a race car, Morgan plummeted out from the boulders and shoved Hiccup onto his back and made a leap for the nearest stone wall with the shortest height. Hiccup climbed back up to his feet, shocked at the unexpected person. Toothless heard Hiccup fall down, and then the dragon turned his head to Morgan running like a cheetah. He threw the bucket to the side with his mouth and then took off of his feet, catching up to Morgan in a second. Hiccup tried to catch up to Toothless, hoping that he won't hurt whoever this person was. Morgan stopped at one of the Stone walls before seeing Toothless land right in front of him. The teen backed up at his presence, shivering and absolutely scared. The dragon took Morgan by the chest and tackled him onto a seated position on the wall. Morgan, begging for mercy, placed his hand on Toothless's paw as it held him down against the stone wall on his back in the seated position, and started sprouting out explanations in his panic state.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" he cried.

The dragon noticed Morgan's fear of him, and before he could react, Hiccup got in between Toothless and Morgan and pushed Toothless back.

"It's okay bud, it's okay, just calm down.." he pestered to Toothless, before turning to Morgan, who was still seated down.

The dragon still couldn't trust the teen with Hiccup, keeping his teeth out. Morgan, clearly shivering, stood up against the stone wall slowly.

"You scared my dragon, that's all" Hiccup said to Morgan.

Standing up, Morgan shivered at the sight of Toothless, but Hiccups presence calmed him down abit. He noticed the metal leg that Hiccup was walking on. The fact he nearly died made the teen feel like he's having a heart attack. Hiccup walked over to the teen to try and calm him down.

"He's not gonna hurt you, I promise.." he said.

Hearing the voice of Hiccup gave Morgan some excitement, but his legs felt like jelly after the shocking experience of having Toothless 'attack' him. Morgan slightly moved closer to Hiccup's direction, getting away from Toothless.

"He nearly killed me!" Morgan yelled.

Hiccup, in a more calmer tone, replied: "I can assure you, he's not vicious, he's just protective because we're best friends, we've known each other for a long time, so he'll be protective of me. That doesn't mean he'll attack anyone without a reason. You just scared him, that's all." Morgan felt more calmer. Hiccup suddenly raised his right hand out towards Morgan, wanting to shake the new persons hand.

"You seem new around here, whats your name?" Hiccup added.

Morgan shaked it, knowing that now that he's been seen, he doesn't have to worry about whether or not he'd die thanks to Toothless.

"I'm Morgan" he said.

Hiccup nodded, looking around the cove, trying to understand how the teen got here.

"So uh...how did you get here?" the viking asked.

Morgan just looked around himself confusingly, trying to come up with an answer, as he too was unsure.

"I honestly don't know.." he said. "Can I just ask..." Morgan added, with Hiccup looking intrigued "I should probably know this as soon as possible because I'm unsure...are there other dragons?"

Morgan knew there were, but the overwhelming thought made him unsure as to whether or not there are. Hiccup looked on, surprised with his curiosity.

"Yeah, Hookfang, Stormfly, and plenty of others.." Hiccup said. "We vikings have a good relationship with them, so don't worry.." he added.

Morgan and Hiccup walked over to Toothless.

"And this right here, meet Toothless."

Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless's head, but he kept an angry expression aimed at Morgan, possibly because the manner in which he initially shoved Hiccup to the floor looked like an aggressive one to Toothless. (It was actually based out of fear.) Morgan just kept his distance from the cute dragon, in case for whatever reason he decides to attack. Hiccup laughed after noticing Morgan back up slightly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, dragons are actually really relatable creatures...we just misunderstood them at first..." he said.

Morgan's stomach rumbled loud enough for Hiccup to hear it, sensing that the poor, still afraid teen was in need of food.

"Listen, uh...have you ever been to our village?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I have not" Morgan replied.

"Well, you sound like you need something to eat, uhh, especially since it's still the morning. Have you had any breakfast or what?" Hiccup added.

"No I haven't" Morgan said, keeping his replies short because he was still overwhelmed from what was currently happening.

Hiccup found it funny that his initial task of getting Toothless's favourite fishes turned into this. He clearly felt sorry for the teen and wanted to make him feel comfortable.

"Hop on Toothless and we'll take you to the main village...no viking goes without any food.." he said.

Morgan looked on at Hiccup after implying he's a viking.

"For your information," Morgan said, "I'm nowhere near a viking, I don't even think the food you eat is for my liking".

Hiccup disagreed, "you never know, you haven't tried it before. If you're not a viking then we can still work something out"

Toothless was reluctant to even let Morgan near him. He stepped back whilst growling, causing Morgan to also step back in fear.

"Is he like this to everyone?" Morgan asked.

"For some reason, he seems to have something against you...i dunno...so are you coming or not?" Hiccup tried to avoid the topic by offering to take him to the main village of Berk.

The smarter thing would be for Morgan to accept the offer, but at the same time, he didn't want to be called a viking. He wasn't born to be a viking nor was he made to be a viking. He's himself in his mind, but he knew that he needed food one way or the other.

'I guess' Morgan said.

Hiccup dragged Toothless over to Morgan.

"Climb on" Hiccup insisted.

Although Toothless clearly disliked this new person, he'd always do what his best friend would want, so reluctantly, he let Morgan climb onto his saddle. Hiccup followed afterwards.

"Wait..." Morgan said, "How high does he fly?" Morgan has vertigo, so heights aren't his favourite.

"Don't worry, at his speed, we'll be there in less than 5 minutes, I can assure you" Hiccup replied. "Alright bud, let's go!" Hiccup said to Toothless.

Without warning, the dragon thumped up and off the ground into the sky, with Morgan being strapped into the saddle, yet he screamed like a girl. The manner in which they were going through the air was absolutely phenomenal.

*THUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*

Toothless was clearly getting his anger out whilst flying because of how fast they were going, but he still had a disliking for Morgan. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Morgan yelled, completely panicking due to how high they were going. Hiccup suddenly had a feeling of similarity. He remembered that when he first saw Toothless in the woods, tied up in the ropes, he was afraid and helpless, and when he first saw Morgan, he was also helpless and afraid. It was something that just dawned upon Hiccup's mind, and it made the situation all the more emotional for the viking. He intended on making Morgan a stronger person and help him overcome his fears of Toothless and the dragons he will inevitably meet back in the village. Morgan on the other hand was wondering how it all came down to this. One night he was in bed, and then the next day he landed upon Berk. It was strange, and it's all led to being afraid, and still somewhat afraid, but at the same time, meeting Hiccup made him excited. He's apprehensive about the other dragons and the other vikings, but Hiccup's personality seems to make the teen more relaxed. It's going to be a crazy new life for Morgan.

 **After meeting Hiccup, Morgan is despised by his friend, Toothless the Night Fury. What must Morgan do to get on with him and earn his trust and friendship? what will happen when he comes across the other dragons like Stormfly? will he settle into his new life in Berk even though he comes from a world surrounded by technology?**


	3. Residents & Race day

**RECAP: After an initial fright, Morgan's gotten used to Hiccup and Toothless; well, maybe not Toothless, but Hiccup himself. After the dragon reluctantly carried him back to the main village of Berk in the order of his best friend, Hiccup is determined to help MORGAN get comfortable and to face his fears. What will the other vikings think of him when he gets to the village?**

The dragon landed in the village. Hiccup climbed off the saddle first, and Morgan followed afterwards, but in a more cautious fashion; he couldn't stop looking at Toothless himself in case he decided to throw him off with his wings. As soon as his feet touched land, he scrambled away and kept his distance yet again; but he eventually moved closer to Hiccup. "Cheers, bud." Hiccup said to Toothless. He grabbed the Dragon's head with his hands and gave his best friend a hug; it was pretty awkward, actually. Whilst Morgan stands on watching as the two friends connect, Morgans left hanging in the air; Toothless doesn't like him, but Morgan always imagined how nice it'd be to be in the good thoughts of a Dragon. He tried his best not to look affected by it, but it was an awkward scenario.

"Go on, run along with your other dragon pals now bud" Hiccup said.

Toothless, before taking off to do so, looked at Morgan for a split second before turning to the opposite direction. He looked back to give Hiccup a lick over his face, but all it resulted in with slob dripping off the vikings face. The Dragon laughed, not paying any attention to Morgan, and then sped off into the air with his godly speed. He was on his way to the other Dragons whilst the vikings ate breakfast. He didn't think anything of it until now, but it broke Morgan's heart that one of the cutest dragons he'd ever get to know would be able to hold such a disliking towards him. He imagined that hopefully one day the dragon can get over what he did and start over. The teen turned over to Hiccup.

"So uh...where exactly are we mate?" Morgan said. That was a reference Hiccup had never heard before, and thus it confused him to a whole new level.

"M-Mate? uh...whats mate?" Hiccup replied.

"It's another word for friend, you should know this Hiccup" Morgan replied. Hiccup was surprised.

"Wherever you came from, it must have been quite strange, but uh..anyway.." the viking added, trying to get the topic out of the window.

Suddenly, Tuffnut and Ruffnut came chasing eachother out of one of the houses before coming across Hiccup. They waved on at him and approached him. They were in their element, so they didn't notice Morgan quite yet.

"Guys" Hiccup said, in a greeting tone.

The twins followed after each other; "Morning Hiccup," said Tuffnut. "Morning Hiccup," said Ruffnut.

"Why were you both running?" Hiccup asked.

Ruffnut was the only one out of the two to respond. "He's gonna steal my Dragon, he said he's gonna fly to the farlands with him."

The catch here is that the twins have the same Dragon, as you know, but it's something Hiccup has had to address to them for ages. They just for some reason kept on forgetting that they have the same dragon.

"Guys," Hiccup said before releasing a sigh. "It's the same dragon, how many times must I tell you?" he added.

The twins looked at each other before bursting out with laughter, laughing at their own stupidity.

"Why do we keep forgetting?" Ruffnut said to Tuffnut, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it's the excitement of the races? uhh.." Tuffnut shrugged at his comment.

It was at this moment that they noticed somebody completely new besides Hiccup. Everything they did stopped, their attention was placed on Hiccup and whoever this young looking lad was.

Tuffnut laughed, "Who on earth are you?" he said, blatantly.

Hiccup stepped in, but Morgan was still urging to speak for himself.

"He's new around here, don't ask him about his weird clothing..uh...it's the normal thing for him wherever he came from" Hiccup turned his head over to Morgan whilst making the comment, before turning back to the twins.

"He's Morgan, uh, I met him in the cove in the woods." Hiccup further added.

Morgan spoke afterwards. "Pleasure, I enjoy gaming and all that stuff." he added.

The twins were confused, they didn't know what he meant by gaming. Tuffnut opened his mouth. "Never heard of that uh..sport before? you seem pretty weird, but also tolerable, haha"

Morgan looked at the other twin, "And uh.. who are you?" he said.

Tuffnut stepped in for her. "Oh, this is my sister, Ruff or Ruffnut, in case you hadn't figured it out yet, haha" he said in a sarcastic sort of tone.

"Wait, speaking of which, where is your dragon?" Hiccup asked the twins, interrupting.

"He's gone somewhere, i dunno where, but somewhere" Tuffnut said, laughing again.

"Dragon?" Morgan interrupted, having forgotten again about other dragons.

The twins looked back at him, "Oh yeah," they spitted out a plan to give Morgan the wrong idea. "They burn our houses, they steal our lifestock and destroy our supplies" Ruffnut said.

Hiccup instantly stepped in front of them. "Don't listen to em, they're uh...they can be pretty weird sometimes, but Dragons on berk are nothing like that, when you see, you'll know, trust me. Look at Toothless"

Hiccup led Morgan away from the twins, with them trying to boost his apprehensive thoughts. The twins started running after each other again. As they were walking towards the barn, something popped up into Hiccup's mind.

"Oh yeah, so uh, later today there's gonna be some Dragon races" he said, stopping at the barn. "It's traditional that the whole of Berk spectates as a crowd if you're interested, uh..if not, you can stay at mine" he offered.

Morgan needed to think about this carefully. Watching what he thought were nothing more than fictional creatures racing sounded exciting, but he felt like he'd stick out like a sore thumb. He'd be amongst vikings, whereas his clothing, and everything about him would make him separated. He's not a viking, he's somebody from a modern time in a time where his fashion doesn't exist. He was unsure.

"You can have some time to think. You said you needed breakfast huh? i can fix you up some" Hiccup said.

From the barn, they started walking in the direction of the village because the barn itself was on the base of a cliff, it wasn't a particularly long journey to travel anyways.

*************HICCUP AND MORGAN ARRIVE AT THE VILLAGE**************

The village was composed of houses within a short distance of each other. Hiccup's room was actually in a much larger house, with a main entrance room which led into his. The house was where the Haddocks ate their meals and slept in. It was quite the house because it overlooked the entire village it was built on, due to it being on a slope. As they walked around Berk, many vikings stopped by and looked at Morgan besides Hiccup; it was unorthodox for them. He clearly wasn't a viking, but he didn't look like anybody who'd live on an island inhabited by vikings. His anxiety levels crept up on him because so many eyes got planted on him, and he even caught some of them laughing at him. Luckily for him, the dragons were still away for the morning. The clock just turned 10:30AM, so it was still appropriate to have breakfast.

Hiccup led Morgan into the main room after having to walk up a mountain-like piece of land where the house was built on. In there, there were large steps to the left; these led up to Hiccup's room and some other rooms.

"Yeah I know it's really tiring, uh.." Hiccup said, trying to start a conversation.

Morgan couldn't keep it alive. He looked at Hiccup, looking like he was going to say something, but just did what he usually does when he walks; looking at the ground. After they entered, they walked up the steps, once again climbing upwards. It was a contrast of fitness between the two; Morgan was puffing out of his mouth because he was tired and exhausted, whereas Hiccup hasn't broke a sweat. It was appropriate though, due to him being a viking and what not.

"What uh..." Morgan said, dreading what type of breakfast the vikings eat, which is why he did a false start. "What kind of breakfast do you vikings have in Berk?" he asked.

Hiccup looked back at him.

"Well uh, we don't really have a variety of choices, the food we eat here is either tasteless or rough." he said.

Morgan completely forgot about that, which was basically a confirmation that he'll dislike whatever food Hiccup has.

"But like you saw before, we do have fish such as Cod, Salmon and Tuna..uh.." Hiccup added.

Morgan sat on the bed, cringing at the options. Hiccup had took out some eggs from the chickens back in the barn and apples from the forest. The closest thing Morgan would get to a food he'd like was the apple.

"I see that you have an apple" Morgan said. "I'll take that" he added.

Hiccup smiled "good choice, haha...most of our food you can't even get any liquid from" he said.

He walked over to Morgan on the bed and passed him the Red Apple. He took one big bite into the apple, and Morgan enjoyed every moment of the taste. It felt nice having something sweet and wet to eat for breakfast. As he munched through the apple, he wanted to ask Hiccup some complex questions about Berk.

"So uh...Hiccup?" Morgan said.

Hiccup turned around to him as he prepared some sort of soup for himself.

"Who's like the chief of Berk or erm...leader or whatever you guys call it?" he asked.

Hiccup grabbed his bowl of warm soup and sat on the table in front of Morgan.

"Me, my late farther was chief, and I was the only one in line to take it. Gotta say though, i don't know how I'm doing. One time I uh..I feel like I'm doing okay, but then the other it's uh...it's pretty self explanatory on what I have to do, which i guessss...makes it easier" Hiccup replied.

Morgan's knowledge of Berk drained away due to the atmosphere he had to take in, which is why he needed to ask these questions. Just as Morgan ate into the Apple again, he noticed some stone slabs planted within the corner of the room. Hiccup noticed him, and proceeded to answer before he could make the question.

"Toothless sleeps there" he said.

Morgan looked back at Hiccup.

"Can I just say.." the teen said. "I think your dragon is possibly the cutest I've ever seen, and although I haven't seen the other dragons yet, I still stand by that. I just find it shocking how you know...he hates me for a little shove"

Hiccup was halfway through his soup as he started to respond to Morgan.

"Well you've gotta understand that...you don't get what you see with him. He's a cute looking dragon but he's often uh..under estimated, let's say that, by the other dragons. He's a Night Fury, I don't think anybody should underestimate him. But you know, he does have a soft side, he's not evil. Just give it time, bud" he said to Morgan.

As Hiccup and Morgan were finishing off their breakfast, the wind got a lot louder. There were some roars being heard above the roof of the house, and Morgan knew those roars from anywhere. Breakfast time was finishing, and all the Dragons of Berk were returning. Morgan remembered Hiccup mentioning names such as Stormfly. Hiccup was quick to reassure Morgan.

"They're back, the dragons that is. They always do this when breakfast finishes uh.." Hiccup said. "You don't have to go out if you don't want to, but I think you'd really like the dragons."

Morgan shrugged, and although he wasn't too sure about how the Dragons would react to a new person on Berk, it interested him to give it a shot.

"Maybe I will, but I have to think about it man" he said.

All the vikings would be crowding everywhere on Berk as well now, due to it no longer being morning. They'd either be doing their hobbies they do every day or assigned jobs, like fishing or farming. There was a crawling sound on the roof, almost as if a cat was on there.

"Ah, Toothless is back" Hiccup said. "Wait here" he added, as he went towards the stairs to check on Toothless.

Morgan finished off the contents of his apple and left it on the table. He looked across the room, wondering if he'd ever settle into his new life. He quickly checked his phone to see the time; it was now 11:10 in the day. Hiccup climbed back up the stairs to see Morgan on his phone, and this intrigued him.

"Wow, what's that?" Hiccup asked.

Morgan was surprised by Hiccup's presence. "Also, Toothless is just outside, so he might pop in any time..uh...just thought you'd wanna know" he added.

Morgan showed his phone screen to Hiccup. "This is a Samsung Galaxy S5, it's what I use to keep in contact with my family or friends"

Hiccup was astonished by this; it was technology, something he'd never seen before.

"Wow..." he said, although the name of this device confused him.

Morgan added; "But it runs out of charge quite quickly, and right now it's at 20%, so I need to conserve it pretty well to make it last..".

Hiccup stood up, still intrigued by this new device, and took his bowl to wash.

"Gotta say, if us vikings had that, I don't think we'd even need dragons to transport us anymore, ahah.." he said.

There were multiple footstep sounds coming up the stairs; Hiccup looked back around as Morgan was just on his phone, searching the internet. Toothless made his presence, and instantly rolled over to Hiccup. Morgan didn't notice this, so it caught him by surprise.

"Woah bud, woaaah, take it easssyy, i haven't been gone THAT long aha" Hiccup laughed.

The dragon was licking his face and eventually he dropped down onto him playfully. Morgan slowly raised his legs off the floor and rested his back on the bed, trying to ignore Toothless whilst on his phone. The dragon had only just noticed the new person; the same person that shoved his best friend onto the floor. He took a few steps towards him before stepping back with a growl. Morgan flinched at the sound of the growl and nearly fell off the other side of the bed.

"Take it easy bud, he's not an enemy" Hiccup said.

"Morgan?" The teen turned his attention to the viking as Toothless walked over to the stone slabs after Hiccup gently shoved him off of him.

"I've gotta go to the work shop in the other room, me and Toothless are gonna win this next race, so protection for us is vital. I'm constructing a brand new helmet and uhh...maybe a new saddle to keep the balance whilst in the air." Hiccup thought to himself, placing his hand on his chin. "Think you'll be alright in here by yourself?"

Morgan's heart just felt like it burned up. He was going to be alone in the same room with the Dragon who despises him; yet Morgan wanted to test the waters and see how Toothless would react. Maybe Toothless will follow Hiccup into the workshop? regardless, Morgan wanted to try, but it made him nervous at the thought.

"Yeah," Morgan said, "I'm on my phone anyways" He didn't move a single muscle whilst on the bed.

Hiccup, still confused by the word 'phone' walked off, knowing Morgan will stay in the room. He continued texting on the Phone. Hiccup made his way out of the room into the workshop, leaving Morgan alone in the room with Toothless. Clearly he started to shiver, but Toothless was still on the Stone Slabs, glaring at the teen from his head on the floor. Morgan looked from the corner of his eye to the dragon, only to see his cat like eyes locked onto him. He looked back to his phone afterwards, panicking at having eye contact with Toothless. Anything from dangerous to severe can happen at this point, especially when you're in a room with a dragon who doesn't like you.

 **So far, Morgan has settled in a lot better compared to when he first met Hiccup and Toothless. As those two friends prepare for the Dragon Races, Hiccup has gone into the workshop, leaving Morgan alone in the same room as Toothless. Will the dragon attack him? How will Morgan react? will he try and befriend the dragon? will Morgan show up to the dragon races to watch? He's yet to meet the other berk Dragons, so how will he react to those ones, scared or confident? Knowing that toothless dislikes him, it might not go so well due to paranoia. You'll have to wait for the next chapter.**


	4. A 'crashing' outcome

**RECAP: With the Dragon Races taking place today, Hiccup is constructing a bunch of new equipment in preparation. On the other hand, Morgan is still trying to settle in, and is finding it hard to do so due to Toothless. It doesn't look like the dragon will ever grow a liking of the teen. Morgan and Toothless were left in Hiccup's bedroom whilst Hiccup attended to the workshop to construct catapults for sheep, helmets, and other essentials for the upcoming races. Morgan has yet to meet the other Berk Dragons as well.**

You know that feeling when you're just being watched and you feel on edge? that was exactly what Morgan was feeling as Toothless just laid down on the stone slab he sleeps on usually, watching Morgan as he types on his phone. Morgan sat up from the bed, looked around the room and tried to find something to do to keep himself busy. His phone winded all the way down to 10% thanks to how much he just used it. He walked over to Hiccup's soup bowl and saw that it wasn't entirely washed, so he attended to that. Behind him, he heard a yawn, almost as if it came from a puppy. He looked behind him and saw Toothless drifting off to sleep on his slab. The yawn made Morgan feel heart warmed, and quite emotional, because it indicates a cute and friendly creature, but Morgan couldn't bring himself to believe it with Toothless not showing any signs of forgiving the 17 year old. He wiped the soup bowl with his hands as he couldn't find any tissue, which was what he'd usually use if he was at home. He walked towards the door and made his way to the corridor. There, he heard Hiccup humming to himself in the workshop, or Grotto's workshop. He opened the door slowly and saw Hiccup with a catapult-looking device.

"Wow, what's that for?" Morgan asked.

The voice caught Hiccup by surprise because he didn't hear Morgan open the door.

"Oh, uh, this is what we call a sheep catapult.." Hiccup said.

Morgan looked at Hiccup as if he was crazy. "You what? a sh-sheep c-catapult? what for?"

Hiccup looked amused "What do you think, it's for the races, we use it to catapult the sheep into the air" he said.

Morgan needed time to adjust his brain into what he just heard.

Hiccup reached into his workshop and pulled out a manual. Morgan was stood at the doorway, still with an eyebrow raised as if his brain just broke down. Hiccup flicked the manual to the page that describes how the Dragon Races work.

"Here, take it and have a read" Hiccup said, offering the manual with his hand.

Morgan obeyed, and took the big book with carefulness. He opened it, but all he could see was symbols; the viking language, and he couldn't understand a single word of it. Hiccup could see that he was struggling to read it, so he took the manual off of Morgan slowly to read it out, as Morgan had no grasp on the viking language when it comes to the writing aspect of it. Speaking it, it sounds like regular English.

"In a dragon race, the maximum amount of points is 10. When a rider has 10 points, they win the thing. There are variations of sheep that are worth different amounts of points. The Black Sheep is worth 10, and the white sheep are worth 1. Dragon riders must catch these sheep and get them to the starting point for the race. The sheep get tossed into a basket that is labelled with a picture for each dragon rider. When a black sheep is about to be thrown, the racing horn will be sounded, so the riders are aware ahead of time. Laps must be completed before tossing the sheep into their respective basket" Hiccup read.

What a funny sounding game, yet at the same time, cruel sounding, in Morgans mind. The poor sheep are used as equipment essentially, yet Berk seems to enjoy playing this game. Morgan walked back into Hiccup's room after being read the rules of the dragon races, and he yelled out to Hiccup across the rooms and corridor.

"That game sounds awfully cruel, Hiccup!" he yelled.

Hiccup had just finished on whatever he was building, and stood in the doorway in the entrance to his room.

"Uh, yeah, but it's just so much fun, why don't you try?" he offered to Morgan.

Morgan's hands rose up waving left and right at the thought of him participating.

"That's never going to happen, Hiccup, after that first flight?" Morgan said.

Suddenly, Toothless stood up, with the mentioning of Morgan participating clearly disturbing the dragon. He walked over to Hiccup, and Hiccup started talking to him.

"Alright bud, we've gotta get ready, Morgan, you coming?" Hiccup asked.

Morgan was unsure, but he just couldn't miss this opportunity to see a Dragon Race in person.

"Yeah, why not?" he said, in a positive manner.

"We were actually about to go to the Docks now, I think everyone else is getting their dragons there as well" Hiccup said.

Morgan took a few deep breathes and walked over to Hiccup and Toothless. He followed them as they went down the stairs slowly. They all got to the main room and stepped to the outside where they overlooked the village. Hiccup placed the sheep catapult he constructed into the saddle pack on Toothless. Whilst doing so, Morgan looked up into the sky. What he saw wasn't a cloud, but something of a blue shade coming towards the village. Upon further inspection, he could see that somebody, presumably a viking, was riding it. Morgan realised that it was another Dragon of Berk, one in which looked to be the most intimidating. Hiccup was distracted to notice, but Morgan was backing up to the door. Hiccup noticed Morgan, and he also noticed where he was looking. Hiccup looked up at the direction Morgan was, and the new dragon made a crash landing in front of Toothless, followed by a female voice.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO"

Morgan tripped on the steps leading up to the house in panic, and the rider of this blue dragon noticed him. She got off her dragon and walked over to Hiccup and Toothless. Morgan recognised her; this was Astrid. The dragon name he wasn't sure of, but the viking was easily recognisable from the blonde hair.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup turned to her. Toothless and (what looked like Stormfly) started flying together playfully, knocking each other around. Hiccup and Astrid got together in preparation for the Dragon Races. Meanwhile, Morgan was still petrified of the size of the Stormfly Dragon in comparison to Toothless.

"Who's he?" Astrid asked, pointing up at Morgan on the steps.

"He's new around here, and uh, quite nervous" Hiccup said. "He's not viking material but uh, he makes a good friend" he added.

Astrid's dragon came back to her as Morgan slowly walked down the steps to meet up with the female viking. The sheer presence of Stormfly gave Morgan wobbly feet, but he pushed through his fear. He walked up to Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless also landed next to Stormfly, but he moved nearer to Hiccup's position. Morgan, out of experience, raised his right hand out to Astrid.

"I'm Morgan" he said.

She raised out her right hand slowly, almost looking like she's on edge with the new person.

"Uh, Astrid.." she said. "What's a kid like you doing here?" she added.

Morgan looked at her with his head up.

"Actually, I don't have a clue, if you want the honest answer." he said.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, shrugging his shoulders, as he too was unsure as to how Morgan got here. Suddenly, her dragon moved up closer to Morgan. The eyes of this creature were locked entirely on him, and he didn't know what to do nor did he understand how safe he was at this scenario. The orange spikes on Stormfly's head didn't help Morgan in the slightest.

"She's friendly, Morgan" Hiccup insisted.

Morgan had an idea; he would try and do what Hiccup did when he first met Toothless; stick your hand out and hope for the best. He turned over to Hiccup as Stormflys head was within an arms reach of Morgan.

"See? they don't hurt anyone.." Hiccup said.

Astrid was quick to fire back at that, "Yeah well...unless I have anything to say on that.."

Morgan's confidence levels were at an all time high, and Astrid seemed okay with Morgan doing what she realises he's going to do. He looked down to the side of the floor and stuck his left palm out to Stormflys head. At the moment, nothing was felt on the palm, and Morgan's body felt like it was melting out of Jelly. It was intense; with no sight as to what's in front of you, yet you're testing the waters with it, you could end up with a broken hand. He debated on whether or not he should pull his hand away- Morgan's head tucked in further...as something rough yet...somewhat soft was within his senses...he looked up at his hand and saw Stormflys head against his palm...this was the first time Morgan had ever layed contact with a Dragon since arriving on Berk, and the feeling he had was phenomenal. It felt like he had a protector, knowing that the dragon trusted somebody they'd never seen before. He looked at Astrid with the biggest smile on his face.

"I did it...I d-..." he couldn't contain himself.

Astrid looked on at Morgan, "That's Stormfly for you, she's the best dragon ever" she said.

The female viking put her head onto Stormfly's head afterwards. Morgan then turned to Hiccup, as Hiccup nodded at him with positivity.

"Well done...you've finally picked up the confidence...I uh..guess the only left to fix now would be the situation with Toothless" Hiccup said.

Morgan didn't want to bother with Toothless. Suddenly, his confidence with dragons soared, meaning now he feels like he can do anything with them and go up to any of them and touch them and befriend them. Of course, there is some risk to this that might make it's presence felt later...

"Oh Hiccup, the races!" Astrid said.

"Morgan, are you coming or what?" Hiccup said, as Astrid got onto Stormfly and Hiccup moved onto Toothless.

"Morgan? who's Morgan?" Astrid asked, scratching her hair.

The chief pointed to the teen, with her eyes following his finger.

"Oh, well uh, how are you gonna get there?" Astrid asked Morgan.

"He can come with me" Hiccup insisted.

Out of nowhere, Toothless reversed away from Morgan at the mention of bringing him along. Hiccup kept his balance on the Dragon's back, but barely. Astrid got off Stormfly to attend to Toothless.

"It's alright, calm..what's wrong with him Hiccup?" she asked, scratching her head once again.

"He doesn't seem to like Morgan" Hiccup replied.

Astrid looked back at Morgan. "I don't think you'll be able to come at this rate, kid.."

Morgan looked at Stormfly and his eyes brightened up.

"Well maybe I can ride on Stormfly?" he said, walking towards her dragon. Astrid was cautious about Morgan's speedy ways. Her dragon wasn't used to strangers boarding her. In Morgan's mind, because Stormfly let him touch her, he thinks he's befriended her. His soar in confidence is based all around that, so obviously he'd be hyperactive with the dragon he got to touch.

Astrid looked on as Morgan started climbing up the saddle. "She's not gonna hurt me, she's friendly" Morgan said.

Astrid scratched the back of her neck in fear, as did Hiccup. "You might not wanna do that..yaknow.." she said.

More vikings emerged from their huts to see this complete stranger climb onto a berk dragon. Toothless looked on at the teen, but he didn't seem phased by it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were amongst the crowd of vikings who watched on. Suddenly, due to an overcrowding state and the fear of this stranger climbing onto her, Stormfly charged forwards and flicked her body forwards, sending Morgan flying in the air at a medium height over the path leading to the house. He crash landed headfirst onto a patch of grass in between one of the huts further down, causing Hiccup, Astrid and the other vikings to run towards his crashed body in panic. Toothless seemed to follow on, as well...Morgan's confidence got the best of him.

 **It was only a matter of time...Morgan was too confident, and now he's unconcious in a state of a severe concussion. What if it's too severe to the point he might die? What will Hiccup do? what will Astrid do? will the entirety of Berk, including the other Dragons, be informed of this? if Morgan wakes up, where will he be? Things just got a whole lot more interesting...**


	5. Recovery, curiosity, bombarded

**RECAP: Astrid and Stormfly made a quick visit to Hiccup to prepare for the races that were taking place later on during that day. Instead, excitement descended into dangerous territory. After Morgan managed to touch Stormfly and getting into the mindset that they were close friends, to the point that it's as close as the friendship with Toothless and Hiccup, everything turned for the worst. Morgan was knocked out into a concussion after being just a bit too confident, by climbing onto Stormfly. She propelled herself forwards and sent Morgan crashing into the grass from the top of the village.**

*BETWEEN THE INCIDENT AND NOW, BECAUSE OF THE SEVERITY OF THE IMPACT, MORGAN WAS KNOCKED OUT FOR 10 HOURS BEFORE HIS BODY RESTARTED*

Concussions came and went, but this was severe on a whole new level. Morgan's fate was unknown to the Vikings, but he was lucky to survive such an impact. It could have killed him, but all of the excitement from being in Berk kept his body active during the unconcious state of the condition.

It felt similar; as soon as Morgan restarted, the surface that his back was on was soft; almost like a matress, but it felt like pieces of hay were stuffed into whatever it is. The pillow was the same; whilst being soft, it too had some minor spiky parts, making the impression that hay was stuffed into it to give it a surface in the first place. Morgan was able to think again, but not majorily. His head felt like a bomb had exploded from his brain, but the irony out of all of this was that Morgan thought he was back home; he could hear the wind outside of wherever he'd been layed at, and there was a wall directly to the right of the bed. Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes as they felt like there was glue in them, but it was all because of how long he was knocked out for. It was blurry, like a fog came into the room, and his eyes were stinging. He looked around as his eyes were regaining themselves. Initially, he thought he was back with his family, but the initial blur in his eyes got in the way. As a matter of fact, he was in a completely different room to the one he was in with Hiccup. He still had his same clothes on and his phone was still in his pocket. The room was of a medium size; there was a table to the left of the bed, and in the far right corner of the room was a door which lead to the outside. Apart from that, the room was empty; not containing that many objects.

Morgan struggled to sit up, and as soon as he did, his head was banging. He placed his hand over his temple to try and ease the pain, but it would take a slow and gruelling process to kill it entirely. He looked over to the table on the left of his bed; on it contained a bowl of water or some sort of soup. Morgan assumed this was for him when he woke up, but it looked like the hotness of it cooled due to the hours he spent knocked out. He dragged himself along the bed nearer to the left whilst sitting up to grab the bowl, and upon further inspection, there was a fishy stench coming from it. It was a fish soup, something that Morgan despised, but any liquid the better. He placed his mouth on the bowl and lifted it upwards, essentially drinking the soup. It tasted sour and Morgan wondered how these vikings can enjoy the soup, but not too much. Halfway through his soup, Morgan heard some noises outside; like oversized birds flying, and within the mixture were voices of enjoyment. Morgan assumed that the vikings were playing with their Dragons, and although he's already seen Stormfly and Toothless, the concussion made him forget the type of species Hiccup mentioned to him before, making him unsure as to what to expect.

Morgan finished up the contents of the bowl, feeling rather sickly due to the taste, but he now has liquid and fluid down his throat and body. He placed the empty bowl back on the small table, and sat up even higher. The door in the far right corner opened, and from it emerged another viking. He was larger than usual and had a blonde mustache as well as a spiny helmet on. He walked over to Morgan as the teen sat on the bed.

"Ya feeling alright? gotta say, from what those guys were sayin, you took quite the impact" Gobber said.

Morgan recognised his voice, but couldn't quite put his tongue on his name.

"I've heard that voice before, aren't you..uh...Ganber?" he asked.

"Close enough, call me Gobber" he replied.

Morgan's voice felt sore, but he was at least able to talk.

"Could you help me with trying to stand up?" he asked Gobber.

Gobber walked over to Morgan and, using the one hand he had, placed it around the teen's waist.

"We've gotta be careful here" Gobber said.

With the assistance of Gobber, Morgan was able to feel the ground floor with his feet. Problem was, his feet were wobbly and every time he'd try to take a step, his entire body would shake like jelly. Gobber still had his hand around Morgan's waist.

"I'll try and stand by my self now" Morgan said.

Gobber, feeling a bit reluctant to let go, did so anyways. Morgan placed one hand onto the table besides him to keep his balance. His vision wasn't as blurry and fuzzy as it was when he first woke up, but his balance was playing up. It felt like the ground was moving to him. He slowly raised his hand off the table and surprisingly kept his balance. Suddenly, as he tried to walk, his feet were stiff, and every step was as minimal as it could get. Gobber once again grabbed onto the teen to help him. Morgan once again rubbed his temple, as the pain was still there.

"Can you take me outside?" The teen asked.

"I wouldn't think you'd wanna do that, but I suppose so" Gobber replied.

It took some effort because of Morgan's inability to properly walk, but they got to the door and Gobber opened it. There, Morgan noticed the dark sky as the sun was setting in the distance. He also noticed various dragons and one particular dragon with two heads. On top of it, Morgan saw Tuffnut and Ruffnut; the two twins he met when he first arrived.

"So uh, wheres Hiccup?" Morgan asked, as he layed against the wall on the hut he presumably owns now.

"He's back up in his place, he'll check on ya tomorrow" Gobber said. "Listen" he added. He ducked down to the teen and looked him in the eyes. "I know you're having a hard time right now, but everything will come into place ya know?. You, the dragons, everything will be alright"

Morgan wasn't so sure. It interested him that Hiccup wasn't around for the time he woke up out of a knocked out state, but tomorrow will be coming. His entire body felt more athletic, and he could slightly walk normally, but time still had to be spent for everything to fully cure.

Gobber offered to let Morgan back into his hut, but Morgan instead wanted to embrace the beautiful scenery of the sun setting across the ocean.

"You just knock on to any of these vikings here if ya need something, everyone is willing to help you after today" Gobber said.

Morgan nodded, and Gobber walked off back to the village. As the dragons started disappearing into their viking's houses, they all looked at him whilst flying and landing. He wasn't aware that Hiccup had spread the message across about the incident today, so it caught him by surprise. Fear at this point would only lead to accidents, so he kept his cool whilst they continued their stare. Just as Gobber went away entirely, he turned back around and yelled across the village to Morgan.

"ALSO," he yelled. This caught Morgan's attention, and he turned to face Gobber in the distance.

"THAT HUT YOU WOKE UP IN, IT'S NOW YOURS, SINCE HICCUP FELT SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM AND TOOTHLESS WOULDN'T BE A GOOD IDEA" Gobber waved before walking back to the village completely, as did Morgan. The teen turned back around to face the sun setting. He was the only one standing outside at this point, and weirdly, Morgan enjoyed it. He sat down on the grass just before his hut and looked out to the water surrounding Berk.

As Morgan sat down on the grass watching the ocean, he noticed a bird like figure flying in his vision. It flew outwards, but then inwards to Berk, but then outwards again. It's wings looked familiar, but Morgan's concussed mind couldn't put a finger on it. Clearly, whatever it was, was trying to catch Morgan's eyes, and it succeeded. At this point, Morgan felt unsettled, and he stood back up to his feet from the grass. He quickly walked back over to his hut. He smoothly walked through the doorway and shut the door behind him. He figured that he'd sleep in his clothes tonight, because there was no point undressing when he couldn't get a shower the next morning. He sat on his bed, then dropped onto his back on the matress filled with hay, and started looking at his phone. 3% remained, so he could barely search what he usually would search.

Morgan thought his ears were playing with him due to the injury he suffered, but they really weren't. In the process of looking at the screen of his phone, Morgan heard steps on the roof of his hut. It wasn't just the roof, but it felt like the outside was surrounded by either vikings or something else. There were no windows in Berk nor was there any way of him seeing outside from the inside; his hut was made with wood entirely. He tried to take the sounds as nothing, but puffs were heard this time. Morgan didn't want to resort to going outside when he was relaxing in, trying to recover from a deadly injury, but it seemed like whatever was out there wouldn't go away without somebody telling it to do so. He once again stood up, walked towards the door, and very slowly opened it. Upon stepping to the opposite side of the door, an unexpected sight presented itself in front of Morgan. At this point, it was only 20:50 at night, which only made the sighting a lot more intimidating.

"I-I need to RUN!" Morgan said. He started running to the left, with his running making a loud clang against the grass repeatedly.

 **Something has scared Morgan. After suffering a concussion at the hands of Stormfly, Morgan's felt pretty bland. He's been moved to a hut near the edge of the village curtosy of Hiccup for safety reasons, and Gobber made himself known to the teen. Morgan's biggest fear has just became a reality right in front of his eyes. What did he see? what's making Morgan flee? will whatever it is hurt Morgan or try to establish neutrality with him...?**


	6. A loving turn of events

**RECAP: Not only did Morgan have to be moved to a separate hut, but he saw something; something that made him scared. He ran off in complete panic as the vikings of Berk and the dragons (presumably) rested in peace. What came next was nothing to be excited about. Morgan met Gobber, and settled into Berk even further after getting a look around the front area of the island and meeting the vikings in the process. One thing still kept in his mind; Toothless.**

"I-I need to RUN!" Morgan said.

He started running to the left, with his feet making a loud clang against the grass repeatedly. The sight of Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, and some other dragons standing right in front of Morgan's hut was the opposite of what he had hoped to see. As he was running, he felt something touch both his shoulders; it was paws, and suddenly he started elevating off the ground in the direction that he was running. He looked up to see Toothless holding onto the teen by the shoulders, as the other dragons followed behind. Morgan panicked and started screaming as he got higher and higher above Berk. Toothless and the other dragons made a turn and were heading towards the South East. Morgan kept his eyes closed and continued to scream, feeling like Toothless is going to drop him into the sea.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOMEBOD HELPPPP, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" Morgan yelled, in absolute horror as he opened one of his eyes to see he was right over the ocean.

He was shaking his head to the left and right in rapid movement and his legs were moving as well. Toothless didn't follow, but the other dragons roared. Morgan tried to grab onto Toothless's paw to make himself feel a touch more safer, but his arms were simply too short due to the way the Dragon was carrying him. Without warning, Morgan's vision turned black as his body collapsed in fear; his body becoming nothing more than a dangling figure. As Toothless (with Morgan) and the other dragons set off into the dark atmosphere, one had to wonder; where on earth were they taking him?

*****************1 HOUR LATER*******************

Morgan's back was against a rocky surface as he opened his eyes. Sitting up, his brain memorised what had happened to him, initially forgetting.

"W-.." "What's going on? why am I here?" he said.

As Morgan stood up, he looked all around him and felt a more warmer breeze; much more than that of Berk. The sky was still dark, but the moon was shining bright on this rocky island that it was slightly lighter. He scrambled onto his knees and made a run for the nearest edge. He looked over it and saw water right before him. He backed up, having shown a clear fear of heights, he wouldn't want to be dangling over water again. He looked behind him, and saw the rest of the island from this high rock. It was in a curved shape. Morgan stepped forwards to get a better glance. He pointed all around, trying to get an idea of where he was.

"I know this place...s-so if this is..." it came to him in a shock of fear.

Snoggletog is the christmas variant to the vikings of Berk, and what Morgan remembers about this particular holiday is that all the dragons come onto this island to lay their eggs and care for their youngsters until they're mature enough to look after themselves.

"R-Rookery island...it's true..." Morgan said. "I'm gonna be surrounded by dragons! they'll kill me!" he said to himself. "PLEASE, LET ME OFF OF HERE!" he yelled out into the air.

After he yelled, he heard puffing over the edge of the opposite side of the rock Morgan was on. Hookfang suddenly raised his head up and looked at the teen from the lower surface of the island.

"No, NO NOO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Morgan yelled, as he ran towards the other edge.

He felt himself tripping over the edge and started falling off it towards the water. He closed his eyes and considered this to be the end of himself. As he neared the water, Toothless flew out of nowhere and landed Morgan precisely on his back, and then flew back towards the island, making a landing on the lower surface of the island. Morgan was quick to scramble off of Toothless and back up against the rock the teen was just on.

"L-Look, I'm sorry for what I did, just don't hurt me!" Morgan said, as he slowly descended into a seated position.

The teen placed his arms against his head in defence and fear, but what he felt wasn't aggressiveness; instead, Toothless sat besides the teen and started rubbing his head against his shoulder. Morgan, puzzled, removed his arms and looked at Toothless as the dragon sat next to him and gently placed his head on the shoulder of the teen.

"I-I don't know what to say?" Morgan said.

The teen took his other hand and placed it onto the rough yet soft head of the Night Fury. This moment was the moment Morgan had dreamt of experiencing since he arrived on the island, and now it came true.

Morgan slowly backed up and stood up. He looked at Toothless, surprised yet shocked. Toothless came out of his disliking for the teen through sympathy and guilt; and so wanted to repay the favour. The dragon walked up to Morgan and licked his face; Morgan smiled but was disgusted by what came onto his face. He was quick to wipe it all off.

"Toothless, did Hiccup not tell you that this doesn't wash off?" he said.

After wiping himself, Morgan walked closer and closer to the dragon, there, he lifted his arms out and planted his chest against Toothless; giving the dragon a hug of love and friendship.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. Toothless in response dropped off his feet to his chest and rolled over with Morgan.

The other dragons, Hookfang and so on, flew over to the scene of Morgan and Toothless starting a friendship after Toothless felt sorry for Morgan. After Toothless played around with the teen with rolling, it ended up with Morgan sitting on the floor, back against the rock wall and Toothless laying down right besides Morgan, with his head on his knees. The other dragons in response came over and laid down. Hookfang moved his head towards Morgan, and the teen responded by placing his hand out and slowly stroking the head of Hookfang. Hookfang ended up laying on the other side of Morgan.

"I-I was wrong to fear you guys...you're like...protectors...you're like...everything I've ever wanted..." he said.

It became apparent that Morgan was relieved to not only experience what he's always wanted to experience, but felt really good about himself knowing that Toothless wants to now protect the teen, along with Hookfang. As Morgan was about to drift off as all the dragons rested with the teen,

He whispered in his voice; "how will we get back to Berk?"

Toothless looked up at Morgan eye to eye, and responded only with the purring noise everyone's heard by now. He nodded his head to the South East, implying that he'll fly the teen back tomorrow, but wanted to gain Morgan's love and friendship and trust first, which was the whole reason the dragons brought Morgan here in the first place. Rookery island was perfect for this moment because the air was warm, and Morgan's heart warmed up; feeling loved, and in the position of Hiccup. He had a friend who would not only protect him, but care for him, along with Hookfang and the other dragons, and would do anything to eliminate danger from the teen.

Stormfly landed into the area, waking Morgan up as he started to drift away. The blue dragon walked over to the teen to go face to face; she simply looked at him and rubbed her head against Morgan's. She felt guilty as did Toothless, and so wanted to show that she'll from now on enjoy the presence of somebody new living on the Island of Berk. She rested herself in front of Morgan's feet. Morgan pointed to his head.

"I'm alright, I promise" he reassured. One thing clicked into the mind of Morgan as all the dragons of berk rested with him on Rookery Island; how would Hiccup react to the disappearance of their Dragons?

Toothless didn't realise until now how much he was affecting the teen emotionally, which was also apart of his reason to forgive the teen. The other dragons were informed of the concussion incident after their vikings rambled about it in their groups, with them all overhearing.

"Toothless bud, thank you" Morgan said. "Hookfang?" he added.

Hookfang moved his head right next to Morgans; breathing gently.

"Thank you." He placed his right hand onto Hookfang's nostrils as Hookfang rested his head besides Morgan's ribs. Everybody on Rookery island fell asleep; Morgan, feeling loved and finally getting the moment he's dreamt of, fell asleep with joy. Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

 **The moment Morgan's dreamt of has finally came true; Toothless and the other dragons have finally shown their liking of the teen and forgave him; Toothless adores Morgan, as does Hookfang and Stormfly. What will Hiccup think about the dragons disappearing and coming back with the teen in the morning? Toothless and Morgan as a friendship, what will Hiccup say to that?**


	7. The truth behind the mask

**RECAP: Morgan's events came to an unexpected direction as all the dragons of Berk took him away to Rookery island, in which they all bonded with him, especially Toothless, after the concussion he had suffered from the hands of Stormfly. Feeling loved and happy, Morgan's dream had finally came true; in person, he got to hug Toothless, and on top of that, befriend him, granting the teen the dragon's protection and love. Another favourite Morgan seemed to have was Hookfang, who he at once thought looked the scariest.**

Light sky had dawned upon the rocky surface of Rookery Island, and the warm air was still intact. The water shone a light colour. You could see why this was where all the dragons layed their eggs back when the vikings celebrated Snoggletog with dragons for the first time. It felt like a tropical getaway.

Morgan woke up, opening both eyes slowly. He could hear a cute little sound to the left of him. Toothless was sitting up, waiting for the teen to finally wake up. Once he did, the dragon licked the face of Morgan, in which the teen gently pushed Toothless away and wiped his face. When will Toothless ever get the message that that stuff never washes off? Morgan had a fright for a second the moment he woke up. His mind was still in a concussed state, but not as severe as yesterday, so he forgot that Toothless liked him. The teen sat up and stood up to his feet, and Toothless did the same. Morgan looked at Toothless, not seeing the other dragons that slept besides him the night before.

"Where's Hookfang?" Morgan asked, wondering if Toothless could understand. (Of course Toothless could, he's a Night Fury)

As they both walked towards the water, Toothless mumbled a bunch of random sounds before nodding in the direction that they came from to get here.

"So they're back on Berk?" Morgan asked, picking some sleep from his eyes. Toothless smiled, presumably implying that that is correct.

It hadn't caught onto his mind until now, but Morgan wondered how Toothless was able to fly without Hiccup. He turned his body to the direction of the dragon.

"How did you manage to fly without your trainer?" Morgan asked.

Toothless gently lifted his tail to the side of him, and Morgan saw the tail wing that Hiccup made that allowed Toothless to fly by himself. It looked like the one from the time where all the dragons disappeared on that on Snoggletog. Morgan was fascinated, because Toothless couldn't ever fly at one point without Hiccup, but this tail wing made the biggest difference. He wondered if it'd manage to survive on the way back to Berk. It should do, considering that Toothless flew here by himself to get Morgan here.

The teen ducked down to the water and placed his hands in a bowl shape. He dropped his hands into the water, feeling the absolute warmth of the liquid. This surprised him, and he was quick to stand up. Toothless on the other hand placed his head right into the water.

"I can't drink this" Morgan said. As Toothless caught something in his mouth from the water, he lifted his head out from the fluid and walked over to Morgan.

"Very funny" Morgan said. "It's easy for you to drink, unlike me" he added.

As the two new friends stood on Rookery island, Morgan had wondered how long it'd be until they went back to Berk. Morgan looked at Toothless after getting his hands soaked in warm water.

"So uh, when are we going back?" Morgan asked. "I could do with an apple" he attached to his question.

Toothless walked so his wings were right in front of Morgan, and then the dragon ducked down. This implied that Toothless was more than happy to give Morgan a ride back to Berk. There was unfortunately no other way for Morgan to get back to the island without facing his fears eye to eye, so he got onto Toothless slowly.

"I'm like, 13-14 stone, so I apologise pal" Morgan said, as he climbed onto Toothless.

The dragon looked up at Morgan, confused by what he just said. He wasn't aware of how weight was scaled from Morgan's home country, because vikings didn't do that in Berk. He nodded, and to Morgan's favour, slowly flew off the land. He made a turn to the direction that they came from; leaving the warm extravaganza that is Rookery Island. Toothless flew very slowly for Morgan, but he'd eventually speed up to make it a quicker journey. There they want, back to Berk.

"I don't wanna fall" Morgan said, holding onto Toothless's back carefully. The dragon kept his speed at a steady one for the teen's sake.

*****10 MINUTES LATER*****

Upon arrival, Morgan, surprisingly overcoming his fear of heights after the amount of times he's been carried by dragons, noticed that they were heading for the direction of the forest, near the cove.

"Why are we going here? the village is that way" Morgan said, pointing to the right.

Toothless still went for this direction, and lowered his altitude as they neared the land. Some trees got in the way, but nonetheless, he landed through a gap from the top into the forest. When they landed, Morgan got off of Toothless and noticed a red apple hanging on a tree. He couldn't reach it, but Toothless out of nowhere knocked it off by crashing against the trunk of the tree. Morgan caught it straight into his hands, looking at Toothless.

"Thanks pal" he said.

He munched into the apple, enjoying the sweet flavour. As he was eating it, Morgan walked over towards the cove that wasn't far away. Toothless followed the teen, curious as to where he was heading. After a five minute walk, they both got to the Cove. It was still as it was; mossy and all green. Morgan looked at Toothless as he ate another piece of his apple.

"Could you?" he asked, giving an implication of what he wants Toothless to do.

Toothless quickly ducked down and Morgan climbed onto him. There, he jumped off the edge of the high slope and flowed into the air and landed into the cove after barely a second in the air. Morgan climbed back off, studying the cove at an easier state now that he's actually in it.

"Thanks, Toothless" he said.

Morgan walked over to the mud lines drawn from Toothless, as the dragon once again went to the river and ducked his head into the water. He caught some fish and ate them all up. Morgan grabbed ahold of the big stick, which is surprisingly still here after all that time. As Toothless finished his meal, he looked at Morgan with the stick he used to 'draw'. He darted over to him and positively looked at him.

Morgan tried to reenact what Toothless drew, and the dragon remembered the moment. He grabbed the stick with his mouth, taking it off Morgan slowly, and drew even more lines. Morgan watched on as Toothless drew lines that stretched away from the initial ones all the way to the stuck shield in the boulders. Toothless sat down besides the shield as Morgan studied the line. He followed it carefully as it went around the river. Some of it diverged to the left and right, but it all lead to Toothless. Morgan didn't even realise it because his eyes were following the trail. When he got to the end and the line stopped, he saw Toothless's feet and looked up at the Dragon. There was a beautiful and satisfying feeling going through Morgan's body at this moment. He slowly got closer to Toothless and with a calm speed, he raised his palm out to the Dragon's head. He didn't look away, but instead, looked straight at the Dragon as he did so. Toothless's head got closer and closer to the palm before connecting with his hand. A rough and soft surface touched Morgan's hand. The teen walked closer to Toothless afterwards, hugging the Dragon by the neck. By this point, Morgan had threw the apple away into the river because he couldn't eat it all. The Dragon closed his eyes as Morgan hugged him, and then, he threw Morgan down playfully. Toothless landed his head onto Morgan's chest, looking at him from there. He started rubbing his head against Morgan's as the teen made his way to his knees again. Morgan grabbed a hold of Toothless's head as the teen was on his knees. The soft black scales of Toothless's head made Morgan's heart break, knowing that his dream might be coming true of becoming the Dragon's best friend.

"Be my best friend" he whispered in his voice.

As the sun's light got brighter and brighter as the friendship between Toothless and Morgan elevated, Toothless looked on at the teen after he mumbled those words in his whisper. There, he sat up, as did Morgan, and raised his head up.

Toothless may be treating Morgan like he's the new Hiccup, but Toothless has always had that patch of loyalty for the viking; he couldn't go this far, knowing that the teen is trying to replace Hiccup. He still liked Morgan, but not as much as Hiccup. Whereas Toothless would protect Hiccup from absolutely anything, he'd only protect Morgan from a few things; danger or making a mistake. Hiccup on the other hand, Toothless would protect him from the other dragons or people threatening to do him harm, so technically, Toothless still doesn't like Morgan as much as he does Hiccup. Toothless nodded and his smile turned into a straight face. Morgan, unaware of what Toothless was trying to say, wanted answers.

"Do you prefer Hiccup or me?" he asked the Night Fury.

Toothless turned to the direction of the shield, implying that he prefers Hiccup over the teen. Morgan felt betrayed, knowing that the Dragon potentially doesn't like Morgan, but only did this to make him feel better after his concussion. It's like when somebody who doesn't like you pretends to for the sake of looking good. He tried to show as minimal sadness as possible, smiling instead at the Dragon.

"I-I uh need to get back to my hut" he said to Toothless.

The teen was quick to get onto Toothless's back as the dragon accepted the offer to take him there. He felt broken inside, and the entire situation felt awkward.

"It's at the front of the main village" Morgan said.

Toothless flew off, once again trying to make the teen feel better, even though he doesn't like him as much as Hiccup. He took him back to the village as Morgan had emotional thoughts in his head. All this time, Toothless was maybe pretending to like Morgan.

 **Oh dear dear, after an emotional experience with Toothless after the other Dragons flew back to Berk, it's dawned on Morgan that the Night Fury might have been pretending to like him. It might not sound like much, but imagine that your crush shows interest in you, only for it to be the case that she's only being nice; she doesn't actually have any feelings for you and is nice to everyone else. When Morgan arrives back to his Hut, what will he do? will he demand to leave Berk after having his dream crushed? will he resort to a tactic that opposes the vikings? you've gotta wait to find out.**


	8. Fishing the legs

**RECAP: Morgan and Toothless became fr- let's rephrase that, Toothless PRETENDED to become friends with Morgan to make him feel better after the injury the teen suffered. One of his dreams was to visit his favourite animated movie worlds, but everything Morgan's hoped for has became the opposite. Toothless LIED, Hiccup hasn't spoken to him and everyones still making fun of him.**

Upon landing back at his hut, Morgan carefully got off of Toothless, so the dragon couldn't catch any idea of his pissed off state.

"Thanks.." Morgan said blatantly as he walked towards the door of his hut.

Toothless looked pretty half-assed about Morgan's gratitude, being that the dragon no longer has to pretend that he likes the teen. Morgan walked through the door and intentionally slammed it behind him. This genuinely caught Toothless by surprised and it had his teeth come out thinking that he was being threatened, but instantly put them back in afterwards. Toothless suddenly turned from a straight face to a horrified face, and then proceeded to drop onto the grass and roll around in it to clean himself. What from exactly? Morgan? if so, then that demonstrates a bad feeling on how the dragon still views Morgan. But why would Toothless pretend to like him? was it all fake? it probably was. The dragon continued rolling around before Gobber stumbled to the scene and a number of other vikings as well.

"Alright Toothless, what ya rolling around for? shouldn't you be with Hiccup or the other dragons?" he asked.

Toothless stood back up at the sight of Gobber and made a face that looked disgusted. Gobber wasn't sure what the dragon was hinting at, but wanted to take him back to where he should be.

"I'll guide ya along the way, how about that?" he asked.

Toothless nodded rapidly with his head, wanting to get away from this area. Gobber started walking away as Toothless happily followed, in which he'd take Toothless back to Hiccup or where the other dragons would go at this time of the day.

Morgan's phone was on 1% and he couldn't be bothered with the hassle of conserving the charge. He placed it onto the table near his bed and looked around his hut. He was questioning why he even agreed to stay here if nobody would treat him how he wanted.

"Why have I come onto an island where everybody falsely likes me? Toothless can do one...what a disgrace" he said to himself.

He felt his heart race as the anger slowly built up inside his lungs.

"I-I just wanna hit something...wow..." he added.

Morgan stood up, started breathing heavily and walked back and fourth in his hut. He looked at the small table and had an idea; he'd throw the table over the edge of the island that was in front of his hut to the water to satisfy his anger. He pushed his phone onto the bed and grabbed the table by it's legs. He started dragging it on the floor on it's top surface, walking towards the door. Just as he got to the door, a knuckle thumped against it on the opposite side twice. The knock caught Morgan by surprise, and quickly placed the table back onto it's legs, this time besides the door. He calmed himself down before checking who knocked on. He opened the door slowly and in front of him stood a chubby, yet big viking. The viking looked on at Morgan, confused, having never seen the 17 year old before around here.

"Hello, my name is Fishlegs" he said.

It cheered Morgan up that the one viking who talks about Dragons like they're apart of a game and on top of that, constantly, is the one who checked on him. Morgan put his hand out to Fishlegs.

"Alright? I'm Morgan" he said.

They both shook hands awkwardly, with Morgan struggling to keep eye contact, looking to the scenery behind Fishlegs.

"So um.." Fishlegs mumbled, "I was just wondering uh...since you seem new here on Berk, that you'd wanna join me for Breakfast at the hall?" he added.

It has scientifically been proven that to calm anger or any form of depression, going outside and chatting to people makes those feelings fly away. Morgan's heart had already been charmed by the offer, thinking that Fishlegs was the only viking he could relate to on any level; weight, fitness, and so on. Aside from that, he seemed like the closest one in terms of personality to Morgan.

"You know what, yeah, yeah I will" Morgan said.

Fishlegs moved out of the way as Morgan shut the door of his hut behind him. As they began walking up the village, they started mumbling to each other about Dragons and other things.

"Wait...aren't you the one that hurt your head or something?" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, it put me off for um... something hours" Morgan replied.

"Realllyy? woooow...how did you do that?" Fishlegs asked, sounding intrigued.

Morgan didn't beat around the bush and came out with the most honest answer to a question he's done in ages.

"You know that Astrid girl? her dragon sent me into the air off her back, and it knocked me headfirst into the grass" Morgan shrugged, but Fishlegs surprisingly sighed at the sound of dragons.

"Ah, well if you are really new here, you haven't seen how annoying our dragons can be. My dragon, for example, is always disappearing without me knowing and I always wonder what would happen if we were just as annoying as them, haha" Fishlegs said. "We've came a long way with them though, and I think you're really going to like Meatlug" he added.

Morgan nodded and sent his hands up swaying left and right.

"Oh no no, you don't understand," the teen put his hands back down. "Meatlug and Toothless and the other dragons took me to that erm...what's it called again...uh.." Morgan looked at the ground, subconsciously flicking his fingers trying to remember what the warm island was called. "ROOKERY" he yelled, "Yeah, where they went for your first Snoggletog with them...they took me there, and to put a summary on the essay, I got lied to" Morgan said.

Fishlegs was impressed with Morgan's knowledge of the island and the atmosphere.

"So you saw Meatlug already? I guess you've been on Berk for a while to know all of that" the chubby viking said.

Morgan nodded, and they both made their way to the Hall after their lengthy conversation in the middle of the walk. Fishlegs stopped for a moment at a realisation.

"Ahh...so that's where my dragon went last night...huh, interesting" he said, before catching up to Morgan.

Morgan was 5'9, and so was Fishlegs. It was pretty hilarious to see the different in size despite them being the same height. This was a friendship that only just begun, and is bound to go on for the rest of Morgan's new life.

*FISHLEGS AND MORGAN BOTH ENTER THE HALL OF EVERY VIKING EATING THEIR BREAKFAST*

Fishlegs was the first to enter, and Morgan followed. They both walked in and every eye of the vikings turned to Morgan. At this point though, he walked past them, ignoring the attention that was being thrown onto the teen. Fishlegs sat down at the far end of the hall on a table opposite some random vikings. He pointed at a space besides him for Morgan to sit, and the teen happily did so. Morgan had only realised that the clothes he wore on the first day here were still being worn, so at some point, he'll HAVE to change, and that's probably why eyes sparked onto Morgan. In front of Fishlegs and Morgan respectively were bowls; filled with milk. Morgan was relieved, and although this milk probably came from the Yaks, any milk was good. Fishlegs completely drank through the entirety of the bowl right to the point that it looked like it dried out. Morgan looked at Fishlegs shockingly.

"Did you just drink all that in that space of time?" Morgan asked.

Fishlegs laughed, "Yeah, I love milk, what can I say, haha" he said, in which Morgan laughed with him.

He was 1/2 through his bowl of milk on the other hand. The door at the end of the hall opened, and Hiccup and Astrid emerged from it. Suddenly, the front of the hall was filled with greetings for Hiccup. Him being the chief of the island, it made sense, but Fishlegs and Morgan were at the far end, so they didn't bother. Morgan kept his head lower at the sight of Hiccup and Astrid sitting down further down the hall.

"What's the matter?" Fishlegs asked, whispering.

"It's Hiccup" Morgan said. "Their dragons made me get my head injury, and I don't think they like me" he added.

Fishlegs was surprised. "Why don't I go-"

"NO NO NO" Morgan interrupted, with his voice being heard all over.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed at him as his voice echoed, and the random vikings opposite his table whispered to each other about him. Morgan continued as normal.

"Please do not, Fishlegs, the last thing I need is to feel more awkward. Just don't, please" Morgan muttered.

Fishlegs shrugged, not wanting to do anything that'll get him on Morgan's bad side.

"Alright alright, I guess...uh..." he hesitantly said.

Hiccup looked over at Morgan, but he noticed that the teen was ignoring him blatantly.

"What's with him?" Astrid said, nudging Hiccup with her shoulder.

"I dunno..but it's weird that he's being like this after our dragons disappeared last night and this morning...huh.." Hiccup replied to his girlfriend, Astrid.

Hiccup just focused on his bowl, determined to figure something out with Morgan later on.

"Hey you..." Tuffnut said, after walking over to Morgan's table. "You still scared huh? hahahaha" he laughed.

As Fishlegs was about to say something, Morgan nodded at him, wanting to stick up for himself.

"You know what? I'd be scared about my future right about now..." the teen said, getting up off his seat and looking at Tuffnut.

Tuffnut shoved Morgan to the floor, not willing to look weak against somebody who isn't even a viking. The entire hall stood up and sped over to the scene, with them telling Tuffnut to back it up. Morgan stood up, gesturing at the vikings saying he's fine, and nodded at Fishlegs. He slowly slid his way to his feet and walked over to Tuffnut, nodding with a smirk. Without warning, Morgan dropped down to his knees and sent an arm slamming into the groin of Tuffnut. Tuffnut dropped down to his knees subsequently moaning in pain as the entire hall looked away in cringe and Morgan just stood there laughing, enjoying the suffering of Tuffnut. Morgan then proceeded to speed walk out of the hall. He looked back at Fishlegs quickly before taking off.

"I'll see you soon man" he said in a rushing fashion to Fishlegs who confusingly nodded, with every eye on the chubby viking.

Morgan shoved past the crowd of vikings surrounding Tuffnut and made a run for the door. There, he ran to the outside and ultimately down the village. He's had enough of this island, and everybody on it humiliating him and disrespecting him. He wondered how the Dragon of Tuffnut would react, so he tried to get back to his hut as fast as possible.

"Why did I ever think coming here was a good idea?" he muttered as he speedily ran across the land and the barn.

The sheep were frightened by the sound of the shoes of Morgan being so loud, so they backed up from the fencing.

Morgan took out his anger on a viking, but now what?

 **Morgan's anger of being lied to would inevitably lead to a situation like this. It boils down to the reaction of Hiccup; he was there in person, so he could easily imprison Morgan for doing harm. But at the same time, Tuffnut was the provoker, so how will this play out? will the dragons attack Morgan? will the teen find a way to get off this island, a place that he thought would be exciting to visit for real?**


	9. Tuff journey ahead

**RECAP: I'd be lying to you if I said Morgan was enjoying his time on Berk. Clearly not, after Tuffnut tried to make Morgan look like a fool and ultimately a little crybaby. Resorting to the groin tactic to defend himself, Morgan ran back to his hut and now what's left is an enraged Tuffnut.**

Morgan arrived back to his hut. He didn't feel guilty, but instead, satisfied about what he did back in the great hall. He felt like he had finally got his message across; he's not here to play around and get disrespected, his initial goal was to be welcomed into Berk as an outsider and bond well with everyone and the dragons. This hasn't been the case as of yet, and Morgan's turned onto a slippery slope to the descent as a result.

He walked into his Hut and grabbed the table he left besides the door. He grabbed it by the legs and dragged it on it's side on the floor to the outside. He walked over to the edge and studied the water; there, a voice emerged from behind him. It was Fishlegs, who was rushing to Morgan.

"Hey, you don't have to do this, we can be peaceful here!" he said.

Regardless, Morgan lifted the table off the ground and sent it flinging high into the air before making a big SPLASH against the water. Fishlegs looked on at a gasp as he witnessed the table being flung off into the water...he walked over to Morgan and placed his thick hand on the enraged teen's shoulder.

"Wow...you're...AMAZING...i didn't know you were that strong?" Fishlegs said.

Morgan, surprised at the rather comic reaction of Fishlegs, turned to face him.

"Well eh, it wasn't THAT heavy" Morgan said.

"No, honestly, that's the best strength showing I've ever seen!" Fishlegs spouted.

What an unorthodox moment between them. Morgan thought Fishlegs would fall out with him, but he actually praised the 'Strength' shown from Morgan. What weirdness that just unfolded.

"Hey you know what, you should come for a ride with me and my Dragon, we could do with a new visitor!" Fishlegs added.

"Meatlug?" Morgan said.

Fishlegs looked astonished.

"How did you know her name? you truly are amazing" he said, sounding pretty darn happy in his voice.

As Fishlegs continued on and on, the mention of Meatlug was a coincidental one, as the dragon herself flew from the direction of Dragon's Edge towards the island and ultimately, to Morgan and Fishlegs. She hovered her altitude lower and lower to the ground before landing behind Morgan. Morgan was puzzled, because from his research back in his old life, Dragon's Edge was approximately 34 hours away from Berk, so how did Meatlug get here from that direction?

"Wait hold on.." Morgan said, as Fishlegs and his Dragon hugged and turned their heads to the teen. "Does she and the other dragons just go on a morning fly around Berk? I swear that Dragon's Edge is far far away from here..." he finished the sentence off with a scratch to his hair.

Fishlegs was even more astonished that Morgan knew of Dragon's edge, but understood that being repetitive in what you say can put people off, so he ignored it and answered his question.

"Well uh.." he scratched his chin, "I guess? nobody really follows them since we can't fly, haha...possibly?" he finished.

He turned to the direction of Meatlug, who still looked pretty happy to see Morgan after their first encounter on Rookery Island.

"Wanna take us for a fly, Meatlug? It'd be nice to show my new friend around in the skies..." Fishlegs asked Meatlug, who let off a happy growl.

He then climbed onto Meatlug, with the dragon willing to take Morgan along as well.

"You can come if you want, I think you'd really really like it" the viking offered.

Morgan, feeling a lot more comfortable around Meatlug, climbed onto her as a way to accept the offer. As Meatlug started ascending above the ground, a familiar voice was emerging from the village yelling the teen's name. Hiccup and Astrid both ran to the hut, but the wings of Meatlug got in the way of the sound and neither Fishlegs or Morgan could hear them.

"MOOOOOORGAAAAAN! MOOOOOOOOOOORGAAAAAAAN!" they both yelled.

It was too late, as the dragon had moved away from the island and was heading for a smooth ride above the water. The wings, combined with the distance from the island, was too much to try and overcome for Astrid and Hiccup.

**HICCUP AND ASTRID BOTH STAND NEAR MORGAN'S HUT AS THE TWINS FOLLOW THEM**

"Things will calm down...Morgan's just uh...he's still settling in" Hiccup said, as the twins rushed over.

"Settling in?" Tuffnut said. "The kid assaulted me, Hiccup, are you just gonna allow that to happen?" he added.

"Give him a break," Astrid said, stepping in. "He's only like what, 17 did you say Hiccup?" Astrid said, leaving the rhetorical question unanswered.

"We all need to start off on a different territory, just give him time Tuffnut, and to be honest with you, I don't blame him. You tried humiliating him, it's only fair that somebody payed you some of your medicine" she said. "Resorting to our Dragons is not the way to go you guys. Let them go wherever they want, Fishlegs is clearly somebody Morgan can get along with. We need to focus on ourselves at this very moment, so let's just drop this all, and pretend like it never happened, right Hiccup?" Astrid looked at Hiccup after taking a few breaths in from her long combination of talking.

Hiccup looked down at the floor, thinking..."Toothless.." he said, whispering in his voice.

Astrid caught on.

"Toothless? what does Toothless have to do with anything, Hiccup?" she added.

"All this time...Morgan's just kind of uh" he shrugged his shoulders "...wanted Toothless to like him I guess, but do you think uh...do you think that's why he's acting this way?"

Astrid looked puzzled at the suggestion Hiccup provided. "What do you mean? Morgan and Dragon's didn't go so well the last time, and didn't you say that Toothless doesn't like Morgan?" Astrid said.

All of this time, Tuffnut was overhearing their thoughts, and although he didn't think they'd be useful, he could maybe use what he's overhearing now to perhaps give Morgan a little 'present'. He nodded, walking in between Astrid and Hiccup.

"So uh, you guys said this kid doesn't like dragons or you?" he said.

They both nodded Tuffnut off, with Hiccup trying to come up with a plan.

"Back off Tuffnut, go play with your sister" Astrid said.

Tuffnut looked shocked, but he wasn't just going to let this newcomer on Berk get away with his foul...assault on him and make him look like a fool.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, placing both hands on both her shoulders. "I've gotta get Toothless and find out what's going on, I can't let this continue on, knowing that I might be the cause of this" he added.

Astrid reluctantly nodded before saying, "Aren't you overthinking this? I said we should all think of ourselves first...but do whatever you've got to"

Hiccup looked at Astrid with widened eyes. "I'm gonna fix this, I promise Astrid" he said.

Hiccup started sprinting back up the village to get to the slope that his house was on. Astrid walked back in the same direction, but looked to be heading for the Barn. Ruffnut was picking the grass whilst Tuffnut stayed near Morgan's hut, looking blankly out to the water.

"Ruffnut," he said. "Get our dragon..." A smirk was slowly emerging on his face.

"We're gonna go for a little...visit..."

 **Clearly, Tuffnut, despite being an absolute clueless viking, isn't one to back down from looking weak. What is his intention though? we've only seen Morgan take care of him by resorting to the groin tactic, and now he's going to ride his dragon to...where exactly?**


	10. A dark turn

**RECAP: Morgan's found a friend in the form of Fishlegs; a large viking with a personality that he can relate to. They've both strived to go on big adventures in hopes of getting Morgan's horrid experience so far on Berk out of his mind. They've just gone for a ride on Meatlug and so far, it's turning out to be plenty exciting.**

The three friends; Meatlug, Fishlegs and Morgan, were all heading off for a regular fly in the air, but where they'd go was unknown. They reached an altitude to the point that the clouds were flinging into their eyeballs. It was the most enjoyable ride Morgan had experienced so far, and the foundation of that is because he finally feels like he's with a dragon and a viking who like him. It was a wonderful feeling. Although Morgan never rated Meatlug, it was at this point that he grew a liking for the dragon.

"What dragon are you training?" Fishlegs asked, having to yell due to the wings being incredibly loud and as a result, getting in the way of his voice.

"Training?" Morgan said, quite puzzled.

"Oh yeah, I think one of the dragons would really like to be with you" the chubby viking replied.

Morgan shrugged, because that aspect of his life here didn't dawn onto him until now.

"Well uh, I don't really think about that" he said.

The yelling of both their voices made their throats hurt. If Meatlug's wings weren't as loud as they are then it wouldn't be a problem. They kept the conversation short and simple until they reached land. Morgan added a final sequence to his response to Fishlegs.

"We'll see, I'm still finding my ground here man" Morgan said, unintentionally using a pun.

Morgan's mouth suddenly raised upwards in a smile after realising what he just said. He couldn't hold it in, and began laughing as quietly as possible. Fishlegs managed to hear it despite the wings.

"What's funny? I like laughing" Fishlegs said, turning his head briefly to Morgan before turning back to his direction.

"It's too complicated" Morgan said.

Fishlegs was determined to get to the bottom of it, because he loved laughing at funny things and would do anything to trigger that part of his emotions.

***ABOUT 30 MINUTES PASS WHILST THEY'RE IN THE AIR***

The atmosphere became foggy around them as Meatlug flew lower and lower. It seemed like the fog was never ending, because they were 2 minutes into it, and to say it wasn't thick would be a big lie. The tone became less lighter than it did when they first took off, and it was most likely still in the day. Suddenly, the fog disbanded as they flew further in, and a magnificent sighting unfolded before the trio; a large, cone shaped mountain with a dark sky around it. Fishlegs and Morgan looked up in shock, with their mouths wide open in the shape of a circle. Morgan in particular recognised this place, but Fishlegs was the one with the most knowledge. The dock came into view once the fog was entirely out of their eyes, and Meatlug gradually decreased her altitude. They finally landed onto ground, and Fishlegs and Morgan carefully departed off of the back of the Gronckle. From there, they studied the gigantic cone shaped mountain they came across.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Morgan said, scratching his head. "But isn't this where that erm...big king or whatever dragon resided? you know, the one where like..it erm...dominated I guess, the dragons?" he struggled.

The trio began walking slowly up to the mountain.

"Yah, this is where that Red Death met it's fate, and boy, just imagine how different things would be today if it wasn't for Toothless and Hiccup" Fishlegs said.

"I mean...it wasn't just them though was it? you had other people on their dragons as well." Morgan insisted.

"Toothless killed it though, the others just helped in a way" Fishlegs subsequently said.

Morgan didn't like the praise that was being given to Toothless, but he let it pass. You know, it was a cliche that everyone praised Hiccup's dragon, with him being the Alpha of the lot and Hiccup being the chief of Berk, but to Morgan it seemed like nobody was thinking about themselves and their contributions. Astrid nearly got sucked in and it helped Toothless to get the first shot at the Red Death, so it wasn't entirely their doing.

"But yeah, when we were flying," Fishlegs said, as Meatlug walked in between the two, "you were laughing, why so?"

Morgan tried to come up with an explanation that would 1. Be as less complex as possible and 2. Make sense to somebody who doesn't know of the slang used in his old life.

"Okay, so.." Morgan said.

They continued walking to the opposite direction of the docks on the island where the Red Death used to live.

"You know how we use words like uh...take Meatlug for example," Meatlug turned to Morgan. "Her name has Meat in it, and it's spelt with M, E, A, T, ain't it?"

Fishlegs nodded at his Morgan's question.

"So Meat, as in meat that you eat. Now when we've come across somebody we've never seen before, that's called meeting or meet. In that case, it's spelt with M, E, E, T. So I could say something like, whilst at dinner or something, we could meat as i up with somebody. It's a funny concept. Do you get it?" Morgan said, out of breath.

"Basically, they sound alike, but we can use them to have different meanings." he added.

Fishlegs looked quite confused, but the last summary kind of helped him.

"So.. uh..." Fishlegs said.

"WAIT WAIT" Morgan said, interrupting. He had the most creative brainstorm he's ever had before.

"You know how Hiccup only has one leg now? Maybe one day when we get back to Berk, I could say to him, Hey, I'm going to LEG it now because I've had enough, because it's a play on his one leg" This time, Fishlegs started to smile, realising what Morgan just said.

"That is genius, Morgan" Fishlegs said, still smiling at the pun that jokes on Hiccup's leg. "Hiccup is gonna love this when we get back!"

Morgan's laughable mood turned from a funny feeling into a hard, apprehensive feeling.

"You don't HAVE to tell him, he might not like it..uh.." Morgan said, trying to persuade Fishlegs not to say a word.

"I guess, but why wouldn't he?" the large viking asked.

"Just don't" Morgan said.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Morgan said, trying to steer away from the previous topic.

The trio stopped once they got in front of the mountain and proceeded to turn to the opposite direction of where they were walking.

"I honestly wanted to train Toothless or Hookfang" he said.

Fishlegs shrugged, giving an expression that you'd usually get when something sounds too tough for somebody to accomplish.

"Hookfang er, has Snotlout, and Toothless has Hiccup. How can you?" he asked.

"Yeah but like, they're just too cute" Morgan replied.

Fishlegs looked at Meatlug and cleared his throat.

"Oh and Meatlug too, Meatlug too" Morgan insisted.

"Well I dunno, it's a long shot, but maybe if you give them an affection towards you maybe? I don't know. Me and Meatlug had an odd start, so I can't really talk. I think we're outta our league out here, why don't we head back now?"

Morgan agreed, but he had a fraction of curiosity in his brain about the 'odd' start that Fishlegs mentioned. Meatlug stepped infront of Morgan and Fishlegs and both carefully climbed onto her. As she prepared to take off, Morgan looked up into the sky above and saw what looked like a numerous amount of dragon figures. He tapped Fishleg's big thick shoulder.

"Do you see that?" he said, pointing up at the sky.

Fishlegs looked up, becoming as surprised as Morgan.

"Wow, they're still here?" Fishlegs questioned. "I think we best get off here as fast as possible then" he insisted.

It looked like their eyes were deceiving them, but a figure was being outlined within the fog in front of Meatlug. It got closer and closer; almost as if it was a statue sliding amongst the ground. Colour was emerging and the face was slowly emerging; what stumbled upon the trio shocked them. This was not a particularly ideal situation to be in, especially on the island where the Red Death once lived, but Meatlug for some reason didn't take off. She had her interest on whatever it was. Long hair outlines made themselves visible, and a helmet with spikes coming out of either side were also emerging.

"Didn't expect me, huh?" the figure said.

A loud thud clattered on the ground right behind Meatlug. Morgan turned his head around and saw Barf and Belch, as did Fishlegs.

"I said I wanted to visit, so uh, I did, aha" The figure said.

He finally walked out into the open and it was none other than Tuffnut Thorston.

"W-What are you doing here?" Morgan said, finding Tuffnut unpredictable in a scary fashion after what happened back on Berk.

"Just a nice old visit, ha" Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs got off of Meatlug and walked over to Tuffnut, happy to see the viking. Morgan felt the opposite, and got off of the dragon, only to stay near her for safety.

"Hiya!" Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut dropped to his knee as Fishlegs got close enough to him, and this was reminiscent of the situation that occured back on Berk; the arm connected into the Groin, which sent Fishlegs crashing to the floor and crying in pain. Meatlug growled and kept besides Morgan, but Barf and Belch were clearly the bigger threat to Meatlug than she was to them.

"Did you really think I'd let this all pass on?" Tuffnut said, stepping over Fishleg's fallen body over to Meatlug and Morgan.

Morgan was panicking and held onto Meatlug, he had nowhere to run, and Tuffnut was clearly the hostile at this point. His body was flaming up, like a flint and steel was in side his body which ignited the flames in his guts and bones, he was that afraid. Meatlug kept her ground, sensing that Tuffnut is here to do the opposite of good.

"It didn't have to be this way..." Tuffnut said.

 **Tuffnut Thorston's plan was essentially unveiled to Meatlug and Morgan and Fishlegs (somewhat). He doesn't like coming across as Weak, and after he got humiliated by Morgan at the Great Hall, retaliation is the door he want's to unlock on Morgan. With practically nobody on his side, how is he going to escape this situation? he's stranded on Red Death's island which STILL contains various dragons. Toothless and the other Berk Dragons falsely put their interest on Morgan, except for Meatlug, who'd come to like ANYBODY. Is Tuffnut truly turning to the dark side?**


	11. Climax of the Tuff

**RECAP: Tuffnut has reached his target, and now things are turning for the worst. The viking poses a threat to Morgan's well being, especially after ambushing the trio when they went on their journey to get away from Morgan's bad Berk experience, but it seems like he couldn't escape that as easily as he thought. Even though Tuffnut is coming across as an evil brute, it might turn out to be something much more complex than Meatlug, Fishlegs and Morgan combined.**

"It didn't have to be this way..." Tuffnut said, stepping over to Morgan.

"I'm not here to harm you though" he added.

Morgan looked at Meatlug, and felt like the only way he was ever going to prove he was as confident as he makes himself out to be would be to step up to Tuffnut face to face, which is what he agreed with in his mind. He eliminated his shivering aspect and stood up straight. Slowly, he walked up to Tuffnut, who glanced with not just a blank sighting; but an expression that looked like he was half angry, half straight faced. Morgan looked at Tuffnut as he stood in front of him. The two stared whilst standing amongst the foggy island. Tuffnut had a plan; he'd make himself come across as a persuasive, neutral being, completely hiding his true intentions, and he had different stages of solutions if this didn't have an effect on Morgan. One of which he hoped he wouldn't have to resort to, but due to Hiccup's support for Morgan, it could very likely come true.

"Let's be honest," Tuffnut said, "Fishlegs would have interrupted occasionally and occasionally, so it had to be done. You haven't seen him in his annoying state yet, so obviously you're gonna disagree"

Tuffnut walked even closer to Morgan.

"I know how you feel" he said. "It must be horrible, knowing that Toothless and the berk Dragons don't like you nor most of the vikings"

Tuffnut at this point was spouting out certain segments of words that simply weren't true, because not every viking hated Morgan, but Morgan went along with it; it was typical for him to not say a word on something that gets commonly misunderstood about him, because it still sounded right to him. Either way, this was Tuffnut's way of establishing his dominance emotionally.

"Remember when Stormfly sent you off the ground headfirst? remember when you tried establishing a line with you and dragons in general? I understand how it feels, Morgan. I never get taken seriously. The only time I did was when Hiccup was trying to be trained to kill a dragon, and that was more than four years ago. FOUR years ago." Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders.

"That disgraceful one legged viking has made me feel weak, and why should you feel the same as me?" Tuffnut said.

Morgan was in shock, because this wasn't the way he expected Tuffnut to come across. In his mindset, Morgan felt Tuffnut was being genuine in what he was saying.

"The best thing I'd do is get off Berk, you're clearly not being welcomed correctly, so that says a lot about what everyone thinks, huh?" he finished.

Morgan took time to establish what was being thrown to him.

"Just now, I asked did you really think I'd let this all pass on, and what I meant by that was that I care about you, so why would I let you feeling like a weakling pass on?" Tuffnut placed a hand onto his own chin, looking to the side on the floor, trying to look concerned with what's happening.

"But why are you still here then?" Morgan asked.

"Because I'm a viking," Tuffnut replied, pointing at his chest."I was born here, you wasn't. That's nothing against you, but all the signs point to you leaving to find a better lifestyle. Our dragons haven't grown a fond of you, so I think that's a good demonstration of where you wanna go from here. But hey, it's your choice if you wanna stay, unless you wanna still be treated like a fool. Boy oh boy, you leaving would feel so weird, it's honestly nice having somebody around here."

Tuffnut was exercising his reversed psychology tactic, where he talks bad of something, in which his intention is the opposite; he's trying to MAKE Morgan want to leave.

"You know what?" Tuffnut said, walking over to his Dragon as he stopped to board it. "I think what you have to do, which is something I really really DON'T want to happen, is for you to go to Berk right now and tell everyone that you're leaving, and then when it comes to dinner time tonight, you wouldn't even be on the ground of the island anymore."

This was Tuffnut's intention. Morgan was baffled, but the thought of leaving the place he always wanted to go to was emotional.

"I'll make a decision after you go and I'll execute it later on, before dinner time then" Morgan said.

In actual reality, Morgan only said this to make Tuffnut go away quicker, and rightfully so, because a no reply wouldn't have kept the neutral Tuffnut status Morgan's grown accustomed to at this point. Even if Tuffnut has made a turn for the worse, he's still playful enough thanks to his sister that he doesn't realise Morgan can also be smarter than him and completely make his intentions fail.

"Good thinking, I'll just be heading off now, and honestly, do what's best for yourself and get gone. I personally respect you, so you can remind yourself throughout the day that a friend of yours suggested it" Tuffnut smiled, after finishing his conversation with Morgan.

Tuffnut climbed onto Barf's head of the twin dragons, and they started flapping off the ground.

"Sorry, Fishlegs!" he yelled, before his dragon took off entirely.

Fishlegs stood up onto his feet, before stumbling over to Morgan, with one hand raised onto his lower belly from the pain.

"Y-You're leaving?" he asked Morgan, with a voice crack coming in at the question.

Morgan looked at Fishlegs.

"Leaving? HAH! Tuff is gullible, I ain't going anywhere, and if he has a problem with that, then he can face me. I'm the same height as him, so he's hardly a threat to me" Morgan insisted.

But what Tuffnut did affect was Morgan's thoughts; the dragons don't like him, and what if it's starting to look the same for the vikings? it's something that was effective when it comes to Morgan's train of thought. Fishlegs and Morgan both stepped onto Meatlug after she just stood there after getting a false alarm, thinking that Tuffnut was going to hurt Morgan, and at one point she nearly went for him after he groined Fishlegs. But Barf and Belch was the only reason she stopped. They both took off after Fishlegs spent some minutes recovering after the impact onto his groin and were headed for Berk, as it became noon.

****BACK ON BERK WITH HICCUP****

It had been way long since Hiccup had tried to talk to Toothless about the ongoing situation with Morgan. The Night Fury, being the most intelligent dragon of all time, was well aware of what Hiccup was approaching him for, and thus payed no attention to his viking. As a result, Hiccup went to the Dragon Academy Arena where Snotlout and Astrid were at. The two of them were discussing tactics on how they could be better trainers than the other, and justifying why they're already better. It was a session of ramble ramble, mumble mumble, and most of the time nothing productive got accomplished. With it being noon and the sun halfway through it's cycle, the island of Berk was pretty much in it's regular state. The big mountain-rock-like structure that was opposite of the two wooden surfaces and the bridge made a shadow over the arena, well, most of it, making the atmosphere feel less cheery.

Whilst Hiccup was looking on from the outside of the iron bars that surrounded the circular formation of the arena, Snotlout and Astrid were both inside it; and you could make out them clearly getting into vicious discussions, possibly in relation to their debate of who the better dragon owner was between them. Hookfang and Toothless landed from the air outta nowhere on the left wooden surface, which also contained a right side with another wooden surface, with the bridge to the arena being in the middle of said surfaces. Their landing caught Hiccup by surprise, and the chief turned around to face them. Hookfang approached Hiccup as the chief opened out his hand.

"Hiya Hookfang" he said, gently rubbing the nostril of the dragon.

Hookfang then proceeded to fly on top of the arena, standing on the iron bars, trying to get to Snotlout. Toothless walked over to his viking, in which Hiccup wasn't amused by the dragon's actions from earlier.

"Bud, you need to start to care more, like uh, just start listening" Hiccup said to Toothless.

Toothless in response laughed, and licked Hiccup's face from the side. Toothless knew exactly what was about to come out of Hiccup's mouth, but the viking stopped himself from saying it because it became fairly obvious as to what it would be. You know, the whole 'that doesn't wash out!' thing. He couldn't resist Toothless's puppy eyes, and rubbed the Night Fury's head.

"Now I've gotta get Snotlout and Astrid outta there, so wait here bud" Hiccup said.

He turned around to the circular arena, but there were no figures to be seen; Snotlout and Astrid disappeared. Hiccup walked away from Toothless and looked towards the water that surrounded the edge of the wood.

"Right guys, I know you're there, so just come on out and don't bother" he said.

Four hands collided onto the back of Hiccup, which was the reason why Hiccup turned his back from the arena; it was predictable that Astrid and Snotlout would try and give Hiccup a jump, and although it worked, the mood Hiccup was in didn't make his reaction as funny as usual for Snotlout and Astrid.

"OOOhh wooow, looks like our chief has finally overcome his biggest crybaby fear! ahahaha!" Snotlout laughed, with Astrid laughing along.

"Y-Yeah you know what Snotlout? I'd like to see YOU run as chief one day, it ain't easy" Hiccup insisted.

"Yeaaah but I'm not, so that's invalid, HA!" Snotlout replied.

Suddenly, Hookfang flew into the figure of Snotlout from behind and subsequently caught him onto the nostril of the dragon. Hookfang flew off of the edge with Snotlout stuck to his nostril.

"ARGHH! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" Snotlout yelled, making an implication that Hookfang ALWAYS does the opposite of what his viking wants.

It's well known that Hookfang disobeys Snotlout, so it's no surprise for Hiccup and Astrid to see that he's just, to Snotlouts surprised, flew him out into the air on his nostril. Snotlout managed to slide onto Hookfang's back, and his dragon playfully went in every direction possible in the air.

Hiccup still had a bland look on his face and walked away from the edge back towards Toothless, looking down at the ground subsequently. Astrid noticed this, and walked right in front of him.

"Hiccup? what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"It's just that kid...you know...Morgan, I honestly think Toothless has something to do with his disappearance..." The Night Fury looked up at his name being mentioned, "But now Fishlegs has tagged along with him..and he might have disappeared as well" Hiccup said, rubbing his eyes after explaining his reasoning for looking so down.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, placing her hands onto his chin. "If Fishlegs has Morgan with him, he's fine, they're both pals, and I'm sure they'll be back before we all go to supper tonight" she finished off her sentence with a kiss to Hiccup.

"I just hope that he's alright" Hiccup replied, scratching the back of his neck in apprehension. "When we first met the kid, he was kind of...afraid, you know? Toothless thought he was a threat, and that might have been paying off on him this entire time..." Hiccup continued. "I know it's only been two days, but things might have been built up against him too early"

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Okay Hiccup, to be honest, that is exaggeration. Just let the kid be himself, he doesn't really HAVE to meet everyone around here," she said.

Toothless looked up at Hiccup, as Hiccup did the same. Toothless knew what he had done, not neccesarily a bad thing, but it's something that has affected Morgan emotionally, and now with Tuffnut on the move, things have added up to create a distress for Morgan. Just to remind you, Toothless had pretended to like Morgan, when the teen finally thought he had earned the love and respect of the Night Fury for real; this wasn't true at all, as it turned out Toothless only did it to make Morgan feel better; afterwards, Toothless felt disgusted and rolled within the grass near Morgan's hut, solidifying the point that Toothless still finds Morgan abit dodgy. Everything that was said in this moment between Astrid and Hiccup made Toothless feel guilty; but he just couldn't see how Morgan would like him, so he had these guilt thoughts, but he couldn't show them, due to Morgan clearly not caring for the dragon as much as Hiccup does. And even after two days, Toothless still has flashbacks of Morgan shoving Hiccup to the floor from when they first encountered him back at the cove.

Ruffnut ran across the bridge leading to the arena, and she was puffed up, almost like she was in panic mode. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Snotlout (who eventually got off of Hookfang after the dragon landed back at the arena) turned to face her. She looked all sweaty and was without her spiky helmet for once.

"Ruff? Where's your brother? and why didn't you just use your dragon to get here? you look tired" Hiccup asked, raising another eyebrow.

Ruffnut in response shrugged her shoulders whilst breathing heavily, "I-I have no idea, all I know was that he followed Fishlegs and his dragon to where ever they went, and he used MY dragon for it!" she said.

This instantly alarmed Hiccup, as he knew that there was a sense of conflict between Morgan and Hiccup. This raised Toothless's awareness and the dragon hopped over towards the group as they spoke to Ruffnut.

"Where did they go?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I don't know! that's why I came here!" she replied.

"Astrid..?" Hiccup said, turning to her. "We might have a serious problem on our hands..." he said.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from above the arena and another pair of wings; this time, it was Meatlug, who was carrying Fishlegs and Morgan from their journey earlier on. After Meatlug landed, she shook her body and Morgan and Fishlegs landed. Snotlout, having never seen Morgan before, walked up to Meatlug, as did Astrid and Hiccup and Toothless.

"W-Wow, who are you?" Snotlout said.

Morgan was caught by surprise from who he recognised as Snotlout as he was steady after his flight with Meatlug and Fishlegs.

"Morgan, pal. Your dragon is one of my favourites on here" he said.

Snotlout, not expecting a compliment from somebody who looked as out of place as Morgan did, placed his hand out for a shake as a result.

"Gotta say, you feel a lot less like a coward compared to our chief over here, hahaha, the names Snotlout." he said.

Morgan stuck his hand out too, and they both shook. Hiccup ran up to the group and looked at Fishlegs and Morgan, looking completely puzzled.

"Where did you two go? do you realise how worried we were?!" he said.

Fishlegs looked at Morgan, with Morgan giving him the nod to reply.

"We went to that island where that Red Death thingie got destroyed!" he said.

"W-Why would you go there?" Hiccup said, looking at Morgan.

"I just needed to go somewhere fresh, you know, to find my ground" Morgan said, bursting into a laugh, as did Fishlegs, from the use of the pun from before.

Hiccup and Astrid and the two dragons, Toothless and Hookfang looked puzzled. Meatlug looked on with a smile, having overheard the entire thing from when they were in the air.

"A-Anyways, I heard Tuff made a trip with you, how was he Morgan?" the chief asked.

Morgan looked on at Hiccup, before turning his eyes to Ruffnut, which made him realise how Hiccup knew Tuffnut was there in the first place.

"Yeah, he was alright, he just kind of told me to leave here, which I'm obviously not doing" Morgan replied.

Throughout this entire conversation, Toothless looked at Morgan from the background, with Morgan only JUST noticing him, and as soon as he did, Toothless looked away. Curious, very curious indeed.

"I want this guy on my table when we get to the hall. What do yasay? I can uh...embraceeee the magnitude of having a new guy around me. One question though, what type of costume are you wearing? you look more weak than Hiccup did when we were still in conflict, HAH!" Snotlout said, talking to Morgan.

Morgan just nodded out of instinct, not wanting to make this awkward. Fishlegs and Hiccup and Astrid stepped in.

"Right uh..." Fishlegs said, "I guess it's time we all went to uh...the hall?" he said.

They all nodded at each other at Fishleg's thought

"Come on my dragon" Fishlegs said, in a whispering tone to Morgan.

Morgan agreed, but as he climbed onto Meatlug, Toothless looked a bit hesitant as Hiccup climbed onto him.

"We'll discuss this more when we get to the hall" Hiccup said.

This time, Toothless allowed Morgan to witness him locking his eyes onto him, and Morgan was curious. Although he looked hesitant seeing Morgan climb onto another Dragon, Hiccup finally sat on his back, and Astrid sat on Toothless too, since Stormfly was elsewhere. They all took off for the Great Hall.

*******GREAT HALL, WITH SNOTLOUT, HICCUP, GOBBER AND ASTRID AND FISHLEGS SITTING ON THE SAME TABLE AS MORGAN*******

"And yah, we all just wanted to re-visit that part of the island." Morgan said, finishing up talking about his journey from today with Fishlegs and Meatlug.

He had gotten used to having Fish soup as dinner, because it'd be the norm from this point, so his usual obsession with junk food had been thrown out of the window since his body had gotten used to the soup. The door opened, and a familiar face emerged from the outside; Tuffnut Thorston and his sister, Ruffnut Thorston. The minute Tuffnut entered, Morgan knew he wasn't happy. As the other vikings around the hall munched into their food, Tuffnut just looked for any random table to sit on, before noticing Morgan was still here. He raised an eyebrow, and something inside him brewed up. He intended for Morgan to leave, but clearly, Morgan took it for granted. Hiccup noticed Tuffnut's eyesights locking onto his table.

"Ehhhyyyyy, look who it is!" Snotlout said, pointing to Tuffnut. "It's big old tuffieee!"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both walked to a table quite far from Morgan's one. There, he got in between two viking females and climbed up onto the table, looking right across the hall. He stared off at the table with the more important vikings; the one with Morgan on it. The entire hall went into silence, weirded out at Tuffnut standing on a table. His sister was freaked out, backing up to the door.

"I-I can't help but notice he's still here today..." Tuffnut said, pointing his finger right at Morgan. "But why? I thought...I thought you left?" His voice echoed across the hall, with everyone whispering to each other, wondering what he's on about.

Hiccup stood up, wanting to defend Morgan. Gobber and Astrid did the same.

"Morgan belongs to Berk, he's in the making of a future viking. And what does it have to do with you, Tuff?" Hiccup said.

"A future viking?" Tuffnut replied, "Gosh, you really are confident, aren't you? when was it, we came to make outsiders into one of us?" he added, still standing on the table.

"He's only seventeen, give him time." Hiccup replied.

"But Hiccup, here's the thing," Tuffnut said. The random vikings scattered across the halls were divided as they remained silent; some were looking at Morgan, and the others were looking at Tuffnut. "you're forgetting reputation, you see, everyone forgets just how much the dragons like this kid, man, that's a good start for him huh?! and as you're aware, dragons are crucial for us. They're our best pals. What has he done to deserve the attention and effort he's gotten?"

"Lay off him, Tuff" Gobber said, unexpectedly. "He's gone through hard times, just back off and eat ya Fish soup"

Tuffnut laughed, feeling disgusted. "Alright, but just ask yourselves this, if he's truly a viking in the making, you need to remind yourselves, beyond five days from now, how are you gonna protect him, huh? how are you gonna stop him from feeling the wrath of a true viking?"

Tuffnut wasn't willing to go through with his deadly alternative right now, respecting dinner time in the Great Hall, but here, he's layed it down; if Morgan doesn't leave Berk within five days, he'll just kill him.

"Have a good evening, and just think about what I've said, aha" Tuffnut said, as he stepped off the table and walked back to the doors. He slammed them shut after laying down a threat that could put an end to Morgan's time here on Berk.

All the random vikings were shocked at Tuffnut, but his sister was still in the hall, and all eyes were layed on her.

"AHa, uh..." She muttered, wanting to avoid the awkwardness by leaving the hall.

Hiccup looked at Morgan, as did Snotlout and the rest. "We'll get through this, if he's truly wanting to do harm to you, he's got us and our dragons to go through" Hiccup increased his voice, suddenly. "EVERYONE, JUST FINISH EATING YOUR FOOD, THIS IS A SITUATION FOR US, NOT FOR YOU," Hiccup yelled. Every viking continued eating.

Morgan didn't think he'd be this scared, but after getting threatened for real, it's all came into his mind; his heart is beating faster. All of the vikings like Gobber would strive to do what's best however, to protect him from Tuffnut.

Outside the door, Toothless had overheard Tuffnut's threat by laying his ear against the door, in which the night fury flew up to the roof after Tuffnut made his exit from the hall. The Night Fury only now understood the magnitude of the danger Morgan was in. He flew back away in the air afterwards to the other dragons.

 **Tuffnut's plan of being neutral to drive Morgan off Berk didn't work, and after seeing the teen still on the island after clearly establishing a deal, his jealousy and willingness to prove to everyone he's not as weak as they think, and to get back at Morgan for making him look like a fool this morning, has driven him to killing Morgan. He's given everyone a time of 5 days to make their decision; either Morgan leaves, or Tuffnut ends Morgan himself. How will all this unfold? will Toothless change his ways and protect Morgan? is this the start of Morgan's road to becoming the guilt centre of every single Berk Dragon? how will Tuffnut be stopped?**


	12. Reluctant resort

**RECAP: The side Tuffnut has hidden since Hiccup became chief viking of Berk has finally been thrown out into the open, as he layed down the deal straight into Hiccup; Morgan leaves Berk following the next 5 days, or Tuffnut simply kills the 17 year old. It's a form of jealousy that has gotten way beyond exaggeration. After claiming that Morgan's not deserving of the attention he's getting from everyone, he's taking it into his hands to make Morgan suffer. Every viking on Morgan's side has promised to come up with a solution, with names such as Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid and Gobber, but how?**

It had been 10 minutes since dinner, and Morgan, for the first time in what felt like ages, was back at his hut at the far end of the village. Things seemed a lot more quiet now, having his body finally settle into the surroundings amongst him. In fact, he even got to talk to one of the other vikings with whom he'd never stumbled across before and since it was still noon time, Morgan wanted to kill off some of it, so it seemed like the smartest thing to do. A young woman viking was standing across Morgan, as she looked quite worried at the young lad. She had been eating in the hall at the time Tuffnut made the threat.

"Yoo, is he really gonna kill you?" she asked Morgan, in reference to Tuffnut's threat back at the hall.

"Well uh, I'm not leaving here, he's the same height as me. I'll admit though, the words of his threat sent me shivering, but now it's just like meh, I can let it pass, but it feels like Hiccup is taking it seriously, so we'll see." he replied.

"Do you have a dragon?" she subsequently asked.

Morgan raised his hand and finger up, just as if he was going to answer, but his mind was empty of answers. The fact of the matter was, Morgan didn't have a dragon to rely upon, to love and to cuddle and for protection. He just shrugged and tried to let the topic fly away, looking around the area. The sight of vikings flying on top of their Dragons in the sky didn't make the matter any better, so he just refused to look up at all. He was curious about Hiccup and looked back at the woman viking. Speaking of Hiccup, the chief viking made his way down the village path towards Morgan's hut as he was talking to the woman viking.

"Ahem" he coughed, standing besides Morgan. "Could you just spare us a couple of minutes?" Hiccup asked the woman.

"Take as long as you need" she replied. "I'd rather not get mixed up in this, so it's probably for the best" she added, before scrambling off towards the end of the village.

"Now look Morgan," Hiccup said. "To put it in a less uh..." he was scratching his neck trying to find the right words. "To put it in a less harmful way, Tuff isn't exactly the uh...the underdog you're making him out to be. And I'm limited to what I can do, for all I know he might just be saying these things to drive you away. If I knew for sure, then he'd be imprisoned. But for now, his threats are far too dangerous for you to be anywhere in the state you're in at the moment. He is a viking after all and uh, we're quite the tough bunch"

"Oh Hiccup, cry me a river for goodness sake, look at me, he's the same height, what makes you think he poses a single threat to me?" Morgan said.

Hiccup raised both his hands up towards Morgan and his eyes widened.

"Shhhhhhh" he said, "Don't cause a scene, you really don't know who might be lurking" Hiccup dropped his hands back to his sides. "Tuff...although stupid he's uh...he's not exactly, unequipped, and the one thing that he's better at more than you is confidence...at one point he thought he was the deadliest weapon of all time, which didn't even make sense. Do you see what I mean? he's got weaponry, he's got confidence, you've only got fists"

Morgan looked down at the ground, with the stress he tried to conceal as it was climbing right into his temple. His eyes teared up and tried to hide them from Hiccup, but Hiccup was far too smart to miss them. Morgan's mouth clearly turned from straight to downwards, giving him a sad expression.

"I'm really, really sorry Morgan, but if Tuff is truly serious about all this, it might come to the point that you HAVE to leave...we don't want to be responsible for the death of an outsider..."

Morgan's broken down face looked up at Hiccup, with the viking growing a huge plant of pity.

"Why's he doing this? what have I done wrong?!" he asked Hiccup, in his crying state.

"I-i can't figure that out either Morgan," Hiccup was scratching his hair repeatedly in pity. "Before we even consider evacuating you back to where you came from, if we can ever find that location, we'll go through every single option possible. Be calm, we'll always be on your side"

Hiccup took Morgan's surprisingly smaller body and wrapped his arms around his back, as did Morgan to Hiccup. The two hugged out of complete friendship, with Morgan barely getting his chin onto Hiccup's shoulder. "I won't let him do ANYTHING to you, but I can't guarantee what he's planning, so the best I can do is hope that he'll be predictable in the next five days" Hiccup said, slowly releasing Morgan. "I-I guess I'll uh...go back and uh-."

 **THUUUDDDDD**

Toothless, along with Stormfly, who had Astrid on her back, landed besides Hiccup. Morgan's body was sent backwards from the greatness of the air that the landings delivered, but he still kept his position with Hiccup. At this point, it was clearly becoming a trend to do the whole scare Morgan whilst he doesn't expect it. Of course that's not their intentions at all, but this is like the 3rd time now and it started feeling that way to Morgan. Astrid was quick to get off of Stormfly. Toothless kept his distance, with Morgan simply ignoring him since nothing has ever came out of putting attention on the Night Fury in the past.

"Hiccup and Morgan..." Astrid said, "I know how hard this must be, I'd personally like to punch the nut out of Tuff, but you know what Morgan?" she said.

As she said this, Stormfly and Toothless ran over to the edge near Morgan's hut and they both stared out to the sea. The sun was nearing it's set, and throughout this time the sky had gradually became a darker shade of blue. The movement of the dragons caught Morgan's attention, and quickly flicked his head around to the two of them, before turning back around to Astrid.

"You know how everyone here's calling you a weakling? me and Snotlout came up with the perfect solution; why don't we just train you up to be one of us?" she said.

"Ohhh," Hiccup said, stepping besides Astrid. "Hold on, I'm one to try and solve things but...really? I don't think Morgan could cope, and it'll take a while for him to adjust.." he said.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and turned to face Hiccup.

"Hiccup, in case you haven't been using your one legged brain to pay attention, Tuff and Morgan are the same height, so what's stopping the kid from at least trying? if anything, this is the closest we can come to a solution other than to send him back to where he came from" she said.

Hiccup shrugged and then placed one hand onto his forehead.

"STORMFLY!" Astrid yelled, gesturing for her dragon to come over to her, in which the dragon proceeded to do so.

"Remember this, Morgan? remember yesterday, where you had this...this like...SURGEEE of confidence by petting Stormfly? this is to prove a point. To be a viking, you need to be confident, so let's try this again" Astrid held onto Stormfly's nostril, rubbing it before placing one hand out towards Morgan, gesturing for him to put his hand out.

He understood this, and slowly raised out his right hand. Morgan's face was covered in redness with the stress and his crying, but he's sucked it all up and has at least gotten over it.

"Now Hiccup, with what I'm about to show, do NOT say to me he can't be trained"

Morgan looked at Stormfly as her eyes locked onto his palm. He placed his hand onto her nostrils; the surface of them were really relaxing. Morgan kept his palm on Stormfly for over 20 seconds, before releasing it again. It at least made Morgan cheer up. Astrid winked at Hiccup.

"Huh?" Hiccup shrugged, looking defeated at the sight of Morgan being able to do that, especially on a dragon that originally sent him into a knocked out state.

"I-I guess we could look into something, i dunno.." he reluctantly said.

"Right, well I've gotta head off now, I promised Stormfly that we'd go on our own little expedition before night time. I'll catch you tomorrow Hiccup, and you too Morgan!" she said.

Hiccup and Morgan both waved at Astrid as she climbed up onto Stormfly. Stormfly then ran off the edge and used the wind afterwards to ascend herself and Astrid to extreme altitudes. Morgan, still standing near his hut as did Hiccup, turned to face him.

"Training?" he asked. "I mean, if you wanna, but I can't see you succeeding.." Hiccup said. "Personally, if it's our only way of you defending yourself against whatever Tuff has, then so be it. I'll still support you." he rambled.

When Morgan did what he just did with Astrid's dragon, Toothless had turned his head slowly to look at the teen doing it. It was hard to tell how Toothless was feeling, he keeps on looking at Morgan during crucial moments but then looks away like it was nothing, which was what he did again when Morgan checked to see where Toothless was.

"Is he just uh...gonna stare at the sea all night?" Morgan asked, rubbing his eyes once again.

"I dunno, he's always fascinated by a lot of things." Hiccup said. "But yeah, if you're truly serious about this training, it requires an early rise from the morning. We actually use the arena we were at earlier today for that type of stuff"

It sucked that Morgan's phone ran out of charge, because he could have easily set up an alarm to wake him up; he's always been a lie in type of guy, so it was hard.

"Well uh, the problem with that is that I struggle to wake up in the mornings, I like my lie ins, ahaha.." he said, feeling a bit awkward and making himself cringe.

"We can get Gobber to get you up?" Hiccup said, followed by Morgan walking over to his hut, with Hiccup following behind.

Toothless noticed the duo moving near him, and slightly turned his body around to glare. Morgan placed his right foot onto his left leg and pressed one palm against the wooden wall of his hut. Morgan had to think; if he said yes, then he'd have to commit to this training and it could potentially come out with a satisfying price; ultimately, Morgan will be able to defend himself against Tuffnut. If he says no, then he'll risk being killed by Tuffnut after the proposed 5 days. It was crazy that Morgan was still thinking about the lie ins if he said no, especially in these circumstances. It was a long, long decision that could only be made with more than 2 minutes of thinking.

***ABOUT 5 MINUTES PASS, WHILST MORGAN WAS THINKING, TOOTHLESS INTERACTED WITH HICCUP, WITH THE TWO MUMBLING TO EACHOTHER***

Morgan raised his head up and turned to Hiccup.

"I'll do it, if it means I get to avenge myself against Tuff, then I'll go through with it, I'm not dying ever" he said.

Hiccup was surprised.

"Alright, that was uh...easy, so me and Toothless will head back to ours, we'll get to Gobber and ask him to wake you up to take you to the arena first thing tomorrow morning. You've never done our viking stuff before, so be prepared to be absolutely tired" Hiccup said. "Anyways, now that we've come to an agreement, I guess it's safe to say we better head back, huh bud?" Hiccup said to Toothless.

The Night Fury walked over to Hiccup, with the viking subsequently climbing onto his dragon's back.

"Good luck, Morgan" Hiccup said. "It'll be a tough journey"

Toothless once again glared at Morgan before taking off, but the dragon looked sadder than usual. But just then, he nodded and flew off into the opposite direction. Weird. Morgan was used to it, so it was blah to him. Throughout the time he spent talking to Hiccup and thinking about doing the training, the sky had turned to a slightly-lighter black. Morgan as a result walked into his hut, and once he entered, tried to find that little table he once had in here. "Oh yeah, I tossed that didn't I, haha.." he said to himself. This time, Morgan took his shirt off and left his jeans on; it was hotter than usual. He planted his back against the hay filled mattress and, surprisingly quickly, dozed into his sleep.

 *****DREAM SEQUENCE*****

 **"THIS WILL NEVER EVER SEE THE END...FEAAARRR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **IMAGINARY TUFFNUT SENDS HIS SWORD INTO MORGAN, AND RIGHT AFTER THAT MOMENT, MORGAN WAKES UP FROM HIS SLEEP; SUFFERING AN INCREDIBLE NIGHTMARE!****

 *****BACK TO REALITY*****

Morgan was sweating as he looked around his hut; it was still dark, but he was boiling, and he was dripping sweat. He sat on his bed, unable to tell the time due to his phone being out of charge. It felt really depressing that the entirety of Berk was asleep except from him, because he had to suffer due to Tuffnut. "I-I have to beat him.." Morgan whispered to himself, before laying back down. It'd be a hard night for Morgan if he couldn't get back to sleep now, but considering he just suffered a nightmare, it se-. Morgan was fast asleep again, and after a quick relief from the nightmare, continued the rest of the night with a smooth rest. Tomorrow would be the start of his ressurection.

 **It's official; Morgan is now joining up to be trained in the ways of the vikings to combat Tuffnut in five days time; but think about it, five days is incredibly short, so just how ready will Morgan be for when Tuffnut's day to strike arrives? he'll have to remain hopeful because things are certainly looking slim at the moment. Will Morgan cope with the training? is Toothless still thinking about him? how will Toothless come into play on battle day? nothing seems certain; which is exactly what Tuffnut wants.**


	13. Training Day 1: Sword swinger

**RECAP: Hiccup's reluctant style over Morgan training up to be like a viking was put to rest after Astrid personally tested Morgan's confidence the old fashioned way; touch a dragon. Stormfly personally wasn't fond of Morgan nor what Astrid made her do, but she'd listen to her rider and a result, Hiccup finally accepted the solution as something that seems viable. Now, Morgan's against the clock to become as strong as he can before Tuffnut kills him in 5 days time, unless of course Morgan leaves Berk before then.**

Morgan's body never adapted to the new time he'd have to rise from bed; it was nearing 7:30 AM, and it just felt like any other day, not one in which he'd have to get up early to do something that could potentially safe his life. Of course, it's the typical teenager thing, something that's inevitable. Morgan slowly turned around to lay on his back after a night of resting on his belly. A force of coldness rushed itself onto Morgan's head; the blankets felt all cold and soaked. Morgan sat up, opening his eyes to a blurry vision of Fishlegs standing in his hut. He was holding a bucket. Morgan was NOT happy, and in response to the coldness of the water, he was shivering, and his teeth were going like the clappers it was that cold.

"I'm sorry Morgan, I'm still your friend, but you didn't get up, so I-uh..I had to!" Fishlegs explained.

"Why didn't you just throw the fricking entire ocean onto me? WHATS WITH THE WATER BUCKET?" Morgan yelled, in his broken voice state, being in the tired state that he's in.

"I just said...please don't yell, I like peace, I swear! but Gobber came in here before and he called your name like ten times, so he asked me to do this because you wasn't getting up" Fishlegs said.

Morgan, only JUST realising now what he's signed up for, rubbed his eyes at the thought.

"Aaaarghhh" he moaned in his breath. "Do I have to do this training? maybe just a few more minutes can be used for a quick lie in" Morgan slowly said.

The coldness of the water Fishlegs threw onto Morgan made him a lot less tired than he was a minute ago, and as a result, couldn't go for a few more minutes of shut eye. He lifted the covers off of his lower body, unveiling his shirtless torso. This only made the water worst; he was shivering all around his torso as he tried to stand up from his bed. Instead, he just sat on the side of it. Morgan rubbed his eyes again, this time looking down at the floor.

"Also, uh...Hiccup told me to give you this, wait here" Fishlegs said, before walking back towards the door.

He reached down to the outside as the door was left open, and came back into the hut. In his two hands, there was a shirt and pants, on top of those two were some brown boots.

"He said uh, to just put these on before you head to the arena, you'll get your breakfast there as well. I'll wait for you outside, okay?" Fishlegs nodded at Morgan, before Morgan nodded back reluctantly. Fishlegs closed the door behind himself to give Morgan his privacy as he changed.

"Why am I still here?" Morgan's grumpy, tired state asked himself.

He reached down to the floor to pick up the brown boots; they looked shiny, but brown wasn't an appealing colour at all. Next up, was a fluffy, comfy dark green short sleeved looking shirt that had a brown skull in the middle of it. The left and rights of the shirt were brown, including the short sleeves. The back was also dark green, just like the front. There was a thicker amount of fluff on the shoulders as well. The pants were like a depressing dark colour; black, but just barely ascending to light black. Morgan took off his jeans and he already has his shirt off from the other night. He put on the silky brown pants, followed by the dark green and brown skulled shirt. It was actually a lot more comfortable than Morgan expected; and he looked more like somebody who lived in Berk. The boots surprisingly blended in nice with the pants; the pants were black, and the boots created a mixture. The thickness of the shirt might make him hotter than he should be at times, but Berk was known to have pretty common cold days, so this worked for him. He walked over to the door and opened it, unveiling his new costume to Fishlegs.

 **"** Woah" Fishlegs said, as he looked to Morgan as he heard the door open. "I didn't want to say this because I might of offended you, but before, you didn't look like a viking. Now, you're getting there! hurray!"

Morgan was still a bit tired, and the water Fishlegs threw onto him 5 minutes ago stopped his eyes from closing subconciouslly like they usually would after waking up recently. He was nearly in his full awareness state. The fact that Hiccup created Morgan a shirt with a skull on it was fascinating; in fact, you could say it was probably symbolising death, something that may or may not face Morgan after the 5 days.

"Come on, let's go to the arena, this is gonna be the best day of your life!" Fishlegs said. The large viking walked up to Morgan, clearly having confidence in him. The pain in Morgan's eyes from the deep sleep slowly faded away, and it made it easier for him to focus on the upcoming task as a result. They both set off for the arena, in which Morgan would have his breakfast.

***MORGAN AND FISHLEGS ARRIVE AT THE ARENA; STANDING THERE IS HICCUP AND ASTRID WITH SNOTLOUT***

They walked across the thin bridge leading up to the arena. It was a lot warmer here than it was yesterday, probably because the sun was still rising, giving it a closer distance to Berk. Hiccup and Astrid looked at Morgan, admiring his new viking gear, and waved at him.

"Morning, lazy" Hiccup said.

"Hiya, ready for today?" Astrid subsequently said.

Morgan jokingly nodded with a yes. "I'll see how long I last, it's better for me to try than to not at all" he said.

The two praised his attitude, smiling.

Hiccup pointed to the side, the side that had a bowl; this had milk in it.

"There you go, it's right on the floor over there, we decided to keep it near the edge in case it'd help in keeping it cold." He said.

"Thank you, sincerely, Hiccup" Morgan replied.

He walked over to the bowl and ducked down to pick it up. Morgan walked back over to the two before taking the first drink of his milk.

"So uh, what type of things am I gonna get trained on?" he said, before placing his mouth against the bowl, taking a big gulp of fresh milk.

Astrid nodded, "We've never actually trained somebody to be a viking before, but we've finalised a few things for you. Specifically, how to handle a sword, because I know you've probably never held a real sword before, and on top of that, speed, all of these crucial things that will help you when you step across danger"

"Is that all?" Morgan said, subsequently drinking from the bowl.

"Well, we'll see where you stand after that" Astrid said. "Oh and also, Snotlout is gonna assist you in some parts of this" she said, pointing to Snotlout. He was preoccupied with staring into the sky, admiring the pretty colours. He walked over to Morgan before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll just be around you if you need anything, as long as you aren't being a coward on things, unlike our chief here, I'll help, ahahaha" he laughed.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout, annoyed that he constantly picks on him. It was true though; despite Hiccup being the chief, there were some things he still hesitated to do.

"Just a quickie before we get started though, Astrid knows this too, but I'm quite possibly the strongest viking on all of Berk, ain't that right?" Snotlout said, looking at Astrid, subsequently winking at her afterwards.

You could tell that Snotlout was more than happy at the fact he got selected by Astrid to be her assistant, for he still had some affections towards her.

"Stay on topic Snotlout, or I'll personally dunk you off the edge" she replied, not in the mood to be joked around with.

"Someone's fiesty today huh?" Snotlout said, smiling at her.

Morgan smiled at the brief conversation, and finished off the final portions of his bowl. He walked over and handed it to Hiccup. Morgan suddenly felt an urge of wanting to accomplish things. It was typical, when Morgan first wakes up, he always wonders what the point is of things, but then after getting ready he has an urge of wanting to do it and accomplish things.

"Right, let's head into the arena then" Astrid said.

Morgan and Snotlout walked in a single file line towards the entrance of the circular arena; and shockingly, Morgan didn't feel nervous about it, probably because it was only a few people watching, including Fishlegs and Hiccup.

They walked through the small tunnel that led downwards into the arena. It was a lot bigger when inside, rather than looking at it from the outside. Morgan didn't realise just how much space he'd have. He noticed that there was a pile of shields scrambled on the floor at the far end, and next to them were some swords. Astrid continued walking as Morgan and Snotlout followed. She stopped at the middle, and Snotlout slowly made his way besides her. Morgan was standing in front of the two, ready to start training. He stood up straight, wiping his shirt. They both turned around to face Morgan.

"So as you've probably noticed already, we have like a million shields over there, and to the right of those we have some swords" Astrid said, pointing off to the far end of the arena. "Go and pick out a shield of your liking, any will do, and then Snotlout will go and help you with finding a suitable sword"

Snotlout was quick to obey, and guided Morgan over to the piles of swords and shields. Once Morgan got to them, he noticed that there were different sizes and lengths of swords, and each shield had a different pattern; it looked pretty nice.

"So yeah, feel free to pick any shield you want, there's hardly a difference in em" Snotlout said.

Morgan ducked down and sent one hand scrambling through the pile, trying to find a decent shield. One in particular caught his attention; a blue shield with white lines on all sides of it, and one big white dot in the middle.

"Can I take this one?" Morgan instinctively asked Snotlout.

"Yeah, whatever you like, just make sure it doesn't resemble Hiccup's shield, otherwise you'll look weak hahaha" Snotlout replied.

Morgan grabbed a hold of the shield and raised it up so it stood on the ground, with him holding it obviously. To Morgan's surprise, it was a lot heavier than he expected, but not to the point he couldn't lift it up. He placed the back metal grip into his hand and held the shield to his fist.

"I like this a lot" Morgan said, looking at it.

"Don't forget the sword, duuuuh" Snotlout said.

Morgan's ideal sword was a small one, he thought he wouldn't be able to handle a longer and bigger one well. All of the swords were silver. He noticed a medium sized sword under the more bigger ones, and grabbed it by the blade. He yanked it out from underneath the pile and unveiled his choice to Snotlout as it layed on the floor.

"Don't grab it by the blade," Snotlout said. "Do you not understand that that's what does the damaaaaaageeee?" he added, intentionally emphasising the final word of his sentence.

"Yeah I understand," Morgan said, "I also understand that the 'daaaaamaaaaaageee' might be inflicted on you" Morgan said, laughing. Snotlout laughed as well. He was a playful viking, somebody to cheer Morgan up.

Morgan grabbed the sword and raised it up. Like the shield, it was heavier than he expected, but he managed. He walked back towards Astrid, as did Snotlout. Morgan walked past her and stood in front of her, with his shield and sword of choice in his hands.

"Okay, so what you need to know about this is that the direction in which you swing your sword at your enemy is crucial to how much damage you do, as well as the speed" She said. "When we fought dragons, we had to be speedy with our swords, and we also had to be as forceful with them as possible and it paid off. Let's see how you can do, I want you to, as fast as you can, swing your sword forward as if you're in danger and the person or thing doing it is in front of you"

Morgan grasped onto his sword in a tighter manner. Snotlout took a few steps back. Hiccup watched on from the outside as he prepared to see what Morgan could do. Morgan was slow to raise his sword upwards. He swung his sword in the direction of Astrid afterwards, and thanks to it's initial upwards position, it went down much much quicker than Morgan expected. The speeding weight of the sword made Morgan lose his balance and it caused him to stumble in the direction that he swung the sword.

"WOAAAH?!" he said, before stopping himself from falling.

Astrid and Snotlout looked at each other, but they looked less disappointed than Morgan expected.

"Gotta say, that wasn't half bad," Astrid said, nodding. "But work on your limits. We don't just swing our swords forwards in the fastest way possible, because what happened to you just then will happen to us. Of course, it's less likely because we've had experience with swords for the past years, but we still don't risk it. Now try it again, but this time whilst running forward"

Morgan was already breathing quite heavily from the first swing. He was determined to impress though, and if everyone knew what he could and couldn't do, he'd at least increase his chances of survival. He walked towards the left and turned back around to face the right. He ran off to the right and using the air, raised his sword upwards. He skipped a bit on one foot before slashing the sword forwards. This time, he got a good grip of it and kept his balance. The sword smoothly knifed through the air, scratching off the floor briefly afterwards before Morgan lifted it back up. He walked over to Snotlout and Astrid.

"Maybe you can use that skill against Hookfang when he DISOBEYS me" Snotlout comically said.

"Morgan, can I just say, you're a lot better than I expected" Astrid said, briefly clapping.

Morgan felt good. Although the sword he was using was medium sized, it's better than having the smallest.

"Thank you," Morgan said, feeling positive about the fact that Astrid likes his style.

"Of course, nothing's perfect yet but you've already made good progression. I know you're tired and exhausted as I expected because using a real sword is a first for you, so go back to Hiccup and take a break" she said. "I think it's best if you went as well, Snotlout, since you're a nuisance to my brain" she added.

Snotlout looked confused, but because it was Astrid, he of course couldn't say no. Just as Morgan went back to the exit tunnel, he looked up to see Hiccup clapping briefly, causing the clapping to echo into the inside of the arena. Morgan pointed at Hiccup as a way to show that he's recognised his praise. Snotlout patted the back of Morgan as he walked up by Morgan's side.

"Me and you could like, form an alliance, you know? yeah, people would have to deal with Snotgan, aha" he said.

Morgan cringed, looking to Snotlout. "Whatever floats ya boat" he said. "I'd rather save myself, but thanks for the offer" Snotlout didn't look impressed, but still tagged along with Morgan to the exit.

Just as Morgan was about to walk into the tunnel, Hiccup's voice echoed from the top all the way to the inside of the arena.

"GET DOWN, GET DOWN!" he yelled, looking at Morgan. This was presumably aimed at Morgan, but Morgan was unsure. Just to be safe, he quickly ran into the tunnel, as did Snotlout, and he stood there until Astrid gestured for him to exit completely.

 **What a turnout. For somebody who's never touched a real sword before, with the only ones being fantasy swords in games back in his old life, Morgan is doing pretty well. Of course, this is far from the end of the training, but on the first day he's already received some positive feedback from one of the top vikings. It looks like the training has to be put on hold right now however, since Morgan has to hide from whatever it is Hiccup's talking about. Will Morgan's training go as well as it has gone so far, or will it all take a turn for the worst in the lead up to you know what?**


	14. Training Day 1: Shields and swords

**RECAP: The first day of training has begun, and Morgan's only touched the base of it. His initial task was having to swing a sword of his choice around, in order to see if he could handle the force and speed in which they'd have to be swung, and to everyones surprise, it was actually better than expected. Now, it'll continue into the rest of the morning, and after a quick botch, Morgan has to hide until whatever Hiccup has seen goes away.**

Morgan and Snotlout both rushed into the tunnel which led to the exit, but Snotlout made a suggestion that he should hide against the wall, because the actual tunnel was facing the direction of the bridge; and as you know, it's the only way of getting in and out of here, so it seemed logical to do so.

"Ohhhhh" Morgan said, realising why Snotlout made the idea come out of his mouth. "Let's do it" he added, before the two hid against the wall that was right besides the tunnel.

Back at the top, Hiccup looked across the bridge to see the twins come across it. He quickly looked at Astrid through the bars before they fully came over, and Astrid gave the thumbs up to Hiccup to indicate that Morgan's out of sight from the arena. He turned back to the bridge as the twins walked over to the arena.

"Tuff, I said you're not welcome here," he said. Tuffnut would usually come here in the mornings, but after what happened yesterday, he's been indefinitely suspended from it.

"What's the occasion that everyone comes here at this time?" Tuffnut asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to be clueless about" Hiccup subsequently replied.

Tuffnut smiled and quickly glared at Astrid in the arena, and he also noticed the pile of swords and shields behind her. Ruffnut came close to her brother, wanting to peace things up.

"Bro, I think it's best if you leave here" she said, patting his shoulder.

Tuffnut quickly removed his shoulder out of her hand's grasp, and looked back at Hiccup.

"Look, if you don't leave now, I'll have other means to make you do so" Hiccup said.

"Oh trust me Hiccup," Tuffnut chuckled. "I'll have the means to make you retire after I deal with that little disgrace you look all the way up to. It's just a matter of time"

It was remarkable that Tuffnut was allowed to even get away with half of the things he's said to Hiccup.

"We'll soon see won't we?" Hiccup interrogated.

"Yep, we certainly will" Tuffnut blatantly replied.

Tuffnut backed up slowly before turning to the bridge to walk across it, aware that Hiccup's best friend, a Night Fury need I remind you, being the most powerful dragon, could easily end Tuffnut after he threatened Hiccup. Plus, if Toothless killed him, he wouldn't be able to kill Morgan in four days. It seems like Toothless is the only one that could potentially get Tuffnut to stop this entire dark side of himself.

"You'll regret doing this to me!" Tuffnut yelled from the bridge.

This wasn't the Tuffnut Hiccup was used to; the playful, messing around with his sister variant. Now, his personality of wanting to get in trouble to the extent of being imprisoned seems to be the fuel to his new side. Although Ruffnut would never do such a thing, it didn't help she was the brother of somebody who clearly has a thirst to cause more than just trouble.

"Hiccup, just let me explain please, I'm not like my brother, I love everyone here" she scrambled from her mouth.

"I understand," Hiccup said, "Just keep him occupied, because we've got a secret thing going on here that I can't really talk about with you"

Fishlegs only just noticed Ruffnut, and during the conversation between her and Hiccup, he was walking up to the two, and he got close enough to hear Hiccup mention the word secret. "Secret?" he said, "you mean the training we-"

"FISHLEGS, FISHLEGGGSSSS," Hiccup interrupted, "you're thinking about something completely irrelevant aren't youuuu?" Hiccup said, nodding as slowly as possible in a negative manner to Fishlegs with his mouth closed and his eyes widened.

Fishlegs realised what Hiccup was referring to, and also realised that he CAN'T mention anything to people close to Tuffnut about the ongoing training sessions for Morgan.

"Yeah, it was um...Mealtugs training, yeah, she's packing a punch at the moment, haha..." he said. Fishlegs scratched the back of his neck with a worrying expression.

"Thanks a lot Fishlegs, you've had your useless times before but this takes the cake, congratulations. It's too obvious for us to conceal so I may as well tell her, no thanks to you" Hiccup said. He looked at Ruffnut. "We're training up Morgan to combat against your brother, Ruff"

Ruffnut widened her eyes.

"Really? do you think he'll make it? My bro's been aggressive with me when we've had trouble sharing stuff" She lowered her voice tone before leaning forwards to Fishlegs and Hiccup. "Between you and me, he's started all of em, I'm the grown up here and I always tell him this, but we just argue and argue over it" she said, before moving back and returning her voice to it's regular tone. "But yeah, he can be quite aggressive sometimes, and I don't like it when he does that" she added.

Hiccup crossed his arms together. "I mean, what else can we do? he's straight up threatening to attack Morgan. If only the kid had a dragon, he'd be secure" he said. "Also, please don't tell anyone we're training him, because if it spreads all over Berk, your 'bro'" Hiccup raised his hands up and flicked two fingers on them both up and down "will find out about it, we're counting on you, alright?"

Ruffnut nodded speedily. "Don't tell my bro, you've got it!" she said. "I'll see you later then Hiccup, and Fishlegs" She waved before running off like the clappers to catch up to her brother.

"Was that a good idea?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed before giving his thought. "I dunno, but I see no reason to think that she'd tell him, so uh...".

Hiccup moved back towards the arena and gave the thumbs up at Astrid, indicating that the twins are gone. Throughout the confrontation with Tuffnut, Morgan was essentially given his break.

"YOU CAN COME BACK NOW GUYS!" Astrid yelled.

Morgan and Snotlout stepped out of the tunnel back to the arena. They were discussing Hookfang, and Morgan's fascinating addiction to him. Snotlout had briefly mentioned to Morgan that Hookfang doesn't obey him 99% of the time, so god knows how he'd react to Morgan. They both started walking out of the exit back into the arena.

"Step over here Morgan," Astrid said, pointing to the position in front of herself, "there's some other variations of sword techniques you need to learn"

Snotlout continued walking on as Morgan stopped to stand in front of Astrid. He then turned around to face Morgan from the side of Astrid.

"So you know how to do the basics, and a medium sword is probably as best as you'll get, but to actually dodge the sword attacks from your enemy, that's a different story. Either how you move is based off of instincts or logic, which is what we're going to do next. Because I don't trust Snotlout," she grinned at him right after saying that, "I'll be the one to swing the replica sword at you. We wouldn't use a real sword on you obviously"

Astrid walked over to the pile of swords and ducked down to it. There, she pulled out a long yet plastic sword, in a silver colour from the direct bottom of the pile and walked back over to Morgan.

"Here, this is what I'll be using. What I'll do is just swing my sword at you slowly first, and as we go on, it'll get quicker and quicker" she said, holding it in her grasp.

Astrid took the plastic sword and moved it behind her in her grasp at quite a high height. She gradually moved it forwards towards Morgan, and Morgan in response ducked down to face the floor of the arena. After she withdrew the sword, Morgan stood up straight. This time, Astrid moved the sword away but at a much lower height, and like the first swing, gradually sent it towards Morgan. Morgan moved his body out of the way by skipping to his left, and as a result, the sword was sent straight into the position he originally stood in. Instincts was the key here, and they seemed to be good on Morgan's part.

"I'm adding speed now" Astrid said, unable to help a grin emerging on her face.

Morgan stood back in his spot from where he skipped from after the 2nd swing. Astrid once again moved the sword backwards, but at a much quicker pace, sent it forwards to Morgan, in which he JUST managed to duck down to the floor, emphasis on JUST. He stood up straight, and Astrid once again decreased the height the sword was at, down to the hip level, and as quick as that, sent it forwards into Morgan. Morgan once again JUST managed to sidestep to the left, but it was an absolutely close call. He looked at Astrid, who adjusted the replica sword. "

"Another good shot" she said. "Now, we're going to use your shield this time. It's absolutely important that in the time of battling your foe, you block at the right times to avoid potentially instant killing blades. Let's try that out, and again, these come at instincts, so you don't really need a whole lot of skills. We haven't really emphasised the shield during the training, so now is the time do so. Raise it up and as usual, do your best to block my incoming sword swings"

Astrid once again took the replica sword and raised it up.

"Also, I'm not going easy on you with this one, since you should find it a lot easier to use a shield than to physically avoid a swing" she added.

Morgan was prepared for the attacks. He saw Astrid raise her sword at a high height, and before she could even connect her sword to Morgan, he placed his shield in the position the sword would land at, and it bounced off with great force. Astrid then quickly ducked down and sent the replica sword forwards; Morgan didn't see this, and the sword connected onto his rib. It was only a matter of time before a flaw would be exposed.

"Unlucky," Astrid said. "I guess this is something we'll revisit in the later sessions, but you've still exceeded our expectations" she said, pointing at Snotlout. "If the shield doesn't work out in situations where you have hardly any time to think, just do what we worked on just now; physically dodging the swings. It's a good idea to use a combination of the two, depending on what suits you the best"

Astrid walked over to Morgan as he looked quite down on his performance. Snotlout joined her as well. She raised her hand out to Morgan.

"I'm looking forward to working with you more, now that I've got a clearer vision of how you'll do" she said.

Morgan shook her hand after dropping his sword, and he did the same to Snotlout.

"Honestly Morgan, there's not much to shields and swords other than what we've taught you so far. Swinging, dodging are all crucial to how much damage you'll inflict. It was certainly that way when we fought dragons" Astrid said.

"Except for me being the king of swords" Snotlout interrupted, before Astrid shoved him away.

"You literally try waay too hard, give it up Snotlout"

He laughed in Astrid's face and took a step back.

"That'll conclude our first session, Morgan. It's going to be a pleasure for me teaching you. You can take the sword and shield you chose back to your hut if you want." Astrid said. Morgan's eyes brightened up. "Really?" he asked. "Of course, why wouldn't you?" Astrid laughed. Morgan decided to leave them here, just in case he might lose them for whatever reason. He was rather clumsy anyways.

"So uh.." Morgan instantly muttered, "why did Hiccup tell me to back down or whatever he said?"

"I have no clue, we'll go up there now and ask him. He's always a strange one, and I've known him for five years at least" Astrid replied, chuckling as she made that statement.

Snotlout joined them both as they walked back to the tunnel which lead to the exit. Morgan was curious to know why Hiccup had signalled for him to hide out.

 **So from what we've learnt so far, these training sessions last as long as how much details there are to the subject in which the sessions are about. Morgan so far has succeeded in shield blocking, sword swinging and avoiding the swings physically. The next thing he'll learn is not until the day after, so pretty much Morgan has the rest of the day to do his thing. But the money question is that was it a good idea for Hiccup to inform Ruffnut on the plan to counter Tuffnut's intentions? now that Morgan's got his own weaponry, he at least has some credibility. It'll all add up in four days.**


	15. Permanent switch to the dark

**RECAP: The first part of the training has been completed, and although Morgan struck one error during it, he did pretty well. Now for the rest of the day, it'll just be like any other. There's really nothing for Morgan to do, and it's still early on in the day, so he could do anything. After he escaped being seen by Tuffnut, things would be more on edge for Morgan.**

Morgan was breathing repeatedly in a huge manner, and rightfully so. He was nearly 15 stone in weight and he wasn't the fittest lad in the world, something that he'd need to change in order to become a successful viking. Snotlout, Astrid and Morgan walked up to the entrance to get to Hiccup. Morgan was curious to know what the whole hiding thing was about, because of course, you could barely see what was going on outside the arena if you were in it, unless the people out side were right in front of the bars. The darkness that the tunnel delivered made for a cooler collection of air.

"Hey hey," Morgan said to Astrid and Snotlout as they walked through the small tunnel. "I wanna stay here, I'm absolutely boiling after that"

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, also looking worn out from having to speak so many paragraphs from her mouth. "Do whatever kid, we'll see you in 2 minutes" she said.

Snotlout on the other hand, decided to stick out with Morgan in the tunnel. Morgan rested his back against the left wall as Snotlout walked up to him.

"Right, I'm dropping the ball right here," he said. "From the outside, yeah, you look as cowardly as I've ever seen. On the inside? to me anyways, you're like everything Hiccup should be. I mean, for crying out loud, he's always got that frown on his face. Not exactly inspiring as far as a chief goes, hey?"

Morgan was searching for an appropriate answer. As this was a scenario in which he'd make a comment on somebodies position, he always stuck by the mindset that they're obviously deserving if they're in it in the first place. An example would be Hiccup. He wouldn't be Chief of berk if he didn't deserve it.

"Well uh, that's not my place to comment, and I've actually grown a liking for Hiccup." Morgan said.

"Come onnn," Snotlout replied. "He's far from his dragon isn't he? his dragon is the ALPHA" he added emphasis on the word alpha. "Hiccup is like the erm...uh...WEAKPHA of Berk, isn't he?"

Morgan couldn't help himself, and he let out a little chuckle at the clearly made up word. "Fair enough, that was a funny thing you just said, but I still don't agree, Snotlout." he replied after the chuckle.

"Well, whatever suits you, but I've warned you" Snotlout said.

"MORGAN" Hiccup yelled from the outside.

Morgan took his back off the wall of the tunnel and walked out into the open from the arena. Snotlout had followed. He walked over to Astrid and Hiccup as they stood toogether.

"Did you know, Tuff was just here?" Hiccup asked.

"Really?" Morgan said, shocked.

"Yeah, I don't think he realised the arena was being used today, and you know, I did tell him after I met up with you yesterday evening that he was suspended from the arena area. Must of forgotten, oh well, it is Tuff after all"

Morgan took this lightly, because he'd gotten over the threats, and since then, Tuffnut hasn't even TRIED to go for the early strike.

"I guess I'll just let it pass then, he doesn't particularly scare me anyway. But now I'll have to be more alert, won't I?" Morgan asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Unfortunately yeah, but you know what, that was why I was gonna take you fishing today. You know the place where we first encountered you? I think that'd make quite a fun day for the both of us, since we barely spoke after you took off with Fishlegs and his dragon. So what do you say huh?" Hiccup asked.

Fishing in Berk? the fact Morgan's hardly touched fishing, even in his old life, made him excited at the thought. You won't believe this, but Morgan has never properly used a fishing rod. In his 17 years of living, he has never EVER touched a fishing rod for it's actual usage.

"Hell yeah, I've always wanted to go fishing" Morgan excitingly replied.

"Not only will it stop Tuffnut from trying anything, but me and you can actually discuss things like we haven't been able to due to these bizarre passing days" he took in a breath and let it out before moving on, "Well then, we can go back to mine and I'll grab the equipment. For once, I'll let Toothless have his morning rest. The other dragons hardly give him a break anyways, haha" Hiccup said.

Morgan nodded. Fishlegs looked at Morgan, and Morgan looked back, and realised that Fishlegs may want to tag along with them on the trip.

"I'd want Fishlegs to come, Hiccup. He's kind of been there for me every single time" he said.

Snotlout interrupted, "Thanks"

"Snotlout, you're like the last person who I'd wanna fish with, come on, open up your eyes" Hiccup said, pulling a funny face at Snotlout subsequently.

Snotlout smiled at Hiccup, before sarcastically laughing. "Funny ain't ya," he said.

"But yeah Fishlegs," Hiccup said, turning to face the large viking. "If you want to come, you can. It'd be fresh for us as well"

Fishlegs was quick to nod at the offer, not wanting to back down from it.

"Aha, Fishlegs is going FISHING, AHHHHH" Snotlout said, mocking his name.

Astrid sent a fist into the back of Snotlout as he was caught off guard.

"You still gonna laugh now huh?" she said.

Snotlout rubbed his back, before turning entirely to Astrid.

"That reallyyy hurtt, ouuuuuuch" he moaned.

"Hiccup, you go enjoy your trip," Astrid said. "Snotlout and I can discuss plans for tomorrow"

"What are we still doing at the arena? let's get going guys!" Hiccup said, walking towards the bridge.

Fishlegs and Morgan followed behind him in a single file line. It felt nice to do an activity that broke away from the repetitive system of training, that Morgan knows he'll have to deal with in the upcoming days.

"Morgan?" Fishlegs asked as they walked across the bridge. Morgan turned his head over to Fishlegs as they were walking over the water below on the thin bridge.

"There were some uh...stripy pants made of fluff or whatever, as well as a top of the same near your bed. Any idea where that came from?"

Morgan realised that he left his pyjamas he kept on all this time back in the hut, and the fact he wore them under his old clothes; the jeans and casual red shirt, made Morgan laugh.

"Yeah uh, you don't wanna touch those, Fishlegs" Morgan tried to hold his smile in.

He looked at the water underneath the bridge to do so, but he hardly had any time because they got to the other side 5 seconds after.

"Hiccup, are we walking there?" Morgan asked, after getting a vague idea of what the plan was.

"Yeah, I figured that we could do without dragons for once, so why not?" Morgan was never a fan of walking, particularly long ones, so he gave off quite a big sigh at the answer.

He looked down at his shirt, noticing the brown skull. Suddenly, he felt more accepted into Berk. He thought back to when he first met Hiccup, and man, the moment where he hid from Toothless and Hiccup behind that stuck shield at the cove hit into his brain as quite possibly the most scary thing to ever happen, but it's been days since then, and things have changed A LOT in that short span. You could tell that the concussion Morgan suffered was already recovered. Even earlier on, he couldn't remember beyond the day before, and now since he's a lot more confident and is taking the days lightly, the concussion is not even a thing anymore. (Bare in mind that it still had the ability to come back due to the severity level it was at)

**FISHLEGS AND MORGAN AND HICCUP ARRIVE AT THE HADDOCKS HOUSE, WAITING OUTSIDE AS HICCUP GOES IN TO COLLECT THE EQUIPMENT*

After a not too hard walk, they arrived at the slope Hiccup's house was on.

"Just wait here guys, I'm gonna grab the rod I normally use and some fish bait" Hiccup said, before walking inside.

Morgan and Fishlegs just casually stood there, looking everywhere that surrounded them.

"How often have you fished?" Morgan asked Fishlegs.

"Well uh, not too much, actually" Fishlegs said, "I don't think I've ever been to where we're going today, though"

Morgan was intrigued at the response. That was another thing the two had in common; they hardly go fishing, another reason why they have a friendship that is still climbing up to be the strongest of all time. Hiccup came back out of his hut with a large stick in his hand with a string and hook. He had a bag pack with him too, in which Morgan offered to hold it onto his back. The stench of fish came from the bag, implying that Hiccup just placed the fish inside the bag without a single container or anything of the sort.

"Gross Hiccup, did you even put the bait in a box or whatever?" Morgan asked.

"Why would I do that," Hiccup laughed. "It's a lot easier for me to just place the bait right in the bag, we'll be using it anyways. I've noticed you're quite the picky person aren't you?" he asked Morgan.

"Eh, I may come across as that, but not really" Morgan laughed, as he made the response.

Morgan held the pack tight onto his back as Hiccup carried the rod. They walked away from the house down to the village, and pretty much every viking that walked across their path looked at Morgan. As they walked past the various vikings, there was quite a rare sight; Gobber, the one who, as Fishlegs claimed, tried to wake Morgan up earlier this morning. He noticed Hiccup with Morgan, moving away from his initial path to catch up with them.

"Hiccup?" Gobber asked, with Hiccup trying to find Gobber amongst the crowd of vikings.

It took a while, but Gobber's large body made it easy for Hiccup's eyes to catch him.

"Woaah" Gobber said, looking at Morgan and his colourful viking clothing.

"I'm liking ya new set up kid, he's gonna make a great viking, isn't he?" Gobber said, turning back to Hiccup.

"Well it's a work in progress at the moment, but that's what we're aimin for I guess.." he replied. "He's exceeded Astrid's expectations in particular though.." he turned to face Morgan. "And I've gotta say, I have more faith in him than I did when we first mentioned the idea of training him"

Gobber laughed. "Really? ya can't just go around underestimating people Hiccup. Take it from me, always give people reassurance when ya give em important things to deal with, it works, but it seems like Morgan ovah here is doing just well anyways" Gobber said, sounding impressed.

He ducked down to Morgan briefly. "Just make my life easier and get up when I tell ya, next time." he laughed, before standing straight back up. "So where are ya heading?" Gobber asked.

"Oh, we were gonna go fishing actually." Hiccup replied.

"Is you know who still in check?" Gobber said, lowering his tone whilst asking.

Hiccup did the same before making his response. "Yeah, his sister is keeping him occupied"

Gobber nodded with approval. "Very well den, go enjoy yaselves, and try and catch as much fish as possible for the dragons!" Gobber waved at the trio before walking back off into his initial path.

The trend continued as they walked across Berk; every viking put his or her eyes on Morgan, astonished at what looks like a new viking to them. Remember though, that they've never seen this 'viking' before. Fishlegs waved at them all, trying to grab a hold of the attention. What if I told you though, out of all of this, that none of the dragons have seen Morgan's new gear yet, will it make them like him? god knows, we'll have to wait for when they come back from their morning routine.

***TUFFNUT AND RUFFNUT ARE BOTH HANGING OUT NEAR THE GREAT HALL, ARGUING OVER THEIR OPPOSING VIEWS ON THINGS LIKE THE LITTLE KIDS THEY ARE, WHILST DISCUSSING GENERAL THINGS***

"You know what sis?" Tuffnut said, having enough of her arguing, but the irony is, he's doing just as much. "I don't like how you've been treating me, I mean, I share MY dragon with you, and you still talk to me like this?"

Ruffnut nodded before laughing at Tuffnut.

"HAH, your dragon? Bro, I was the one who bonded with them first, so I think my case is closed on who's dragon it REALLY is!" she replied. "And like, if you think you'll be attacking my pal, Morgan with OUR dragon, his status after these sessions will make you look like dirt, BRO!" Ruffnut said, not realising what she just slithered out of her vocals.

"Wait wait, hold up sis.." Tuffnut said. "Retrace that phrase again for me, what did you say?"

Ruffnut just realised the most fatal mistake she's ever made, and in an accidental fashion; she's basically told Tuffnut what Morgan's going through. "Oh no, it was nothing bro, just ignore me, haha, it was nothing.." She repeated constantly.

"No no, you mentioned that pimpsqueaks name, so obviously I wanna hear it, come onnn.." he said.

"I can't bro, honestly"

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow at her sisters resistance against him. Obviously, she's doing this because whatever she's hiding is important.

"Okay sis, quick question, are you gonna tell me or not?" he asked.

"No bro, I'm not."

Tuffnut laughed, hatching up another dark plan in order to get his sister to explain.

"Alright then," without warning, he gripped a hold of Ruffnut's arm and dragged her away from the entrance of the Great Hall to the wall. There, he quickly placed her back first against the wall of it looking at her face to face. Ruffnut's heart was beating incredibly fast, because not only did she screw Hiccup over by accidentally revealing the secret, but her brother is potentially threatening her, and from now on, she'd have an absolutely scary image of him.

"Right sis, you know how you love OUR dragon ehy? how about we take one step further and turn it into a HEADLESS loveable dragon? yeah, we could hang the heads up in side our hut, how about that?" he said, in a maniac style.

Ruffnut was absolutely petrified at what Tuffnut was implying he was going to do.

"Oh bro, please, don't do this to me...don't hurt our dragon..j-just don't do anything to him, PLEASE!" she pledged, starting to cry at the thought of her dragon (HER dragon in her mind) being beheaded both times by her brother.

"Right then, unless you don't want me to gift wrap two dragon heads personally to deliver to you, tell me WHAT you meant by SESSIONS with MORGAN" Tuffnut released his hands off her sisters shoulder, stepping backwards.

Ruffnut had no choice but to explain what she meant, otherwise her brother might actually execute his OWN dragon.

"H-Hiccup is training M-.." she cried, stuttering. "Morgan to c-combat you in four da-days..." she ducked down to sitting down against the hall wall, crying after revealing Hiccup's plan.

"Wait a minute...so he's actually TRAINING the kid?"

"Y-yes...please, don't hurt our dragon..please..." she cried.

Tuffnut's dark side was activated at the mention of Morgan, but now that he knows that Morgan's receiving training to combat him, it seemed like his dark side would become permanent from this point on wards, to the point he'll treat Ruffnut not as a sister, but his SLAVE.

"Well then, hehe, I've got some work to do. If it's a duel the kid wants, it's a duel he shall get"

Ruffnut was panicking, but now her brother seemed like he wouldn't let her leave his side. "RUFF!, get yourself up and off the floor, we're gonna make ourselves a statement later on today, heheheheee..." he said in a dark, uncomfortable fashion.

 **As if things couldn't get any worse, Ruffnut has now revealed to Tuffnut the exact plan that Hiccup has in mind for Morgan. Before, Tuffnut would still be himself, but after this, he's truly starting to show his colours. He's not the kiddy, playful brother he once was. Jealousy, and feeling humiliated are just one of many motivations behind his turn...and now it's in full effect, thanks to the details provided. He even THREATENED TO KILL HIS OWN DRAGON if Ruffnut didn't reveal what she meant. Whilst Morgan embarks upon a fun and exciting fishing journey, Ruffnut is embarking upon a horrifying, deadly side of Tuffnut. How will things unfold going forwards?**


	16. Change of Plans

**RECAP: In order to take a break from the training repetitiveness, Hiccup proposed that he, Fishlegs and Morgan go fishing at the cove. It'll be fun for sure, but if you've been paying attention to the events elsewhere on Berk, the plan has all been unveiled, and now it seems like Tuffnut has an idea in mind as well. Ruffnut is scared, but she's more scared of what her brother is capable of with his new attitude.**

The journey to the cove without a dragon was surprisingly shorter than expected. 30 minutes of walking is far from impressive, but Morgan is unfit to the point that even a 5 minute walk can gas him out. Anyways, that aside, Hiccup intends on making this trip enjoyable by catching as much fish as possible. After quite a steep walk through the forest, they got to the circular and sunken area eventually. Once they got into the cove, there was a ton to point out. Particularly, the shield that was still stuck in between the boulders. Remember when Morgan hid behind it when Toothless and Hiccup first arrived here to go fishing? yeah, that shield. It was funny looking back on it, because Morgan was an absolute wimper. Now though, thanks to the support he's received, things are quite the opposite of how they were when he first got onto Berk.

"Morgan, I believe you have the fish in the backpack?" Hiccup asked as they got to the lake.

"Yeah, let me just grab it now. I wish there were some gloves for me to pick it up with so I don't have to cover my hands in this stench" Morgan replied.

"Trust me, that's like a walk in the park compared to most things I've had to touch" Hiccup said. Morgan didn't even want to think about what he was referring to. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the fish soup that Hiccup also tastes in his mouth every evening/morning.

He took the bag off his back and placed it onto the grassy surface in the cove. He unzipped it, and the smell that emerged made him gag and take a step back. It smelt like any other fish would.

"Why'd you bring it like this man..." Morgan said, before stepping forwards. He quickly placed his hand into the bag and grabbed the soft texture of the fish before throwing it out of his hand the minute it appeared out of the bag. It was sent sliding briefly across the grass when it landed on the floor.

"Quite the dramatic reaction there hey?" Hiccup said.

"You try picking up a stinky fish bare handed then" Morgan replied.

"I've done it plenty of times though" He said, quite cockily as well.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders, still disgusted by what he just did. Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He went over to the fish and ducked down to it. He slowly placed the knife into the fish and cut out the skin. There, the insides of the fish were revealed; the parts you'd usually cook in a fryer with vegetable oil. It made Morgan gag, as well as Fishlegs. Hiccup cut out a small part of the fish that would be used for the hook and placed the piece onto it.

"Morgan, wanna uh, cast the rod into this lake?" he asked.

To cast a rod perfectly into the water was a task, especially since Morgan had never touched one as far as he can remember. He wanted to try though.

"Yeah sure" Morgan said, feeling quite vulnerable in a humiliation way, fearing that he'll get laughed at for how he casts it out.

Hiccup held up the rod from the ground and handed it over to Morgan. The string was pretty thin, making Morgan concerned as to whether or not it'll stay on the stick when a fish or IF a fish will catch onto the hook. Morgan walked over to the lake and slowly raised the rod back. He flung it in the direction he was facing, sending the hook through the air and right into the water. He looked back at Hiccup to see if that was a good cast.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty good, now we've gotta do the waiting game, argh" Hiccup replied.

There comes a time when coincidence slithers it's way into every day events. When Hiccup first met Toothless, they met inside here, well, before Hiccup decided to let Toothless free from those ropes. So, isn't it all convenient that the first ever friendship between a viking and a dragon began in a place where nobody else could see them or set harm to them? you need to remember that at the time, vikings were still at war with the creatures, so harm could have easily been inflicted. Every time Morgan came here, that was what caught into his mind. That shield that has yet to come out of the boulders has been there for over four years, now. It's hung on, and shows no sign of coming loose. This can be related to Morgan's current determination to win over everybody; he's hanging onto hope, not showing any signs of giving up. It was a remarkable piece of symbolism. Whilst they were waiting for a fish to catch onto the hook, Morgan walked over to the stuck shield.

"Have you ever wanted to get this back, Hiccup?" Morgan asked. "I mean like, it's been here for ages and it still looks like it's in good form." he added.

Hiccup looked over at Morgan as he sat down near the rod.

"Uhh, we already have shields back at the arena, so I wouldn't think so" he replied.

"Yeah but wouldn't you want this as a way to remind yourself of the building up of your friendship with uh...Toothless?" Morgan subsequently said.

"It's not gonna come off," Hiccup replied. "I don't see how a shield could remind me of Toothless, anyways"

Morgan just walked away from the shield after failing to get Hiccup to take it off. This time, he took a walk over to the slightly distinguishable lines that were gradually disappearing into the mud after all these years of being here. Morgan was once again stepping over each line, mimicking what Hiccup did at the time.

"Why are you doing that?" Hiccup said. "We've got fish to catch"

Morgan looked at Hiccup as he stood in the center of the lines. "It's a boring process, I'm keeping myself active." he said. "Suit yourself" Hiccup quietly said.

Fishlegs was also sitting besides Hiccup. They were both looking at to the lake, where the suns shine reflected off the smooth water. Whilst Hiccup was paying attention to the rod in case a fish got caught onto the hook, Fishlegs was just sitting there blankly, looking at everything that surrounded him. The string on the rod started moving as the far end of it was moving left and right and forwards rapidly.

"COME BACK QUICK!" Hiccup yelled, standing up from his seated position. "IT'S COMING NOW!

Morgan quickly ran back to the rod as Hiccup lifted it up from the ground with whatever has been hooked.

"Can I try and pull it in?" Morgan said.

Hiccup at this point was keeping his balance as the rod started moving with the fish's direction.

"I'll do this one, then you can do the next" Hiccup insisted, wanting to ensure they actually get a fish today.

Morgan frowned before letting off a small sigh. Hiccup started pulling the thin line in as he managed to keep the fish at a good distance. He pulled it further in before a tail fin emerged from the water briefly.

"That looks like a trout" Hiccup assumed.

He pulled it in again and this time, managed to get the trout out of the water. He carefully placed the trout onto the grass after removing the hook from it's mouth.

"Anddd that's how you do fishing" Hiccup said, feeling accomplished. He grabbed the trout by the mouth and threw it right into the backpack Morgan had carried.

"You said you wanted to try it out now, so go ahead" Hiccup said to Morgan after he tossed the trout into the bag.

"I'm not touching that bait fish, so you can put it on the hook please" Morgan said in response.

Hiccup sighed before walking back over to the cut fish. He slowly placed the rod back down to the floor and ducked down to the bait fish. He took out the knife and cut out another piece of the flesh. He carefully grabbed the hook and stuck the flesh piece onto it. Hiccup passed the rod over to Morgan, with Morgan holding it carefully.

"Keep at a good distance between you and the water" Hiccup said. He walked over with Morgan as Morgan held the rod.

"So shall I just cast it straight in after I move it backwards?" Morgan asked. Hiccup nodded, so Morgan was proceeding to get started.

A load roar suddenly emerged from the trees within the forests surrounding the cove, and Toothless came from them after flying. He landed into the cove, once again making an unexpected appearance. Morgan just shrugged and went on with fishing. Fishlegs clearly flinched as Toothless landed.

"Hey bud" Hiccup said to Toothless.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Morgan said, looking back. "Shall I cast this thing in right now?" he said.

Hiccup didn't hear him, because he was too occupied with his dragon. Fishlegs walked over to Morgan.

"I would" he said, with Fishlegs subsequently taking a couple of steps back.

Morgan slooowlllyyy raised the rod back, and as fast as he could, sent the hook flying into the air over the lake. After a quick hugging session with Hiccup, Toothless walked over to Fishlegs who was a couple of steps away from Morgan and placed his head into the large vikings hands.

"Hiya Toothless" he said, as the dragon rubbed his head against the large torso of Fishlegs.

Meanwhile, Morgan had successfully casted the fishing line into the lake. He put the rod down to the floor, essentially using the method Hiccup used. It'd be less stressful doing it this way.

"Right so Hiccup?" Morgan said, with the chief turning to Morgan. "Do I just leave it like this now?"

"Yeah, like I said, we've just gotta wait now" Hiccup replied.

Morgan nodded, and payed no attention to the dragon because it was pretty self explanatory as to why.

"I'm just gonna take in the lovely atmosphere of this place, call me if the rod goes, Fishlegs or Hiccup" Morgan requested.

Fishlegs was the first to nod, and Hiccup subsequently did the same.

"Wait Morgan," Fishlegs said, catching up to him. "Why don't you show Toothless your new clothing? I'm sure that'd help a bit at least?" Morgan simply refused, and he felt a bit heated after seeing the Night Fury provide Fishlegs with some attention, for what?

"Nah, there's no point really is there? I'm just going off somewhere for now, most likely to the other side of the lake" Morgan blatantly said. Fishlegs was confused at his refusal, but went along with the flow.

"I'll make sure to call ya!" Fishlegs said, walking back towards Hiccup.

Morgan grabbed a little stick off the floor before turning back to face the lake. There, he threw the stick as high as he could into the air with the intention of splashing it dead hard into the water. It worked. Due to his strength, the stick was sent absolutely storming up into the air, before crashing back down into the lake. This helped him cool down the heated thought he had in his mind.

"Stupid little dragon.." he said in his breath.

It annoyed him that he gave Fishlegs and Hiccup a loving bit of attention, and even though Morgan looks like a viking now, (well, sort of anyways) he was under the mindset that HE should be the one to receive the first touch from Toothless. Of course, it was expected for Hiccup, but Fishlegs as well? it could be argued that Fishlegs is a well known viking, but he and Toothless never EVER interact, at least from what Morgan's seen. Morgan then saw another stick as he was walking, on the floor, slightly bigger than the one he initially threw. He picked it up and hatched up an idea. That stuck shield wouldn't be stuck any longer, because the idea Morgan has now is most likely going to get it UN stuck. He walked back towards his group, but made a turn towards the shield. He stuck the stick behind the shield nearer the areas where the sides are, and started pushing the stick backwards, in hopes that the strength of the stick will make the shield pop out from the boulders. It didn't work. The stick snapped easily, and everyone turned to Morgan, who most likely tried to get some attention and succeeded.

"Sorry, haha," he said, showing the snapped stick. "I um, I tried to get that shield unstuck you see, Hiccup"

Hiccup looked confused, clearly saying to Morgan earlier that there was no point in trying. "I don't min-"

Suddenly, the rod started going off, a fish had been caught onto the hook.

"GET TO THE ROD!" Hiccup yelled to Morgan.

Toothless became alarmed as Morgan began running back to the rod and the sound of his viking yelling. His intrigue was put on what Morgan was doing now. Morgan grabbed the rod and lifted it up, trying to pull in the line. This was a heavier fish than usual, and as a result, Morgan was struggling to get it in. He tried pulling the rod back and forth to weaken the fish's movement, but it seemed ineffective. Finally, he got the upper hand, as he moved further backwards physically, forcing the hook to gradually be dragged backwards, but it would come at an ultimate cost. The line, being as thin as it was, snapped due to the amount of pressure Morgan had put on it, with the fish escaping with the hook in it's mouth.

"Crap," Morgan said, shocked. "I'm sorry about that" he pledged, but Hiccup looked calm surprisingly, whilst Fishlegs started laughing. Morgan felt his head heating up as his skin turned to a tomato red.

"It's alright, you said you haven't properly done fishing before, so it's alright. I don't even think Toothless was that hungry for fish anyway" Hiccup said.

It was at this point that Toothless only just noticed Morgan's new clothing, and to him, it looked more like a traditional thing that everyone on Berk would wear. The dragon swiftly tilted his head leftwards as he looked at the clothes, before being noticed by Hiccup.

"I guess he's only just noticed your new clothing, haha" he said. Morgan shrugged, not knowing what to say in the midst of a situation involving Toothless.

"I guess he did, ahahaha..uh.." he just shrugged.

"I was planning on heading back anyways, the fish aren't as active as they usually are" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, let's do it" Fishlegs said, having grown bored of doing nothing on this trip. They all intended on walking again, because there was no way Toothless could carry this amount of stuff and people. Morgan grabbed the stinking backpack and held it onto his back. He handed over the snapped rod embarrassingly to Hiccup. Hiccup just took it lightly, because it was a rookie mistake. They all walked back towards the forest. There was an unpleasant surprise awaiting them, though once they got back.

***INCLUDING TOOTHLESS, THEY ALL WALKED BACK TO THE VILLAGE AFTER ANOTHER 30 MINUTES***

Once they got back to the village along with Toothless, something was off; there was nobody to be seen amongst the houses, nor were there any dragons in the air. Then, Hiccup noticed a pile of the vikings gathered up further ahead. He rushed over to the scene, as did Fishlegs and Morgan. Once he got to the crowd, all of the Berk Dragons looked worried, but were also watching whatever was in the middle with their vikings.

"Excuse me guys" Hiccup said, trying to cut through the crowd. The other two followed Hiccup as they cut through, and once they got to the middle, a shocking sight unfolded before them.

Tuffnut was standing on a chair, bragging to everybody on Berk about this new duel that he's set out just for Morgan.

"And also," Tuffnut said, before noticing Hiccup with Morgan, causing him to stop briefly and put his eyes on the three.

"Aha! just the man I wanted to see!" he said, before noticing Morgan. "I see you've brought along the 'squeak huh?" he asked.

"Tuff, what on earth are you doing? what's going on here?" Hiccup interrogated.

Tuffnut laughed out loud, as the crowd of vikings just didn't want to involve themselves, instead resorting to getting details as to the cause of Tuffnut bringing out a chair and standing on it outside.

"You of all people should know, Hiccup! you're training Morgan, so why don't we settle this into a duel ehy? me and him, four days time! how about it?" Tuffnut yelled.

Hiccup was shocked, not because of the challenge, but because of the fact Tuffnut somehow knows what's happening.

"If it wasn't for my good old sis then we wouldn't be here, but you know what Hiccup? I was planning on killing him anyways, but I wouldn't mind doing it duel style" he went on to say, with Hiccup bouncing back.

"That's funny Tuff, because the whole reason why we're training him is to duel you in the first place, we just would have gotten a head start if it wasn't for your sister" Hiccup replied.

All the dragons started growling towards Tuff's hostility, but they refused to take any action. Tuffnut bounced off the chair before clapping into the air for his dragon amongst the crowd. Barf and Belch emerged from the crowd, and he climbed onto the head that usually spouts gas.

"Hiccup, if only you were smart. After four days, that boy will DIE, and the entirety of Berk will be OVERTURNED! AHAHAHAHAHA!"Tuffnut crazily yelled, before taking off on his dragon. "I'LL SEE YA WHEN I'VE THROWN HIS BODY TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

He yelled in a maniac style, as he ascended into the air. The entire crowd turned to Morgan, shocked. The other dragons did the same, including Toothless. It took a while for Hiccup to react, even sometime after Tuffnut departed, because of how betrayed he felt from Ruffnut.

"Morgan, just head on back to your hut, we've gotta sort a TON out, alright?" Hiccup whispered. "EVERYONE, THIS ISN'T YOURS TO INTERFERE WITH, SO JUST GO ON AND CARRY ON WITH YOUR DAILY ROUTINES! GO ON!" he yelled to the crowd, in a complete contrast to the whisper he just gave to Morgan.

Morgan walked away from Hiccup, back to his hut. After what just happened, Hiccup was looking down at the floor, completely shocked at Ruffnut telling possibly the most dangerous viking in the entirety of Berk, after directly promising that she wouldn't.

"I haven't seen this type of..h-h-hostility since Drago...Fishlegs, we really need to rethink. Get Astrid and Snotlout, training does NOT end today..." Hiccup turned around to Toothless as Fishlegs nodded, but all he saw was thin air.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup shouted. All of the other dragons, such as Stormfly and Hookfang and etc, looked at Hiccup. They too started to realise just the severity of danger Morgan's in.

 **Even though this was meant to be day 1 of the training, the severity of Tuffnut's threats have only just came into the mind of Hiccup. Toothless has suddenly left Hiccup's side, as did Morgan, but Morgan was heading back to his hut, so will we see something unexpected? Tuffnut is more than just a threat at this point; he's a dangerous person, somebody who needs to be put into their place, sooner than later.**


	17. Inspirational forgiveness

**RECAP: Fishing is an important aspect of living on Berk, because the vikings rely on it to get their food. It's a fun thing to do, and it was also something that Morgan, Hiccup and Fishlegs did earlier on, in which a surprise appearance by Toothless joined them. However though, the tides have turned; Tuffnut knows about the training, so now everything is compromised.**

Morgan took a stroll down the village to his plain hut. As he stopped, he looked down at the floor and began visualising how his family were. The thought of them only just caught the mind of Morgan, and with the whole Tuffnut thing going on, it made his heart sink. Only now, throughout his three days on Berk, has the thought of missing his family truly made a lump into his throat. He continued looking down at the grass, stopping at the bare edge of the island in which his hut was located near.

"Mum, I miss you..." he said, feeling quite emotional. "I'll be back soon, I love you..." he said in his breath.

Morgan looked behind him to see if anybody had heard him. He saw nobody. Upon doing so, he looked back at the water and started questioning how he'd get back. Toothless secretly followed Morgan behind, and the Night Fury climbed his way to the roof of Morgan's hut, wanting to overhear exactly what Morgan was thinking.

"I-I can't cope, I-I literally have no idea as to how I got here, but I need to get myself OUT...I want my little brother, my little sister, my mum..." Morgan placed his hands onto his head and slowly released his inner emotions to his eyes. Tears started falling. He couldn't cope with Tuffnut, he couldn't cope with being here, he wanted his old life back.

We've been here plenty of times, with Morgan crying, but this was serious. He didn't want to be here, knowing that one of the vikings is going to kill him in four days time. It's an emotional rollercoaster, but there's nothing Morgan can do about it. Simply put, this is his new life, and he'll have to live with it. He rubbed his eyes which were filled up with tears. Suddenly, his head started aching again; this wasn't the pain that was as severe as when he had a concussion, but it was the result of the post-concussion symptoms. He moaned out loud whilst holding onto his head. What a horrible time to suffer it, at a time where you're emotionally missing your family and then the pain kicks in right at that moment. It was due to the stress, and because of the severity of the concussion Morgan had suffered, it'd still be able to be triggered.

Toothless was over watching all of this. He took in every single thing Morgan said, and boy, never before has a Night Fury felt as much emotion as Toothless did just now. He's realised, that Morgan isn't a dangerous and tough viking; he's a sad, young little rookie who wouldn't even hurt a fly. The Night Fury was hesitating to reveal himself. There was this deep little urge inside Toothless to want to be loved by Morgan after watching the 17 year old cry in desparation; but the problem was, much like Morgan thinks Toothless doesn't like him, Toothless thought that Morgan doesn't like him. Eventually, when Morgan is somehow expressed of this by Toothless, it'll cheer his little heart up, but for now, there's no time to be cheerful.

"Morgan?" Hiccup said, walking from behind after having a chat with Fishlegs.

Toothless quickly dropped down from the roof of the hut in order to look like he was with Hiccup this entire time to Morgan. Hiccup got close to the upset 17 year old.

"Have you seen Tooth-ohh..Bud what were you doing up there?" Hiccup laughed.

Morgan turned around to Hiccup as he asked the question.

"W-What?" he said, revealing his face to Hiccup. "Who was up where?" he asked.

"Toothless, he was up on your hut just now.." Hiccup replied. "But anyways, we really need to crack on...and uh..,have you been crying?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I don't think I can be here anymore..." Morgan straightly said. "I'm being threatened, I'm not making any progression with everyone else, the dragons, Toothless there, and the only people who I have made progress with are the ones who are typically nice at the heart. What am I doing here?" he repeated. "Why does he hate me?! why does he suddenly want to kill me? why?!" Morgan said, unleashing more crying as he kept repeating the interrogative state.

Hiccup looked around the village before looking back at Morgan.

"There's something I wanna show you, Morgan" he said.

Hiccup slowly raised up his metal leg, the one that he used to walk even though he only had one leg.

"Look at this, I've got one leg and I'm still standing. Bud, bring your tail forwards" Hiccup said to Toothless.

The Night Fury slowly dropped his tail to the side of Hiccup after turning around slightly, before Hiccup started pointing at it.

"See that? we both have lost one part of ourselves that were crucial to our survival, but we managed to overcome that, and uh, we're stronger than ever"

Morgan still wasn't buying to the point that Hiccup was trying to make.

"Hiccup, this is different, I don't think there's any way for me to overcome Tuff"

Hiccup looked surprised, before trying again.

"My point is, Morgan, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. This is exactly what Tuff wants you to do, so you'll be weakened down enough to the point that he'll be making the job of killing you a simple one. I'm sure you have family who wouldn't want you to be like this. From the day I met you, I saw that untapped potential that's only just being tapped now, and this is your only chance to fix it, to fix it to the point that you'll completely counter whatever Tuff throws at you. You need to be strong, be brave, and most importantly, NEVER give up"

Hiccup was patting the left shoulder of Morgan as he said all this.

"I lost my father in a great battle, but I'm still standing strong. Don't let anything make you down. You're your own person, and at this point, I'm confident enough to call you your own viking"

Those words suddenly sparked up a sense of determination inside Morgan.

"M-my own what?" he said.

"You're own viking" Hiccup repeated.

This was a huge contrast; on the very first day Morgan got onto Berk, Hiccup basically said the same thing, and if you recall, this is what Morgan said on that day: " _For your information, I am nowhere near a viking"_ and that was only half of the sentence that that phrase was apart of. Now, hearing the CHIEF of Berk call him a viking nowadays made him...somewhat satisfied, and extremely accomplished.

"I-I guess I am a viking, aren't I?" Morgan said.

"Yep, that's why I said it" Hiccup replied. "And vikings don't back down, they fight until they're victorious." he added.

Morgan wiped the tears out of his face and looked straight up at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, thank you..." he said. "You're everything I've wanted in a friend.."

Morgan moved into Hiccup with his arms out, opened up. He hugged Hiccup in complete gratitude, as Hiccup did the same to Morgan, before stepping back.

"I'm not gonna let some wimpy little viking make me overthink things like that. If he wants some, then he's gonna get it"

Hiccup smiled proudly. "That's the spirit, Morgan."

"And Toothless..." Morgan said, with the new determined mood in him that allowed him to talk to anyone. "Thank you for opening my eyes...Hiccup is lucky to have a pal like you, and one day I hope to repeat what he's done by making an historical friendship that changed the path of Berk vikings for years to come...so thank you, bud, as Hiccup once said, you are amazing. Also, to the both of you, I apologise for stupidly shoving you down to the floor Hiccup and scaring Toothless because of it, you know, from the first time we encountered."

Hiccup laughed, "Not a problem, looking back on it, it uh, it's pretty funny, haha"

Toothless's eyes widened up as Hiccup patted the dragon's head in joy. It looked like the Night Fury was flattered, and in shock at the same time that Morgan just came out with a positive speech towards him. Toothless's urge, the one I mentioned before, has grown even higher, you know, the urge to finally become Morgan's pal. The Night Fury walked up to Morgan and licked his face all over. Morgan eventually tripped down to the floor and was laughing all the way. He was preparing to say it.

"WOW TOOTHLESS, YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T WASH OUT!" he said.

Hiccup, Toothless and Morgan all laughed. It was a remarkable sight. This wasn't Toothless pretending; this was a genuine feeling for Morgan from the Night Fury, and one day he'll finally show it, similar to how he did to Hiccup when Toothless intentionally broke the first tailfin just because he wanted Hiccup to ride with him, or he WANTED to need Hiccup in order for him to fly.

"Oh and Morgan, one other thing..." Hiccup reached behind himself before pulling out a shiny looking helmet with a spike on the top, left and right.

"I specifically made this for you, as a token for your strength you've shown...and the strength you will show in four days time"

Morgan's heart was bursting with emotions; Hiccup just handed him a viking helmet, a VIKING helmet, and this not only shows the respect, but it shows Morgan's been accepted into Berk as a viking. He was quick to put it on, with Toothless taking a sniff of the helmet after Morgan rested it on his head.

"Welcome to Berk, Kiddo." Hiccup said.

As they prepared to walk to the arena, a pebble was sent flying into the helmet of Morgan and a small yet hearable sound bounced off the helmet; once Morgan turned around to the direction it came from, Toothless was stood there; sitting there and looking away, trying to look as if he didn't do it. Morgan laughed, walking over to the dragon. Toothless sent his paw into the shoulder of Morgan softly in a playful manner. Morgan did the same to Toothless, as the two started to form this bond; a bond that seemed impossible to do as an outsider to Berk. Now Morgan has all the support he needs to tackle Tuffnut. Hiccup walked over to them.

"We better get going, guys" he said.

Morgan took one final jab at Toothless before the dragon laughed. They all began walking to the arena.

 **An emotional breakdown; one of Tuffnut's accomplishments came true. But the opposite outcome of what Tuffnut expected from it occured; all Morgan needed was the confirmation that he IS apart of Berk, and that his family IS thinking about him, and that everyone has FAITH in him. That's all. Now, after a seemingly impossible challenge of winning over Toothless, it's safe to say that that has more than succeeded. Misunderstandings blocked the path, but finally, it seems like the two have formed a friendship. This was something Morgan wanted to experience when he first came here, and boy has he done it. The clock is ticking for his time though...**


	18. A test of vikingness

**RECAP: Never before has Morgan had an emotional breakdown like he did just now; but the outcome was worth it. After a long and grueling process, things are finally looking up for Toothless and Morgan. The holes have been patched, and now Morgan has all the support he needs to beat his opposition. After a realisation from Hiccup, it was concluded that Morgan continue his training in the same day he had his first session.**

After embarking on what feels like the 100th walk today, Toothless, Morgan and Hiccup all arrived at the arena. You might be thinking, why didn't they just take Toothless to make the journey quicker, but think about it carefully; walking is one of the most crucial sources of exercise, and as you've seen in the past, Morgan absolutely needs to get in shape in the span of four days, so it was smart for them to not take the easier route. Once they got to the arena, it was only Astrid here this time.

"Hi again" Astrid said, looking at Morgan.

Morgan waved at her, smiling at her fully.

"Hiccup, quite a rare appearance from Toothless ehy?" she said, turning her eyes to the chief.

Hiccup looked at Toothless before the Night Fury nodded at him.

"Yeah, but whens the last time Stormfly's been with you, huh? see, I can play that game too, Astrid" he said.

"Woah, totally uncalled for, what's all that about?" Astrid said, raising her voice pitch a bit.

"Erm," Morgan said, using the filler to break away from what sounds like conflict between Hiccup and Astrid. "I think we should just focus on why we came here in the first place, Hiccup" Morgan said.

"Yeah, that would be smart..." Astrid said, looking at Hiccup as if she's giving an implication as to what she would have done to him if he kept going on. From the looks of it, it wasn't a pleasant intention.

"We came here because we can't waste any time," Hiccup said. "he needs to start on the second session today, Tuff is getting crazier and crazier as the days roll on"

Astrid looked surprised, and although she was supposed to be informed of their arrival by Fishlegs, she never was.

"Oh uh, well actually I had something else for him to do before we go onto the next session. It's nothing physical, but rather something for me to get an idea of where he's at in terms of knowledge. Morgan, if you could just follow me into the arena, we'll get right to it."

"Woah," Hiccup said. "Since when have you ever prepared for something way before it happens?"

"Hiccup, come on, you've known me for this long and you still haven't got it into your head that I'm clearly the better planner?" she replied. Hiccup shrugged and sighed at Astrid's resistance.

"Well uh, I guess Toothless and myself will go for a flight then to kill off the time. What do you say huh bud?" he asked Toothless. The Night Fury made this sound that sounded a bit devastated, but there was also some enthusiasm mixed within it. He looked at Morgan, but Morgan didn't think too much about it. Toothless wanted to be near Morgan now, but he had other obligations, such as Hiccup.

"I guess I'll uh, see you later then huh Morgan?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah sure, and once again, cheers for helping me" Morgan replied, sounding genuinely grateful in his voice. "You as well, Toothless" he added, looking at the Night Fury.

The dragon's heart was broken into joy, he didn't want to leave Morgan, especially after what he just said. There was no choice though, since Morgan HAD to do his training to get a single chance of survival. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and adjusted his position on the dragons back carefully. Morgan nodded one last time at the pair before they finally took off. Toothless made a brief sound at Morgan before he took off on his wings. It sounded like a purr, but it also sounded like an emotive tone. Again, Morgan didn't think anything of it. Morgan waved at them as they flew off into the distance, but Astrid refused to do so, after Hiccup's attempts to make her look foolish.

"I think Toothless really likes you now, you know" she said, right after the friends disappeared into the clouds.

Morgan turned back around to Astrid.

"Do you think?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I was watching him, he was doing all sort of sounds and expressions at you. You got a lot more reactions off him than Hiccup usually does"

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll happily take him in as my best pal, but I wanna watch to see what he does over these coming days first" Morgan replied. "And although he clearly likes me, I'm not gonna jump to conclusions right away, so I'll let it pass for now. He has Hiccup for that type of thing anyways, I've come to accept just being a regular friend, which is probably what he thinks of me as. Hey, any form of friendship with that Night Fury is good enough" he concluded.

"Have you forgotten that Toothless isn't just the only dragon on Berk, Morgan?" Astrid laughed.

Morgan didn't know what to say, and his mind was suddenly surrounded by a field of confusion.

"U-uh...no, of course not" he said, unable to understand if what Astrid said was entirely sarcastic or serious. That was something else Morgan tends to suffer with; he can never tell when somebody is being sarcastic, so it's pretty awkward when it comes to the point that he replies with a serious attitude.

"You're weird, honestly" she said, in a more fun sounding tone.

"I know, it's one of the benefits of knowing me" Morgan replied, trying to start a comic atmosphere. Instead, all that came from it was complete silence, and Morgan felt awkward as all hell. Astrid nodded whilst smirking, and went on into the arena with Morgan subsequently following her.

The fact Morgan, who came from a world where dragons were nothing more than fictional creatures, was talking about a dragon in this form was bizarre, but it's Toothless, so can you honestly blame him? Morgan and Astrid resumed the same positions they had earlier this morning, with Astrid standing in front of him. The piles of swords and shields that were initially here this morning were gone. Astrid or Snotlout, presumably Astrid because Snotlout isn't here now, moved them to another area. Of course, it was acceptable since this next form of the training wasn't physical at all.

"Okay Morgan," Astrid said, holding out a brown notepad with a single piece of paper clipped onto it. "I'm just gonna throw out some questions, a total of five, for you to answer. No answer is wrong, but obviously, no answer from you will be accurate. Just try your best" she said.

Morgan got that sense of feeling from when he sat his exams from the time he was in his earlier years of high school. That didn't help at all, because in exams you felt nervous, and of course it felt like you had to get EVERY single question right. It's just a natural feeling.

"Why is it crucial for us to keep a shield and sword in our nearest access?" Astrid said, looking at the notepad whilst reading the question out. She looked back at Morgan as he acknowledged the question.

"It's important, because when we're feeling threatened or just any general situation where danger is inevitable, we need our own defences. It's something that we as vikings need to do to keep our survival span going and going." Morgan replied, with his voice cracking in between the answer.

Astrid nodded with approval and seemed pretty impressed with the answer she got.

"Niice, I like that" she said. "Just for a warning, this next question should be pretty obvious to you, so if it isn't then I don't know what to tell ya" Astrid added. "Are dragons still our enemy? what tactic would you apply to them?" she said, trying to keep a straight face. "You know, I honestly don't understand where I got some of these questions from. Sounding as dumb as they are, you'd think it was Hiccup who imagined them, haha" she laughed.

"Well eh, to say yes would be an absolute lie, because you've got ones like Stormfly," Morgan pointed at Astrid right as he said the name of her dragon. "Toothless, Hookfang, those uh...two twin dragons? and uh...Metlag...MEATLUG, who all have their own viking as their uh, best friend, and that's it" He quickly corrected himself when he got the name of Fishleg's dragon wrong. "As far as tactics, I honestly can't imagine a situation in which I'd fight a dragon because of the connection the entire Island of Berk has with them. They're friends" he said.

"You and me seem to have the same idea here, Morgan" Astrid replied. "I mean, I couldn't think of a situation either, because me and Stormfly are like two peas in a pod. I wasn't expecting you to actually explain different tactics, just so you know." she added. "I forgot the pen by the way, so I can't list down my thoughts." she further added.

"Oh don't worry, I've probably made myself sound like a fool anyways." Morgan said.

"Don't be too sure on that, kiddo. Next question anyways..."

"Speed, which is what we'll cover in our next session, is helpful for what reason to vikings?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, speed, I know a two or thing about it actually. Problem is, I'll get gassed out pretty quickly because I'm unfit. Sorry, I'm just rambling here, I'll focus" Morgan was laughing at himself completely going off of the point, as did Astrid.

"But yeah, speed is helpful for us to escape any life threatening obstacles, but it can also be combined, like you said this morning, with our swords and shields. Striking and defending, speed comes with all of it. I don't know if I've missed anything else, but that's what I've got." Morgan said, confidently.

"Hm," Astrid said, "You're honestly not as dumb as you looked when you first appeared. Also, I never got a chance to say it, but I like your new clothing. You look more like a viking, not to my level," Astrid reassured, "but still a viking. Good job. Your answers are really really encouraging. Let's keep going, I'm gonna love giving you my thoughts at the end of this." she happily said.

"Despite certain circumstances, is it still important to fight for your defense?" Astrid asked.

"That's incredibly vague, Astrid. I'm just gonna picture a scenario. Say if my best pal was threatening to kill me, is that what you mean?" he asked.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose so"

Morgan just continued on, not being bothered enough to waste time.

"So yeah, I'd have to put that aside wouldn't I?" he finished.

Astrid looked confused at Morgan, because she didn't understand where he was going with his answer.

"Right, uh, let's just move on from that one then"

"Do you think training a dragon is important in that you'll have a foundation for defense?" Astrid asked.

"Oh absolutely, but that's something far out of the question for a guy like me. I'm sure I'd be able to cope by myself, but it seems that since Hiccup and Toothless started off their friendship, it's became a thing for every viking on this island to do, but that's more of a friendship thing more than it is a defense thing. Anyone with a brain should know that messing with a dragon, whether it'd be one of a weaker strength than a Night Fury, is an instant death. So uh, actually, I don't really have a clear view on that topic.."

Morgan scratched his cheeks, unable to conclude on his answer.

"Ah well," Astrid said. "That was the fifth and final question anyways, and now, I'll just give you my thoughts on your position"

Astrid raised up the notepad to show Morgan the questions written down.

"To be completely honest with you, these questions were made up, and although you kind of steered off into different directions on some, overall, you'll make a pretty fine Berk viking. You don't really HAVE to have a dragon, and I know it'll be hard, but take it from me, your type of knowledge will ascend you to greatness. You'll get a friend in a dragon, you'll get all tons of respect, and most importantly, you'll have that mindset that you'll do whatever needs to be done. I'm happy with you, Morgan" Astrid said.

Astrid continued on, "I was actually going to cancel the rest of the training had you answered oddly, but now I'm more than happy to continue"

Morgan walked up to Astrid as she dropped the notepad. He raised his hand up in the air, waiting for hers so he can shake it. She placed her hand onto his and the two shaked.

"Thank you Astrid, your support is going to get me through my current crisis, and I'm grateful for all of that" he nodded at Astrid.

"You know what?" she said. "Why don't you come with me to the library? there's a book you could read that'll help you a ton, or do you want to continue on the training? I know Hiccup said it's best if you do because of the threats, but come on, Hiccup exaggerates plenty of things. How many times has Tuff threatened you? he might be the chief but I certainly hold my word on things, and he asked me in the first place to do the training, so ultimately, I get the last say, hah. So, what do you say?"

The library wasn't a common visit for Morgan back in his old life, but a book that'll provide crucial details for a viking is something he couldn't resist. Between you and me, he just couldn't be bothered with training for the rest of the day either.

"Yeaah, haha," he said, trying to cover up the tone that makes him sound like he can't be arsed to roll onto the training.

"Right, we'll head there then. Follow me. Also, who made you that helmet?" she said, as the two began walking together towards the tunnel exit.

"Oh, this?" Morgan said, pointing up at his helmet. "I'm pretty sure it was Hiccup, so yeah.."

Astrid was genuinely surprised. "Oh, well if he's given you a helmet, that says a lot about your position now ehy?" she said.

Morgan nodded with proudness.

They exited the arena, crossed the bridge and walked through the magnificent scenery of the ocean water in the distance and cliffs on Berk in journey to the library, a place on the island Morgan will be visiting for the first time ever since he arrived on here. Honestly, the amount of times Morgan had done walking journeys across this place was hilarious.

 **It seems like Morgan's been carrying the visions and mindset of a viking, yet he wasn't able to show it due to the nervousness of meeting everybody. Now though, Astrid, one of the upper vikings, has approved of Morgan's state, and is willing to help him learn every single detail needed to thrive as a viking. Morgan needs it though, every detail he gets, the more he can learn how to defeat Tuffnut. Things are spicing up incredibly hot, and with only four days left to go, suspense is going to rise. Will Morgan overcome the obstacle that is Tuffnut?**


	19. A rookie at viking language

**RECAP: Morgan was given a series of questions to answer in response to the extra training that Hiccup had requested for him after certain events unfolded earlier on. Hosted personally by Astrid, she was able to get a clear stance on where Morgan stood on the knowledge bar, and it's safe to say that, whilst it was 100% unintentional, he's got the brain of a viking. Whilst it wasn't exactly 'extra training' it opened up the doors for plenty of opportunities for Morgan, and ultimately delivered tons of confidence into Astrid for when she starts the second session tomorrow morning.**

Morgan and Astrid got to the village, and once they did, every single viking was out. There were little viking kids, and the barn was also open. The sheep were typically half arsed looking as they always are, and overall it was nice seeing something engaging other than horrifying and dodgy. Up in the sky were the dragons, flying around Berk in circles and going back and fourth. Some of them had their vikings on, but the others were simply on their own. After walking up further than Morgan had expected, they reached this bigger than usual hut which was situated just a little to the west of Hiccup's house. They climbed up to the floor and carefully opened the door. Inside was nobody, because of course, why would a library of all things be crowded when it's considered to be the most boring places of all time? Astrid lead Morgan further along to the farthest bookshelf, in which plenty of books viking related were stacked. This library was as typical as it was for a viking one; torches were on the walls, everywhere looked brown, and the floors were made of wooden. The books themselves looked a lot larger than what Morgan was accustomed to. In his old life, the kiddy and thick novels were always a minimal size, yet here, these books were large.

"Right...I'm sure it's in this one here" Astrid said, looking interrogative.

She gently reached for one of the torches off the wall and held it into her hand. There, she held it over the bookshelf to get an easier vision of the titles of the books.

"Nope...uh...nope.." she was just pointing her fingers at every single book, and even with the assistance of a torch, this was incredibly hard.

Morgan was getting impatient, because that was a typical part of his personality.

"AHA!" Astrid said, finally noticing the book she was looking for. "Here it is, we just called it the guide, pretty unclear I know, but a doofus would be able to tell what it's specifically about"

She walked back over to the wall that she got the torch from and carefully placed it back onto it's holder. She once again walked back over to the bookshelf with the intended book in it. She placed her hands onto the rusty thing and slowly dragged it out from it's position within the shelf. Once she got a full grasp of the bottom of the book, she yanked it out and the collision between the book and her chest caused her to stumble a bit.

"Ah, so out of all things, a book makes you struggle?" Morgan laughed.

Astrid looked back at him with a frown.

"Keep in mind that you're not fully a viking yet, so shut it" she replied.

Once she grabbed the book after keeping her balance, she handed it over to Morgan, who, at the second he saw the cover title, was completely baffled by the symbols shown on it.

"H-Hang on a minute, what in the hell is THAT?" he said, pointing at what looks like a language he'd find from his old life.

"What do you mean, what is that?" Astrid said. "It says The Guide, I just told you man"

Morgan shrugged, and noticed the picture of the sword underneath the symbols.

He flicked to the first page and these symbols, presumably the language of the vikings, covered the entirety of the page, and it was split into two different paragraphs.

"Ohh, I've seen this before" Morgan said, referring to the image he saw of the book

It had a similar layout and appearance to the one Hiccup was reading when he first encountered Toothless and wanted to learn about his species, in which it was about dragons and how dangerous they are. He saw it from a google images picture from his laptop in his old life.

"How the hell do I understand this, Astrid?" Morgan asked, sounding panicked.

"Well, that's for you to learn isn't it? look, everything you need to know is there" she said.

The two started walking out as Morgan carried the large book in his hands. Once they stepped out of the door into the open, Stormfly was conveniently stood there, as she knew where her viking was from the scent of Astrid. The dragon glared at Morgan and his new clothing, raising her eyes at the sight.

"Hiya" Morgan said, waving at the dragon.

She nodded back at Morgan, and he was unsure if this was her way of responding back with a greeting, so he just smiled at her before turning his focus to Astrid again.

"Listen Morgan, I'll see you tomorrow, take care of that book, Hiccup will kill you if you lose it" she said, before jumping onto Stormfly. Me and Stormfly are gonna track down Hiccup and Toothless and we're gonna have a personal race, I'll catch you later!" she yelled.

"A-Astrid? ASTRID, I DONT HAVE A CLUE ON WHAT ANY OF THIS SAYS!" Morgan yelled.

She didn't hear him, because she had already flown off into the sky.

"Great, how on earth am I gonna understand ANY of this?" Morgan said to himself, puzzled.

He was still stood in front of the library, not having a single clue on where he should go with this book. Maybe he should just take it back to his hut and learn it all independently? how the hell would these symbols make any sort of sense to Morgan, with him being somebody who's used to the regular English Language?

"May as well give it a shot" he said, feeling motivated after today.

He started walking down the village back to his hut whilst still thinking about if he'll ever get around to using this book for what it's meant for, because he won't be able to understand it.

***HE ARRIVES BACK AT HIS HUT WITH THE BOOK IN HAND***

Once he got to his hut, he opened his door and carefully walked over to the bed with the book. He placed the large book onto his bed and kept it there, in case he potentially wants to study it before he sleeps. He decided that he wants to get involved with the activities everybody on Berk does. He's already done fishing, but now he wants to advance. He wanted to feel useful, so he decided that he could either start milking the sheep or just try and start a friendship with some of the other vikings. After placing his book onto his bed, he walked back over to the door and opened it. Once he stepped out, he shut the door carefully before noticing Fishlegs.

"Hey!" Morgan yelled, waving at Fishlegs.

"Oh hi Morgan, how did it go?" Fishlegs asked, rushing over to Morgan.

"What do you mean? the uh, the training?"

"What do you think I mean, of course" Fishlegs laughed.

"Eh, can't really call it a training when all I did was answer questions. But that's besides the point, Fishlegs. I wanna start doing activities, do you lot milk the sheep or yaks on Berk?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, but why would you wanna do that? it's quite a task, you know" Fishlegs insisted.

"Where'd you go after Hiccup left you?" Morgan asked, interested to know why Fishlegs never informed Astrid when Hiccup specifically told him to.

"Well uh, I had other things to attend to, just don't ask" Fishlegs said, looking cringed after his comment. Morgan agreed that they should just forget about whatever he was on about, as it sounded pretty bad, and focus on what's ahead.

"So yeah, take me to the barn, Fishlegs. I wanna do some stuff before it turns night" Morgan said, with enthusiasm.

"Uh, sure, but it's not as easy as it sounds, hey" Fishlegs said, before the two started walking, with Fishlegs taking the lead.

They were heading for the barn, where Morgan said he wanted to start doing some more resourceful things on Berk apart from meeting dragons all the time. It'd help him fit in more as well. His brain stormed up an idea.

"HANG ON, HANG ON FISHLEGS" Morgan repeated, realising an opportunity he couldn't just miss. "I uh, I went to that library just now with Astrid, and I for the life of me cannot understand how you vikings write and what it means. Could you uh, give a weakling a hand please?" he said, pointing at his hut.

"You don't know how to read?" Fishlegs said out loud, before Morgan made a shush sound.

"Jesus man, you don't have to let the entire world know. Of course I can read, REGULAR english that is, but yours, that's a no. It's not as embarrassing for me as it sounds to you, because I come from a place where I used PROPER english" Morgan said.

Fishlegs was confused, because he was always taught to spell and read like the way they usually do on Berk. He figured that he'd help Morgan anyways, regardless of how long it'd take. Of course, when I say learn, I don't mean the actual language, I mean just what the pages say. The two made their way back to Morgan's hut, and after a 50 second walk, arrived to it. They walked through the door as Morgan pointed to the book on his bed at Fishlegs. This was going to be a tedious process just to read a book, and even Morgan was starting to wonder if it was exaggerating.

**BY THE TIME FISHLEGS GOT THROUGH THE ENTIRE BOOK WITH MORGAN, EVEN THOUGH MORGAN DIDN'T INTEND ON LEARNING ALL OF IT, THE TIME HAD STRUCK TO 20:30, BECAUSE THEY HAD SPENT MORE THAN SIX HOURS LEARNING WHAT THE PAGES SAID. FISHLEGS HAD GONE INTO EVERY SINGLE DETAIL OF THE BOOK, AND I MEAN EVERY SINGLE DETAIL, SO YOU COULD SEE WHY IT TOOK THIS LONG**

"Raargh.." Morgan said, completely impatient and wanting to just get out.

"And then this reads, on the final page,-" Fishlegs said, before being interrupted.

"Right right RIGHT, I know, all this blinking book did was remind me of how to use a sword and basically the things I'm learning tomorrow and the days after, how pointless of me, spending this much time learning to READ.." Morgan said grumpily.

Fishlegs laughed at his anger, "why did you ask me to help then?" he said.

"Because you were the only one who was around at the time, Fishlegs" Morgan said, in yet another annoyed tone.

Morgan's eyes were stinging, and at times when Fishlegs was reading the book, he just wanted to get a ride on one of the dragons, even though he still doesn't sit in good terms with some of them. Gobber had payed them a visit, but didn't want to interrupt after learning that Fishlegs was helping Morgan learn, so he simply walked off after hearing Fishlegs read to Morgan.

"I wish I could just sit in the Great Hall right now, rest my feet on the benches and eat whatever grub gets thrown onto my plate" Morgan said, feeling lazy.

Suddenly, a thump echoed on the ground outside his hut, and Fishlegs was quick to walk over to the door. It was Stormfly, Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid. They all came to Morgan's hut to deliver him his supper, which is actually the first time Hiccup had ever did that, because although Morgan said to Hiccup at one point he didn't like the idea of eating at night, he did it once, and that was at the Great Hall. Hiccup just had kind thoughts, probably.

"Hello?" he said, slowly getting off of Toothless, carrying an empty bowl and a bag that contained some sort of liquid. He knocked on the door, as Morgan walked up to meet Hiccup.

"W-What's this?" Morgan asked, looking at the things Hiccup has in his hand.

"Come on, do you really think I could screw you over and let you starve after everything you're going through? take them." he offered the items out to Morgan, who reluctantly took the items.

"I can't risk letting you eat this in the hall because of you know who, so I decided to deliver it to you. Oh and also, Astrid wanted to give you a quick little reminder" Hiccup said.

"Don't forget Morgan, we're covering the second session tomorrow morning, be up as usual and we won't have to throw another water bucket at your babyface. Come on Stormfly, let's go she said," Astrid said, whilst remaining on her dragons back as she was talking to Morgan.

Toothless did his cute smile at Morgan as he walked up to the door.

"Woah Toothless, careful there bud, you might make me bang my head on the door frame" Hiccup said, slowly pushing Toothless's head away.

The Night Fury resisted though, and he instantly licked Morgan's face as he got backed up by his viking.

"Woah woah woaaaah" Morgan said, not expecting the lick. "Hey there pal"

"Alright Toothless, let's let Morgan tuck in for the night, he's uh, he's got training tomorrow" Hiccup said.

Morgan was devastated that he couldn't spend anymore time with the dragon, but he was too afraid to ask Hiccup for him to do so for some reason.

"Yeah, thanks for the supper, Hiccup" Morgan said. Hiccup gave off a smile towards Morgan as the chief adjusted his helmet slowly, due to it slightly falling off.

"Fishlegs, he's had enough of you for one day, give the kid some resting space" Hiccup said, pointing at him.

"Aw," Fishlegs said. "Well uh, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then, have a good one, Morgan" Fishlegs said, as he began walking out of the hut.

"W-Wait," Hiccup said, noticing the book near Morgan. "Isn't that the guide book?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, me and Astrid went to the library and she gave me this as a way to help me, but it's practically useless when I'm gonna learn this stuff tomorrow and the days after anyway" Morgan said, holding up the book in his hands.

"Oh absolutely not, keep it with you just in case. Right, seriously, we're going now. Have a good night Morgan" Hiccup waved at Morgan, with Morgan waving back. He then proceeded to slowly shut the door after he waved, subsequently climbing onto his dragon's back.

Morgan just looked at the book, waiting for Hiccup to fly off on Toothless. He quickly listened in. Once they left and there was no flapping to be heard, he walked back over to the door and opened it to the lovely contrast of colours in the sunset in the ocean; a light sort of red, whereas the rest of the sky was darker. He walked over to the edge of the rock and emptied the bag of fish soup into the water. Sorry, but he just couldn't take another taste of that horrific soup ever again. He went back into his hut and shut the door for the final time. Morgan walked over to his bed, carefully moving the book to the floor as he started adjusting the bed. He took his pants and boots and top and helmet off before climbing into bed. There, he placed the helmet onto the floor next to the book. He never usually went to bed this early and he could still hear activity around him, but by god, it's better to wake up than to get splashed in the face by ice cold water again.

Even to this day, it was still surreal that Morgan was actually living in his favourite fictional world, or what USED to be a fictional world. It was surreal; he loved every minute of it, and was looking forward to the future. He slowly drifted off as the night was starting to fall all over Berk.

 **It looks like the book Astrid gave to Morgan wasn't as useful as she expected, and there was a ton of effort that went into Fishlegs reading it out for Morgan, who couldn't understand the viking language. Turns out, the stuff in it was stuff Astrid would teach him anyway, so technically, it's only useless to him, but in the minds of the vikings, it's a crucial book. We're about to be down to 3 days before Tuffnut strikes, and Morgan needs to continue on with his training for survival. Will he succeed? what type of activities will he embark upon on Berk? helping get milk from the Yaks or Sheep? these could be a waste of time in regards to the task Morgan SHOULD be sticking to; preparing to combat.**


	20. Midnight culmination

**RECAP: Reading isn't ideal. In fact, it's as boring as just sitting alone in a room all day. Morgan had to face this in order to learn what Astrid was portraying as "new" information in the form of a large book. Simply put, he couldn't understand the writing, and got Fishlegs to unintentionally go through the ENTIRE book, whereas Morgan only wanted certain pages to be translated. After a hard day that involved his first ever training session, Morgan hit the sack for the night.**

Everywhere was within darkness on Berk. The sky was blank, with little stars shining themselves all across it. The moon was as bright as it gets, and it reflected a lovely milky-white colour off of the ocean. A few dragons flew, but the rest were fast asleep elsewhere. Berk was known to have pretty scenery, and it was obvious as to why. When it was sunny, it created a feeling of enjoyment, and at night, much like this one currently, it gives off a relaxing and peaceful feel. At this point it had been four hours since Morgan drifted off to sleep, and it was probably the most relaxing type of sleep he's ever had since coming onto Berk. He really liked sleeping in the dark, as well as it being quiet without a single sound of noise being heard. Unfortunately, the second criteria wasn't so true after four hours of sleep for Morgan. It sounded like rocks were being pelted off of the roof of his hut, but not those pebble sized ones. These sounded like those medium sized rocks you'd find in rock pools on beaches. It took Morgan's body 5 minutes to finally be awakened by these thick sounding noises on the roof. His eyes opened slowly, and stared up at the wooden ceiling. He sat up, looking across the hut from his bed, confused as to why he woke up. The noises had stopped just as his brain turned on from the sleep, so that was why he was confused.

"Why am I awake? huh?" Morgan said to himself, in a whisper tone as he was tired as all hell.

He slowly descended back down onto his back on his bed before closing his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep. He knew he couldn't afford staying up at night, because in however many hours time, he'd have to be up and early for the next training session with Astrid. As he slowly fell asleep, the sounds made a big thud repeatedly on his roof again, causing a fright to go through Morgan. He sat up again and rapidly removed the covers off of his legs. He stood his feet onto the ground from the bed and finally stood up straight. He grabbed his black pants and his dark green/browned skull top from the floor. He didn't bother with the boots or the helmet because he wasn't going anywhere far. He intended on seeing what was on his roof at this time of the night. He placed his feet into the leg holes of his pants and pulled them up slowly. Out of all of the things to struggle with, putting his pants on was the one he least expected to struggle with. Of course, he was tired, so you couldn't blame him. Once he got them on, he grabbed his fluffy top and swiftly placed it over his head and onto his torso. He rubbed his eyes from the sleep in them. The bangs were once again sounding their way from the roof into Morgan's ears, and he looked up at the ceiling briefly.

"What in the hell is that?" he said to himself, in a louder, interrogative tone.

He began making his way towards the door and opened it very slowly, stepping out into the darkness of the night time on Berk. It was equivalent to 12:36 AM on Berk, so it was pitch black all over the island and was also quiet (for the most part anyways) As he stepped out, he was assuming that all the dragons were asleep somewhere, but this might be one of them. He wasn't entirely sure until he got a full on glance at what ever is on his roof, though. As soon as he stepped outside in front of his hut, Morgan tried to catch a glimpse of anything on his roof, but he couldn't make anything out because of how dark it was. Even the moon didn't help out it was that dark, despite it looking like it's shining like a Christmas tree. He walked towards the left, to see if whatever it was was on the other side. To his surprise, there was some movement this time, and whatever it was looked huge. Morgan backed up a bit, because it was pretty uncomfortable to see a huge creature camouflaged within the dark situated on the top of his hut.

"What on earth is that?" Morgan said to himself.

He looked around the other houses in the village, and some of them still had lit torches. He was still tired, but he wasn't going to sleep until he gets whatever that is off his hut. He walked as slowly as possible in order to not wake up any of the sleeping vikings to a hut with a lit torch. The lit torch was in one of those hangers that held the actual foundation of the flame on the wall. He noticed this, and was walking towards the hut he deemed fit enough to take from. Once he got to the hut with the lit torch, he tried his best to make as less sound as possible, especially when he got onto the wooden surface near the door of the hut. He reached his hand out for the torch and slowly but surely took the torch from the wall. Morgan looked back at his hut after this, and from here, the thing that was making those bangs looked like a lizard, a big lizard at that. Morgan was determined however to find out what it truly was. Being more quicker than when he was taking this torch from this hut, he made his way back over to his hut and shone the torch upwards into the air. There, he got a full glimpse of this lizard-looking thing, which was black all over with black scales and a long tail, before it turned it's eyes towards Morgan. He dropped the torch to the floor in fear, but upon it's glance he noticed two green eyes with black pupils; these looked awfully familiar, and it dawned on Morgan once he came up with the identification of this thing. Without warning though, the thing dropped down from the roof to the floor right in front of Morgan, and before him unveiled was none other than Toothless.

"T-Toothless?" Morgan said, shocked and a bit pleasured at the presence of the dragon. "It's far too late, what are you doing here?" he asked.

The Night Fury simply emitted a happy-sounding tone as his head simultaneously raised upwards, followed by a smile towards Morgan, implying that he's pleasured to be with him. Morgan was puzzled for words, why was Toothless here at this time of the night?

"Does Hiccup know you're here pal?" he asked Toothless.

Toothless simply nodded his head left and right, implying his answer, which was no.

"I don't understand, what did you come here for? it's night time, and I was asleep before you decided to knock your deadly claws against my hut" Morgan stated, feeling as if this entire situation is a neutral one.

Toothless sat down whilst looking at Morgan. Slowly, he turned his head towards the hut and slowly pointed his paw at the structure before looking at Morgan.

"What? yeah I know, you've already been on it, but you really should be heading back now" Morgan said, unclear as to what Toothless is implying.

The Night Fury once again emitted a tone, but this time it was more of a breath sounding one, as he looked at Morgan this time whilst pointing at the structure with his paw again.

"Toothless? you've got the other dragons to be with, I'll come to you tomorrow" Morgan said, yawning as he said so.

He was clueless as to what Toothless was wanting, so he went with the assumption that this is all a misunderstanding or whatever. Toothless walked up to Morgan and the Night Fury closed his eyes after sitting down again. He opened them after 10 seconds and once again looked at the structure of Morgan's hut, pointing at it. Morgan was getting tired of this, and really didn't want to show anger at Toothless, but he was starting to boil. Morgan walked over to his door, but in the blink of an eye, Toothless stopped him. Morgan was enjoying the attention the Night Fury was giving him, but he wasn't going to dodge sleeping the night before he kicks off his second training session.

"What do you want, bud? I need to sleep.." Morgan said, in a more louder tone.

The dark sky made Morgan even more tired, with the moon shining over Toothless and the young viking-in-process. For a final time, Toothless closed his eyes, but this time fell to the floor in the speed nobody could expect.

"Y-You want to sleep?" Morgan said, "you can sleep where you came from, right?" at least now Morgan got the first part of Toothless's implication.

The Night fury stood up, looked at Morgan before pointing at him briefly with his paw. His eyes turned down to Morgan's hut as he did so, and this time Morgan was paying attention to where he was looking. Morgan had a shock. D-Did Toothless want to sleep in the hut with Morgan? if that was the case, then that'd be the most pleasurable thing to happen, especially since Morgan wanted to be liked by the cutest dragon and the most powerful on Berk. Morgan's eyes widened, and Toothless smiled and gave off a purr, seeing that Morgan's taken in the message. (Night Furies are intelligent, so he could tell easily)

"I-You want to sleep the night with m-me?" Morgan said.

Toothless didn't respond with a sound, but instead licked Morgan's face. That was the confirmation. Morgan wiped his face off of the slobber from Toothless and opened his door.

"Bud, you're more than welcome to" he said to Toothless.

Morgan walked into the hut whilst still wiping the slobber off, and Toothless walked in afterwards. Morgan shut the door slowly, so it wouldn't wake up anybody in the nearby huts from it slamming. The Night Fury studied the inside of the hut, looking at the pile of old clothes Morgan used to wear before being given his new ones. He recognised them quite clearly from the time Morgan wore them when he was first encountered by Toothless and his viking, Hiccup at the cove.

"When are you gonna learn that this doesn't ever wash out?" Morgan said, as he sat on his bed.

Toothless gave off a cute laughing sound, and this broke Morgan's heart. He didn't realise until now, but the absolute cuteness of Toothless only just started affecting him for real, and now that the Night Fury wants to be in the presence of Morgan, it made the experience a whole lot more cuter. Morgan had an urge to just squeeze the life out of Toothless, and that's what he wanted to do. He sat up and walked over to Toothless as the Night Fury was sat down. He walked into Toothless's side and started spreading his arms out to the dragon. Toothless placed his head into Morgan's hands and smiled with a small purr. Morgan rested his head on top of Toothless's black scaly head, and left his hands on the neck of the Night Fury, giving him a big fat hug all over his head and neck. The Night Fury closed his eyes, feeling loved.

"Thank you" Morgan said, thanking Toothless.

He released his hands off Toothless before sitting back down on his bed.

"I know, I'm hard to like, but can I just say," Morgan said, wanting to express his thoughts he had about Toothless since he came onto Berk. "Human to dragon, because I'm not really a viking, you are the most adorable thing to have ever existed and you've made my dreams all come true, so thank you bud, you're superb" Morgan smiled, and nodded at Toothless.

The Dragon rubbed his head against Morgan's shoulders before curling up right near the bed. Morgan in response rested his back against his bed and pulled the covers up, with one hand sticking out to the scaly surface of Toothless's head.

"Sorry about the book, by the way, haha, it's a useless thing nowadays, so you may as well destroy it for me" Morgan jokingly said.

Toothless made that famous sound that was heard after Hiccup took his boot off of the drawing Toothless did yearss ago for the first time ever, before Hiccup intentionally put his boot back on it again. In case you aren't familiar, that was during the time Hiccup and Toothless started bonding, and hearing it in reality made Morgan feel even more emotional. The Night Fury did it as he started drifting away to sleep a long with Morgan. Of course though, whilst he and Toothless finally start to bond, there's a certain somebody blocking the happiness from continuing on in the next three days.

The experience just now cannot be described, it's that remarkable. A teenager who, for months on end fantasised over How To Train Your Dragon, specifically the two main characters, Toothless and Hiccup, and MAYBE Hookfang, managed to actually come to Berk and accomplish something every HTTYD fan wants to do; Love and hug Toothless and make him a friend of your own. The key now though is to focus on the task ahead, which is to conquer the opposition in Tuffnut. Morgan's new life has only just reached it's peak, but come three days, that could all come crashing down if he doesn't defeat Tuffnut. The two new friends fell asleep with each other inside Morgan's hut.

 **Toothless wasn't lying when he looked devastated about having to leave Morgan's presence after Hiccup gave Morgan the supper in a bag with a bowl. This is quite possibly the most emotional thing that's happened so far. To actually touch the cute scaly surface of Toothless and to love him is hard to describe, it's that incredible. Unlike last time, these two friends mean business. There's no falseness, nor is there any pretending, they truly care about each other. As far as how much Toothless likes Morgan, if he likes him more than Hiccup, will be something only Toothless can imply, nobody truly knows yet. Morgan will for sure have some motivation in the morning to knock this next session out of the way after the events that unfolded LATE at night.**


	21. Training Day 2: Unlocking the speed

**RECAP: What was meant to be a night of sleep quickly turned into the culmination of a friendship that never really found it's ground until now; the Toothless and Morgan bond. After plenty of struggles, Toothless made a visit in the middle of the night to Morgan and from that point, a connection was formed between them.**

The Island of Berk was just starting to wake up; the sky was gradually increasing in light, breaking away from the darkness of the night. The sun was slowly ascending, shining it's brightness across the ocean water, and there were some fishermen vikings already fishing. A peaceful tone for sure, but today is the second of many training sessions for Morgan, who was in the delightful company of Toothless. It was no surprise that the Night Fury woke up first before Morgan, who was still fast asleep that it would have came to the point of another water bucket being tossed onto his head. Thankfully, the Night Fury, unintentionally being helpful to Morgan because he had to rise up early from bed, nudged his head against Morgan's sleeping body. Morgan's eyes slowly started to open as his brain was activating, with Toothless's head sitting right in the corner of his left eye. Morgan's voice was extremely deep in tiredness as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Toothless.." Morgan said, slowly backing up amongst his bed. "Gosh," he said, in his typical grumpy mood he had for practically every morning he woke up.

"I've gotta go to training pal" he said, slowly turning to Toothless.

The Night Fury purred in joy, licking the face of Morgan.

"Argh" Morgan said, dropping headfirst back into the pillow from the slobber.

"Gosh Toothless, you never learn do you?" he said, as his head was buried on the top of the pillow.

Morgan turned back around to his back and once again sat up, continuing to wipe his face. Toothless's ears both were raised up as he turned his head sideways to the left, looking at Morgan with an unsure face at the mention of a 'training'. His big cute green and black eyes were confused looking too. It wasn't hard for Morgan to make out the expression Toothless was showing.

"Oh, I'm doing training to combat Tuffnut" Morgan said to Toothless, standing up from his bed.

Morgan realised that he already had his new clothes on from the night before, so all he really needed was his helmet and his boots and he'll be off. This time around he wasn't quite as tired as he was yesterday morning, due to his body being slightly more used to his temporary routine. Toothless was alarmed at the mentioning of Tuffnut's name, and he turned his head to the door of the hut as his ears lowered down. Morgan quickly stepped in front of Toothless.

"Woah, it's alright pal, he's not here" Morgan assured the dragon.

Toothless, although having calmed down slightly, was still alarmed after hearing the name. Even though his ears were up again, signifying that he's happy, they weren't as straight as before, showing that the dragon still has some uncertainty.

"Anyways, I've gotta get going, this and everyh-"

The door opened, and this made Morgan shift his attention to that direction, just as he spoke to Toothless. Toothless hissed and his ears went down again, as his teeth emerged in his mouth, thinking it was Tuffnut. Gobber emerged from it instead, and the dragon was quick to subtract his teeth. Gobber was surprised at seeing Toothless here. The large viking was intending on waking Morgan up for the training, but it seemed like that had already been done.

"Mornin kid," Gobber said, in his deep vikingly voice. "Ya ready for training now?" he asked Morgan.

"Yeah, if only I could say I'd be able to be convincing in this one.." Morgan said.

"Ya know the deal, we'll give you ya breakfast when you get there," Gobber said. "and uh, whats the deal with you bein here, Toothless huh?" the large viking was confused at seeing Toothless in the hut.

The Night Fury looked at Morgan before he gave the young lad a nudge to his shoulder.

"Woaah, haha" Morgan said. The dragon then emitted a brief purr. This was his way of giving an answer to Gobber, who sort of understood what the dragon was implying.

"Ahh, I see ya have made a new addition huh Morgan?" Gobber said, followed by Morgan nodding with quite some shyness. "Blimey, we've gotta get going, come on now" Gobber added, who was quick to exit the hut.

Before Morgan exited himself, he turned around to Toothless, who was visibly upset at the teen having to leave. Morgan walked up to him.

"This isn't gonna be a regular thing pal, I promise.." he said, holding onto Toothless's head. "Stay here or whatever you want, I'll be back at the end of my session, okay pal?"

Toothless looked slightly more assured, but he really didn't want to leave Morgan's side. As Morgan was about to walk through the door, Toothless bumped his head into Morgan's back, causing him to turn around.

"Honestly pal, there's nothing to worry about. I'm in safe hands, just trust me" he said to Toothless.

Morgan walked out of his hut as Toothless followed him, with the dragon sounding a sad sigh. He looked down at the floor with his head. Morgan walked right up to Toothless and once again placed his hands underneath his head.

"You can trust me, Toothless. You have Hiccup, I'm sure he's missing you a lot"

"MORGAN?! COME ON! WE'VE GOTTA GET MOVIN'" Gobber yelled from a distance.

"Uh, I'll see you later, Toothless." Morgan said, not having enough time to say what he originally wanted to say. "Go and find Hiccup, I'll be back pal!" he yelled.

Morgan was finally able to separate himself from Toothless, but for an emotional cost on Toothless's side. The Night Fury wanted Morgan to stick by his side all the time. Thinking of Hiccup made Toothless more happier as he sat besides Morgans hut alone, but Morgan was stuck in the corner of his head still.

****GOBBER AND MORGAN ARRIVE AT THE ARENA WITH ASTRID IN THE ARENA****

"You know? I'm still absolutely shocked that I'm actually here, and at the same excited, because I'm with all of the Berk Dragons, it's just crazy" Morgan said, as he was smiling uncontrollably and had a tingling sense in side him because of the excitement.

He was discussing his view on being on Berk after Gobber asked him how he thought of it. They got to the circular arena and made their way over to the iron bars. There, Astrid was clearly in the arena, but scattered in a mixed up pattern were some big looking rocks. It looked like they were taken off a beach, but regardless, there was a good amount of them.

"ASTRID!" Morgan yelled from the top, with Astrid catching his voice from inside.

"MORNING, MORGAN!" Astrid yelled back.

A hand had collided into the back of Morgan afterwards.

"Take care, little guy, you'll do well, let me assure ya" Gobber said.

"Cheers, I'll try my best" Morgan replied.

Gobber smiled and walked back over to the bridge.

"COME IN HERE" Astrid yelled from the inside of the arena.

Morgan obeyed, and walked over to the tunnel leading into the arena. He finally made his way inside the arena fully, getting a better glance of these rocks all over the place. Astrid waved at Morgan as he made his way over.

"Morning," she said. "How was that book I gave you?" Morgan looked nervous at the question.

"Well er, to put it straight, it was pretty useless." he replied, in which Astrid looked puzzled as expected.

"Hey, that book has been around for generations, don't call it useless ever, right?" she said.

Morgan shrugged, taking in her request as nothing more than a comical statement, because he truly believed it was a useless piece of leather and paper.

"Anyway, I've put your breakfast over there," she pointed off at the North East corner of the arena, where one of the rocks were stationed. "get some fluid down your plastic self, we've got a ton and I mean a TON to do today"

Morgan walked over to the corner in which Astrid pointed at, and situated next to the big rock was a bowl with milk in it. He walked over to the bowl and ducked to pick it up. He sat on the rock in which the bowl was located next to, and started drinking the contents of the bowl. He took a big gulp of milk and rinsed it all in side his mouth to get rid of the horrible dryness. Astrid walked over to Morgan as he started freshening up with his breakfast.

"You've noticed that I've put four big rocks from the docks around this place, and that's because today I want to see just how fast you can go under a time limit. I won't be picky with you and all that because you're you, you're not cut out at all at the moment, but I at least want improvements every time we do a round. So after you've finished, I'll be more generous than I usually am and give you some time to study the arena, because the rocks aren't here just for decoration purposes. They're here for you to jump up and over with. If anything, this will make your stamina as uh..as better than it is at the moment. So finish up, take some time and be ready to run and jump. This part of the training is all about speed, obviously, because as vikings, we have to be ready to evacuate from any type of threat, and in a quick manner so we can live on to tell the story. I don't like braggers though, and I especially don't like freeloaders. Hiccup is the bragger" Astrid said.

"But like I've never heard Hiccup brag at all?" Morgan said.

"When he does, you'll want to give him a knuckle sandwich" she laughed, before walking off into the center of the arena.

Morgan drank the final round of milk in his bowl and placed it onto the ground. He stood up off the rock and walked around and...what exactly was there to study? they're just big rocks, there's nothing to them. Morgan was confused on what he was meant to do.

"Erm, not to crack your bubble Astrid but there's nothing to study about these rocks here, they're just..." he shrugged his shoulders "rocks..."

Astrid clapped her hands at Morgan in a sarcastic manner.

"Excellent, it's not rocket science is it? I was wanting you to look at the height of them, you dork. So you could tell which ones you'd find easy and ones you wouldn't. But hey, you didn't, so let's just get straight into the running"

Morgan let out a big sigh because of two things. He was still somewhat tired and Astrid was a lot more aggressive here than she usually is. Of course, she was a strong viking, but where was this type of aggression on yesterdays session?

"I can tell this isn't gonna go my way" Morgan said in his breath. He had every right to be apprehensive.

"Step over here" she pointed to the rock that was in line with the tunnel entrance. "We'll see how you do on one run, and go from there"

Morgan walked over to the rock and stood in front of it, facing it.

"Should I uh..take my helmet off?" Morgan asked.

"You've gotta look like a viking in these training sessions, so unfortunately not" Astrid replied firmly.

"I wish I had shorts, man. I'm gonna be sweating like hell after this" he moaned.

"Oh," Astrid said in a loud tone, "stop whining, you haven't even had ONE run yet, so like, calm down"

It didn't help that Morgan had to climb over three other rocks aside from this one. It also didn't help that the rocks weren't in an even order. For instance, the rock Morgan's currently stood in front of is right in line with the arena entrance. The one after that is right in the North Eastern corner of the arena. The one after that is further down and requires the participant to run in a diagonal direction to get to it. The one after that is right against the wall at the bottom part of the arena, and then it comes back to this one. You'd think Astrid would have coordinated this a lot better, but she didn't.

"When I say scram, you'll start the run. It's pretty natural to know which rocks are in order, so I won't even bother with that" Astrid said.

Morgan's heart took a few beats, and as he looked up, there were more than a few vikings watching on through the bars. He did Drama in high school, so an audience didn't bother him, but he was afraid of what people might make of his fitness, so it was embarrassing to be watched doing a fitness exercise. It wasn't just them though. Moments later, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and even HOOKFANG, a rare appearance, joined in to watch on. To add to the pressure even more, Morgan was waiting in anticipation for Astrid's command to go.

"Okay okay, I can do thi-"

 **"SCRAAAAAAAAAMMMM!"** Astrid roared, like a lion.

Morgan charged off to the first rock in front of him like a cheetah. He placed his thick foot onto the rock and climbed up to the top of it, subsequently jumping back down. He was already breathing quite a lot after the FIRST rock. He was rushing his arms back and fourth as he ran as FAST as he possibly could to the North Eastern rock. The air was gradually being sucked out of Morgan's body. He finally got to the second rock, and already his armpits were starting to feel all wet. He once again placed his thick feet one at a time onto the rock to climb up to it, once again jumping off it afterwards. Afterwards, he was scrambling his head all over the arena, trying to find the next rock he's meant to go to. He was shrugging his shoulders rapidly and was panicking because everybody was witnessing him execute a failure.

"THIS ONE HERE, GO GO!" Astrid yelled, pointing to the rock that was diagonal of Morgan.

He ran once again towards the rock, but his heart was beating incredibly fast and his throat was starting to get that dry feeling. His speed was still there, but all it did was suck up the remainder of air his lungs had. Morgan got to the 3rd rock, and climbed up onto it using his feet. His legs started to ache as he had to put pressure on them to execute the climbing and the running, and everywhere around his body felt like the sun was within a hands reach. He jumped down, and was breathing heavily as Astrid looked on.

"TOUCH THE ROCK YOU STARTED AT!" she yelled.

Morgan ran once more, and after a tough task, he finally got to the last rock and placed his palm on it.

"STOP!" Astrid yelled.

Morgan instantly collapsed his butt onto the rock at the tunnel entrance and was breathing heavily. He placed his hands onto his knees as he looked down at the arena floor in tiredness. The vikings at the iron bars started laughing, but all Hookfang did was smile. Morgan wasn't going to let them get in the way of his efforts.

"Morgan, you're...you're...w-wWHAT?!" Astrid said, stopping in front of him. "I know you're tired and all, but do you honestly get breathless THAT quickly?" Astrid said.

"It's me, so of course I do. Look at my legs, I'm thick as hell. It'd help if I had SHORTS" he replied.

"Well we can only fix this by repeating these runs, so take a rest, come back here in 5 minutes and we'll continue on." Astrid said, as Morgan sighed loudly afterwards.

 **Session Two of the training is a lot more stable than the first, more than what Morgan expected. He needed good stamina and the ability to run for a good amount of time, in which he did NOT. The standard vikings require for speed is absolutely high, but Morgan simply doesn't live up to it. He HAS to continue on with this second session, otherwise when it comes to running away from danger, he'll be made their victim in about ten seconds. Morgan's got a TON of work ahead of him if this is how he intends on performing on his rise against Tuffnut. Will Morgan take the UN out of unfit?**


	22. Training Day 2: The bombshell

**RECAP: Session Two has commenced, but in comparison to the first one, this is much more demanding. Morgan's stamina was at show here, and he came across as an unfit bafoon. He's tired, worn out from just the first run, and isn't doing particularly well. There's a reason why he's in these trainings though, to improve himself, and it doesn't end here. After a grueling 'trial' run of the rock course, Morgan's going to use his determination to overcome all the odds.**

To make the best usage out of the 5 minute break Morgan was given by Astrid, he simply sat down on the rock that was in line with the tunnel. He felt his skin burning up on his face, and it was visibly red. He looked all around him, and the formation of the rocks still baffled Morgan. It was probably intentional, but it wasn't ideal. Astrid walked up to Morgan as he was sat down.

"I had no idea that uh..you were that out of shape, huh" she said.

"Yeah, uh," Morgan said "You can continue decreasing my confidence if you want"

"The truth hurts, but you really need to work on your diet for next time. We'll go through two more runs to see how you get on, but I feel like you've been eating too many rounds of food" she said, as she sighed straight afterwards.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "Eh" is all that came out of his mouth in response to her comment. He was breathing less now, and his body was slowly cooling down. "I mean, I was eating like a bunch of junk food in the past, so I suppose I have myself to blame" is the second thing he responded to her comment with.

"Damn right you do" Astrid said. "You've got three more minutes before we need to crack on"

Morgan looked down at the floor as he tried to dispose of his tiredness.

"ASTRID," A voice yelled from the tunnel.

Standing inside it were a couple of unknown vikings to Morgan. Astrid turned her head around to the tunnel to glare at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT!" She yelled at the two.

"WE JUST WANTED TO PET THE PIG! AHAHAHAHA!" the two vikings yelled.

Astrid didn't look impressed at all. She took a couple of steps forward to the tunnel.

"YOU'LL BE SNORTING LIKE A PIG WHEN I SQUASH BOTH YOUR NOSES IN IF YOU DON'T GO" Astrid yelled.

Morgan laughed, taking the comment aimed towards him from the two vikings comically. They finally went out of the tunnel all the way back up to the bars that kept people from falling into the arena, and they were still laughing. Hookfang was gone at this point, and so was Snotlout, so it took some pressure off of Morgan to not be watched by the more recognised vikings and a dragon.

"Don't worry about em, they're what Hiccup was in the past" she said to Morgan.

"I don't let immaturity get to me, Astrid. I laugh in the face of it" Morgan muttered.

"That's a good mindset to stick with, good on you" she replied.

Morgan had learnt to just let those who try to cause harm towards him pass on, but he couldn't really do this with Tuffnut. Although he was still wary of people making notice of his unfitness, he was able to let it pass. The sound of Hookfang roaring was heard, but because he wasn't seen from the inside of the arena, as the same with Snotlout, he presumably roared at him (playfully maybe?) further towards that little thin bridge that you cross over to get here, and his vicious roar echoed right into the ears of Astrid and Morgan in the arena it was that loud.

"Crickey, what's with that one?" Morgan said, referring to Hookfang.

"Snotlout, that's all you need to know, Snotlout" Astrid replied, to which Morgan scratched his head.

"I just don't understand how he can cope with a dragon like that.." Morgan said.

"Also Morgan, just so you're aware, when I say you're out of shape, I don't say it in the style that those punkheads just did. I'm simply not going to stop myself from saying something as it is, but if it comes across as cruel or whatever you might be thinking, then it's far from that, trust me" Astrid smiled afterwards, wanting to reassure Morgan that she doesn't want to come across as intentionally offending him.

You know how you try to look like hostile comments like being called a 'pig' don't bother you? Morgan secretly wanted to yell at the two vikings who said it, but he'd usually let it pass on after five minutes of the situation occurring. Astrid clearly is against that type of thing, and her response to Morgan's first run attempt was genuine, and wasn't meant in a bad way. Morgan appreciated honesty, but he didn't appreciate it when people started to milk aspects of his failures for the sake of their humour.

Morgan began casually tapping his feet on the concrete floor of the arena as he tried to kill off the time whilst relaxing. He started humming too. During all of this he was still sat on the starting rock. He then placed his hands onto his knees and started tapping them as well. His head was subconciously bobbing to the tune he had came up with. The tapping hands quickly turned into flicking fingers, and he was caught well into the tune. It didn't matter what song the tune came from was, he was still enjoying it.

"1 MINUTE" Astrid's loud voice echoed, "you might as well start preparing, we're doing another run after this minute" she added.

Morgan sighed, but his knees and body all felt relaxed enough to give it another go. He stood up and took a few steps away from the rock he was sat on for the entirety of his break.

"Tell you what Astrid," he said, "sometimes, depending on the circumstances like the one that just happened, I'd give immaturity a hammering"

Astrid laughed, completely agreeing with him.

"Yeah, I've never been a fan of people who intend on making others upset. Needs a good harming themselves they do. Let's not drift into another area of topic, go and stand over there" she said, pointing to where Morgan was standing.

"I'm uh...I'm already there" he said, confused.

Astrid laughed at her own botch, placing a hand onto her forehead for 10 seconds.

"Right, you know the drill, when I say scram, you'll start running"

Morgan started jumping up and down on the spot to warm himself up. He didn't know how effective this would be, but when he's watched TV back at home athletes always did some sort of jumping before the start of their sport. He did this for about 50 seconds and he was already warmed up, to the point he started to feel close to the sun again.

Meanwhile, back at the top where more unknown vikings came to observe the activities unfolding in the arena, Hiccup and Toothless made a landing after an early journey around Berk.

"Way to go, bud" Hiccup said, breathing quite loudly from the gust of wind that blew against his face from the flight.

Toothless smiled at his viking. The two vikings that were just inside the tunnel entrance were still laughing with each other loudly. Once Hiccup carefully got off of his dragons back, he walked over to them as they slowly calmed down.

"Hey guys," he said "fill me in uh..please?"

One of the vikings looked at Hiccup with a face that looked like it was about to crack again, but he managed to keep it in.

"There's a little wimp down at the arena with Astrid who can't run at all" he said.

Hiccup was quick to switch to defensive mode.

"Oh yeah? he's actually doing something, what are you doing? you know, you can't undermine somebody for being bad at something you've never touched the surface of" he blatantly said.

The two vikings were clearly affected by Hiccup's inspirational response. He's hesitant to physical things, but he'll easily speak it.

"Hiccup you used to be the dwarf of our type" the second viking said, having to refer to something in the past. Toothless was quick to intervene, standing besides Hiccup and looking amongst the two with an aggressive expression.

"Aha, eh, we'll just be goin now then, have a good day Hiccup" the second viking said, as the two slowly walked off at the sight of Toothless. "Buddy, you always have my back" Hiccup said, rubbing the nostril of the Night Fury.

 **"SCRAAAAAAM!"**

Is what was heard by everybody standing around the arena, including Toothless and Hiccup. They recognised that it came from Astrid. The friends quickly ran up against the bars to see Morgan run and jump over some surprisingly big rocks. Toothless wasn't able to tell who it was because of how fast Morgan was going, but Hiccup instantly knew, and also, Toothless still isn't 100% aware of Morgan taking training sessions.

Meanwhile, Morgan had already climbed up and over the first rock and quickly darted off towards the North Eastern corner. Throughout this second run, he was taking in quicker breathes to help himself conserve some air, and it worked to an extent. He got to the North Eastern corner rock, and placed his boot onto it before standing on it briefly and taking a leap off of it. There, although still breathing fast, he still felt some energy inside of him. He ran off to the diagonal positioned rock from the corner and managed to reach it. Once again, he placed his boot onto the rock, and decided to use his hand this time to try and climb up. What a bad mistake this was. Morgan stumbled on the rock after climbing up onto it, and as he tried to jump off, he slipped instead, causing his body to fall forwards and land chest first into the concrete floor of the arena.

"RARGH!" Morgan moaned in pain.

"OHHHHHHHHHH" was the response to the painful collision Morgan had made from all the vikings observing, including Hiccup.

Morgan placed his palms onto the ground to try and lift himself up. He once again stumbled after doing so, but intended on completing the run, which seemed to be why Astrid didn't call for the run to end. He ran back to the starting rock in a slow fashion, feeling tired once again. He touched the top of it and slid down to his butt with his back against the rock.

"Well, you need to brush up on balance for a starter, of all things" Astrid said, "I noticed that you were trying to be faster at climbing, but that's not the focus of today's session. We're doing SPEED. We'll cover elevating skills in another session, but today all you need to do is be as FAST as you can"

She walked over to Morgan and raised a hand out to help him get up. Morgan placed his hand into hers, and she yanked him up, but it was a struggle due to his weight.

"We can have one more try, but if this is what you're running like, expect to be caught up with in like, 30 seconds?" she said.

"My chest is burning" Morgan said, applying pressure to his chest to try and ease the burning sensation.

"Sometimes, we have to work through pain to escape the bigger threat. This is actually a crucial thing you could be practicing, because whilst your in pain, you could still survive whatever inflicted it in the first place if you escape"

"Huh, you know what? that actually sounds sensible" Morgan suddenly said, wanting to raise his morale.

The pain was killing, but he put aside his desperation to hold onto his chest for the sake of achieving success. Astrid slowly moved back into the middle as Morgan stepped back to the starting rock. He felt like his skin was being torn apart on his chest.

"Oh and also Morgan," Astrid said, "This entire time, you've missed out the rock over there" she pointed off to the bottom part of the arena with the rock that was against the wall. "I intentionally ignored it and I even tested your ability to notice when I told you to just go to the starting rock after that diagonal one on the first run, just to see if you'd notice. So yeah, just don't miss that one next time. The second run, you obviously fell over, so I'll let you get away with it on that one only" she said.

Toothless noticed the identity of Morgan whilst watching on with everyone else. He emitted a happy sound to Hiccup and turned to face the tunnel. Hiccup noticed this, and after being told by Gobber earlier this morning that he slept in Morgan's hut, he knew what he wanted to do.

"Bud, just give it a while, he's busy at the moment" he said to Toothless.

Toothless just sat down on the spot after the response, and quietly watched as Morgan was about to do his third run attempt. Hookfang finally emerged along side Snotlout, who's hair looked like he was put in a blender. Hiccup turned around to look at everyone watching on at the arena before noticing Snotlout.

"Snotlout?" he asked, "what happened to your hair?"

Snotlout didn't respond, but instead pointed to the disobedient Monstrous Nightmare besides him. Hookfang laughed afterwards, enjoying giving his viking a hard time. Hiccup quickly turned around back to the arena, laughing so Snotlout couldn't see. Snotlout had been flown into the air with Hookfang, with the dragon sending him into the wind and the water occasionally. Hookfang was never an obedient dragon, but he also liked making his viking obey to him. The crowd of vikings were talking amongst each other, just before their faces all turned to the arena in response to another roar-like voice emerging.

 **"SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"** Astrid called, like a roar from a lion again.

And like that, Morgan was off despite the pain. He quickly hopped onto the starting rock and instantly leaped off it, making a run towards the North East. Toothless watched on, as did Hookfang and everyone else. He was rooting for Morgan to pass it with ease. Morgan quickly hopped up onto the North East after running from the starting one and leaped off it, making an instant turn to the diagonal one. Once he got to that one, he once again hopped onto the rock, a lot more faster than usual because of his previous accident. This time though, he wasn't going towards the starting rock. Instead, he ran towards the rock he had missed from the first two runs and the one that Astrid intentionally tried to hide; the one against the wall at the bottom part of the arena. Morgan got to it, and he jumped up onto the rock before making a quick landing off it.

"GET TO THE STARTING ROCK!" she yelled, impressed with Morgan's speed this time.

There was a sense of urgency in the air for Morgan, and after being dumb enough to miss out that true 3rd rock two times, he felt a lot less dumber. He placed his palm onto the starting rock after running to it, and once again slid to his knees. Astrid clapped this time, unlike the first two times, where all she did was give a blank response.

"Well done, you finally noticed that third rock, haha!" she said. "But seriously, in comparison, the fact you had an extra rock to climb over in that third run and still managed to be faster than the previous two is impressive. I now know that all you need to do to get onto our level is just pump yourself up for it. So again, well done, but we'll be visiting some errors you made in this one and the first session in the final one"

She nodded at Morgan, before noticing Hiccup making his way through the tunnel. The crowds of vikings started walking away after the run, clearly entertained by the action. Morgan was breathing like hell whilst taking in the positive feedback. Hiccup approached Morgan and Astrid.

"Hey guys" he said.

"H-H-Hiya," Morgan said, tired and worn out.

"Goodbye" Astrid sarcastically said.

"Oh, ahahaha" Hiccup muttered as a response to her sarcasm, "Morgan, I got news that Toothless rested a long with you?" He said, in an interested tone.

Morgan looked up after Hiccup spoke.

"Yeah, it felt nice to be liked for once, haha" he said.

Astrid nodded at the news.

"Guess you've built a bridge haven't you?" she said, followed by Morgan nodding.

"I er, I've had a brief talk with a certain somebody and he said he wants to have a face to face meet up" Hiccup said, talking directly to Morgan. "Oh, uh Astrid? is this session over or...?"

"Yeah it is, but trust me, if he didn't do better in the third run just now, I would have kept him for longer" she said.

"Good, because this is an important thing." Morgan didn't like the sound of that, because to put it blatant, he was too tired to bother with anything else for the rest of the day.

"Who was it?" Morgan said, breathless. Toothless emerged from the tunnel, quickly speeding over to the group.

"Tuffnut" Hiccup said...

 **After THREE running attempts, two in which Morgan missed out the true final rock, he finally made a good impression on the face of Astrid. Now that he's concluded two trainings out of four or five, his next focus would most likely be turned to the third training session, in which Astrid hinted would be one all about climbing, right? Wrong. Hiccup dropped a bombshell on Astrid and Morgan, after declaring that Tuffnut wanted to have a face-to-face meet up. What does Tuffnut mean by face-to-face? will it be something severe or will it turn out to be as it was said; peaceful?**


	23. Petrol for tensions

**RECAP: It was a valiant effort, but session 2 has somewhat been completed. It didn't go perfect, but it went okay. Morgan has so far learnt two crucial things about being a viking; speed, and handling a shield and a sword. It'll prove useful for when he has to defend himself. Speaking of which, Hiccup shockingly had a talk with Morgan's archenemy, and he has proposed a face-to-face meet up with Morgan.**

"Woah woah woah," Astrid said, walking closer to Hiccup. "So we're just going to make the effort I've put into this kid crumble? I thought we were protecting him Hiccup, not exposing him"

Hiccup waved both his hands in front of him. Toothless walked into the group and gently sat next to Morgan, in which the Night Fury licked him.

"Hey bud" Morgan said, tapping Toothless's head whilst feeling his legs ache from all the running he did.

"No Astrid, just listen to me, before I got here, Tuff wanted to talk with me whilst we were in the hall. He uh, he said that he wanted to try and approach things from another level, because this whole threat thing is sending everyone on Berk into a frenzy. I think it's best to just...i dunno, give it a shot?" he said.

Morgan interrupted as Toothless rubbed his head against him.

"Hiccup, this is Tuff, he's threatened me more than twice now, how can you be sure on that? I don't buy it at all" he said. "I mean, you've kept me separated from him all this time, but now you suddenly want me to meet him, I find that odd" Morgan added.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, unsure as to who to back up.

"If there's one thing Tuff knows, Morgan, is that I have Toothless, and if anything happens, because it seems like you and Toothless are getting along greatly now, he'll sort him out. What do you say?" Hiccup said.

Morgan looked at Toothless, and the Night Fury was squirming because he didn't want Morgan to potentially walk into his own death. But on the other hand, it might cool down the tensions that have sparked up between Tuffnut and Morgan, which only just popped up into Morgan's mind.

"At the end of the day," Astrid said, "it's his choice, and I can't really make a say on it, but if it was me, I wouldn't bother, Morgan"

"Yeah, I think I will actually" he said, much to the shock of Astrid and Toothless.

Hiccup sighed, clearly feeling a glimpse of apprehension. "O-okay, well uh, he said he was waiting in the hall, so I suppose we should all go there?"

"So like, did he say if we'd be alone in the hall?" Morgan asked.

"Er," Hiccup said, using a filler, "I don't really know, he hasn't given me information of that type, we'll have to see"

Morgan was reluctant, but Astrid was especially reluctant.

"How do you know he's not playing mind games, Hiccup? you should probably know better, since you're the CHIEF" she said, "and if we're seriously dropping all of our efforts to avoid a presence to presence with this kid and Tuff, all for a so-called face to face meet up, then why am I training him?" Astrid added, feeling angered by the fact Hiccup would just talk to the opposition in the way he did; like nothing happened.

"Jesus christ, give it a break Astrid, Morgan's decided anyways, uh, haven't you?" he said, turning to face Morgan.

"I suppose?" he replied.

Morgan stood up from the rock, in which he made his final decision on going to 'confront' Tuffnut. Toothless was quick to walk in between Morgan and Hiccup, with him sending a worry-sounding purr towards Hiccup. His puppy-like eyes even looked worried.

"Trust me, bud" Hiccup said to his dragon, in which Toothless quickly turned to face his viking, "nothing will happen"

Toothless wasn't so sure, and he turned to face Morgan, only to find that Morgan wasn't there. The dragon quickly turned around to see Morgan facing Astrid from the inside of the tunnel as Hiccup was starting to walk towards him after giving Toothless reassurance. Morgan was a speedy walker at times.

"A-Astrid, are you coming?" Morgan yelled, from the inside of the tunnel.

Toothless quickly ran back to Morgan, and sent off yet another purr. Morgan turned around to Toothless, unable to avoid his cuteness.

"Go without me, I don't wanna surround myself with a cop out at the moment" she said, yelling back to Morgan, referring to Hiccup as the cop out.

Hiccup heard this because he had stopped right at the other side of the tunnel to see Toothless stay besides Morgan.

"Eh, she'll overcome it" he said. "Toothless bud, think you can give us a lift to the hall? his feet," Hiccup pointed at Morgan, "are exhausted I assume from all that running"

Toothless stepped out of the tunnel to the outside of the arena as Hiccup and Morgan followed on. The Night Fury emitted a happy tone. Hiccup carefully climbed up onto his dragon, before Morgan followed afterwards.

"How are you with heights, still?" Hiccup asked Morgan as they both sat on Toothless.

"I'm still afraid but dragon flyin has became a regular now, so uh, yeah" Morgan said.

Toothless ran forwards slowly before taking off for the Great Hall, sending a force of wind into Hiccup and Morgan.

"One day we'll be able to show you what we do when we fly, Morgan" Hiccup said, as they ascended into the air.

****TOOTHLESS ARRIVES IN FRONT OF THE GREAT HALL WITH MORGAN AND HICCUP****

The atmosphere was regular; people had just finished their breakfast and were readying themselves for their every day tasks like fishing or milking. Various dragons flew in the skies of Berk as their magnificent sightings made for a colourful, cheerful piece of eye attraction. The Hall sounded empty, but it was a high possibility that somebody was still inside. Toothless was careful to land, and Morgan and Hiccup slid off of the Night Fury's back.

"Right Morgan, you head on in and me and Toothless will be out here for you" Hiccup said.

"Gotcha" Morgan replied.

Toothless once again showed some signs of worry, opening his mouth and muttering some emotive tones. Morgan once again was getting overtaken by his cuteness, because again, he still couldn't believe he was actually in this world, so it was still as shocking to him as it was on the very first day he came onto Berk. Just seeing everybody in person made for a lovely experience.

"I'll be alright, little dragon" he said to Toothless, placing his hand on the wooden door.

Toothless kept on muttering some sad sounds.

"Toothless? when have you ever been caring? haha" Hiccup said.

Toothless turned his head sideways towards Hiccup, before sending one of his ears slapping into the cheek of Hiccup.

"OUCH it was a joke Toothless, jesus" He rubbed his cheek whilst Toothless laughed, cheering up the Night Fury from the worries he previously had for Morgan.

Morgan opened the wooden door and walked into the hall to a mostly empty scenario. The door slammed shut behind him once he got in.

"You actually came, huh" a familiar voice said, as the door entirely was shut.

"Yeah, yeah I did" Morgan said.

Laying against one of the big wooden pillars nearer the center of the hall where tables surrounded it was Tuffnut. He didn't have his helmet on, and he looked unequipped.

"I'm not your enemy here, Morgan, it's just business that I have to do" Tuffnut said.

Morgan walked up to one of the tables near Tuffnut and layed his lower back against it.

"It was a great mission for me to convince Hiccup to allow this to happen, because you know, he seems to think I'm the baddie. I even struggled trying to get his attention because he kept ignoring me!" Tuffnut said.

Morgan nodded whilst smiling.

"I'm not surprised, you've threatened to throw me to the bottom of the ocean" he laughed.

"Hey, I have to provoke you don't I?" Tuffnut said in a questioning tone.

Morgan was completely confused at the entire point of this 'face-to-face' meet up, because it seemed like Tuffnut was coming across as somebody who wouldn't even lay down the threats he did in the past few days.

"Tuff, why did you call me here? you do realise that if Astrid sees me near you, she'd turn your head exactly into what it would be if it was blended?"

Tuffnut pointed to one of the chairs at the table Morgan layed on, and he walked away from the pillar to sit on one of the chairs. Morgan didn't want to be awkward, so he too sat down, just opposite of Tuffnut.

"I believe you've been uh, doing these uh, these trainings?" Tuffnut wagged his fingers upwards and downwards at the mentioning of the trainings. "Games up, my sis is a big help Morgan, it couldn't be kept a secret for any longer" he added.

Morgan thought into his mind how Ruffnut betrayed not just him, but Hiccup too, and was baffled at why she even did it.

"Why and how did she tell you?" Morgan asked.

"Ohh uh," Tuffnut paused, thinking up an entirely false picture to conceal what he actually did to get the truth out of his sister's mouth. "She basically came up to me and said Ohh you know that Morgan kid? yeah, he's training with Hiccup to battle you. That's all she said, Morgan" he said, completely telling the opposite of the truth.

Not only this, but his sister looks terrible when she didn't even do that.

"Now of course I am going to stick with what I proposed like two days ago in this very hall, but there's a simple thing you can do if you want me to consider a change. I'm going to paint a picture here, Morgan"

Tuffnut sat back in his chair and placed his hands together. Morgan was baffled that Tuffnut said that he'd stick to killing him in three days time like it was a normal thing.

"You're in my position, you get thrown into the background and you watch a little serpentine like Hiccup climb up to the top of the ladder when at one point you were the superior one to him. What do you do? well, after you humiliated me, something changed in side of me. I wanted to be serious, I want everyone and ESPECIALLY the dragons on Berk to know I mean business, and to do that business, I have to inflict damage onto somebody who I refuse to let go onto the same path as Hiccup when he's humiliated me and hasn't even been here for more than a week. Yeah, I'm talking about you," he pointed at Morgan with a sharp finger, "nobody ever takes me seriously, but your attack on me gave me an urgency to make change. Now look where we're at, we're gonna duel in three days and I'll win, then I'll sort out Hiccup and take over as chief so Berk has a true viking to it's name as leader. Basically, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to finally realise just how low Berk's become with a little cretin like Hiccup in power and all the neglecting I've had to suffer. Enough is enough. But like I said, there's one simple thing you can do to change my mind." Tuffnut raised an eyebrow. "Just run away, and stay away, and then after a certain amount of time, probably 5 years or so, you can come back and then things will be sorted, I'll be running for chief and-"

Morgan stood up and slammed the table with his palms.

"You sure as hell aren't bribing me you little disgrace, if you wanna fight me, I'll sure as hell bring it to you, in fact, why do we have to wait? why can't we get it on now huh?" Morgan said, angered by the fact that Tuffnut despises Hiccup as chief after he had a realisation when Morgan 'humiliated' him in front of everyone. "You're the whole reason this has happened," Morgan pointed at Tuffnut, "you shoved me first, out of nowhere, then I had to defend my self, and now your little immaturity has lead to all of this, and I'd be embarrassed if I was your brother or sister, she probably doesn't even like you. I'm happy on Berk, and you're not taking that away from me"

Morgan stood up straight before Tuffnut slowly stood up.

"Ohohohoho," Tuffnut laughed, "I'd take what you just said back right now, because you're gonna regret ittttt" he said.

Morgan simply moved his head forwards to Tuffnut.

"NOOOOPEEEE" He said, louder than usual.

Tuffnut started walking to the side from his chair, looking at the door.

"Okay, uh, right then, ahem..." he walked over to the door.

The door suddenly opened as Tuffnut stopped besides Morgan.

"Morgan, you alright?" Hiccup said, as he popped his head from behind the door.

It looked like Tuffnut was about to do an early preview of his fight between Morgan in 3 days, but Hiccup's presence simply stopped that.

"You don't know what's coming to you, I offer you a civil deal, and you spat in my face. Ohh you're so gonna get it" Tuffnut said, walking back to the door Hiccup was at.

"Yeah, let's go" Morgan said to Hiccup, ignoring Tuffnut's statement so he wouldn't punch him already.

He was actually really wanting to collide with Tuffnut now, but it was a good thing Hiccup popped his head in at the right time. Tuffnut nudged Hiccup as he walked through the door, with Hiccup looking behind himself. Morgan got to the door with Hiccup.

"How'd it go, what did he say?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know, I'll probably tell you later on" Morgan said, still shaking with anger.

He felt his insides all boiled up. Toothless was happy to see Morgan the minute he stepped out of the doors.

"See, told you I'd be fine pal" he said to the Night Fury.

Toothless was simply too happy to see him. The three walked down the village, with Morgan finally wanting to do some activities on Berk to calm himself down.

 **This 'Face-to-Face' meet up only resulted in rising up the tensions, and as a result, Morgan has been angered, to the point that he want's to get the duel on three days early. How will things cool down now, taking into consideration that the two rivals were extremely close to raging a battle just now?**


	24. A change of pace

**RECAP: The Face-to-Face meet up went exactly as you'd expect; a war of words. It was supposedly meant to put water onto the flames of tensions that have risen between Tuffnut and Morgan, but all it did was ignite it even more. Everything is going to continue how it's been from day one; train, train, and, you guessed it, train.**

Morgan didn't realise just how much Berk actually had, and he already brought up the idea of helping out at the barn with the sheep. There were plenty of things at his disposal, he just didn't have the confidence to do any of them in case he made a botch. As Hiccup, Toothless and Morgan walked through the village, Morgan felt like he needed some alone time just to ease himself off. It wasn't anything personal, but the provocation he received from Tuffnut required a calming down session where he could just stand in the breeze and look off to the surroundings whilst being able to think clearly.

"Hiccup, I think I'll be alright by myself for now, I need to think about stuff" he said, looking at Hiccup.

Morgan adjusted his helmet as he felt his head ache a little bit from the metal.

"Oh, uh, really? I thought you wanted to do things?" Hiccup said.

The three of them stopped in the midst of a crowded village whilst the conversation went on. Vikings in every corner of their eyes, they were all either carrying some pieces of wood or there were little kid vikings running around with their precious little helmets. Some were carrying nets in which they caught fish earlier on, and were obviously going to grind them down into that sour fish soup. Activities were going on around every corner, but the one that Morgan wanted to engage in the most was handling the barn, because he never really got a full vision of how that worked.

"I do, but I just need to be in my own presence whilst I clear my mind," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Toothless suddenly flapped his wings and took off into the air, ditching Morgan and Hiccup in the process of their conversation.

"Ah, he'll be with the other dragons, always comes back he does" Hiccup said, surprised at Toothless's sudden departure. He looked back at Morgan. "But if that's what you really want, then uh, I suppose?" Hiccup added. "Where are you gonna go though?"

Morgan looked up into the sky as his eyes followed the blackness of Toothless's body flying. He then shrugged his shoulders in response to Hiccup's question as he looked back down.

"I'll find somewhere" Morgan insisted to Hiccup.

"Okay, then uh, I suppose I'll see you later" Hiccup said, as he waved at Morgan before Morgan started walking forwards.

"Pretty unusual?" Hiccup said to himself, before turning back to the direction of his two floor-hut.

Morgan couldn't keep it in any longer, he took off his helmet and held it like a baby into his arms because his head couldn't cope with the pain. As he walked through to the further end of the village, he noticed one of those so-called fire preventions where if a dragon sets fire to something, a water bucket will automatically be put out. He was taking this opportunity to explore the rest of Berk he hadn't gone to yet, because the internet in his old life was too useless to provide any imagery of specific locations. He was curious to know why anybody would find that fire prevention useful, given the fact that it only works if a dragon sets fire DIRECTLY underneath the bucket, rendering it useless for fire elsewhere. He looked around, and couldn't find a viking that wasn't occupied with something. He stood towards some vikings who were transporting pieces of wood to the top of the village, and they seemed like the ones who could be the most sociable, given that their only job is to carry something.

"Excuse me?" Morgan said, with his voice feeling tighter than usual due to him talking to an entire group.

That's a sign of pressure, and something that puts Morgan off. These were pretty large vikings, and Morgan was surprised at their size. They were similar to how Stoick looked whilst he was alive.

"Yeah um, do you know that thing up there? a fire thing?" he pointed to the bucket filled with water that was hanging below the large log-looking object that pointed towards the right.

The vikings briefly looked at what Morgan was pointing at, before they turned back around to him.

"Can't you see we're busy at the moment? shouldn't you be like, I don't know, with somebody?" one of the carriers said, referring to Morgan's size.

This was reminiscent of when Hiccup used to be yelled at for being outside when dragon raids were still an occurrence. Just the sight of their size made Morgan back up from them.

"N-No, I'm sorry to waste your time.." he backed up and tried to get himself out of the subject by slowly walking off with his back turned to them.

"Who even is he?" one of the vikings carrying a log said to the one that responded to Morgan.

"Some kid? I don't know" the one that responded to Morgan said.

They resumed their jobs by carrying the pieces of wood to their destination.

Morgan hovered around the 'fire-prevention' as it's called, until he could find somebody who'd be able to answer. In the process, he walked past huts that looked like they were squashed together to be able to fit in between one another. Every single one was made of wood, but they had some sort of pattern onto them in different colours; like they were representing something. Morgan got closer to one of the huts that had a pattern of blue and white along with lighter blue, but he simply couldn't work it out. "I want that" he said to himself, referring to the pattern. He didn't know why he wanted one because he had no idea what their purpose was, but it seemed like a trend on Berk to have one, and Morgan's hut at the moment is bland looking. He also liked the concept of colours and art and felt that it gave a cheerful feeling to what would usually look dull and basic. The viking that occupied the hut with the blue combinations opened the door and noticed Morgan looking at her hut, finding him suspicious.

"What are you doing here? who are you?" she asked.

Morgan felt a shock in his heart, feeling pressured after being noticed.

"I uh, I'm just interested on that pattern you have" he pointed upwards as the female viking stepped out to get a view on Morgan's sighting.

"Ohhh, this is a dragon thing we have, because Berk as you know has dragons, so why shouldn't we do this? aha" she laughed.

"Ohhhhh, that's why I thought those combination of colours looked familiar..." Morgan said.

These colours were clearly from Stormfly's pattern she had on her body. Whilst he was at it, Morgan took the chance to ask this female viking about the prevention systems for fire.

"Why aren't you wearing your helmet?" she asked, finding it odd that Morgan isn't wearing it and is holding it instead.

"My head hurts, I literally only just got to this island as well, so it'll take my head a while to get used to the weight of it. Also, since we're onto questions, there's something I need to ask as well" he said. "You know that bucket hanging beneath that long yet thin piece of wood that points to the right?" he pointed up at the fire prevention which was ahead of him.

The female viking took a glance before looking back at Morgan.

"Go on?" she said.

"Why's it called a fire prevention when it's only able to prevent fire that occurs right underneath the bucket? it just doesn't make sense"

The female viking was surprised, usually when somebody asks this type of question, it'd be somebody who's been living on Berk for quite a while, but Morgan is somebody she's never ever seen before. At least Morgan had his viking clothes and a helmet to look at least somewhat convincing.

"Do you not know about Dragon Racing? that's the only time we use it, or when one of the dragons decide to be cheeky and breath fire onto it" she shrugged.

"Oh no, of course I know Dragon Racing, but I've never participated before, so I was just curious. Thanks for your answer anyways, lady" Morgan said.

Now it makes some sort of sense, but why would it be kept there if it's only used for an event that happens not that frequently? Morgan started walking back the opposite direction, because he still had some glimmer of anger inside him, and his questions came off as imperative-sounding, not entirely, but somewhat.

***10 MINUTES LATER AFTER MORGAN WANDERS AROUND, HE ARRIVES AT THE DOCKS THAT WERE STANDING HIGH ABOVE THE WATER. THIS WAS WHERE HICCUP STOOD WHEN HE SAW ALL THOSE SHIPS SAILING OUT TO THE RED DEATH'S ISLAND ALL THOSE YEARS AGO***

All of this walking made Morgan's legs ache again, and the pain felt like the same one he had from this morning with the running. He was just trying to get a better stance on Berk, and on the way he came across a few sightings of dragons, such as Stormfly flying over the village as well as Hookfang. They seemed to be chasing each other, and it looked like it'd be fun to be able to fly. Morgan eventually got away from the village and came across the edge of the island, in which some wooden platforms were set. These were presumably the docks, and from where Morgan was standing, which was like five steps behind the platforms, they didn't look like they'd be as high as they actually were. The docks seemed like the perfect place to be, especially for Morgan, who was looking to ease down his insides from the boiling hot meet up he had with Tuffnut. He still had his helmet in his hand, because he couldn't be bothered with the pain the metal would deliver. Morgan finally took his step forwards towards the docks, and upon landing on the wooden platform he echoed possibly the loudest possible vocal sound he had EVER did before.

 **"WOAAAAAH?!"** he yelled, quickly flinching backwards.

The docks were MASSIVELY high above the water, and the worst part was, the supports underneath have been used for at least five years now, so god knows how weak they are. He dropped his helmet onto the grass he flinched that much, before picking it up.

"Right, just stay against the rocks.." he said to himself, as he slowly made his way back onto the wooden platform.

He couldn't force himself to look down, and just to be safe, he kept himself aligned against the surface behind the wooden platforms, the 'rock' like wall. As he slowly trembled on his feet, he noticed that the platforms decreased in height as they went more towards the left, so he followed it. He followed the platform as it went down, and he felt slightly better about his survival. It was still high, but not as high as the first part of the platforms. Morgan looked out to sea from this incredibly large, impressively built dock. When he looked out, it looked exactly like the piece of sea Hiccup looked out to when he watched the ships sail to the island of the Red Death. This was his chance to stand in the breeze and let all of the anger release itself in this peaceful, quiet atmosphere. He took a few steps forward and glanced down at his helmet in his hands.

"Do I even need this?" he said to himself, debating on whether he should throw it over the dock into the sea below.

He decided to hang onto it for the time being, despite not intending on wearing it for the rest of the day.

"Hard, isn't it?" a voice said from the side of Morgan.

Snotlout had followed Morgan all the way through the village after Morgan stepped out of the hall. It was quite surprising, really, that Snotlout would be the one Morgan would encounter. Morgan looked at him as he took in the soft gust of air from the open space in front of him on the docks.

"I'm coping, that's what I will say" he said to Snotlout.

"You're not from here, are you?" Snotlout asked, walking closer to Morgan.

"No, I'm actually from an entirely different piece of land from this, I just happened to get on here out of the blue..." Morgan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"WAIT WAIT, let me guess, was it the land of cowardice? HAHAHAHAHA, ahhh I'm joking, but seriously, if I was you, I'd throw Tuffnut off of here if he ever threatened me"

"Funnily enough, Snotlout, that was why I actually came here, I wanted to relieve the anger that brewed up inside me from the meet up I had" Morgan said.

"Let's take a few steps back, you met up with Tuffnut?" Snotlout said, sounding interrogative with his response, and quite shocked.

Just as Morgan was about to respond, Snotlout looked to the sky with his eyes and Morgan noticed them.

"Look behind you," Snotlout said, pointing upwards, with his finger gradually pointing downwards and downwards, followed by a thud behind Morgan. He turned around to see Toothless.

"W-wow, how'd you find me?" Morgan said.

Snotlout was surprised, too.

"Yeah, how'd you find him? does he smell bad orrr? ahahahah"

 **The ideal location to get a calming sense of feelings is clearly the docks, and although they've helped Morgan get anger off of his mind slightly, it wouldn't be without a surprise visit from Snotlout AND Toothless, who just can't get enough of Morgan. Maybe now Morgan has the chance to express his concerns if he has any, and maybe some other things he's kept in the dark on the road to his battle with Tuffnut.**


	25. The Early Blow

**RECAP: Intending on calming himself down, Morgan took a wander around the parts of Berk he had yet to see, and ultimately ended up on the docks. It turned out that Snotlout had been following him this entire time, whereas Toothless flew off before, only to come back to Morgan.**

Toothless walked over to Snotlout and Morgan and sat in the gap between the two. The Night Fury looked out into the open space ahead as the water flowed satisfyingly along in slowness. The presence of Toothless made for a calming and relaxing atmosphere amongst Snotlout and Morgan. The dragon turned around to Snotlout before emitting a cheerful sounding purr, before turning to face Morgan and doing the same. Toothless was everything Snotlout wanted Hookfang to be; obedient and expressive in his feelings.

"Ain't too often I get to see you, Toothless" Snotlout said. "Gosh, why can't your rider be like you, huh?" he added.

Toothless turned to Snotlout again, hearing him make the comment about his viking. He walked over to Snotlout and slowly raised up his ears before sending the left one slapping into the cheek of Snotlout, in response to Snotlout implying Hiccup is weak.

"Ouchhhh" Snotlout said, rubbing his cheek.

Morgan just couldn't hold in his laughter, and Snotlout noticed him smiling anyways.

"Yah, let's see who'll be smiling when I give you a dish of slaps" he said to Morgan.

Toothless subsequently made a laughing sound, before sitting back down in the middle of the two. He then emitted a deep, slow sounding chirp towards Morgan with a neutral expression.

"Think you can do that again for me when I need to laugh?" he asked Toothless

The Night Fury emitted a cheerful purr. This was exactly what Morgan needed to get the anger out; Toothless to himself, and somebody who'd provide laughs as well as the lovely breeze of air coming in from the ocean.

"You uh, we kind of went off the tracks a bit just then, so you never answered, but did you actually meet up with Tuffnut?" Snotlout asked, scratching his helmet.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders.

"What could I do? I was hoping that we'd come to a few agreements and whatnot, but obviously it didn't happen" Morgan replied. "Hiccup was the one who arranged it, or at least that's what I think"

Snotlout looked surprised, and was wondering why Hiccup did it.

"Why though? I thought he was trying to protect you"

Morgan shrugged at Snotlout's comment.

"Of course he is, but I didn't like it when he straight up spoke to Tuffnut like nothing's happened" Morgan replied. "You know what I mean? I'm dueling him in like three days time and he just goes ahead and establishes a conversation in relation to me" Morgan sighed, but he got over it quickly.

"Also," Snotlout said "where did you actually come from? you're no Hiccup, and you're definitely no Astrid, woohoo"

Morgan was about to speak, but he hesitated a bit. Should he go ahead and admit that he just woke up here out of the blue? it wouldn't be believable, but Morgan would try to make it sound more real than it usually is. He figured that instead, he should just talk to Snotlout about his home country and where he originally lived. As Morgan was about to explain, Toothless suddenly flew off of the wooden platform, lowering down towards the water and then suddenly spiralling up into the air and back to the main land of Berk. Morgan shrugged his shoulders at Snotlout, confused by the Night Fury's constant change of location.

"I like that I'm in his good books, but has Toothless ever been like this before? you know, with Hiccup and all that?" he asked Snotlout.

"I ain't Hiccup, so don't ask me" Snotlout replied.

"Obviously like, for a second I thought you were Fishlegs!" Morgan sarcastically said.

"I mean like, I guess he gets bored? dragons are picky creatures man" Snotlout said. "You can never stay on focus, can you? My bore is getting high here, Morgan, come onnnn, just tell me where you came frooom" he said, in a begging fashion.

"Alright alright, jesus, I thought you were patient, Snotlout"

Snotlout laughed, "You really don't know me that much, do you?"

Morgan scratched his hair with his free hand, with the other one containing his helmet.

"Do you know of a land called the United Kingdom?" he asked Snotlout, expecting confusion.

Snotlout raised an eyebrow up as he widened his eyes at Morgan. He cleared his throat before making his reply.

"T-The United what?" he said.

"I knew it, you have no idea what I'm on about, so I won't explain" Morgan said.

"Naaarr come on, you can't just catch my interest like that and then just throw it away? gimmie what you've got" Snotlout insisted. "You said uh, the United King was it?"

"Kingdom" Morgan corrected.

"Ohh, and is that like another island or something?"

Snotlout wiped his hand across his left arm.

"Yeah, it's bigger than Berk, though"

Snotlout seemed to be genuinely intrigued. Although nobody on Berk has ever heard of the United Kingdom, it sounded quite knightly to him.

"Do you have horses on there? do you wear armour?" he asked.

"N-No, it's literally just a modern country, well yeah, we have horses obviously" Morgan stuttered. "And like, we have a completely different style to you vikings, so I'm kind of finding my tracks here still"

Snotlout nodded, "Yeah, I understand. It ain't easy maintaining your status as a viking around here. But I guess all it takes is having a dragon. Actually yeah, do you have a dragon?" he asked Morgan.

"Eh, it's not necessary if I can just be around the others" he replied.

"You need to understand though, that despite the fact one of the dragons like you, they're always gonna have that extra space for their viking" Snotlout went on to say.

Morgan had touched on this in the past, and something suddenly rebounded back into his mind; the night he got kidnapped by the Berk Dragons to get to Rookery Island.

"Hold on, whilst we're on the topic of dragons, I feel I need to at least tell somebody this" he said, rushing his sentence.

"Were you told of the injury I suffered like, I don't know, two or three days ago at the time?" he asked Snotlout.

"Was that where you were literally sent flinging like the ammunition off a crossbow to the ground?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah," Morgan said, pointing at Snotlout briefly, "You know, you're not helping my self-esteem by drawing comparisons like that" Morgan said, with Snotlout laughing afterwards. "So anyway, that night, after I woke up from the concussion, I stepped outside and like...Hookfang included, every single dragon surrounded my hut...Toothless...he grabbed me by shoulders and they all took me away to this uh...this island where they went to on that night yous had that first Snoggletog with them" Morgan started breathing heavily, using his mouth to vocalise larger sentences than usual.

"H-Hookfang?" Snotlout said, sounding interrogative.

"Yeah, they all took me to this island where they layed their eggs on that one Snoggletog, and I dunno man, it just seemed remarkable to me that I HAD to tell somebody"

Snotlout crossed his arms together, "so Hookfang respects you, but he doesn't respect me? the friggin reptile" he said.

"That's not the point though," Morgan said, "the point is, is that I can just rely on the other dragons, so why would I need my own? I wouldn't know where to start with one.." Morgan said, before continuing on. "Surely I can just touch their head and then it'll be done?"

Snotlout laughed again, looking at Morgan like he's crazy minded.

"Riiight, so do I just walk up to a dragon I've never seen before and just risk my hand getting chomped off? good one there Morgan, HAH" he said.

Morgan looked at the wooden platform he and Snotlout were situated on, feeling stupid. It was only a 5 second stare before he looked back at Snotlout.

"How about I go and tell Astrid to make that one of your training session focuses?" Snotlout asked.

"NO NO, please don't, I'm far too nervous for that type of atmosphere" Morgan said.

As they continued discussing things, a ship started sailing in their view from the high docks, heading outwards. It was your typically sized ship; white sails, and it looked like it had a bunch of nets on it, making it a fishing boat.

"Woah, I didn't know you guys knew you could go out to sea to fish instead of land?!" Morgan said, sarcastically.

Snotlout looked pretty serious at that point, "We adapt, we're vikings, what did you think we were? don't tell me you have the brain of Hiccup now?" Snotlout laughed.

"You know, what's Hiccup done wrong to you?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing, it's just the fact that he's...he's still the little chirp we once knew and he's the leader of Berk, it's just funny to think that he has more influence than ASTRID does"

Morgan whistled the romantic sounding tune to Snotlout, in which his face turned red almost instantly.

"Astrid's with Hiccup anyways, what are you gonna do about that?" he asked.

This was turning into a conversation in which Snotlout and Morgan dived into deep subjects. It was funny really, when you think about the whole reason Morgan came to stand on these docks in the first place; to calm himself, and at this point, he had already accomplished that.

"Hey man," Morgan said, "this has been pretty cool. I honestly feel cheered up and I even felt it before, but I wanted to get to know you more since we never really had a chance during all the trainings. Berk needs change, and I'll bring it in three days"

Snotlout nodded, gesturing that they both walk towards the exit of the platforms.

"Yeah, I originally considered you a lowkey coward, but you seem alright, could do with brushing up on some of your Hiccup aspects though, ahahahah" Snotlout said.

"Hmp, yeah okay." Morgan replied. "I'm actually starting to get a bit of vertigo from here anyways."

The two made their way to the right, walking towards the space where Morgan originally stepped onto these huge wooden platforms that hang above the ocean. As Snotlout was taking the lead, there was some uncertainty about what would happen next.

"So uh, where are you heading now then?" Morgan asked Snotlout.

"I dunno, usually I'll just wander around when I have nothing to do that isn't called provoking Hiccup. I'll also help with the uh, the food supplies and the stocks. We have a barn of sheep as well, so there's plenty of things I could be doing. What about you?" he asked Morgan.

They finally walked back to the starting point of the docks and walked back onto the grass where Morgan first stepped onto the docks.

"I'll probably be going back to my hut, got something I left in my old clothes-"

"Why don't I help you in giving you something to do?" somebody said.

Morgan and Snotlout kept their distance as Tuffnut walked closer and closer to the two. Just when Morgan had finally settled his anger, the one viking who despises him shows up.

"Why do you keep following me? you seem obsessed, Tuff" Morgan laughed, as he and Snotlout stood near the docks.

"I'm not obsessed, I came here baring a gift actually, if you wouldn't mind me showing it?" he offered. "I simply noticed you two walking along to here whilst I was making my way back, so why wouldn't I come for a visit?"

Snotlout simply nodded negatively to Morgan before turning to face Tuffnut.

"Look at you, you're picking on a rookie, try picking on an actual viking" he said. "We don't have time to cope with you and your pathetic ways, just back off and go back to digging your own little hole, 'tuffy'" Snotlout added.

Tuffnut laughed once more, before moving closer.

"I discussed it earlier with him, Snotlout" Tuffnut said, "I'm provoking him so he can get readied up for when I end him. It's called debunking. And like, you're hardly a true viking, Snotlout, you have a dragon who doesn't even obey you" Tuffnut added.

Snotlout looked like he wanted to collide with Tuffnut, but for the sake of Morgan and his upcoming battle, he didn't bother.

"Wait, you said you were going somewhere to do something, Morgan?" Tuffnut said, who nodded in a seemingly positive manner.

"Y-Yeah, so just scoot along please, cheers" Morgan said.

"Well, I guess it's done then, huh?" Tuffnut said, backing up slowly, sounding rather suspicious.

His voice emerged as a whisper as he muttered his first few words of his next sentence.

"Unless...I can...finish you... **RIGHT NOW!** " Tuffnut yelled, before he charged with the all mighty speed towards Morgan and grabbed a hold of his waist and twirled around with him in his grasp towards the edge of the wooden platforms.

 **TUFFNUT QUICKLY THREW MORGAN'S BODY OUT OF HIS GRASP AND OFF OF THE WOODEN PLATFORM BEHIND MORGAN, SENDING HIS BODY INTO THE WIND TOWARDS THE WATER. TUFFNUT QUICKLY RAN OVER TO A SHOCKED SNOTLOUT OFF OF THE WOODEN PLATFORM AND SLID DOWN TO SEND A FULL ARM INTO HIS GROIN, WITH SNOTLOUT SUBSEQUENTLY MOANING AND CURLING UP ON THE GRASS.**

"Have I made myself..clear now hmm? Snotlout, you really need to learn when to adjust your attitude...haha.." Tuffnut ducked down to a moaning Snotlout. "After he's dead from his little journey to drowning, YOU'RE dead, AHAHAHAHA..."

Tuffnut walked away from the area as he waved towards Snotlout and the platform where he pushed Morgan off.

 **AS MORGAN'S BODY CONTINUES TO TWIST AND TWIRL IN THE AIR IN HIS DESCENT, HIS VOICE YELLS OUTLOUD IN THE AIR AS HIS EYES START TO DRY UP WITH THE PRESSURE OF THE WIND GETTING INTO THEM.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" HE YELLED, AS HE SAW THE WATER NEARING AND NEARING.**

 **HIS BRAIN STARTED SENDING OFF THE POST-CONCUSSION PAIN AS HIS HEAD FELT FLATTENED WITHIN THE AIR. WILL MORGAN BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THE IMPACT OR WILL HE MEET HIS FATE MUCH EARLIER THAN HE EXPECTED...**

 **Tuffnut Thorston has finally decided to take the next step in order to make himself more convincing as more than just an overlooked viking; kill Morgan EARLY. Surely, there's no possible way of Morgan surviving, because he's falling, and when you land FAST onto water, there's a 99% chance you can break your neck or any segments of your body. Is it truly the end of his adventure HERE due to the ascent in the evilness of the most unlikely antagonist in history?**


	26. Somebody new

**RECAP: Things took a DROP for the worst when Snotlout and Morgan stood on the docks, discussing general things and a glimmer into Morgan's home country. The ending has started approaching fast for Morgan, however.**

 **There he was, his body spiralling in circles as he quickly descended downwards towards the water, most likely concluding his time within the world of How To Train Your Dragon. His helmet descended into the water as he dropped it from the moment Tuffnut flung Morgan's helpless body off of the docks. Tuffnut's gone too far, Snotlout has been victimised and worst of all, Toothless had left by the time Tuffnut showed up. He closed his eyes, imagining himself laying back down in his bed the night before he woke up at the cove, fearing that if he dies as soon as he hits the water, he'll die for good, and won't be able to see his family ever again. The air was rushing a huge gust of itself through Morgan's hair, and it gradually became colder and colder as the water was approaching. Just as he was about to hit the water in which he kept his eyes concealed, two pars of a similarity grabbed ahold of Morgan's falling body, but at this point, he had collapsed in his fear of heights from the descent he had just experienced before being grabbed upon by this...dragon? his body was swinging left and right as his waist was hooked onto two claws...**

 **"What's a kid like this doing on Berk?" a voice emerged from the top of this dragon, in which Morgan had never seen before. "Let's find him a piece of land and we'll wake him up.." he said.**

 **This was no vikingly voice, as it sounded like one you'd hear off of a 17-16 year old.**

 **"Keep him steady, we don't wanna force too much of this wind into his body" he said to his dragon.**

 **Morgan's shut down face was looking right down at the ocean as his back was against the chest of the dragon. He had experienced shock, perhaps the biggest shock of his lifetime; he had never fallen from that height before, so to experience it from the hands of Tuffnut made for Morgan's body to ultimately turn itself off in order to not experience the fear. There was going to be redemption, all sorts of reemergence for Morgan to give back to Tuffnut after this. Whoever this viking was, he acknowledged that Morgan was unconscious. They were actually riding all the way from Dragon's Edge, and at the point that they noticed a flying body they spent more than 28 hours in the air together to get to Berk. It goes to show that a friendship can extend typically tiresome tasks. As Morgan's body continued being wobbly in the grasp of this unknown dragon, they flew over to the forest of Berk, just right at the edge of it, and the dragon was careful to place Morgan's body onto the grass. The viking who had departed with this dragon slowly emerged off of it's back, in which he ducked down to Morgan's out-of-state body.**

 **"Wake upp," he said. There was nothing.**

 **"Huh, we might need some water then won't we. You just wait here as I go and find some water" he said to his dragon.**

 **The yet-to-be-named dragon stood within the vicinity of Morgan's body as it laid against a tree trunk. This young viking looked smaller than usual, and he MIGHT just be the exact same age as Morgan. It could only be verified when Morgan eventually wakes up from this collapsed state. The dragon moved his head forwards into Morgan's body, taking a few sniffs off it to cure the curiosity he had. The dragon stepped back and looked at Morgan. The teenager's dark green skulled shirt, black pants and boots intrigued the dragon; he looked like a viking, but his build was pretty similar to his own viking; small and in comparison to past vikings like Stoick, underwhelming. The young viking emerged from the woods and had just barely some water in his hands in the shape of a bowl.**

 **"I uh, I don't know how this is gonna work, but haha, may as well give it a go" he said.**

 **He pelted the water right into Morgan's face, but it simply wasn't enough to wake him up. The young viking was starting to worry now. He placed his ear against the chest of Morgan and was hearing for a heartbeat. He could hear the beats clearly. This calmed the young viking down, but he was still determined to wake Morgan up.**

 **"Think, what can we do?" he said to his dragon, in which he walked up to.**

 **The dragon nodded, confused as to what should be done. The viking then hatched an idea; the classic slap-awake style. He walked over to Morgan's body and grabbed onto his shirt. He ducked down to Morgan as he sent his hand outwards before sending his bare palm into the cheek of Morgan. This turned on Morgan's consciousness, and he opened his blurry vision to somebody of his own size and Hookfang.**

"Ouch.." Morgan said, opening his eyes fully before sitting up from the trunk. "My head is hurting man"

The young viking who slapped him nodded. "I can understand, you fell pretty fast back there" he said.

Morgan looked up to this young viking before looking at Hookfang. Something was off, though. He was Purple and Yellow here, yet he wasn't these colours back on Berk. The viking was also different, in fact, he looked like he was Morgan's age. Morgan slowly stood up on his jelly legs as he took a full on glance around the forest behind him, with the tree branches intertwining together with the foggy atmosphere. He turned back to this unknown viking and what looked like Hookfang.

"I'm sorry uh," he said, holding onto his head as his brain was trying to kill off the pain. "Who are you? I've never ever seen you before"

The young viking stood closer to Morgan, and they looked a lot more closer in height than expected.

"I'm Gustav, Gustav Larson, but you can just call me Gustav" he said, "and who are you?" he asked Morgan.

Morgan was surprised. This was somebody he had never seen before, not even before he came here. One thing that still puzzled his brain was his partnership with Hookfang, who Morgan thought belonged to Snotlout.

"I'm uh, I'm Morgan" he said, before continuing on, "is that Hookfang? I thought he belonged to Snotlout" he questioned.

Gustav simply laughed before responding.

"Oh please don't get the two mixed up, they're completely different to one another. This is Fanghook" he said, pointing to the colourful dragon.

"F-Fanghook?" Morgan said in a confusing manner.

"Yeah, Snotlout has a Monstrous Nightmare called Hookfang, so why not?" Gustav replied. "He's like the only one I talk with on a serious basis out of the lot, so we're pretty close" he added.

"I expected to be dead by now, to be honest with you, but I'm grateful for you saving me. You and uh...Fanghook here" he said, pointing at the colourful dragon. "Is he as disobedient as Hookfang?" he asked Gustav.

The dragon didn't like that he was being talked about like he wasn't there, so he lowered his head towards Morgan.

"Just see what he's like for yourself" Gustav said.

Morgan was hesitant towards him, because of how Hookfang treats Snotlout. What if Fanghook was just as worse? he simply couldn't take Gustav's word for it.

"I'm sorry, but he looks EXACTLY like Hookfang, and you obviously know what he's like with Snotlout. How do I know that he isn't just gonna bombard right into me and take me into the water behind yous?" he pointed to the large collection of water behind Gustav and Fanghook, with them being at the edge of the forest. "Hookfang literally at one point when I was training at that arena slammed Snotlout onto his head and he nearly FELL off his head, how do I know he isn't gonna do the same to me or you?" he added.

Gustav sighed before looking at Fanghook.

"You need to not stereotype Monstrous Nightmares, Morgan. Drop it and just try" he insisted.

Morgan nodded a no. Fanghook was obviously a more obedient and loving dragon than Hookfang, but the two looked exactly alike to the point that Morgan couldn't see that being in any form of a possibility.

Fanghook simply shoved his nose in between Gustav and Morgan, turning more towards Morgan.

"Woah, you're not gonna...you're not gonna fling me into the air are you?" Morgan said, backing up.

Fanghook simply rubbed his snout against Morgan and his expressions were a lot more human-like than the other dragons on Berk (except from Toothless). This gave Morgan a slightly more comfortable foundation to build off of to trust Fanghook. He walked slightly closer and rested one hand hesitantly onto the snout. Fanghook actually ENJOYED the interaction, and moved his entire head towards Morgan's body, rubbing him with it.

"See? and he also likes fish, the harmless thing" Gustav laughed.

"I'm just stressed, that's all" Morgan said, standing besides Fanghook whilst trying to get a friendship going. "I'm not stereotypical, it's just what's unfolded beforehand that's made me interrogative more often than usual" he said.

Fanghook breathed heavily in relaxation as Morgan started moving his hand back and fourth on Fanghook's snakelike neck.

"He likes you already, haha" Gustav said. "Training?" he added, as Morgan continued interacting with Fanghook.

"Yeah, it's about 100 chapters worth of explanations though" Morgan replied.

"I've never been one to turn down updates on ongoing events, you can tell me everything."

Morgan scratched his neck. "If you insist..." he added.

"Essentially," Morgan said, moving away from Fanghook, in which the dragon stared at him with his locked on eyes and his bottom teeth sticking out from his closed mouth, which all Monstrous Nightmares have. He noticed that Fanghook was able to express his emotions via his face more like a human, and he seemed to be a polite dragon as well, as he went easy on somebody he'd never met before. He slightly opened his mouth to emit a deep purr at Morgan, and before Morgan could continue on explaining what happened, he couldn't resist smiling at Fanghook to show that he likes him. He continued explaining.

"You know Tuffnut I assume quite well huh?" he asked Gustav.

"Yeah, he was apart of the academy" Gustav replied.

"He hates me, and wants me dead because he considers me weak, that's the bottom line basically"

Gustav was surprised, he didn't imagine Tuffnut being like that.

"Really? I can't say much because I haven't seen anything, but-"

Morgan stopped Gustav in his words, wanting to drop the juiciest part of all of this.

"I'm dueling him in three days time, and he's said if I don't leave Berk in five days time, because he made the threat two days ago back at the Great Hall, he'll kill me after those five days, so what else can I do? I need to defend myself, right? and I'm not sure if you saw what actually happened at the docks, but Tuffnut pushed me off it before, which is why you saw me dropping to the water. Snotlout witnessed it all as well, and I don't know what he's done to him, if he has at all" Morgan finished, breathing heavily.

"Snotlout? I'd be more than willing to help you out then, Morgan. Me and Snotlout are like brothers, we have our quarrels but I for sure will have his back whether it's anybody giving him the stabbing. He's the whole reason I wanted to have a dragon, and I couldn't have asked for a better one" Gustav pointed at Fanghook with a smile. "I should probably meet up with Snotlout now then" Gustav added, "do you wanna come? I'm sure Fanghook wouldn't mind spending more time in the air considering we'd just spent over 20 hours getting here from Dragon's Edge, haha."

Morgan didn't feel fit enough to ride a dragon at this point due to what just happened to him.

"Gustav, I really would, but I'm just too weakened down by what happened to fly around at this point. Would you be able to come back here afterwards?" Morgan said, resting his back against the tree trunk.

"Uh, if you want" Gustav said. "This is the first time in a while I'll be back on Berk, but I'm a caring person, so I'll attend to your needs" he added.

"Thank you, you're only making my journey to revenge easier and easier" Morgan nodded.

Fanghook and Gustav finally took off, with Fanghook purring at Morgan before doing so.

"What just happened?" Morgan said to himself, "I just met...somebody I've never seen before and uh...Hookf-Fanghook? blimey, so much stuff going on" he finished.

None of that mattered though, for he was doing much better than Tuffnut would ever expect on his road to redemption.

 **Tuffnut went for the early kill; and granted, he got EXTREMELY close, but it didn't happen, and how was that possible? in the form of a duo who Morgan never ever saw before. Fanghook will take a while to get adjusted to considering Snotlout has Hookfang, but Gustav Larson is also a shocker. How did Morgan never see somebody as polite and caring as this young viking before? the more positivity, the smoother the road to Morgan's redemption gets. How will Hiccup react to the news that Morgan's 'gone missing'?**


	27. Drastic loss: The concealed truth

**RECAP: Just as Morgan was about to meet his ending, Fanghook and Gustav Larson made a surprise appearance to stop the meeting from happening. Now, after finding out what's going on between Tuffnut and Morgan, Gustav's came up with an idea that could go either way; fake Morgan's death, and that way, Tuffnut won't bother with preparing for the duel in three days time because he'll be in the mindset that Morgan is actually dead, giving Morgan the upper hand when the duel day comes.**

Fanghook and Gustav were flying to where Morgan had directed them, the docks in which Morgan's fall had occurred. Fanghook was somewhat slower than usual due to him flying all the way from Dragon's Edge prior, but they still went on. Gustav noticed the wooden platforms that Morgan was referring to from the top of his dragon, and pointed over to them before giving Fanghook the declarative.

"Over there, look" he pointed, with Fanghook easily noticing the finger.

The dragon started flying towards them after a two minute journey in the air from the forest. Once they got above the platforms, Fanghook was careful to make a landing. The platforms weren't as strong as they were when they were initially built, so it was obvious as to why they needed to be slow and steady. Gustav slid off of Fanghook's snake-like neck before landing onto the wooden platforms. He saw Snotlout on the grass on his knees, with the pain from Tuffnut's connection getting all the way up to his upper body.

"Snotlout?" Gustav said, rushing over to him.

Snotlout looked up at Gustav and Fanghook, surprised to see them here. The dragon followed his viking to the grass.

"What happened to you?" he asked Snotlout, with a concerned tone.

"It was him.." Snotlout said, still holding onto his lower body with his hands.

"Who?" Gustav interrogated.

"Tuffnut, that's who. He killed Morgan...he...he's going down when I get my hands on him" Snotlout insisted.

Gustav was quick to reassure Snotlout and inform him on what he has in mind.

"Look, Morgan isn't dead. He's safe at the forest which is just a two minute flying session away. We're gonna fool Tuffnut into thinking he's dead, and then that way, he won't bother with setting himself up for whatever's happening in three days. Sounds pretty good doesn't it?"

Snotlout looked relieved after hearing about the safety of Morgan, but he didn't know if what Gustav had in mind would work to his favour. Fanghook used his head for Snotlout to place his hand on to help him stand up from the aching pain in his stomach. He initially expected the dragon to just knock him over, but he remembered that it was Fanghook, not Hookfang.

"I dunno, Tuff's probably already told Hiccup about it" Snotlout said, as he stood up at long last. "I can't see Hiccup NOT bring an hesitation towards this though, because of how he always is, hahaha, but maybe it could work, I don't know?" he added.

"Right then," Gustav said, "just don't tell anybody that he's alive and well. If anything, Tuffnut's doing the favour for us if he is going to tell Hiccup Morgan's died. You just CANNOT say he's ALIVE, though. I'm sure you won't, will you?" Gustav asked.

"Come on Gustav, you know me, promises are glued to my tongue, it never comes off" Snotlout said, despite some concerns about the plan going the wrong way.

"Of course I do. I've always looked up to you, and I'm sure you'll be able to help me out with this. If you ever want to come by with Hookfang, here's where Morgan is currently"

Gustav gestured for Snotlout to step onto the wooden platform, and once they both stood on it, Gustav pointed towards the North-East where some of the forest could be seen, in order to let Snotlout know where he has to go in order to see Morgan.

"Just there, you should be able to walk there if you want as well. Right then, let's head back to him, Fanghook" he added, looking at his dragon.

Snotlout waved goodbye at the two, with Fanghook giving a smile at Snotlout and Gustav waving back. Once they ascended into the air back towards the forest, Snotlout instantly made his way back to the village, but not without some struggle from his pain.

**BACK AT THE FOREST EDGE**

Morgan found a few twigs in which he played with them amongst the mud. He decided, to keep himself from getting bored, that he'd write in the mud the first letter of his name repeatedly. It sounded dull, but the mud was dry and the stick was really thin, so you had to be as slow as possible for it to not snap in half. It resulted in quite a competitive activity. He couldn't help but wonder what Toothless was thinking about, and he also wondered what everybody back at the village thinks about his disappearance, if they even know about it yet. It must be quite emotional for Toothless though, to go from midnight last night, where a friendship that needed that extra bit of glue to fully become one finally began after some ups and downs, to today, where the Night Fury doesn't even know if Morgan's dead or alive. This was all in the hands of Tuffnut, though. Morgan scratched his head as it still felt a bit weakened from the massive gust of wind that collided with it from the fall off the docks. His legs were also getting better, but they still felt wobbly. He could walk, but running wasn't too much of a possibility. Gustav and Fanghook emerged from the air again, and landed down at the forest quicker than usual. Gustav slid off of Fanghook's neck, walking over to Morgan afterwards.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

Morgan nodded with uncertainty.

"I can't stop thinking about Toothless. You know? we finally accepted each other and admittedly, his constant appearances wherever I went fueled some minor feelings of annoyance in me, but I took it for granted. I took everything I accomplished there for granted. I don't even have any sources of food, nor do I have my helmet" he added.

Gustav scratched the back of his neck, unsure as to how to respond. The name 'Toothless' was familiar within his mind, though.

"Is that the erm...what do you call them, theeee...Night Fury I think?" he asked Morgan.

"Yeah, that one" Morgan replied. "I'd do anything to see his face again"

Gustav once again scratched his neck at the statement.

"See, you can't really expose yourself to anybody in the village, so if anybody happens to come down here, just hide, otherwise it'll all be blown and Tuff will know that you're alive" he said hesitantly.

"Are you serious? that's gonna be well hard, what if it's a dragon?" he asked.

"Look, I came here to help, I don't know the entire story here so you'll have to figure things like that out by yourself" Gustav replied.

"Oh wow, I'll need food and that if that's whats gonna happen"

"We literally just came back from the village, why didn't you say? if you really want to expose yourself, go ahead, but this could be your only chance at getting the upper hand" Gustav said, before continuing on. "If you want, we can stay here overnight, but just for one night only, me and Fanghook have things to do back at the good old 'Edge" he offered.

"You can bring me food from the village today then, right?" Morgan asked. "INFACT, why don't you just get Snotlout to come here on Hookfang? then maybe he can bring me food here when you two have gone after today? I do need to continue my training anyways" he added.

"Hookfang Morgan, Hookfang, you can't, he'll know that you're alive and will direct those other dragons here" Gustav replied. "To your point, we'll probably go and tell Snotlout to do all of that, but if I get seen, they'll be suspicious about me suddenly appearing there after you've disappeared" he added.

Morgan nodded, anything that makes progress is good enough for him.

"Okay, but how will you get to Snotlout?" he asked.

"I'll find him" Gustav said, before stopping to realise another aspect of Morgan's sentence. "Training? you're doing dragon training?" he asked.

"Noo, not dragon training, it's combat training where I'm developing viking skills to battle Tuffnut, but without Astrid or Snotlout, how will I progress on that?"

Gustav appreciated Morgan's enthusiasm whilst talking about the training, and as a result was willing to put some time apart to ask Snotlout to do them over here. He could see in his eyes that he was dead serious about this whole fighting thing. Gustav was simply too kind to keep rejecting his requests, and also, he could see a glimpse of himself in Morgan; he'll achieve a dragon one day because of somebody he obviously looks up to.

"Alright, you've won me over, I simply can't deny anything you ask me, you wanna kill this Tuffnut, don't you? be my guest. I'll head back to the village later on and do everything you've asked me to, but I think it's more important now if we just find you a temporary food supply"

On the mention of food supplies, Gustav guided Morgan further into the forest whilst he had a finger on his chin, trying to find somewhere that contains edible food that can last Morgan for however many days he needs to spend here. Fanghook followed along with carefulness due to his big size.

"Like uhhh, that apple there" he pointed at a tree with one apple hanging from it. Fanghook knocked it down by slamming his head against the trunk, and Morgan caught it.

"Thanks," he said to Fanghook, nodding with a smile.

Fanghook smiled back.

"You know what's funny?" he said to Gustav and Fanghook as he held onto the apple.

"What?" Gustav replied.

"Hiccup allowed Tuffnut to speak to him when Tuffnut had threatened his position as chief prior, I don't know why, it's just funny, it's like a turkey talking to somebody who celebrates Christmas" he said, smiling.

"It's Hiccup, he'll be like that" Gustav said, smiling along.

Fanghook smiled as well in the background of the two, showing that he has a sense of humour. A DRAGON with a sense of humour? If only Morgan saw him smile just now, he'd be all over him and want him as his own, but then again, Toothless is his favourite dragon on all of Berk. What Gustav and Fanghook didn't understand was a 'Christmas'. They've never heard of it before, but they let it pass because they found Morgan's comment to be funny anyways.

**HICCUP AND ASTRID ARE STANDING AT THE FRONT OF THE GREAT HALL WITH TOOTHLESS AND STORMFLY**

Snotlout was panting as he walked all the way back to the village from the docks. He didn't know where Hookfang was, so he was forced to walk anyways. He got to the entrance of the Great Hall where Astrid, Hiccup and their dragons were.

"Hey umm, Hiccup?" he said.

Hiccup turned his head to Snotlout, as did Astrid.

"Heya Snotlout, what's up? have you seen Morgan anywhere?" he asked.

"Well that's exactly what I wanted to talk with you about" Snotlout replied.

"Alright," Astrid said, walking up to Snotlout.

She grabbed his shirt and turned her fist into a punching shape.

"Where did you leave him?" she asked, before Snotlout pledged.

"NONO, I didn't do anythingg, it's just that uh.." Astrid shoved Snotlout away, laughing at him.

"Babbbyy" she said.

"Oh yeah? who's gonna be the baby when you find out that Morgan's died huh?!" he mistakenly said.

Toothless's eyes widened up as did Stormflys (surprisingly), and Hiccup's head turned around to Snotlout.

"W-What do you mean dead? where was he before?!" he asked Snotlout.

"He-Ahem, he was at the docks, want me to show you?" Snotlout offered.

"Oh don't ask questions Snotlout, come on, go there!" he said. "Toothless will take us, right bud?" he asked the Night Fury, who instantly agreed to do so.

Snotlout climbed onto Toothless with Hiccup, but before they took off, Hiccup needed to do something. He climbed off of Toothless and walked further away from the entrance of the hall.

"EVERYONE, IF YOU CAN, PLEASE FOLLOW ME AND ASTRID TO THE DOCKS, WE MIGHT NEED TO INITIATE AN EMERGENCY MISSION, GET YOUR DRAGONS, AND LET'S GO!" he yelled to the village, in which Fishlegs was amongst.

"E-Emergency?" he said, as he dropped a thick log he was carrying.

He was quick to rush over towards Hiccup's direction as they took off along with Astrid and Stormfly to the docks. All of the working vikings followed as well, and some of the dragons who were flying over the village started following as well. Who would of known that Morgan's 'disappearance' would generate this much attention?

Ruffnut, who wasn't seen for a while, was amongst the crowd that followed everyone else and Hiccup and Astrid towards the docks. She was forced to keep quiet on everything Tuffnut's told her otherwise he'd kill Barf and Belch. Something she knows is that HE shoved Morgan off of the docks, but if everyone knew, Tuffnut would eventually find out she told them and kill the dragon that they bonded with. It was horrible to be that limited. Tuffnut eventually followed the crowd but tried to keep a distance between them. He had a plan, he'd try and convince everyone at the docks that Morgan told HIM that he couldn't stand them all and the dragons, and decided to simply kill himself because of Hiccup; thereby placing Tuffnut in the position as a strong viking, and Morgan as the weak betrayer. Of course, Snotlout is the only one on the island at the moment that knows the truth; Morgan isn't dead, but when Tuffnut tries to twist it around, it'll be hard for him to keep the truth from spouting out of his mouth.

**THE DOCKS GET PILED WITH VIKINGS AS THE MAIN LEADERS, ASTRID AND HICCUP, DEPART FROM THEIR DRAGONS TO GET A CLOSE LOOK**

The docks had never seen this much popularity before; Hookfang had turned up after seeing the crowd of vikings suddenly crowd at them, every single viking from the village emerged, and it looked like something big was going on. Hiccup and Toothless were the only two to walk onto the wooden platforms to get a close glance at them, Hiccup looked over the platforms in suspense, as everyone elses dragons looked from behind the crowd with their large necks, not including Meatlug, who had to keep flying to see it all.

"MORGAN?!" Hiccup yelled, not willing to accept the most likely outcome that occurred here.

"Snotlout?!" Hiccup said, calling for Snotlout to come out from the crowd.

Snotlout had emerged, as Hookfang looked on at his viking, feeling a tad concerned for him standing on the platforms due to how high they are from the water.

"Are you SURE that this is where he last was?" he asked.

"Absolutely, I followed him here after he went from the village over there" Snotlout replied.

"Well then, where is he? he couldn't of just fallen off?"

Toothless noticed something in the water below; being a Night Fury, his eyesight was incredible, so he could notice anything basically. To Hiccup's surprise, Toothless jumped off the docks towards the water flapped his wings into the air to just fly above the water. He grabbed whatever the floating object in the water was under his mouth and flew back upwards. The other dragons looked on at Toothless as he made a landing back to the platform. He dropped the object from his mouth and it was unveiled as Morgan's helmet. Toothless looked completely heartbroken, and Hiccup felt broken in side, like he had lost a relative. Astrid looked the same. Everybody in the crowd never liked it when somebody had passed away, but they were clearly affected by this type of death; it's a horrifying death within a horrifying experience. You're falling into the water and you have the unluckiness of facing your biggest fear whilst death is inevitable; heights. Hiccup placed his hands over his mouth before repeating himself.

"NO, NO, nononononono, it can't be, surely?" Toothless walked up to his viking to comfort him by nudging him, but the Night Fury also looked extremely upset.

The dragons in the background all looked upset, but this meant that despite them coming across as disliking Morgan, they might of actually had a soft spot for him.

"W-What have I done?" Hiccup said, as he collapsed onto his knees.

Astrid placed one hand over his back as his emotional eyeballs glanced into the water. The helmet basically confirmed for everyone that Morgan simply fell to his death in the water. This broke Snotlout's heart, the urge to tell everyone the truth was there, but he couldn't risk destroying Morgan's chance at an upper hand over Tuffnut, so he had to play a long with it. As a result, his voice was broken and he wasn't his energetic self around Hiccup.

"I-I'm really really sorry Hiccup, like truly sorry, he was a good kid..." he said.

Hookfang felt sympathy towards Snotlout for his sadness, but he also had some feelings for Morgan. This was surprising, because Hookfang never usually shows his feelings or acknowledges them

Ruffnut wanted to break the news to everyone that it was Tuffnut, but she didn't want to risk her dragon getting killed, in which Barf and Belch were also with the crowd. They had no idea that it was their viking who did it, but they were aware of Tuffnut's hostility towards Morgan, so they too felt sympathy.

"He spoke to me," Tuffnut said from the crowd, walking through them to get to the wooden platform. "He came up to me Hiccup, and he said that he couldn't stand Berk, he hated it, and he simply wanted to end himself before it got any worse" Tuffnut insisted.

It was at this point that Tuffnut noticed Snotlout, and he had never felt as worried as does now. Snotlout could EASILY expose him, but even Tuffnut isn't aware of the true status of Morgan, and that was a good thing.

"You know what, Tuff?" Hiccup said, standing up to face him. "Get away from me" Hiccup said, backing up from Tuffnut due to his actions on Morgan in the past.

Astrid looked at Tuffnut disgustingly as well. "You aren't welcome on Berk as far as I'm concerned," she said, "threat after threat, you've been driving Morgan to this moment, why are you even here? are you trying to gain a reputation? you already have one, a BAD one, so just back off and get out of here. When Morgan comes back, I'll be happy to see him strike you on early. Why should we wait three days to see you get the taste of your own medicine huh? just leave our presence" she said, looking down at Hiccup.

Barf and Belch didn't do anything, because they kind of had the same feeling as Astrid did towards their viking. Toothless sent his eyes across the scenery, looking at the forest in the distance (which is where Morgan is at this time, but it was too far for Toothless to notice) and everything else, trying to remain hopeful. Tuffnut simply walked back into the crowd, having accomplished his goal of getting rid of the vermin that humiliated him. Now, he's managed to make himself look like a true viking, which was his sole purpose. His 'sis' refused to go anywhere near him, and all the dragons locked their eyes on him. Barf and Belch felt guilty for Morgan, but what could they do?

"No, I'm not accepting that, there's no way he would of said that, there's NO way" Hiccup assured himself.

"It's alright Hiccup," Astrid said, pulling Hiccup up from his knees. "Tuffnut is playing with you, I know Morgan wouldn't do it either, why do you think he's been training with us for the past two days? we need to arrange a search team and look ALL over Berk" she finished.

Hiccup's eyes lightened up at that idea, looking at Toothless specifically.

"I hope it'll bring him back, Astrid. I can't cope with losing somebody else I was close to" he wiped his eyes from the developing tears from his broken heart.

Astrid looked at the crowd in which the dragons were scattered amongst.

"EVERYONE, START SEARCHING, WE'RE FINDING THIS KID ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, IF WE CAN SAVE BERK TWICE, WHY CAN'T WE SAVE THIS KID?" she yelled, referring to the Bewilderbeast and the Red Death, in which they saved Berk from.

This generated an applause from the crowd, but Snotlout still felt incredibly guilty.

"Trust me Hiccup, we'll find him, okay?" she said, as the crowd continued clapping, signifying their motivation as vikings to care for others.

The dragons all nodded at Astrid. Hiccup looked up into the sky, still emotional.

"God, please bring him back. A-Astrid, we'll have to work out who's searching where..." he said, in a broken voice. "If he's alive and well out there and we find him, let him battle Tuff whenever, we're not waiting three days, Tuff needs to GO.." he added.

Astrid nodded, hoping that Morgan will return to finally bring an end to Tuffnut's sadistic ways. It wouldn't be satisfying for THEM to do it, it'd be satisfying to see the person who's been mentally abused by Tuffnut give him the payback.

The biggest one affected out of this 'death' was by far Toothless.

 **Talk about a drastic effect, nobody expected Berk to react to Morgan's death in THIS magnitude. It goes to show that the biggest rookie ultimately becomes the most respected. Now though, Hiccup is more than confident to allow Morgan to strike on Tuffnut whenever he comes back, IF he comes back. We could be getting the most anticipated confrontation between an underdog and the big dog earlier than expected. Berk has commenced it's search for Morgan, with it's dragons, and now Morgan has to AVOID being found in order to be more effective against Tuffnut. Snotlout knows the truth, but how much longer can he lie to everyone after the reactions? Will Ruffnut break and admit the truth? so many possibilities, but ultimately, it boils down to who wins the duel between Morgan and Tuffnut that can happen whenever the two are willing to make it happen. It's what Hiccup want's to see happen.**


	28. Setting up shop

**RECAP: The entirety of Berk officially declared their intentions to search for what they consider a viking in the making, Morgan, somebody who reflects Hiccup but has slowly built his way up to the point that the Alpha of the Dragons looks at him like a close friend. On the other hand, Morgan has pledged to not be found for efficiency and effectiveness reasons.**

After the major gathering that occured at the docks, it was eventually agreed on by everybody that they start a huge search party that would extend to as much of Berk as they could possibly search. Everybody walked back from the docks to the arena afterwards, with those vikings who didn't have their own dragons searching entirely on the ground, which ALSO included the steepest of the lands. Hiccup didn't lose hope, he knew that Morgan was out there, secure and hopefully warm. He saw potential in the young man, and he'd be damned if he was just going to instantly come to the conclusion that he simply fell off the docks. There was an explanation for everything, and what Tuffnut said to Hiccup back at the docks WASN'T it. After Tuffnut made his way from the crowd, he walked back to the village and started contemplating whether or not Morgan had actually survived; if he did, then he'd still be determined to duel him. If he didn't, then his work would be accomplished. He felt worried about Snotlout exposing him because of the fact that there was uncertainty about what would be done. If everyone believed Snotlout then anything could of happened to Tuffnut; the dragons could have killed him. He does have that aspect of his personality where he sometimes tries to get into trouble to the point of potential imprisonment, but getting killed is a different story for him. What he doesn't know is that even if everyone knew it was Tuffnut who pushed Morgan off of the docks, they'd still let him live in the hopes that Morgan would re-emerge one day to give Tuffnut the most satisfying form of payback. This had all occured as everybody started walking back to the village after Hiccup announced a search party to find Morgan. If they weren't successful, then they'd have no choice but to confirm the fate everybody dreads; death. But they'd still have that one glimpse of hope that he'd emerge to give Tuffnut a taste of his own medicine.

***THE ARENA IS FILLED WITH ALL THE DRAGON RIDERS WHO'RE CONTRIBUTING TO THE SEARCH, WHILST THE GROUND SEARCHERS ARE STANDING OUTSIDE THE ARENA, 1 HOUR AFTER EVERYONE GATHERED AT THE DOCKS, AS IT NEARS THE END OF THE DAY***

Ruffnut joined everyone at the arena with Barf and Belch without her brother as the search was about to commence. It was expected Tuffnut wouldn't turn up, because why would he want to help look for the one person he despises? The searchers with their dragons were as followed; Toothless and Hiccup, Stormfly and Astrid, Meatlug and Fishlegs, Hookfang and Snotlout (although he had something else in mind). Hiccup made his way into the middle of the arena as everybody stood besides their dragon.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, looking at her. "You and Stormfly will take the village"

Astrid nodded, but she needed specific details.

"So you want me to actually look in the huts themselves?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you? you can do a birds eye view of the village before you do though, just in case" he added.

Astrid reluctantly nodded at his comment.

"Didn't think I'd ever see the day where you'd be instructing me, Hiccup" she laughed.

Stormfly lowered her head to Astrid's side, with Astrid stroking her head as she talks to Hiccup.

"Y-forget it, let's just continue on" he muttered to himself. "Ruff, do you wanna go with Astrid or?" he asked, toning his voice down a bit as he faced Ruffnut with Barf and Belch.

"I think I'll do the surrounding water, Hiccup" she said, sounding pretty normal for once.

"Alright, just be careful you don't fall off, the water's freezing around here" he replied, nodding with a smile.

He sighed once he realised that he had to assign Snotlout's area.

"Snotlout, you take the forests" he said.

Snotlout saw this as an opportunity to make a quick visit to Morgan at his hiding spot, and so accepted the assigned location with enthusiasm.

"You've got it, wait till I find this little chirp and then I'll be coool, yeaaah" Snotlout said, with Hookfang sending his head slowly into the side of Snotlout, sending the viking to the left a bit.

Hiccup didn't bother to respond to him because all he'd come out with in the end is one of the two words; coward or hesitant.

"Fishlegs, you're better off just uh...joining Ruff since you've been flying over the water more often than usual in the past few days, so uh..yeah do that" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs nodded at the pledge.

"Hope I can find him, he brought peace into my mind" Fishlegs said, standing next to Meatlug, sounding broken in his voice.

"We will, don't worry" Hiccup replied. "Well then, all of you best start flying on your dragons, me and uh, Toothless will prepare ourselves. Let's find him and bring him to safety" Hiccup said, pointing at the exit tunnel at the arena.

Everyone's dragon started walking with their vikings to the exit as Toothless and Hiccup stayed inside the arena. Astrid stopped, as did Stormfly, to have a brief talk with Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I think it's best if you just prepare yourself for the worst, I mean, I just don't have the confidence that he's out there, well and alive..." she scratched her helmet.

"Look Astrid," Hiccup said, walking closer to her direction as Toothless stayed behind Hiccup. "I don't know how well this'll work, but we have to try. I still remember him shoving me to the grass when I first met him. He was afraid...helpless..and we look out for one another. We have to try, and even if we don't succeed, at least we can say that we went looking for him" he said.

Astrid, feeling quite inspired from what Hiccup said, nodded along.

"I'm just saying, please just don't try and get your hopes up, it's a big gamble on the idea that he's lived, but we'll have to see" she said, walking back over to Stormfly, patting her head.

All the vikings that stood outside the arena started walking away as well, as all the dragons exited the arena; this commenced the start of the search, and so they would all be looking over the main portion of Berk. Hiccup walked back over to Toothless as the Night Fury looked at his viking.

"Right bud, me and you are gonna cover uh, I don't know actually...uh...I guess the areas surrounding the docks?" he said, having realised that all the possible areas were basically already being searched at.

Toothless, equipped with the tail fin that allows him to fly without Hiccup, had a saddle pack on him for this occasion; they were going to be in the air for awhile, and if they ever found Morgan, they'd be able to give him back his helmet that was kept inside the saddle pack. Toothless looked determined, and his puppy eyes looked serious. He wanted to find Morgan as much as Hiccup does, but maybe just a tiny bit more than Hiccup.

"Come on bud, let's go find him" Hiccup said, walking with Toothless to the tunnel to start flying over Berk.

***BACK AT THE FOREST EDGE WITH GUSTAV, FANGHOOK, AND MORGAN***

Morgan was munching on an apple as the day was drawing to an end. The sky of the viking world was still light, but the sun started glittering some of it's redness it usually does when it starts to set. He was sat on the grass, looking towards the water, wondering what everybody is thinking. He didn't expect anybody to make a big deal of it, but by god, he's in for a massive surprise if he gets found. Gustav and Fanghook were exploring the woods behind Morgan to find something to potentially start a fire with. What they came back with was some sticks, and a couple of small rocks that could be used to ignite fire. Morgan was still sat down, finishing off the remaining contents of his apple when they came back.

"Hey," Gustav said, dropping a pile of sticks to the ground behind Morgan, in which he flinched and stood up whilst finishing off the apple. "I don't know how this is gonna work, but you can maybe use this to make yourself a fire?" he said.

"T-Thanks?" Morgan said, still recovering from the fright he was just given.

Fanghook smiled, showing the dragon's sense of humour, but Morgan didn't notice it again. The dragon saw Morgan as a cute little lad, and somebody who'd be able to generate plenty of laughs most likely. Morgan didn't know this, but when he finds out, if he ever does, he'll be in for the joy of his life.

"So uh," Gustav said, dropping the two rocks onto the pile of sticks, "I got these as well, you can rub em' together to create the flames, uh"

Morgan looked down at the sticks and rocks, feeling grateful towards Gustav.

"Thanks, you're gonna make my time here easier" he said, ducking down to the sticks to create an appropriate formation of them for when he tries to ignite the flames.

He tried creating multiple X shapes with the sticks, one on top of the other, and they all kept their balance surprisingly easy. It's the last part, actually getting the flames, that Morgan was dreading. As he continued stacking the sticks together, Gustav spoke up.

"I've gotta be honest here, haha" he said, "you really don't have the look most of Berk does, how'd you get here?" he asked.

Fanghook simply sat down behind Gustav as he watched Morgan create the foundation for the flames. Morgan started speaking as he adjusted the final positions of the sticks.

"Literally man, it's complicated business, you won't be able to understand me" he said.

"Oh come on," Gustav replied, "you can tell me anything, after all, I am giving you my support, right?" he added.

"Fine, but trust me, you've never heard of the place before, sooo yeahh" Morgan said, before he continued, "I come from a place pretty much nobodies heard about on Berk, the United Kingdom, an island that pretty much makes Berk look like a dwarf"

Gustav looked intrigued, "Ohhh, the United Kingdom?" he said, "that sounds pretty cool, what's in it?" he asked.

As Morgan set down the final few sticks in position, he began talking about the aspects only HE knows of his country.

"Ohh uh, well we have technology, we're basically advanced in time and games and uh..school" he said, as he began to wonder why in all hell he's trying to explain this all to a viking.

"Gotta say, your home doesn't sound all that bad, would we be able to go there?" he asked Morgan.

The complicated business comes in here, because Morgan himself still had no idea if Berk was actually on the charts of the world he came from. If he was able to somehow magically teleport here after waking up, then the chances are that Berk is not accessible to anybody from the world Morgan came from. He tried to justify this into a more simple explanation, but it proved to be hard.

"Well uh, as crazy as it sounds," Morgan said, grabbing a hold of the rocks, "I woke up on here one morning, completely random, completely unknown as to how it happened, but yeah, with that said, actually uh...wow, my geography isn't that great, so I don't know how long it'd take for us to get there all the way from here. My guess is that it'd take a while, much longer than the journey to Dragon's Edge, haha" he said. "I actually had something called a phone with me when I got here, but I left it at the friggin hut I was given by Hiccup when I changed from my old clothes into these ones" he pointed at his shirt. "It's a device where you can communicate with people by texts and games and that" he said.

"Wow," Gustav said, amazed at the thought of what Morgan explained, "You just said you left it at your hut, right? if me and Fanghook go and get it, would you be able to show us how it works?" he asked.

"Even if we did, it's completely out of charge, meaning it won't work unless we get electricity in some form around here" he replied in a gutted tone.

"Aw, I think it'd be worthwhile if we got it anyway" Gustav said.

"I dunno" Morgan replied. Morgan started rubbing the two rocks together to create some heat, and his hands were already starting to get warm. "Oh yeah," he said, remembering a crucial moment from the first day he got on Berk. "I had shown Hiccup the phone when I first got here, and he loved it, he said it'd eliminate the purpose of having to travel by the dragons, which I don't understand how it would, but oh well" Morgan mumbled, as he tried to ignite the sticks.

He rubbed the rocks together again, but his finger got caught in between them and he scratched it.

"Ouch," Morgan said, dropping the rocks lightly.

This was going to be a train wreck to get these flames working. He rubbed his finger and started shaking it to ease off the pain. Fanghook was occupied with looking around the area Gustav and Morgan were at for protection purposes, so he didn't see the comical moment.

"Right, Gustav, can you help me out with this?" he asked.

Gustav shrugged his shoulders, but intended on trying anyways.

"Uh, I can try" he said.

Morgan stood up from his ducking position and handed the two rocks over to Gustav, who in turn began rubbing them to create the heat again. He ducked down and held the rocks over the sticks as he rubbed them.

"Jesus, that really hurts" Morgan said, stepping to the side as he watched Gustav try to create the fire.

"I've done worse than that, don't be a baby" Gustav replied.

"I'm not a baby," Morgan said, "nobody can be manly for ages surely?" he said.

Gustav simply chuckled to himself.

"You're bizarre, Morgan, but I like you" he said.

"I need to just take these boots off, they've been putting pressure on my feet all day" Morgan said, sitting down to take off the brown boots.

His feet were exposed to the grass this time. He slowly placed his brown boots together next to the fireplace, standing up after taking them off. He shook his toes to get rid of the cramp feel.

"Much better," Morgan said, taking a few steps back, "I'm just go-"

He stepped into something spiky on the ground and made a circular shape with his lips and yelled.

"OH!" Morgan said, dropping back down to his butt, holding onto the foot that got impaled with whatever it was. Fanghook smiled even bigger than he did before, and Morgan turned around to face the dragon smiling. Morgan looked surprised.

"Oh ahhahaha, very fun-" It hit him with realisation. "D-did you just...find that funny?" Morgan said, still sitting down.

Morgan stood up this time, not putting as much weight on the impaled foot as he did on his other. Fanghook simply emitted a sound that sounded like laughing, to the shock of Morgan.

"There's no way...a dragon has a sense of humour, surely?" an astonished Morgan said.

"It's Fanghook, course he does" Gustav laughed. "Ahhhh yes, here we go," he cheerfully muttered, after minutes of rubbing the rocks together to create the ignited flames.

He dropped the rocks into the sticks as soon as he saw some sparks of orange emerge between the two. Smoke initially started coming out, but the flames were being born in the sticks, and now it'd only be a matter of time until Morgan had his own fireplace.

"There you go Morgan, something to keep you warm" Gustav said, standing up.

"Thanks, I'm still shocked, haha" he said, still trying to comprehend the idea of a dragon who could actually distinguish funny things, and potentially jokes.

Can you imagine that? you could create the ultimate friendship with that. If a dragon finds you funny, then you'd start a bond easily, and it'd also feel good to make something that could easily kill you laugh at you.

"I don't think any of the other dragons have a sense of humour either..you truly have a lovely dragon, Gustav" Morgan said, looking on at Fanghook.

Fanghook simply nodded at Morgan with positivity.

"Thanks, hopefully you can find one like him, when we first met, it was completely impossible to think about peace, haha" he said, recalling to when he first met Fanghook.

Morgan wasn't one to intentionally be funny, but the idea of a dragon that can distinguish funny things is incredibly heart catching. Morgan turned around to face the fire as the flames went all over the sticks at long last.

"Wow, you actually did it as well, huh.." he said, placing his hands over it.

"Yah, we'll be warmed for the night" Gustav replied, doing the same as Morgan.

Morgan turned his head to the sky as it turned darker and darker as the sun lowered. He didn't know if his eyes were deceiving him, but within the sky over the ocean was a glimpse of green and white with a figure on it.

"W-What the?" he said, catching the attention of Gustav and Fanghook.

 **Settling in is one thing, it's another to completely avoid being concealed for three days. Although the area has been constructed with a fire place, it looks like something is already threatening Morgan's real status as being alive rather than dead. Whatever it is, it's going to get ugly real quick if he gets seen this early on. Whatever he's seeing in the sky above the water, it's clearly searching for something. Can he work out what it is? can he stay away from the eyes and ears of the Berk vikings to save his chances of getting a much needed advantage over Tuffnut when the duel finally comes?**


	29. Severe shrink of hope

**RECAP: Fanghook has a sense of humour; something Morgan discovered very very recently. Gustav helped Morgan settle into his temporary living vicinity by assisting with the creation of fire for warmth. Although it'd prove to be difficult to avoid being seen by the vikings on Berk, it seems like that's already being tested.**

"What is it?" Gustav said, walking to the side of Morgan as did Fanghook.

He pointed his finger up at the green and white thing and Gustav's eyes caught onto it.

"I think I know who it is..." Morgan said, gulping at the idea of what he thinks is Barf and Belch WITH Tuffnut on them. "That's Tuff's dragon" he said, distinguishing the colours of them.

"Woah, really?" Gustav said, stepping closer to the edge to get a closer look at the sky. "Yeah, that kinda looks familiar" he said.

"I don't understand why he's suddenly flying over there, I should probably back up into the forest" Morgan said.

Gustav nodded in agreement. Morgan walked further into the shade of the tree branches surrounding the inner vicinity of the forest. Gustav did the same, because he didn't want to catch attention from who he thinks is Tuffnut riding on Barf and Belch.

"OH" Gustav suddenly said, turning to Morgan, "I did find Snotlout before, when you told me to go to the docks, he knows that you're alive and he's sticking by the plan, so don't worry if he happens to come here" Gustav said.

"Please say that you told him to come here tomorrow morning to train me?" Morgan pledged to Gustav, who looked worried.

"Eh, you never told me about that before I went to him, but you told me about your 'training' after I met him, so that doesn't help really does it?" Morgan uttered a sigh, completely disappointed, but he eventually acknowledged the fact that it was his own fault for not informing Gustav before he went to meet Snotlout.

"Aw, I'm done then aren't I?" he said, feeling the exact opposite of optimistic.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but you did the opposite of what you should of done, told me before I left to find Snotlout at the docks rather than tell me AFTER I met him" Gustav said.

"I think uh, it was going to be about elevating skills or whatever, which means climbing, so hey, if worse comes to worse, at least I don't have to face my fears" Morgan laughed, before Gustav picked up a sound behind Morgan, with his eyes and heart stopping at the thought of somebody already noticing Morgan.

"Quick, get down" Gustav said, looking behind Morgan as there was movement within the green of the forest.

There were some clear footsteps of snapping twigs getting closer and closer. Morgan in the meantime quickly ran as close to the edge as possible and dropped down to his belly, but Barf and Belch were still flying over the sea of water to his right, so either way it was risky business. Emerging from the woods was Snotlout, who had Hookfang occupied with something else so his dragon doesn't see Morgan. You could tell he was rushing because his hair was messy, after flying as fast as possible with Hookfang to get here.

"Where is he? I can't stay for long, Gustav" he said, sounding like he's in a hurry.

Gustav pointed to the direction of the tiny patch of sand where Morgan was concealing himself, and Gustav called for him.

"It's Snotlout, Morgan, you can come out" he said.

Morgan stood up slowly to make sure, and the face of Snotlout calmed him down.

"How funny," he said, walking closer to Snotlout and Gustav, "we were just talking about you and how Gustav here never told you to be here in the morning to train-" Snotlout placed his palm aimed at Morgan's face, wanting to say something in regards to the topic Gustav and Morgan were just discussing.

"I've got it all covered you little weasel, I WILL be here, but I'm walking so you'll have to wait. And in case you aren't aware, EVERYONE on Berk is searching for you, different people have been assigned different areas, I've been assigned to 'search' here, so I can easily come to you whenever, but I think Toothless is going to any place he finds, so for the love of god, don't screw up, gotta go now, tataaaaaaaaa" Snotlout said, running back to Hookfang before the dragon could even get a glance at the area his viking was just in, specifically, the one with Morgan in it, because as you know, he can't be seen otherwise the plan will come to an end.

"Hold on," Morgan said, turning back to the edge of the forest where he saw Barf and Belch fly, "is that why they? huuh?" he was confused, not because Barf and Belch weren't there anymore, but he couldn't believe for a second everybody on Berk would be searching for him. "I think uh.." Morgan said, scratching his neck, "I don't think he should of told everyone, he should of said that I died" he added.

Gustav shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, it's gonna be really hard now though" Morgan added, talking to himself still. "He's made it harder for me, the little..." he refrained from using taboo language in front of a dragon.

The flames from the logs were finally strong enough to emit warmth, and Morgan turned his head to them. He sat down in front of it, still trying to comprehend everything that's going on at the moment. He finally had the confirmation that he needed; Snotlout will be coming here in the morning to do the training, but how it'd work is something still blank within his brain. Gustav also sat down, with Fanghook sitting besides him as well. The sky was finally emitting it's sun-setting mode, with the redness appearing at the lower part and the sky itself becoming a gradually darker shade of blue. Barf and Belch were somewhere amongst the water, but they weren't in sight anymore from Morgan's position.

"Just remember," Gustav said, looking at Morgan. "We're only here for tonight, after this, you'll be by yourself, me and Fanghook have things to attend to, I just hope they don't question why I've suddenly came back after your disappearance" he added.

"I know, you've reminded me like a thousand times now" Morgan said, feeling quite angered by the fact that somebody had recommended that Berk does a search for him.

It would have been ten times easier for Morgan if nobody said anything at all, but the irony is, Snotlout didn't even suggest a search, it was Hiccup and technically Astrid. The idea of somebody suggesting it to them was far more likely in Morgan's mind. "

Think this fire will give away my position?" Morgan said, feeling quite interrogative.

It hadn't dawned upon Gustav's mind until now, but maybe the fire was a bad idea to have lit at night.

"We might have to get rid of it then" Gustav replied, still unsure.

Morgan didn't want to risk freezing to death, so he disagreed quite clearly.

"No no, just leave it ignited" he said. "I'm not sleeping if it's cold. Jesus christ, this is gonna be such a debacle of a plan isn't it?"

Fanghook came closer as soon as Morgan mentioned the idea of being cold. The sun was lowering and the sky was much darker now, so it made sense to rest off the night in hopes that he won't get found. Morgan looked around for a sort of pillow he could use, before realising that the only way he'll sleep is by resting his head onto the solid ground.

"I simply cannot sleep on solid ground, it isn't gonna happen, sorry, I've been accustomed to sleeping on a warm cozy pillow my entire life, I may as well do an all nighter" Morgan said, standing up from sitting in front of the logs.

Gustav laughed whilst remaining sat in front of the logs to the side of Morgan's legs.

"You complain a lot don't you?" he said, "were you always like this?" he asked Morgan.

"It's just impossible, Gustav, you might be able to, but I can't" he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll just stay up all nigh-"

He was caught by surprise from the presence of Fanghook, who moved towards Morgan just as he was about to say his next sentence. Fanghook rested on the ground with his long snakey neck upwards as his head and eyes were looking at Morgan. It was more intimidating than looking at a Night Fury this close. A Monstrous Nightmare's teeth are more vicious looking, and that was at full display here as his bottom teeth stuck out from his closed mouth, but there was a glimpse of cuteness embedded within it. The Dragon nodded at Morgan. His eyes pointed down to his snakely neck, and then he looked back at Morgan. Morgan didn't understand.

"Uh, do you know what he's saying?" Morgan said to Gustav, turning to face the young viking.

"He's always saying different stuff, I wouldn't bet on anything, haha" Gustav replied.

Fanghook didn't look amused at the response he gave to Morgan, and that was obvious from his eyes locking onto Gustav looking like there was fire within them. Morgan started walking towards Fanghook's direction, intending on finding something he could use as a pillow from the inner forest. As he was walking, he felt a cramp in his left foot due to the surprisingly tight boots he was wearing, and lifted it up as a result. He didn't react in time to hold his balance, and fell off towards the right as a result. What the result was was Morgan landing right into Fanghook, hitting his head off of his back whilst sighing in pain. Morgan looked at Fanghook and instantly lifted his head off. He didn't know what to expect from the dragon.

"W-Woah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean" there was a smile from Fanghook, who found the random fall funny.

He nodded at Morgan and Morgan got a sense of dejavu from a few moments ago; Fanghook pointed with his eyes to his neck whilst Morgan was paying attention if you remember, and it seems like the Monstrous Nightmare is more than happy to act like a pillow for Morgan's head.

"I-I'm sorry" Morgan muttered, before Fanghook emitted a positive purr.

Morgan in response wanted to test the waters, and rested his head against Fanghook's body. It was pretty comfortable and it gave his head a soft surface to rest on.

"I-I can't believe it" Morgan said, feeling loved.

Gustav looked on at Morgan as he sat up next to Fanghook's resting body, with the dragon still looking at Morgan.

"Looks like you've found your pillow, huh?" he said.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Morgan asked to Fanghook, ignoring Gustav.

Fanghook nodded with a slow pace, and moved his head to Morgan with a smile. He purred and then rubbed his head against Morgan's face, making Morgan feel not only protected and secured, but loved and cared for.

"I'm well tired" he said to Gustav, who seemed more than happy to just rest on the grass.

"Go to sleep then, haha" Gustav sarcastically replied.

Morgan shrugged it off, and rested his head off of the soft scaly body of Fanghook, who curled up into a circle with Morgan. It didn't take long for him to drift away in a feeling of protection and love. Gustav also fell asleep with ease, willing to rest on the solid surface. The fire was still glaring it's flames into the forest. The question is though, will they be able to survive being unseen for the rest of the night? Fanghook rested his head as close to Morgan as possible as he started drifting away as well.

***THE SEARCH COMES TO A HALT FOR THE NIGHT***

Various vikings on Berk were searching everywhere that wasn't the already assigned areas such as the forest or the docks. Whilst Astrid was assigned on checking inside the huts and a birds eye view of the villages, the ground searchers were focusing in on areas that would usually be unlikely hiding spots. Astrid had just finished the first row of huts, knocking on each one of course to see if anybody was in. If there wasn't an answer, she'd simply open the door and check inside. It was becoming hopeless for her. Fishlegs and Meatlug both joined Ruffnut with her dragon over the water, flying at low altitude to see if Morgan was potentially swimming in it; they found nothing. Of course, Snotlout and Hookfang were both over the forests, and obviously, Snotlout got lucky to be assigned the forest, because he knows the true fate of Morgan, and he's using it to secretly continue training Morgan whilst going with the flow that Morgan's died. It was an extremely close call though, when Snotlout took a risk by using Hookfang to quickly inform Morgan of what's going down around Berk and giving him the confirmation of the training tomorrow. Nobody checking the water had noticed the orange colourings of the flames luckily, but Ruffnut was too occupied with the main feeling in her mind; her brother. Toothless and Hiccup on the other hand weren't giving up hope. Nobody else was, but out of the group, Toothless and Hiccup, especially Toothless, remained motivated to locate Morgan. Toothless flew all the way to the top of the steep surface on Berk to try and locate Morgan along with Hiccup, but they didn't have any success. As these were being carried out, night was slowly falling all over Berk. By the time they had finished, the moon was making it's ascension into the sky.

As all the searcher dragons with their vikings and everyone else searching on the ground gathered at the front of the Great Hall, Toothless and Hiccup finally emerged. The Alpha dragon looked down with his puppy eyes as Hiccup was careful to climb off of his back.

"Everyone, we'll resume searching tomorrow, so uh...all you guys with your dragons, as soon as you can, continue searching in the morning, and anybody over here..." he pointed amongst the crowd, "if you can continue searching as well tomorrow morning, then please do" he pledged, with his voice breaking at the final few words.

As everybody evacuated back into their huts for the night, all the dragons flew off as their riders wished them all a good night and good luck for tomorrow. Toothless didn't leave Hiccup's side, being the only dragon to stay in the village. Hiccup reached into the saddle pack with the helmet and lifted it out, looking like his eyes were about to create tears.

"W-Where are you?" he said to the helmet, symbolising Morgan.

Astrid slowly walked up to Hiccup as he started feeling emotional, with her giving him a big hug and a kiss for reassurance.

"You're doing a wonderful thing here, Hiccup" she said, backing away after hugging him. "You know, you've encouraged not only me, you've encouraged everyone's dragon to look and look, and that's putting a really good message across to everyone on Berk. I know uh.." she breathed in and out before continuing on.."I know I was skeptical about this at the start, but I have confidence, Hiccup, I really do. We will find him, I promise" she said, resting her hands on both his shoulders.

"I honestly wish I could be that sure, Astrid" Hiccup said, burying his head into her shoulder, breaking down in sadness.

Toothless looked on at guilt at his viking crying within Astrid's shoulder, feeling like he hasn't done enough to contribute to the search, but he suddenly turned to the sky. He had a sense...a sense of something, he couldn't understand it, but there was a sense that although something seems lost, it's still around. The Night Fury purred into the sky, causing Astrid to look at Toothless as she held onto Hiccup.

"You're a good dragon, Toothless" she said, with Toothless looking on at her with a smile.

The Night Fury was onto something, something felt off...his advanced senses were starting to detect something that no other dragon is able to detect...

 **As Morgan settles into his first night away from the eyes of everybody, using Fanghook as his own PILLOW and Gustav sleeping on SOLID LAND, he'll be all alone come tomorrow, but not without a 3rd training session, not by Astrid this time, but Snotlout himself. He'll be learning about elevation, or in simple terms, climbing. With this being a 'stealth' training session, how well will it go, will anybody stumble across Morgan as he trains up?**


	30. Training Day 3: Climb climb climb!

**RECAP: Fanghook and Gustav pledged to stay with Morgan for the first night in what will be three days away from the eyes and ears of everybody on Berk, including the dragons. Speaking of which, Hiccup and Toothless, being the leaders of their respective kinds, commenced a search for Morgan in which nothing was turned up, so it'll resume sometime after the morning.**

The fire was out, like it had been exhausted from all of those flames waving about throughout the night. Maybe it was the fact that somehow, whilst Gustav and Fanghook slowly left Morgan's sleeping body, they stepped into a puddle of water close by the logs, but that was unlikely. The sun was shining as it slowly started it's ascent into the sky. As Morgan's body activated for the day, there was a sense of similarity; remember when he woke up on the cove when he somehow came onto Berk? with him sleeping out in a forest, it felt exactly like the way it did on that day, and you could also say that it was parallel; before Morgan stumbled across Toothless and Hiccup of course, he WANTED to be seen by them, but now, he DOESN'T want to be seen by them. It was all very odd, but not as odd as how this training will go down due to the stealth that has to be kept. Morgan opened his eyes, expecting Fanghook to be besides him, because he thought that he had slipped off of the dragon's body whilst sleeping; what he forgot was that the two said that they'd both have to leave in the morning because of things, things obviously being a vague term to use. Morgan sat up from the ground and looked around him to see nothing more than a glimpse of sunlight into the corner of his eye from the body of ocean. He just remembered that Gustav and Fanghook left, as they said they would, so it was pretty overwhelming for him. It felt like a hit in the heart; he was in possibly the most comfortable and protected-feeling element; sleeping with a dragon, and somebody who he had only just met who managed to provide help that would ultimately pay off for Morgan's benefit, only for him to disappear in the morning. It was ALOT to take in. Morgan yawned, and spread his arms out into the air whilst doing so, feeling lightheaded afterwards. He looked at the logs and saw nothing more than black dust surrounding the surfaces of them, as well as thinner logs amongst them due to the flames.

"Aurgh..." he muttered in a whisper tone, feeling absolutely dreadful.

He felt dirty, for sleeping on the bare ground in comparison to a bed. Morgan stepped up to his feet, but not without some balance issues due to his tiredness. He realised something; how will he get his bowl of milk? he completely forgot to remind Gustav to go back to Snotlout yesterday to get some food when Gustav promised Morgan he'd go back 'later on' as Gustav said, but now he's basically stranded out of it. He scratched his head in worry, looking around the trees in hopes of finding yet another apple.

"Man, I can't continue living off of these apples, I need something ELSE" he said to himself.

He looked at the sky with his tired eyes. He walked back over to his brown boots that he took off last night to put. He sat down once again, holding onto the boots to put them on. He squeezed the first one on with struggle, due to him not feeling very filled up. He did the second one a bit better, but his mind was still waking up from the sleep, so he took some more time than usual. Once he stood up with them, there was a cluster of sounds coming from the forest, like steps. Morgan looked at the direction that the sounds were emitting from, and as expected, Snotlout emerged from them. He was huffing and puffing as he carried a rope with a hook attached to the end of it on his shoulders. It looked thick.

"You better appreciate this, I had to start walking here when the sun wasn't even halfway into the sky" he said, giving off a deep tone.

Morgan simply looked on at Snotlout with blandness.

"Yeah, uh, I'm hungry" he said, wanting to get straight to the point.

"You're lucky I came with an apple after it fell off the tree, you doofus" Snotlout replied, handing over an apple to Morgan from his hand.

"I need something else eventually, you know? I'm gonna die an early death if I keep living on these things" Morgan said, taking the first munch into the apple to get some moisture inside his body.

"Wawawawaaaaaah, give it in, I've gone through enough struggles to get here" Snotlout replied, taking the big-looking tangled rope from his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. "First, I had to sneak THAT" he pointed down at the tangled rope in front of him on the floor, "from our academy storage, THEN I had to get out of the village before anybody saw me, do you realise how much effort I've gone through? and yet the only thing you can make a fuss about is an apple? Astrid would KILL me if she found out about this, so just appreciate it?" he finished, taking a breath. "Why didn't you just get Gustav to get you something from the hall then duuh?" he added to his list of questions to Morgan.

"I forgot, but the thing is right, he said he'd go back there to get me the food DESPITE the fact he already made a trip to the village to meet you. I forgot to remind him, and I quote, he said that he'd go back there _later on"_

"Clumsy braaaiinnss" Snotlout laughed, feeling like terrorising Morgan for the rest of the morning.

As Morgan ate his apple, the thought of everybody came into his brain.

"How's everyone doing?" he asked.

"You're lucky that Hiccup's called the search off for the morning, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to come here. I don't know how much Gustav's told you, but you're the priority of everyone-"

"and that's because you told them or someone else did?" Morgan interrupted, quite annoyed.

"Yeah, I told them you died" Snotlout said, which caused Morgan to use his body language.

He raised up his hands from his side like you usually would when you're confused about something.

"Why? you could have just not said anything at all, you've made this harder for me, Snotlout" he said, in an annoyed tone.

"I wasn't thinking about it at the time, and besides, I could easily ditch this whole training thing right now if you keep coming at me like that" Snotlout replied.

"Uuughh" Morgan sighed, shrugging his shoulders before throwing the remainings of his apple to the side.

"That's what I thought, hahahaha" Snotlout said, before moving on, "come with me, and hold this thing here" he said, handing the rope with the hook at the end to Morgan. It was quite heavy, but that was because of the steel hook. "We're gonna go to a place with steepness around it" Snotlout insisted, as he started to take the lead.

Morgan had just realised now what a waste of time the fire was, with him abandoning this area just for the third training session.

***THE GREAT HALL***

Hiccup was sat on one of the tables further away from the doors of the hall. It was the table near the big wooden pillar. Hiccup was finishing off his apple as Astrid and Gobber sat with him on the same table as they too were finishing off their respective breakfast.

"Can ya tell me how ya came about dis, Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup looked up at Gobber as he and Astrid sat opposite Hiccup. He let off a sigh before replying.

"So many things, Gobber, so many things, something came about yesterday, you know, he kind of just...jumped off that dock," he raised his voice tone as he moved onto the second sequence of his response, "but I don't believe that he'd just do it out of the blue, I'm telling you, we're continuing it later on anyways" he said, finally finishing his sentence.

"Don't ya think dis is abit uh...I dunno, abit of an exaggeration?" Gobber interrogated.

Hiccup looked back at the big viking with a neutral expression.

"I mean," he sighed again, "I don't know what to believe, I probably am, but I want to find him in a safe form, so uh, I guess i kinda have to don't I?" he said.

"Well either way, I'm right behind ya Hiccup, yar truly are reliable ain't ya?" Gobber said.

"Hahaha" Hiccup muttered awkwardly as he looked back down at the table with both his palms resting against the table.

Gobber started looking around the hall, paying attention to everything else that's going on inside it, with everyone else eating. Astrid looked at Hiccup as soon as Gobber turned his attention away.

"Uh, I haven't seen Snotlout so far, Hiccup?" she said, looking around the hall briefly before turning back to face Hiccup.

"Yeah, he's uh, he's probably doing his own thing, let him be" Hiccup replied, not suspecting anything at all.

Astrid took one final gulp of her warm water before placing the bowl to the side.

"After all this Hiccup, we better bring back Dragon Racing, it's what keeps Stormfly above her companions" she said, boosting her ego.

"Astrid, I've made it quite clear that I'm not arranging another one until we finish what we're doing at the moment, alright?" he firmly replied. "We'll probably continue at uh..i dunno, when everyone's ready which won't be until after this search, so I think it's best if I just uh..." he cleared his throat, "just go and get prepared"

Hiccup stood up from the table and walked over to the door. Astrid was preparing to leave with him, despite the fact he was intending on leaving without her. She stood up from the table and started following Hiccup, leaving Gobber stranded. Fishlegs was also amongst the hall, and he too was finishing up his breakfast. Hiccup opened the door and walked out to the outside. He acknowledged his surroundings in the early stages of the day on Berk. Nobody looked as motivated as they usually were because they were getting drained out from this search. Hiccup didn't have a clue on how long he'd keep making Berk search, but it was obvious by this atmosphere that they won't be committing to it for ages.

**SNOTLOUT AND MORGAN ARRIVE AT THE COVE**

There wasn't an ounce of a single clue into Morgan's mind as to why Snotlout took him to the cove. Every guess he tried to make simply didn't add up. One thing to consider as well is that it's a big gamble due to the uncertainty of whether or not a certain duo will come here during the day. Snotlout and Morgan stopped once they finally hit the front of the lake that covered a good portion of the cove. Before they got to the lake, they struggled to find a decent way down from the big mossy walls. It took them a while, but they managed to find a piece of ground that would descend down into the cove, making them achieve their intentions. Morgan dropped down the tangled rope on the floor after Snotlout stopped in front of him.

"Smell that?" Snotlout said, sniffing the air.

"N-no?" Morgan said, completely curious as to what Snotlout was going on about.

"Hard work..." Snotlout replied, in a mysterious voice.

Morgan made both his eyebrows drop down low briefly, giving off an angry-looking expression that wasn't actually showing anger, but instead showing a sense of weirdness in the person that the expression was aimed at.

"You have the rope, right?" Snotlout said, looking across the lake.

"Y-Yeah, it's right there behind your feet" Morgan replied, pointing down at it.

Snotlout turned back around to Morgan's direction and looked at the rope.

"Pick it up then?" Snotlout said in an imperative tone, with Morgan clearly not approving of his approach.

He reached down to grab the tangled mess.

"So since, for one, we need a change of atmosphere, and two, we won't get anywhere with this type of training in the arena, and three, I have to hide you, we're here at this good old bowled shape place. This gives you a benefit, you know? there's plenty of tall walls over there and there," he pointed in various directions with the mossy walls, "so we can test your ability to climb much easier. First thing you should know though, out of all, is that you need to be able to attach that hook of the rope to something that's reliable to hold your weight, which involves throwing" Snotlout said. "This is so weird man, I'm not used to being like this, ahahahha" he laughed, with Morgan simply standing there in blankness.

"So you just want me to throw this thing to somewhere up there?" Morgan said, pointing upwards to one of the further walls.

"You can do this yourself, can't ya? go on then, show me that you're bigger and stronger than Hiccup, haha" Snotlout replied.

"Just to be clear, I have to make sure this uh..this steel part hooks itself to something like...a branch up there?" Morgan asked, with Snotlout looking on.

"I mean, why am I even here trying to train you when you know this stuff already? friggin Hiccup, man..." Snotlout said.

Morgan studied the surrounding walls and saw one where a giant tree on the top had a part of it's trunk entirely down into the cove itself, and this meant that there was a flat surface for Morgan to climb up with. It was better than most of the other options around here, because the rock formations of the mossy walls weren't straight at all; they were a mixture of upwards and downwards. Morgan walked slightly away from the lake to this tree. He untangled the big rope from it's knots and studied the spikes; there was a centre spike which had four different ones sticking out from it in the Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western sides, allowing for it to be in pretty much any position on the surface it gets hooked to. Morgan dragged the front part of this rope along to his intended area of climbing, and came to realise that the hook surprisingly isn't as heavy as the rest of the rope. It must have been made with a lighter variant of steel. He held onto it with his stronger hand; his right one, and with speed, he threw the hook right up into the air and sent it spouting out of his hands; there was a small opening within this tree where Morgan was aiming at, and he was hoping that the hook would get attached to it. What he got instead was a hook that descended in the opposite direction and it landed into the water behind Morgan with a splash.

Snotlout looked on with a smile.

"Really? why go there? look?" Snotlout pointed towards the stuck shield in the boulders, but upon further inspection he was actually pointing to the collection of walls to the right of the shield; there was three different mountain-like surfaces, where the first was the lowest, the second was higher but the third was incredibly taller but was reachable with the rope from the second.

If you recognise it as well, there was an orange-root-like thing that was coming down from the upper part of the cove to the second surface, so Morgan could use that as an emergency escape for whatever reason.

"Tell you what, Snotlout, when I break my legs, you'll still laugh, won't you?" Morgan said in a grumpy tone, reaching into the lake to grab the hook part of the rope.

He walked over to the stuck shield, you know, the one that Hiccup brought when he was bringing a fish to feed to Toothless for the first time, and patted it as a sign of a memorable thing. He walked backwards to this wall with three different noticeable surfaces.

"Just try it, you'll probably do well on these ones" Snotlout said.

Morgan agreed, and actually felt confident in these ones. He once again pulled the hook into his hands and with minimal effort, tossed it up into the lower surface. The hook had got stuck into the ground of the first surface due to the sharpness of the spike, allowing for a stable climb.

This was where Morgan's confidence dropped; he was worried that his hands would burn whilst climbing. The worst part, Snotlout didn't even bring any gloves he was that clumsy. Morgan still pledged to do the best he could though, regardless. He gave the dangling rope a little shake before pushing himself against the rocky surface of the wall. He suddenly tightened his hold onto the rope and started turning his body so his back was facing the ground. There was no time to stop as soon as his feet connected against the rocky wall, because if he stopped then he'd lose the grasp of the rope. He took one foot slowly at a time as he started ascending ever so slowly up to the top of this first surface. His hands were already heating up, and he simply couldn't keep up. He got halfway before he suddenly let go of the rope, causing him to fall. He landed onto his back on the grass, and started having a hard time breathing whilst suffering the pain. Snotlout rushed over to Morgan and sat him up from his back.

"Woah, you alright there?" he said to Morgan, who was still coughing up some air from the drop.

"Y-Y-YE.." Morgan muttered, struggling for air.

Snotlout started patting Morgan's back like a little baby. He slowly lifted Morgan to his feet with his hand, and held him up by the waist.

"s-S-Snoutlout?" Morgan said, recovering from the loss of air, despite feeling his back ache like mad. "I can't do this" he muttered.

Snotlout simply nodded, and after watching what just happened, he was happy to let Morgan pass.

"Never again, NEVERR again" Morgan yelled, unable to stand up straight due to his back.

Snotlout walked over to the dangling rope and simply dragged it downwards with a thud, causing it to break through the mud and onto the ground in front of him. As a result, a cluster amount of soil landed in front of Snotlout as well.

"Right then...uh, let's not do that again, why don't we just go for a simple walk, I was actually expecting this to take much longer, but after seeing what happened, I guess I can call this a finished session, hahaha" he said.

He walked back over to Morgan, who agreed with the idea of taking a simple walk to kill off the time.

 **Training with Snotlout without Astrid proved to be a disaster; of course, the way that vikings climb without dragons is completely risky, and because of Morgan's unfitness, he found it hard to breath as a result. Climbing isn't something that'll be useful in a DUEL anyways. Meanwhile, as the whole of Berk restarts their search for Morgan, how successful will they be in finding him?**


	31. Phone gain

**RECAP: Snotlout kicked off the third session of the training, but it looks like after what happened, they most likely won't continue on. Without Astrid, the third training session proved to be a disaster for Morgan. In the end, they both agreed to just have a chill out.**

Just before he commenced the second half of the search, Hiccup made his way through the village all the way to Morgan's hut, which is no longer within use. He intended on fulfilling his feelings of sadness by taking a visit to the one place that at one time held the presence of Morgan. Hiccup looked around whilst standing outside the hut, rubbing his chest and feeling physically ill at the thought of losing somebody he considered so valuable and potential-filled. He walked towards the door and made his way inside the hut; inside contained the bed he used to sleep on, and the old pile of clothes that were left besides the bed. Hiccup looked around and in his mind, he was thinking in a hopeful manner that Morgan would actually be found hiding out in this place the next time Hiccup comes back, as unlikely as that sounds. He walked over to the bed to study the pile of clothes, which honestly, had a stench to them that managed to reach into Hiccup's nose, causing him to block his nose with his palms.

"AUGH" he yelled in disgust.

He looked at a part of the jeans and saw a rectangular black thing, fuddled within the messy jeans. He ducked down towards the jeans and grabbed a hold of this strangely shaped object, but at the same time, it looked pretty familiar. It almost looked like something that's been used in front of Hiccup before. Hiccup had actually just grabbed a hold of Morgan's Samsung Galaxy S5.

"W-Woah?" Hiccup said, astonished by the device itself.

He stood up and looked at it, seeing himself within the blankness of the screen.

"Huh.." Hiccup said, wondering whether or not it'd work, completely forgetting about the part where Morgan said that it required charge back when they first met.

Hiccup fiddled around with the device, walking towards the exit of the hut, keeping the phone in his grasp. Can you imagine if a viking had access to Morgan's phone? it'd make Berk advance in an instant. He was looking to store the device in Toothless's saddle pack, in which he already had Morgan's helmet in. He opened the door very slowly, and as he hesitated to walk out, took one glance back at the bed Morgan slept in. He finally walked out entirely, shutting the door carefully as to not slam it shut. Hiccup suddenly jumped with surprise.

"HICCUP?!" Astrid yelled, following Hiccup all the way from the hall to here.

Hiccup was caught by surprise so much that the phone managed to slip out of his hands, looking at it as he did so. Luckily, Astrid, being a fast and agile viking, ducked down to stop it from completely smashing the front of itself to the floor. She stood up straight, holding the phone in her grasp whilst looking at Hiccup as they both stood outside the hut.

"What is this thing?" she asked, twirling it from one angle to the other with her hand moving sideways and downwards and upwards and to various directions, looking at it with curiosity.

"It's something that uh...Morgan used to uh...communicate I think?"

Suddenly, Hiccup's mind had a rewind; this wasn't any ordinary rewind, it was something where because of the amount of times he's thinking about Morgan, he's able to remember things that have been said by him easier. In this case, Hiccup managed to recall the name that Morgan gave this impressive-looking device, and it popped into his brain: _"I'm on my phone anyways"_

Hiccup gasped, looking at the device, before repeating what he had just remembered.

"P-Pon-" he sighed, trying to get the pronunciation correct. "Pu-Ph-Phone..." he said, remembering that that was how you say it.

Astrid looked on at Hiccup with a worried expression for him.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked, wondering what all those repetition of letters were.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, as the two still stood outside Morgan's hut in the midst of a sun that has now fully risen for the day. He quickly snatched the phone out of Astrid's hand, with her not looking amused in the slightest. "Astrid, this is...this is something more than us, it's got this uh...this ability to...light up and then he said you can communicate with everyone on it, wouldn't you believe it?" he said, sounding incredibly impressed.

"Then why isn't it working?" she asked, in a deep tone.

"Astrid, don't you understand? this could help us in finding Morgan. We'll get it to work somehow, but if not, we'll keep it with us anyways" Hiccup said.

Astrid simply nodded her head with shame.

"Hiccup, you can't be so sure when the thing isn't even on a working scale" she sighed.

Hiccup simply whispered in his voice.

"Moody Margaret" he said, but my oh my did Hiccup underestimate Astrid's hearing skills.

She sent a fist into his arm, giving him a dead arm with him moaning in pain, and he kept ahold of the phone still.

"AURGH, what was that for?!" Hiccup said, turning to Astrid whilst rubbing his arm.

"I could hear you, I'm not a fool, Hiccup" she laughed.

"Right whatever, even though I didn't say anything" Hiccup insisted, as he started walking back up to where he initially came from, leaving Morgan's hut.

Astrid followed along, responding to his claim that he did nothing.

"You always do something, you slimy slug" she said, laughing.

Hiccup and Astrid both walked back up, readying themselves and Berk for the next phase of the search.

"What do you have in mind now then?" she asked, as they both approached some more huts in their walk.

"I guess we'll just continue with what we've been doing before, everyone with their assigned areas and uh...just hope for the best" he said.

"But we didn't find anything last night, so how can you be sure this is going to bring anything up? why not just change it around so you have multiple people searching like...i don't know, the forest? Snotlout can't be trusted with a two piece jigsaw anyways. Why do you think he hasn't found Morgan yet?" she said.

Hiccup considered this for a moment, and it sounded like something he could actually go through with.

"We'll consider it after Snotlout gets back, he's probably been searching all morning and he might have actually found Morgan, which would explain why he hasn't came back yet, uh?" Hiccup said.

"I don't know about that..." Astrid replied.

**HICCUP AND ASTRID BOTH ARRIVE BACK AT THE GREAT HALL**

Hiccup opened the door, and stepped inside the hall, in which Astrid followed him afterwards. With the phone in his grasp, he tried to conceal it so it wouldn't draw any attention for personal reasons. Hiccup and Astrid sat back down at the table in which they sat at before the two of them went to Morgan's hut. They looked around, and it was more empty than usual due to everybody finishing their breakfast. Hiccup slowly placed the phone down onto the table in front of him as he looked up to Astrid.

"So what did you have in mind?" he asked her, interested in her change of plans that she hinted about as they were walking back here.

"We can ditch Snotlout from the forest, guy doesn't have a clue. Bring in those uh, those ground searchers and have them go there instead. It's a really hard place to search but I have a feeling that if we send more than one person there, it'll cover a lot more of that perimeter. And secondly, you and Toothless can't just diverge onto any path, you need to be focusing on one area" she insisted.

"Woah woah, hang on a minute Astrid, it's called efficiency, and I'd much rather focus on all the areas rather than one. Toothless can handle it, as well" he said.

"Hmm, yeah well, I don't like it, deal with it" Astrid replied.

"So I guess the rest can stay the same then?" Hiccup interrogated, referring to everybody else's positions.

"Hm, yeah, but we better get Snotlout back here before we continue on with these plans. I really can't be bothered seeing his puny little face at the minute Hiccup, so you can go ahead and grab him for me" she said.

Hiccup was the Chief of Berk, yet he was being directed around by his own girlfriend. It was pretty obvious that he was a softy, not living up to the name of Chief Viking.

"Why don't you? you're lazier than Snotlout himself" Hiccup said.

Astrid stood up from the table, with both hands straight down onto it, looking over at Hiccup.

"You can call me many things, but NOBODY calls me lazier than Snotlout of all people, Hiccup...is it axe time huh?" she said, referring to her battle axe.

Hiccup stood up instantly, shaking his hands rapidly in front of himself. He quickly picked up the phone off the table into his grasp.

"Oh nooo, ahahaha, of course not, you know what? I'll um...I'll go get Snotlout myself then, haha.." he awkwardly stuttered, moving away from the table as Astrid gave him a glare of doom.

"You're right, you will.." she said. "I'll um..I'll go find Toothless now then.." Hiccup muttered, quickly making for the hall door.

Astrid simply laughed at herself, coming across as more of a chief than Hiccup.

Hiccup stood outside, looking all over the village from the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Why do I always do that?" he said to himself, referring to getting beaten around by Astrid all the time.

He decided to go to his two-floored hut to store away an important possession that he currently has with him. He walked away from the hall onto the grass, as the colourful dragon-marks on the huts glimmered a sense of joy due to their colourful ways. He moved up towards the slope that his hut was built on, and in case you've forgotten, this was all mentioned all in the first day, so you know the drill by now; multiple rooms, stone slab in the corner of Hiccup's room for Toothless to sleep on, (although he hasn't commited to that as of late) and a workshop. It was appropriate though, given how he was the Chief of Berk after all. He stepped up to the slope before opening up his doors. His hut wasn't too far from the hall, so you could tell why it didn't take all that long. He climbed up the steps and turned to the right to get into his room; there, he saw his bed and the stone slabs in the corner. He took the phone out of his hand and simply rested it on the top of his bed, wishing for a hopeful recovery of Morgan. Going through with Astrid's plan, Hiccup intended on going to the forest as a resort to try and find Snotlout in order to fill him up on what's going on. To do that, he'd need Toothless, and what happens with Toothless? the risk of exposure for Morgan is verry verrry high, and the fact that Hiccup's the chief doesn't make it any better. Snotlout and Morgan have A LOT of work to do.

The race is on...

**DURING THEIR WALK, MORGAN AND SNOTLOUT ARRIVED BACK AT THE BURNT LOGS FROM THE FIRE THAT GUSTAV LIT FOR MORGAN THE NIGHT BEFORE, WITH THEM LOOKING OUT AT THE WATER**

Morgan and Snotlout, after struggling to get out of the cove, managed to find where Morgan's burnt logs were, and they both simply sat on the ground whilst looking out at the ocean. During their walk from the cove to here, they were giving shots to each other, providing themselves with comical moments between them and overall building up a stronger bond than usual.

"I've gotta tell you man," Morgan said, in his depressingly toned viking clothes, "I really had concern for this whole hiding out plan, but you're making it out like it's a small thing. I love it, why should we take everything so seriously?" Morgan said.

Snotlout nodded, looking at Morgan as they both sat next to each other on the ground, looking out at the ocean.

"If it wasn't for you making me slip when we were trying to find a way out of that walled off, lowered surface thingy mabob back there, then I'd like you a bit more, Morgan" Snotlout replied.

"Okay, first off," Morgan said, "you weren't looking where you were going, and secondly, it's not my fault that my sneezing caught your attention" he laughed.

"I'm joking," Snotlout added, "you're actually alright, I mean, could do with some more muscles, but apart from that, you're a pretty good one"

It felt flattering to hear that one of the more crazier vikings had grown a liking for Morgan. He felt like he could say more to Snotlout than he could to Fishlegs, because Fishlegs had came across as somebody who wouldn't be able to keep a conversation going, the other person would have to always start it and it'd make (Fishlegs in this case) come across as a shy being.

"You know what?" Morgan said, standing up besides Snotlout, "Let's take a little dip in the water, shall we?" he said, pointing off at the ocean in front of Snotlout.

"Woah woah woah, kid, you're absolutely positively joking right?" Snotlout asked.

"Nah, I'm being serious, I mean, I absolutely stink in these clothes" Morgan replied.

"Do what you want, I'm not taking part in your bizarre tactics" Snotlout replied, smiling, finding the idea of getting into the salt water a funny one.

As the sky of Berk was well into the day, with the clear blue skies and the sun bright and high into the blueness, Morgan took off his two boots again and placed them besides Snotlout intentionally.

"Here, there's a present for you" he laughed, walking towards the water.

"Oh get those filfthstains away from me" Snotlout said, cringing and shoving Morgan's two boots away.

"I thought you liked being near stinky stuff, Snotlout?" Morgan said, as he was nearing the water from the grass with his bare feet.

"It'll be stinky after I turn your head into a blended sensation, you little twirp" Snotlout replied, with Morgan simply laughing at him.

Morgan finally took the first few steps into the shallow water, and it wasn't too warm yet it wasn't too cold. It felt nice though that his feet were finally getting a refreshing 'wash' (even though he's only taking miniature steps within the shallow water). Morgan contemplated sitting down, and just decided to do it anyways. He dropped his butt flat into the water, causing a small wave of the water to form amongst the shallows.

"You're crazy man, you're absolutely 100% crazy, ahahahahahah" Snotlout laughed, yelling at Morgan.

"How about I just rest on my back in this? I'll get a proper clean out then" Morgan said, laughing.

"Uh, try and be careful, you don't know if there's uh...any dragons flying by here" Snotlout said, who finally stood up at the idea of dragons flying over.

He looked up into the sky left and right, and walked with his boots on into the water to get a clear view out of the blocking trees from standing where he was just sat.

"Morgan uh, just be careful, I'm not too sure how safe this actually is, with everyone out and about, you know? Hiccup's probably gonna try and surprise me as I've done to him numerous times, the little coward" Snotlout said.

Morgan looked at the sky as well, and then his eyes turned back to Snotlout.

"Oh please, it's still the morning, nobodies gonna be around at this time, surely?" he said.

Hiccup was on the back of his Night Fury, Toothless, who had the saddle pack with Morgan's helmet on again. They reached the starting point of the forests where the famous cove resides. Toothless hesitated to land though, because of the few clear openings from above due to the thick branches of the trees. The Night Fury did eventually find one though, and he carefully descended down onto the surface of the forest. Hiccup patted Toothless on the back, praising the Night Fury for being careful. He slipped off his dragon's back before getting a glance around the surroundings before turning back to Toothless.

"Right bud, you stay here, I'm gonna find Snotlout" he said to Toothless.

Toothless looked at his viking in a way that he'd be saying _That's absolutely pointless,_ which caused the Night Fury to express an angry-looking face, but a mixture of a shocked face as well.

He muttered an 'M' sound in a rapid yet deep tone, signifying that he want's to come along with Hiccup instead.

"Okaaay, fineee" Hiccup said, being able to understand the expression of Toothless due to how close they are as friends.

Snotlout and Morgan need to act quick, because the smartest and ALSO the alpha of the dragons and the chief of Berk is coming into their direction, and the plan could easily come to a screeching halt right here.

"Okay bud, let's just get to the other side of this place, you know what Snotlout's like" he said to Toothless, in which Toothless pushed his viking playfully with his paw, to get across that Hiccup isn't any better, and even his OWN dragon knows that.

Hiccup looked at Toothless after the playful shove, and he walked back to Toothless.

"Very funny, hahaahhahahahaha, top of the century comedy, ahahahaha" Hiccup sarcastically said.

Toothless mimicked Hiccup's fake laugh, but he kept it going for longer to get back at Hiccup and show that he does find it funny. He did the same sound that he did when that little baby dragon all those years ago tried to take a fish away from the pile that Toothless had in front of him, only for Toothless to take it back and eat it with ease, following by him simply blasting the baby dragon with his fire breath. You know what part I'm talking about. They continued their journey in the hunt for Snotlout.

 **So clearly, yesterday wasn't a good day for Hiccup, as his search brought up NOTHING. However, negotiations have fell down onto the table, and now there's going to be a shift in plans in terms of who's searching where, including a change in the forest. Problem is, this is where Snotlout is hiding Morgan, so will these negotiations actually be the reason Hiccup and Toothless both find Morgan alive? with only this day and tomorrow remaining until Morgan can reveal himself to duel Tuffnut and the fact that he simply has ditched the training idea after what happened with the climbing, how will he prepare?**


	32. Heart of kindness

**RECAP: After a change in plans, Hiccup concluded that it'd be best to inform Snotlout on the changes, because he's assigned to the area that'll be getting a shift in searching tactics. However, many things with Hiccup's arrival instantly become a risk for Morgan's sake, for obvious reasons.**

After their extravaganza in the water, Snotlout and Morgan both stepped out of it with their wet feet, and although Morgan's feet and lower body were wet, it didn't phase him that much. Whilst he was getting his two boots on again, he noticed a trio of pebbles clustered up together amongst the grass, and it gave him an idea to try and juggle; something he had never even considered before. Snotlout was concerned with being wet at his feet due to the suspicions it could potentially bring from the likes of Hiccup. And whilst they seemed to go on to establish a liking for each other, neither of them, not even Snotlout, was aware of Hiccup making his approach alongside Toothless to this area. To think that Morgan nearly died, only for his closest experience to death to lead to the most effective strategy of getting a better shot at Tuffnut, was shocking in itself, but to also think that it can easily be put to rest with the simple presence of anybody who hasn't seen Morgan since he 'disappeared' with them seeing him alive rather than 'dead' as it's being called so far, made for a mind of paranoia for Snotlout, not so much Morgan. Morgan was never one to stress, except in situations when it felt like he was carrying the entire world on his back. When he took his exams, whilst everyone was crying and sulking up to their parents, Morgan simply smirked at the idea of taking them in order to pass. It was better than stress by all means.

Morgan stood up with the three pebbles in his palms after putting his boots back on in his dampy feet.

"Snotlout, have you ever heard of juggling before?" he asked Snotlout, who was preoccupied with checking every single corner of the vicinity just in case.

"Erm, ahem, what did you say? I'm sorry, I'm just making sure we're safe around here" Snotlout replied, walking into various directions with a cracking tone in his voice.

You could tell that the pressure was within Snotlout.

"Watch this, I've never done it before" Morgan replied.

He stood up straight with the water behind him, and threw the first pebble into the air, followed consecutively by the second, and followed consecutively once again by the third. It was a complete screw up on Morgan's part. He wasn't fast enough, and he only managed to catch one of the pebbles, whilst the other two simply dropped to the floor with hardly any sound due to their minor size.

"I, I don't think I'll ever be able to juggle, huh" he said, after failing to properly execute it.

Snotlout walked back over to Morgan right after he missed observing his attempt at juggling.

"You need to stop messing around for once," Snotlout said, sounding serious in his tone, "you've gotta keep it quiet man, what if somebodies like, i don't know, watching us from the thick trees?" he asked.

Morgan, not taking it seriously, nodded his head whilst shrugging his shoulders. The thick trees of the forest, along with their gloomy-green colouring, did make for a place where you could easily hide without being seen, though. Berk had some fascinating pieces of scenery, which was evident in the forest from Morgan's view.

"Snotlout, I'm not taking any further step towards the village, would you quit being a baby?" he said.

"I'm not being a baby," Snotlout replied, taking off his helmet briefly before putting it back on, "I'm making sure you get the best possible outcome out of this. What if we were found? it'd be a waste of a good amount of time, and I'd get in the heat if I was found with you"

Morgan simply sent one hand into his own hair and rushed it through from the fringe to as far as it could go.

"Snotlout, we've seen nobody, absolutely nobody, Toothless would have easily been here by now if I was being loud, yet he isn't, and he's a NIGHT FURY" he emphasised the part of his sentence where he brought up the species of Toothless, implying that he's clearly safe when even the smartest of all dragons hasn't even found him yet.

"Well whatever, do what ya want, I'm not doing this anymore" Snotlout said, suddenly storming away into the intertwining branches of the green trees of the forest.

Just in case you aren't aware, Snotlout and Morgan were both at the edge of this forest, where Morgan had slept when Gustav was around. It felt like a tropical island stranded in the middle of nowhere, except that they were in the forest of Berk, not actually an island. Morgan, feeling a lot more clean after having a brief sit in the salt water, ran up to Snotlout to walk alongside him.

"What're you giving me that yelling for?" Morgan asked, walking with Snotlout as they walked past plenty of large trees with thick green leaves, as well as a mixture of intertwining ones.

"I'm done being stupid here, Morgan. Everyone's being stupid, why don't you just go and fight Tuff now if he's that bad? or what, wait a minute, are you saying that you're a coward?" Snotlout asked, feeling heated.

"W-Woah? have I hit a nerve or something?" Morgan asked blatantly.

"Not at all, but my point is is that you're letting this drag on, and why? because you want the attention? I'm telling you now Morgan, stop being dumb and actually deal with your problems now rather than wasting time sitting out of a warm shelter. God, how wrong I was when I said you were better than Hiccup" he sighed, walking faster than Morgan this time.

"Hold up-" Morgan said, with Snotlout quickly stopping Morgan with a gesture.

Snotlout's palm was aimed at Morgan's face as the viking of Hookfang's expression showed shock. He dashed over to Morgan and shoved him away, before yelling in his whisper to him.

"GET AWAY, GO GO, QUICK!" he said rapidly. "GOOOOO! HE'S HERE"

Morgan was confused, looking around in confusion.

"Who's here?" he asked, before Snotlout started marching towards him.

"STOP ASKING AND JUST GO!" he whisper-yelled again, with Morgan reluctantly obeying this time.

"HIDE OVER THERE" Snotlout said in his breath, pointing to a combination of bushes.

Morgan quickly ran over to the bushes and dropped down onto his belly as he and Snotlout were deep into the forest. What made Snotlout react the way he did, though?

"Hello?!" Hiccup's voice yelled, from the branches in front of Snotlout.

His thin body finally emerged from the background, whilst a cat-like formation emerged to his side, with that formation being his Night Fury companion, Toothless.

"Ahhh, there you are Snotlout," Hiccup said, walking over to Snotlout.

Snotlout simply let out a nervous laugh as Toothless looked at him with his cuteness.

"What have you been doing out here? and why aren't you with Hookfang?" Hiccup said, expressing interests in the goings on of Snotlout during this entire time.

"You knoow, just, tryin to get a head start, ahahahahaha" he said.

Hiccup had only just noticed the rope that Snotlout had used to 'train' Morgan in the ways of elevation before, with that attempt being a failure.

"And uh.." Hiccup scratched his neck, "what's with that?" he pointed at Snotlout's right hand that had the hooked-rope in it.

Snotlout had actually returned the rope to it's tangled form after dragging it off of one of the surfaces from the cove, and all this time he had held it in his right hand.

"Wow Hiccup, ahahahahahhaha," Snotlout said, using the fake laugh to get some more thinking time so he could come up with a fake explanation.

Toothless moved closer to the rope and sniffed it briefly, stepping backwards afterwards.

"I need to climb, don't I? yoou know, climb climb climbin, I'll find this kid on a high surface, aren't I right?" Snotlout gulped.

"Yeah well you know," Hiccup said, "you coulda just asked without taking it without us knowing, haha. I needed to talk to you about a few changes, Snotlout"

Snotlout was subconsciously nodding throughout Hiccup's words, trying to distract himself from looking worried and concerned.

"You're not searching here anymore, we're bringing in much more vikings, uh, around the double digits, haha" Hiccup said, awkwardly laughing to put an emphasis on his awkward personality. "Come to the hall, me and Astrid have layed it all out"

Snotlout widened his eyes at the offer, "what, like...you mean now?" Snotlout said.

"Haha, of course Snotlout, we don't have all day do we? come on" Hiccup said. "Astrid won't be happy when she sees that, by the way, haha" he added.

Snotlout was reluctant to walk, because now he'd have to abandon Morgan, who was still hiding behind the thick bushes nearer those branches. Snotlout didn't want to risk exposing Morgan, so he had no choice but to walk with Hiccup.

"Yeah, I'll go" Snotlout said in a lesser tone.

"Next time, uh, get Hookfang with you as well" Hiccup said, before walking in front of Snotlout.

Snotlout simply waited a few seconds for Hiccup to walk further along with Toothless. Because they were still a close distance to Morgan, Snotlout didn't do anything, but instead, slowly and sluggily raised his hand out to Morgan, who was slowly raising his head up from the ground. He saw the presence of Toothless and Hiccup, and instantly ducked back down to the floor. Snotlout once again tried to get his gesture to Morgan, but the problem was, Morgan was still flat on the floor after seeing Hiccup and Toothless.

"Coming then?" Hiccup asked, turning back to face Snotlout.

Snotlout didn't say anything, but instead, walked over to the Night Fury and Hiccup. He nodded at Hiccup as he carried the tangled rope in his right hand from his 'fun' with Morgan at the cove before. Toothless looked back as well, and he stopped briefly. He looked around, with the Night Fury once again getting that feeling; something isn't right, and whatever it was that was fueling the sense, it wasn't far from him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said, noticing the Night Fury stare into the forest and the area where they had found Snotlout. "Come on bud, we haven't got all day?" he said to Toothless.

Toothless emitted a neutral sound and looked back over to Hiccup. Snotlout was praying that Toothless wouldn't go beyond those bushes, in which the Night Fury didn't. As they started walking again, Toothless briefly looked back at the area behind him, emitting another sound, this time sounding like the sound at the end of every question, as well as a mixture of a purr. Something wasn't right. He finally joined Snotlout and Hiccup again, walking by their side to the hall.

**FIVE MINUTES PASS AFTER THE ABOVE EVENTS**

It was quiet...like he was stranded completely. Morgan stood up from his belly from the bushes and looked at the direction where Snotlout was. He saw Toothless and Hiccup just now, both unaware that Morgan was here this whole time, (well, Toothless POSSIBLY is onto something?) but the most frightening thing of all of this was that nothing was communicated from Snotlout, so now Morgan has absolutely no idea on what to do with himself. There was a sense of apprehension, something Morgan had not experienced for a while, in his heart.

"H-Hiccup? S-Snotlout? T-T-Toothless?" he muttered.

He stood up fully and walked away from the bushes to look all around the hilly atmosphere of the deeper Berk forest. Something had emerged in his brain, something that Snotlout said before: _"Everyone's being stupid"._ This caused Morgan to think deep and hard as he looked at the grassy surface of this forest. Has this all been truly a waste of time, all for nothing? if Tuffnut could really kill Morgan, why hasn't he done it now? the five day proposal thing sounded terrifying at first, but now it's like, why wouldn't you just kill him now? of course, it's one thing to actually experience this and say it when you've never experienced it, but maybe Snotlout had a point; If Tuffnut was truly the threat he was making himself out to be, then why hasn't Morgan just dispatched of him now? why hasn't there been any action? why has Morgan let it all stretch out until now? Tuffnut clearly has issues, because of the simple fact that he wants to kill somebody to show that he isn't weak in front of everybody, and to add on to that, this all emerged from a heated confrontation between Tuffnut and Morgan at the hall, and now Tuffnut's suddenly developed this villiany-like persona? because of something so minor? obviously, with a mindset like that, it'd be safer for everyone if that type of person was dealt with. it was surreal, and Morgan was blank in the darkness about what to do. Now that he's by himself, he wondered whether or not he should return to where he slept with Gustav and Fanghook, or just stay to where he got when trying to reason with Snotlout. He decided to do the first option, but with a twist; he wanted to take a stroll around the forest, which was actually a depressingly sensed-place now that he thought about it.

"Hmmm" Morgan said to himself as he was walking amongst the Berk forest.

He was wondering whether or not he could turn Tuffnut over by words rather than action, because deep down, Morgan wasn't a fighter; he was a person with a heart, but now he's a person with a heart with a threat on his back, so does he really have a choice? Not to mention, literally EVERYBODY on Berk want's Morgan to emerge one day and deal Tuffnut with his own medicine, but then comes in another issue; Ruffnut. She might show hatred of her Tuffnut, but deep down, did she really want him to die? he is her brother, and it's never a nice thought for a sibling of yours to die off. Morgan thought hard, picking up a thin and small stick in the process to wave it around so it'd make that whistle noise within the air.

"Godamn it, Ruff...I can't do this to her" Morgan said to himself.

He's been doing these training sessions, but it might have all been useless now, due to Morgan rethinking some things. What if, at the day of the duel, Morgan simply came armour-less and sword-less and just wanted to handshake things off with Tuffnut? it'd be risky, but Morgan cannot commit to harming somebody who's clearly getting the wrong idea.

"Eh, I think I'll still stay away from them just in case, but...oh my god..." he said to himself, not sure about what he should actually do.

The treatment, after all, that Tuffnut's given to his sister after his turn is the definition of mentally-ill, but is it actually just a case of his personality where he wants to intentionally get in trouble? Ruffnut's grown accustomed to harsh language, but this was on a whole new level. The only way Morgan would be able to find out without exposing himself would be to just do what he thought about just now on the day of the duel; approach Tuffnut without any weaponry or armoury, explain things, try and get this whole 'I've been humiliated! I must kill him to look stronger as a viking!' mindset out of his brain. Tuffnut wouldn't be as prepared as well, due to him not knowing that Morgan's actually alive, whereas he still thinks he killed Morgan already. Morgan started pacing back and forth near one of the tree trunks, trying to decide the best thing to do, due to him not being able to actually gain the confidence to kill somebody else.

 **To say that things have went unpleasantly would be an understatement. Not only did Hiccup arrive to take Snotlout away from Morgan, but now Morgan himself has realised that he can't do this; he can't stab a sword into somebody else, it's not in his nature. As a result, the battle come after tomorrow could end in a more neutral fashion; unless Tuffnut is still in the mentality he's had since that 'humiliation' moment he got off of Morgan, giving him the thought that everybody thinks he's weak. Will Morgan be able to commit to violence? will his good-natured heart get in the way of getting rid of his threat?**


	33. Memorable feelings

**RECAP: After a brief discussion between Hiccup and Astrid on the topic of how they can increase their chances of finding Morgan, it was agreed on that they shuffle around some searching locations in terms of numbers and people. In this case, Snotlout was greeted by Hiccup and Toothless, much to his surprise, as he was with Morgan. He had no choice but to go back to the hall with Hiccup in order to not bring any suspicious feelings into him. As a result, Morgan is now abandoned, having to fend himself off from the eyes of people.**

As he finally halted his up-and-down walk near the trunks, Morgan looked around his surroundings to see the forest at it's finest. He was still unsure about how he'd go about dealing with the ongoing situation, because it was one of those scenarios where, despite how cruel and evil somebody has been to that person, that person in response simply cannot live up to the personality of the evilness, so they'd still be nice regardless of what's been thrown at them. If Morgan truly cannot do this, then what will he do if Tuffnut still decides it's best if he dies? there's the option to leave Berk completely; the offer Tuffnut made in which it is the only one that'll stop him from killing Morgan. If he just hides it out here, then that could also work. The other issue was pretty big; exaggeration. Despite the threats that sounded genuine from the mouth of Tuffnut, was this all just a big exaggeration that should have been dealt with as soon as it sprung up? nobody knows, but what matters now is finding a way of neutralising this debacle without the usage of brutality and gore. Morgan started walking towards the direction that he and Tuffnut initially came from, to try and get a glance at what he's working with. Something popped up into his brain in the process of thinking about retaliation. As he was walking, he contemplated whether or not using the environment around him as his weapon would work well. It's a big forest, and there isn't much you can do with that unless you're good at creativity. There were many opportunities to be opened up with this tactic; but how could it be utilised in an effective manner?

**FIVE MINUTES PASS**

Morgan was too distracted with the fact that his weapon is potentially surrounding him right now, so as a result, he didn't pay any attention to where his feet were landing, nor what was coming up in front of him. As he walked one more step, he lost his balance and his left foot didn't feel any surface beneath it; this caused him to automatically fall onto his back as a result of the sense of being in danger of falling. Morgan let off a big sigh in relief after nearly falling off the edge into the mossy cove. It was the same feeling as you get when you suddenly feel like you've tripped up whilst trying to get to sleep in bed.

"Jesus christ, woaaaaaaaaah" he muttered, placing one hand onto his chest whilst laying on his hip against the forest floor.

He stood up after the close call and walked over to study the edge of the bowl-like cove. His fear of heights were getting to him, so he took a few steps back when looking over to it. Glancing at the lake gave him a reminder of what happened back at the docks. He looked all over the cove, even to the gigantic tree where one side of it's trunk was right inside the cove.

"Ohhhh.." he said to himself, thinking about a potential usage for this place if it comes down to him attacking Morgan.

He ducked down to look at the final few areas of surface right in front of him before the cove takes over, and it was pretty unstable given it's position. He felt the surface with his fingers, and it felt pretty smooth. He stood up again, looking over at the edge. He didn't know what he could do with this. If he can't make himself resort to violence, then he can certainly resort to the environment to do the work for him, but how? this was a question that Morgan simply couldn't answer. In order to do so, he'd have to get a full on grasp of just what is contained within the cove, because although he's been in it more than twice now, and having seen it on google images back in his old life after numerous searches on it, he didn't exactly know how it was fully laid out, so he decided to try and get a grasp of the place. Of course, he knew that he wouldn't actually go through with this plan he's came up with unless it absolutely had to be the last resort, but he's only checking it just in case things get more out of hand in the future.

After walking around the cove, Morgan finally found the way in which you can enter it, with a path-like surface slowly descending into the cove which lands you in between some boulders, but regardless, it was suitable for an exit and an entrance path. He and Snotlout both used a different way of getting into it, and simply put, Morgan was unable to remember it because of how steep the mossy walls are, so it was hard to distinguish it. Morgan departed off of the path and finally made his way into the cove, looking around at the highly-important area. He started to walk along the lake from the path to the space where Toothless usually resided when he was without the tail wing and also when Hiccup was still trying to get a bond going. This gave Morgan a very good view of the lake, and the waterfall in which he barely put any focus on, even when he first woke up here. Upon further inspection, there were the same boulders with that shield stuck in between them, as well as a couple others scattered amongst their side. Morgan walked closer to the lake to stare at the waterfall; in the lake itself were some boulders that were in the water but managed to stand out on the surface of it. There was plenty of details that Morgan had missed when he initially got here, and to see everything in resemblance to the images he used to search up on his old laptop back at his house in his old life, it was a view to dream for.

"Wow.." he said, being taken back to his first day on Berk, getting that feeling of being overwhelmed of being in your favourite world.

There's been so much happening that those feelings haven't been able to overtake Morgan's body until now, and having met Toothless, the vikings and the other dragons, the emotion was even stronger.

"I feel so lucky man" he said, breaking his tone into one where his voice cracked, but only because of the happiness inside him.

He turned to face the upper areas of the mossy stone walls to see some pine trees, mixed in with those thick-trunk trees. The air smelt fresh and the water didn't look dirty at all. To turn this area into his own weapon is far out of his league anyways, but can you imagine using an area as remarkable as this, particularly for the events that have occurred in it in the past, as your own battleground? it was too much to take in for Morgan, getting that same feeling he had on the very first day on Berk.

He placed his eyes all around him, looking at the mossy walls, the lake, the stuck shield, the big branch that Toothless used, but ultimately, there was nothing in this place he could use to his benefit. Morgan was even contemplating if he should because of how historic it is. Getting distracted by the task he had set himself, Morgan came up with his own game whilst he was in this place; try and replicate what Toothless drew in the EXACT same position as the Night Fury did it. What he was supposed to be doing, as he had set it himself, was to work out whether or not the cove contained a suitable environment that could act as various obstacles for Tuffnut, but now, due to the feelings from the first day on Berk coming back to him, he simply wanted to enjoy the opportunity he's magically obtained; he's in How To Train Your Dragon, and he wants to put all conflicts and stress aside, with the stress being not to get seen by ANYBODY or ANY DRAGONS. Trust me, if you were in Morgan's position, you'd do the exact same. It's a cliche at this point, but why wouldn't you want to do the same things that have occurred from your favourite moments from your favourite movie scenes? Morgan walked over to the mossy walls to try and find a stick that conveniently fell from the top that contained plenty of pine trees and thick trunks; all there was in the way of choice were various tiny sticks or medium-sized ones. Morgan kept on searching, but it was hard to find. Not that many sticks had dropped off of the top due to there being no wind, and unless you're Toothless, who can break trunks away with his mouth and DRAW with it in his mouth, then that'll be quite the task.

"Come onnn, come onnn" Morgan said, walking along the mossy walls in the cove to try and find a stick, getting distracted entirely.

This made Morgan realise something due to those very same feelings making a return from the first day; remember when he said that he'd be able to replace Hiccup as Toothless's best pal? one thing that needs to be remembered is at the time, Morgan didn't meet ANYONE, he didn't meet Hiccup nor did he meet any of the dragons, he was stranded within the cove, but now after becoming close friends with Hiccup, and friends with Toothless after a few botches, he realised that he can't do that to his own friend, and this stuck in his mind as he was still searching for a stick.

"I-I mean like...Toothless has Hiccup...yeah, at least I'm both their friends now" he said to himself, which is typical of him.

He's crazy enough to talk to himself about scenarios that stick in his heart. As Morgan got near a boulder as he still walked along the mossy walls, finally, a thick, medium sized stick emerged on the floor after it dropped quite a while ago, and Morgan's eyes caught onto it. He ducked down to grab the stick and hold it into his palm, ready to copy what Toothless did on that day, that tear-generating day, because of how cute and hopeful it made everyone of wanting to experience the same thing. "Yessss, uhhhh..." Morgan muttered as he walked back towards the center of the grass, realising that he isn't in the same position Toothless was back on that day. He looked around with his eyes, remembering that there was a boulder Hiccup was sat on before the Night Fury took a branch and did the actual drawing. Problem was, there were TWO boulders on the grass, and this confused Morgan because he was unsure as to which one it was.

"Ermm," he muttered as he walked over to them with the stick in his hand.

Was it the one that was closer to the lake or was it the one that was further? he needed to remember carefully, because if you recall, Toothless's drawing had that boulder near in the middle of it.

"I'm sure it's one of these, god, I have the brain of a troll" he sarcastically said to himself, still feeling the same excitement from the first day here.

Throughout all of this, he was risking himself of getting exposed, but his excitement got in the way of that realisation.

Deep down, Morgan had more than a friendship for Toothless. Despite the fact that in the past he's said that he's going to have his own dragon one day, deep in his heart, he really did want to replace Hiccup so Toothless could become his dragon.

**SNOTLOUT, TOOTHLESS AND HICCUP ALL ARRIVE AT THE HALL AFTER TOOTHLESS FLEW THEM OUT OF THE FOREST TO IT**

It was business as usual for Hiccup, after his best pal helped him once again in making his journeys across his island quicker. Once Toothless landed in front of the hall, Snotlout was the first one to get off, consecutively followed by Hiccup.

"Thanks, bud" Hiccup said to Toothless, in which the Night Fury purred with the saddle pack on him. "Snotlout uh, you better hide that thing out here" Hiccup added, pointing at the rope with the hook on it in the grasp of Snotlout.

"Hahahaha, what could she possibly do?" Snotlout laughed, willing to go into the hall, not showing a single glimpse of fear at the thought of Astrid being angry.

Toothless moved over to Snotlout, giving him the expression that looked like he was saying _You probably should leave it out here,_ followed by a nod with his ears up. Snotlout looked at both of them, not showing any hesitation.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" he said, walking towards the door.

Hiccup reluctantly followed him inside, and what emerged was a hall where very few vikings were in, and Astrid was sat at the table.

"There" Hiccup said, walking towards the table with Astrid on it.

Toothless had joined them in entering the hall, a pleasant surprise appearance from a dragon in the hall. Apart from Snoggletog celebrations, dragon's coming inside the hall wasn't all too common.

"Jesus, what were you doing back there? I could of used Stormfly you know?" she said, looking up at Hiccup and Snotlout, "and where did you go, huh?" she added, standing up.

"I guess you were uh...you were searching without our consent, huh Snotlout?" Hiccup said, looking at Snotlout as the two of them stood at the table.

Toothless wriggled his head like a dog.

"Yeah, ahaha" Snotlout replied.

"Hiccup, when did this become a military? he didn't need our consent at all if we're trying to find somebody who's lost" Astrid replied, with Hiccup simply shrugging his shoulders.

Astrid suddenly walked closer to Snotlout after noticing the rope he has in his hand.

"Why'd you take that without letting me know, huh?" Astrid interrogated, clearly not impressed with Snotlout taking training equipment without her knowing.

"Come on Astrid, do you know what effectiveness is? I needed to climb areas, didn't I?" he laughed, smiling, unable to keep a serious tone.

Astrid suddenly slid her way behind Snotlout as he laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an arm lock.

"Laugh in my face again, and it'll be the last time you ever laugh" she said in his ear, shoving him away afterwards.

Snotlout held onto his neck after landing his backside onto the table after being shoved.

"T-That really hurt, ouch?!" Snotlout said, rubbing his neck.

"Trust me Snotlout, that's about half the damage I can do if you don't shut your mouth and actually cooperate" she laughed, moving back to her seat.

She sat down, placing her arms onto the table. Hiccup and Snotlout both sat next to eachother on the opposite side of Astrid, with Snotlout still holding onto his neck. Snotlout placed the rope onto the table and slid it across the wooden surface to Astrid, who looked dead serious.

"I'll give you a knuckle sandwich, next time" she said to him, taking the rope and placing it onto the chair besides her.

Toothless moved closer to Hiccup and sat down besides him on the floor, licking his viking's cheek.

"Okay so uh, did you inform the punk on what we're doing, Hiccup?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Oh uh, I didn't actually, haha" he replied, with his awkward laugh making him rub his hair.

Hiccup turned to Snotlout, who was looking at the table with fear about what Morgan's doing at this time.

"Basically, we're uh, you're not gonna be searching there anymore" Hiccup said.

Snotlout turned his head to Hiccup right after that sentence and let off a nervous laugh.

"Hahaha, am I really? aww man, I was enjoyin the trees" he said, covering up his panic at the fact that he won't be able to be with Morgan anymore.

"The thing is though," Astrid interrupted, "you can't do anything right, so we have to instead send in a certain number of people to search those forests, and with Hookfang, you can join the other dragon riders" she finished.

"Hold on, w-why-what, when...ughhhh.." Snotlout stuttered in sweat. "How much longer is this uh...happening for?" he asked, to get Hiccup and Astrid to forget about him stuttering.

"I guess we'll just uh...we'll just do it for the rest of today, and fingers crossed Astrid, we finally find him.." Hiccup said, gulping at the final few words of that sentence as he turned to Astrid.

"We just need to figure out who we'll be sending, so shall we make that our task now then, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, standing up from her chair.

She walked over to the chair that was besides hers and grabbed the rope.

"I've gotta put this thing back because of somebody committing a STEAL" she said, aiming her face at Snotlout, who didn't respond for once.

"I uh, I guess" Hiccup said, consecutively standing up from his seat.

Snotlout also stood up, but he kept looking at the table, not moving at all.

"Right then, uh, you coming Snotlout? we need you and Hookfang anyways" Hiccup said.

"I'll be there, go on, get goin" Snotlout replied, turning to face Hiccup.

Toothless raised his ears up at Snotlout and gave off an expression that looked like curiosity, but he then followed Hiccup to the outside. The Night Fury KNEW something was up, but he had that glimpse of uncertainty as well. As Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless finally exited and the doors slammed shut, Snotlout simply looked at the wooden pillar of the hall as his insides felt like they were burning.

"Oh no..." he said in his whisper.

 **Whilst Morgan's distracted within the form of irrelevant things to do, Astrid and Hiccup have finally informed Snotlout on their new plan to send in any number of vikings into the forest to get a more effective search done of that perimeter. The problem is, Morgan has no idea what's coming his way, and Snotlout knows that, so either Snotlout risks exposing Morgan by continuing to visit him, or he simply doesn't go back and instead focuses on whatever new area he'll get assigned with Hookfang. How is Morgan going to handle this? How will Snotlout? Is Toothless eventually going to act upon his senses and the weird way Snotlout just acted and investigate for himself?**


	34. Change implementation

**RECAP: Snotlout was eventually discovered by Hiccup in the forest, after the chief intended on finding him to bring him back to the hall so he and Astrid could inform him on the changes they've came up with. The changes involve a shakeup of assignments; Snotlout will now join the other dragon riders, and replacing him at the forest will be a randomly-numbered amount of vikings who'll be covering every single piece of the forest perimeter. Meanwhile, Morgan's became too distracted with wanting to reenact the iconic and cute moment of Toothless drawing those mixed up lines in the mud after regaining the same feelings he had when he realised he was on Berk on the first day he woke up on it.**

Morgan had already figured out which boulder was the one that Toothless drew around, and he concluded that it was the one nearest to the lake. Thanks to his memory, he was able to have an image of this place in his brain to be able to remember which one it was, so now he can start doing what he wanted to do.

"Ermm.." he said to himself, trying to decide on which area he should start dragging the stick on the ground from.

This was all absolutely unnecessary, but the excitement simply got in the way of Morgan's logic. He wasn't sure how he was going to replicate the lines perfectly because they had all disappeared from the ground after years of being in the same form. They were still here when Morgan woke up on the cove, but they were just barely visible, and were already in the process of disappearing. Morgan walked over to the far right side of the boulder, standing fairly close to the lake. He placed the medium-sized stick onto the ground and began dragging it slowly across to create these lines amongst the mud as he walked in a ducking position backwards to do them. It was much slower than he expected, partly because of how weak the stick he's using is. Toothless made it look easy when he did his one, but that was because he used an entire BRANCH to do his, and it made it a lot quicker, and another contributing factor was the fact that he was simply a Night Fury. Morgan moved closer and closer to the boulder as he was ducking down whilst walking to keep the stick in the ground. The lines were nowhere near the size of Toothless's ones, but any chance he got to do this was better than none, and they were still pretty visible from a decent distance. He finally passed the boulder to reach it's left side, and he intended on reaching the far left before turning to the next direction.

"This is a lot harder than I thought, phewww" he huffed, standing up straight for a moment and taking the stick out of the ground to look around the cove, before placing the stick back down to the ground where the line ends, forcing him to duck down whilst staying on his feet.

He made a turn into the direction of his left arm, which caused him to move further away from the lake and to create one half of a square-looking line around the boulder. He continued dragging the stick along, huffing and puffing again. He eventually created some distance between himself and the lake and the boulder, which was satisfying enough for him to make another turn to create yet another mud line above the initial one; now it was looking more like a square without the right side of it filled. He dragged and dragged, before feeling the stick collapsing out of it constantly being dragged on the floor. He went a bit quicker as a result, wanting to get as much of this upper line done before the stick inevitably snapped. He got to the other corner of the boulder, the right corner direction specifically, and the stick, despite feeling like it was about to snap, still looked like it was in good form. Morgan once again stood up to study it; nothing was snapped, although the part which he placed into the ground was looking like it's been battered down. He only had one more line to do anyways, so he shrugged and once again ducked down to place the stick into the ground to drag it along. This time, his back was facing the lake as he only had one more line to complete, and then he'll have created a square shape surrounding the boulder. He dragged and dragged, before hearing a small crack in the stick, not being able to close the gap on the square entirely.

"Aw DAMNIT" he said, standing up to look at the snapped stick.

He simply tossed the remains away into the lake, wanting to look for another one and one that would be more stronger. As he prepared to do so, he took a few steps back to glare at the nearly-completed square shape he's created with the lines. Morgan ALSO intended on making little scribble patterns across and around the boulder as well, so he could get as close as possible to the pattern that Toothless scribbled. Morgan walked back over to the mossy walls of the cove to try and find a stronger stick. From past experience, this would be a fruitless tactic, so Morgan decided to think outside of the box. He stopped himself from walking directly over to the stone walls before turning around to the big boulders with the shield in between them; maybe there could be a whole supply of sticks behind there? it was a long shot, but typically the most unexplored areas tend to have a better chance of containing what you're looking for. He slowly made his way over there and ducked down to climb through the gap at the bottom of the shield; there, he finally stood up in the same spot he used to hide from Hiccup and Toothless on the first day here. He moved further in to look behind one of the two boulders, and to his luck, there was a large stick with a thicker base to it.

"Yesss!" he whispered, sounding like he's hissing like a snake when it came to saying the letter s.

He ducked down and reached his long arm into the concealed area of the back of the right boulder, and got a grasp of the bottom of the stick. He slowly but surely pulled it out, and blimey, it was bigger than Morgan expected.

"You shall do" he said to himself, ducking down to climb underneath the shield.

He slid the stick to the outside before climbing through, to make it easier for him to do so. He finally emerged from it and stood up to his feet to grab the new stick. It looked like it came from a tree, which meant that it'd be a lot stronger. Morgan walked back over to the lines and inevitably got closer to the lake due to the need to finish the last line. He ducked down with his back facing the water and placed the stick into the ground, dragging it along to fill in the gap. Once he filled it up, he stood up straight and looked down at his creation; a square with the boulder Hiccup sat on in the middle.

"Ahhh, perfectooo, haha" Morgan laughed.

He swung the stick around playfully in the air before accidentally letting it go out of the grasp of his palm. "Oops" he said, rushing over to catch it. As he was about to catch it, he was thinking about where he could place the scribbles next, possibly inside the square or within the lines of the square? he's getting distracted completely at this point. He kept his hand open in the hopes of catching the stick from the air.

Toothless has seen Morgan do this before, when all the dragons kidnapped him to take him to the Rookery Island after Morgan suffered the concussion, before Toothless flew him back here so Morgan could get an apple, so this might be a dumb question to raise, but do you think that if Toothless saw what Morgan was about to create in it's full form, he'd be able to realise that Morgan considers him more than just a friend? to the point he still has that hope of replacing Hiccup?

**HICCUP AND ASTRID ARE BOTH STANDING IN THE VILLAGE WITH A GROUP OF VIKINGS WHO'D USUALLY BE DOING THE CARRYING WORK**

The atmosphere was intense, nobody knew amongst the group of large vikings, similar to the size of Stoick when he was alive, who'd be going into the forest. Hiccup and Astrid were standing in front of them as the two leading vikings of Berk. Astrid was acting like she had the chief position of Berk, and given the fact that it's actually Hiccup who possesses that title, that was pretty embarrassing. Toothless stood besides Hiccup, looking at the mixture of the large vikings. All that could be heard was mumbling between the large vikings, and as a result Hiccup had found it hard to grab all of their attention.

"OKAY UH, GUYS?" Hiccup said, with the large vikings not hearing him due to them mumbling. "CAN YOU LISTEN?" He said, raising his voice tone a bit higher.

Astrid suddenly stepped further to the group, gesturing for Hiccup to take a step back.

" **LISTEN TO US!** " she yelled, with her loud yet high-pitched voice echoing pretty much in every direction of the village with the colourful-huts of the dragon patterns on them.

This time, the attention of the large vikings were grabbed, and they all finally stopped mumbling to face Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless with his saddle pack that had Morgan's helmet in it still.

"We didn't arrange this so you could all have a contest of who can be the loudest, because let's be honest here, I'M the loudest when I want to be, so zip your mouths shut and listen to what needs to be said" Astrid sighed, looking at Hiccup to give him the centre stage.

Toothless was amused at the fact that his viking STILL to this day struggles to maintain control over certain people.

"Okayy uh, how many should we send, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, with the attention of everyone zoned in on him.

"Five? six? maybe less? I dunno, it's your choice Hiccup" she replied, in the most neutral fashion she's ever done in ages.

"I think we'll go with five, then. You're all pretty big and uh...ahem...you can cope with anything, rightt?" he asked in a rhetorical fashion.

It was the hardest thing to watch whenever Hiccup tried to do something like this; bring up a feature of somebody and then justify it as to why it'll help. Toothless suddenly slapped Hiccup with his ear, wanting to make the atmosphere even more awkward for him.

"OUCH, Toothless, what was that for?!" Hiccup said, rubbing his right cheek. Toothless looked away in a playful manner, wanting to make it all the more awkward for Hiccup in front of the vikings.

"Right right, let's just get this over with," Astrid yelled, getting fed up with the amount of stalling Hiccup's bringing to the table.

"Cannot we all just eh...go ahead into dis here forest?" one of the large vikings asked, in his full accent.

The other vikings eventually nodded along, they all wanted to do something different for once. Astrid seemed to agree with that idea, and she turned over to Hiccup who was still rubbing his cheek from Toothless's ear slap.

"Hiccup, what do you think about that?" she asked him, with him not hearing the question fully whilst turning around to face her.

"What? about what?" he said, finally taking his hand off of his cheek.

Astrid sighed, "They all want to search, we're looking at a total of nine vikings going in there as a result, what do you say?" she repeated.

Hiccup nodded along at the idea, "Well uh, I suppose, don't see why not, uhh?" he replied.

"So uh, whadawe lookin' for in there?" a second viking in the group asked, aiming it towards Astrid.

"You're looking for a little wimp about the same size as uh...Tuff, eurgh" she said, giving off the vomiting-sound expression at Tuffnut's name.

"Say no more, Astrid, for we will search everywhere in dat forest and secure this little guy you're on about!" the large viking replied.

They all agreed and started making their way to the forest; they were in for a long journey to get there from this village, but the determination in them should mean that their initial journey shouldn't affect their searching ability that much.

"There we go, Hiccup, I guess I'll uh, I'll go and get Stormfly and you and Toothless just uh, start searching again?" Astrid said.

"Uh, Astrid, do you think they know where they're actually going?" Hiccup asked, just as he was about to climb onto Toothless's back.

"Sure they do, why wouldn't they Hiccup? come on, let's get searching, we can't afford to waste any time" Astrid said, as she started walking off to go and find Stormfly.

Hiccup sighed with a fast beat in his heart, afraid of what'll come of himself if he doesn't turn up with Morgan by the end of the day. He looked at Toothless as he stood besides him, filled with determination in his eyes.

"Right bud, give it your best here, we can find him together" he said to Toothless, in which the Night Fury wriggled his head positively.

Hiccup climbed up onto Toothless and sat firmly on his back, before Toothless finally ascended.

"HICCUP! WAIT THERE YOU LUNATIC!" Snotlout suddenly yelled, as he was running from the hall towards Toothless before the Night Fury got a chance to take off.

Toothless was caught by surprise and growled at the direction the voice was coming from, thinking it was somebody bad. Snotlout's helmet was wobbling on his head as he ran towards the two.

"DON'T GO YET!" Snotlout once again yelled, with Toothless recognising him and as a result, subtracting his teeth from his mouth and getting rid of his growling.

Snotlout stopped in front of Toothless in the middle of the village where they were all surrounded by the huts as well as the lovely scenery of Berk. The patterned huts and the weather of Berk, mixed in with the lovely scenery made it hard for anyone to believe it was once an island in ruins due to dragon raids.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, as he sat on Toothless's back.

"I-Is it really worth all this effort, Hiccup man?" he asked, puffing heavily.

Hiccup slowly jumped off of Toothless's back to confront Snotlout.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Snotlout.

Snotlout took off his helmet for a second.

"If I may say so, Hiccup, and even if it's became obvious to you at this point, it was Tuffnut who did this, he's the one who...tossed Morgan off of those platforms, because I was there" Snotlout straightly said.

"Come on Snotlout, of course it was Tuff, haven't you seen how he's treated Morgan?" Hiccup sighed, walking back towards Toothless.

"No, Hiccup, you don't understand, he sent an arm into my concealed parts and then he...he simply threw him off the side..." Snotlout said, only to see Hiccup still looking at Toothless.

"Look, nothing you're saying is helping me out right now Snotlout, just go and find Hookfang and we'll get started" Hiccup said, climbing back onto Toothless.

Before Toothless left, Hiccup told the Night Fury to wait so he could say a final thing to Snotlout.

"If you see him anywhere, come and find me" Hiccup said, before Toothless started running to take off out of the village into the air.

Snotlout simply looked up, feeling hopeless at having to hide the truth. He's never been that close before of explaining what's actually happened, and the one name he nearly said that could of blown this all over was Gustav's name, as HE was the one who took Morgan to safety and hid him away.

Snotlout started walking through the village, placing his helmet back on and looking up into the sky.

"I've seen him plenty of times you doofus, could of let me told you though, christ" he said to himself, confirming that he was about to tell Hiccup the truth.

***TUFFNUT'S AT THE BARN WITH SOME UNNAMED VIKINGS AND GOBBER AS HIS 'SIS' IS IN THE AIR WITH BARF AND BELCH IN THE SEARCH FOR MORGAN***

"I'm telling you, I'm a much better assistant at this than my sis is, she buckles at the weight of anything, haha" Tuffnut said, talking to Gobber.

Gobber simply didn't show any emotion due to being in the presence of Tuffnut.

"Gobber? I've acquired more than HALF of what my sis could ever get here, look, I've milked about ten of em!" he added, looking at Gobber as the two stood in the field with the sheep and yaks.

"Ya know what Tuff? it's increasingly difficult for me to even talk with ya, ya know?" Gobber said, carrying wooden buckets in his hand towards the building.

"Oh come on, everything will blow over and then most importantly, I'll be taken seriouslyyy and then I can rub it in my sis's face!" he said, in an exciting tone.

Gobber gently placed the wooden buckets to the grass of the fenced off, wide field of sheep and yaks. He turned to Tuffnut with an expression that came across as saying what kind of human being are you.

"Tuff...picture this.." he said, walking up to Tuffnut, "you've willingleh stolen dah life of another vikin', what message is that sendin to everyone around ya?" he said, stepping back whilst looking at Tuffnut. "Your own sistah is digusted with yah, you've made Berk use their dragons to help em search for this kid you've most likelh KILLED, I'm surprised yah've been spared so far, to be honest" he added.

"Look, I'm sorry Gobber, but I'm not willing to put aside my legitimacy for some Hiccup version two, alright? I did what I had to do, and besides, that's all easy for you to say, isn't it? you're big, you're...you've always been one of the more bigger ones, look at me, I have a sis who's undermined me, for the past YEARS OR SO, and has made me look like a playful little child, I'm a VIKING, isn't the whole point of being a viking to look more manlier than the others? I proved that by ending the kid's life-"

 **BAAAAHH,** from one of the sheep, giving Tuffnut a surprise and causing him to stop his sentence.

"And uh, anyways, he tried to make me look like a fool when he ATTACKED me?!" Tuffnut finished, looking around him just in case any of the sheep were near him to give him a fright again.

Gobber chuckled, "Tuff, I honestly do recall ya shovin him down first?" he said.

Tuffnut started laughing as well, "Listen, all I did was show everyone how manly I can be, it just so happens that he decided to hit me first?" he said.

Gobber simply walked away to grab the wooden buckets. He approached them and took them into his hand carefully before turning to Tuffnut for a final time.

"Ya're deluded, Tuff, sort yaselve out" Gobber said, walking back to the Barn with the buckets, leaving Tuffnut and a couple of other vikings left in the field to sort out the sheep.

Tuffnut simply rubbed his long blond long hair. How evil can you be to talk about your sister as if she's happy, yet you've been threatening her behind closed doors, such as threatening to kill your own dragon?

 **Morgan continues to get distracted with doing something he never fully managed to do until now; copy Toothless's drawing that the Night Fury did with that huge branch when he first met Hiccup inside the cove. His distraction could easily lead to his downfall, as the new group for the forest has finally been sent there to track down anything they may consider to be evidence, or if it's simply Morgan himself. Snotlout, who's now officially joining the dragon riders in the air to help with the search, nearly broke the shell to Hiccup, and Gobber at least gave it a shot to crack Tuffnut's deluded brain into reality. With so many things going on at once, one of them being the search for Morgan resuming today, what'll be the ultimate outcome of it all?**


	35. Busted

**RECAP: The changes are now in effect; Snotlout has officially been switched around to join the other dragon riders in Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup in doing the air search around Berk. On the other hand, large vikings in a group of 5+ have been sent to the location where Snotlout was initially expected to search; the forest of Berk where the cove itself resides. Morgan has been focusing on dragging a stick amongst the mud just to resemble a drawing Toothless did, and as a result, he's completely unaware of the risk he's putting himself in.**

A mark of blood made itself visible from the right cheek of Morgan, as a result of placing his head far too close to the falling stick that he had accidentally threw up into the air, resulting in it scratching itself across Morgan's face as it made it's rapid descent back to the floor. To be specific, Morgan was shaking it in the air as he held it tight into his hand to create that whistling effect you get when you swing a stick around. Problem was, Morgan was doing it at such a rapid state that when he swung it upwards, he accidentally let it slip out of his grasp and as a result, it was sent flying up into the air at quite a height. In the end, he failed to catch it due to the scratch, but the stick still landed in front of him, so he simply reached down to the floor to pick it up after his failed attempt. It didn't affect Morgan in any way however, as he still held that determination to recreate the drawing he considers to be a sign of friendship.

Morgan poked the minor and tiny bits of blood on his cheek, with it stinging at a frequent rate due to how fast the stick cut it.

"Damn it, that proper hurt" he said, once again talking to himself as nobody else was there.

He held the stick carefully in his palm as he looked all around the square. He was wondering whether or not he should simply start drawing circles all over and inside the square, or if he should simply start up another line that wasn't straight, but instead, was all messy and had no straight-on direction. He looked all around himself, trying to vision what would bring out the best result. It'd be best, he decided, if he just sees what the circles would look like. Morgan looked at the lake as he made his way to the boulder that was surrounded, and ducked down once he got in front of it. He placed his newly-found stick into the ground and the second it collided with the ground, Morgan knew he wouldn't have to put any effort into it at all due to it being a smaller thing than the big square he just did. Morgan dragged the stick towards the right direction first, slowly sending it off into a downwards diagonal direction. He eventually created one half of a circle. He dragged the stick from the bottom part of the nearly-completed circle in an upwards-diagonal direction, with it turning back towards the starting point to close up the gap. He managed to draw the first circle in what potentially could be many. Morgan stood up and walked away from the inside of the square. He turned back around on the outside to glance at the circle from a distance to see if it'd bring any similarity. Upon inspection, it looked out of place in Morgan's head, and he figured that the best thing he should do to make it look as real as Toothless's one was to just draw a messy line that cut through and out of the square. He walked back over to the circle he just drew and placed his boot on it, rubbing his boot all over it to make the lines fade away.

As he was doing this, Morgan suddenly felt an urge of thirst; he hadn't drank water in a while, and although his starter to the day was milk in a bowl, water would make him feel less dehydrated. He took his boot off of the former position of the circle and looked at the lake, wondering if his assumption about it not being dirty was true. After all, there were fish such as salmon and trout that lived in it, so maybe his assumption was wrong? He really didn't have a choice at this point because of the circumstances, so for Morgan, it was either thirst his body to a desert or use what he's got around him whilst he can. He walked out of the square and turned entirely to face the large body of water a long with the waterfall.

"Huh, what if I just try and get over there..." he said, pointing off at the waterfall that was supplying water into the cove's lake, "and drink from that?" he finished, asking himself the question.

Water would be good to be around as well, especially since Morgan's scratch on his cheek from the stick was still burning in pain, despite it easing down a bit, so that was another pro of using the lake to his advantage. The waterfall itself had a tiny bit of surface behind it, which was connecting from the main land of the cove, so Morgan could easily just stand behind it and dip his head into the falling water and open his mouth. He'd look like an absolute idiot, but nobody was here to see it, so he appeared to be more than willing to do just that. To actually get over there required Morgan to walk the way around the lake though, because this place where the boulder was was (in a way) in front of the waterfall, with most of the lake making the gap between the space where Morgan was drawing and the waterfall.

"Ah screw it, my mouth is too dry for this stuff" Morgan said, looking at the waterfall to walk over to it.

As he made his way around, he admired the lovely colours of the cove, with the green of the leaves and the brown of the trunks blending in, along with the water of the lake, creating a sense that nature is truly something to praise. The only thing that decreased this feeling was the dark-green moss on the stone walls, because it was a big contrast to the trees and the shade of green on the grass. Whilst the birds were chirping amongst these trees, some were also flying over the cove, which managed to save Morgan from the unpleasant feelings that the moss gives. After about a 1 minute walk, Morgan finally arrived to the end of the cove and also the area where the surface stretches out behind the waterfall, and the water was shallow behind it as well. Morgan, not wanting to get soaked straight away, placed his back against the stone wall and slowly slid his way to stand behind the waterfall. Some of the water was dripping onto him from the body of it dropping from above him, but it was hardly a lot. Once Morgan actually got fully behind the waterfall, the waterfall itself actually wasn't as close to him as he expected. From where he was standing, it looked like it was literally a one step distance away, but it looked like Morgan would have to actually go into the water to get to the actual falling water.

"Are you kidding me?" he sighed, looking to the left of himself to see another piece of land, small, but with a much bigger boulder near the front of it.

This also had moss around it, and it didn't look approachable from anywhere until Morgan came here. He nodded with surprise at this discovery, and the fact that the land with the big boulder was really small, he could potentially use it to sleep there for when the night falls; sleeping behind this big boulder whilst being isolated from most of the land of the cove, along a waterfall in front of the surface that leads onto the main part of the cove made for a sleeping place that not only looked ideal, but wouldn't make anybody who'd somehow come here think that anybody would sleep here.

"Woah, this is incredible..." Morgan said, still standing behind the waterfall whilst looking at this small piece of land. "Right, if I'm gonna get my thirst dealt with, I'm gonna HAVE to just step in, it's only shallow anyways" Morgan added, talking as if he's having a conversation with somebody.

All of this effort for a quick sip of water was pretty comical. The reason why Morgan won't drink from the actual lake itself is because of one simple explanation; fish. As mentioned before, Cod and Salmon and whatever else lives in there is swimming in it right as Morgan tries to step closer to the waterfall, and it's not entirely clean when you think about it like that. Morgan slowly took one step forwards, placing his left boot into the shallow water as he had no other choice. He took his right boot and moved further towards the waterfall, STILL not close enough to reach it with his mouth. He took another step forwards, this one being his third, with his left boot, and now the water was starting to reach his pants as his boots were already in it. It looked like one final step would get him as close as he needs to be, so he finally took one more step forwards and at long last, the waterfall was within a hands reach of Morgan. The question is though, would he now be able to drink it without splashing lake water all over his face? it was a big gamble. Morgan leaned forwards towards the water as he started to look upwards. His mouth opened as he was preparing himself to drink off of the waterfall, but the second the water collided with his face, Morgan took all the steps back onto the grass as his hair got soaked instantly into the waterfall.

"O-OH MY GOD" he said, feeling angry.

He stepped back into the water and jumped up, only to jump back down in it as an attempt to release his frustrations, but the only thing that came out of this were even more soaked pants, as well as his lower top being covered in water, for the most part. Morgan simply stepped away from the water entirely and placed his back against the stone wall, rushing his hands down his head. What would it take for him to just simply grab some fluid down his throat? the only choice he had at this point was to simply get on his knees and drink from the water in front of him, but he'd dread it.

**THE LARGE VIKINGS WHO WERE DEPLOYED TO THE FOREST HAVE NOW REACHED IT AND ARE CURRENTLY DEBATING ON WHO SHOULD TAKE WHICH PART OF IT**

The group of over 5+ large vikings who were personally assigned by Astrid to replace Snotlout finally arrived at the forest, after a session of walking and also mumbling. Once they saw the branches and the green spine trees, they all stopped before fully entering the forest to decide on which direction they'll all take. Their foreheads were pretty shiny as their brown, yet long hair overtook the sides of their heads. They were like a lesser Stoick. The one in the middle seemed to be the main leader, and he was looking at all of them once they stopped in front of the forest opening.

"Alrighteh" he said, looking all over at them. "How many do we've got 'ere?" he asked, wiping his helmet with his hand.

One of them, with blonde hair this time, was the only one to respond to him.

"There be nine of us, Axel" he said to the one who was leading them, in which his name was supposedly Axel.

"Three shall take dis here direction," Axel said, turning back to the forest and pointing to the diagonal left direction. "Three shall take dis one here" he added, pointing straight ahead of himself, "and then over here, some other three shall take dis one here, Hiccup told us to cover it all, so we are" Axel finally finished, pointing to the diagonal right.

Everybody nodded with his directions, and they all split up into three groups with three in each. Axel and his group were to take the one straight ahead.

"We all ready den?" he asked, before they all fully started off their journey into what is supposedly a more effective search of the forest.

"Whenever you are, Axel" one from each group said.

"Right den, let's chaaaaargeee" Axel said, as he and his group set foot towards the forest, as did the other two for the first time ever in what is sure to be a tiresome journey.

"Uh, Axel?" one of his group members asked, as they set further into the forest. "If we actually find this guy, kid, girl, uhhh, whoever it is, what do we do?" he asked.

"We'd simpleh take him back, isn't dat our goal?" Axel chuckled towards him.

"I guess" the viking who asked replied.

The changes Hiccup and Astrid finalised are now truly under effect.

**THE DRAGONS OF BERK, AS WELL AS THE GROUND SEARCHERS, WERE ONCE AGAIN BACK INTO THEIR SEARCHING PHASE**

Back around the main parts of Berk, Meatlug, Stormfly, Toothless and Hookfang, (eventually, after Snotlout was reluctant in joining the search due to how he's feeling) were flying around in the air with their vikings in circles. Toothless and Hiccup were both covering the lower level, with Toothless flying much slower than a Night Fury usually does so he and Hiccup can get a good glance at the area that they're looking over. In this case, Toothless had been flying near the places where you wouldn't expect to find anyone, yet nothing was turned up. Astrid and Stormfly were the contrasts of that, searching at the higher, steeper pieces of surfaces that Berk contains, with one example being that mountain-like formation near the middle of the island, yet nothing was turned up. Meatlug and Fishlegs, as well as Barf and Belch with Ruffnut, were both searching the water with their respective dragons, yet it should be full on clear to them at this point that Morgan would be floating in a dead state across the water, yet they haven't recovered anything, so this should be speaking words to their minds that this aspect of the search is completely ineffective. Fishlegs has a lot of history with Morgan, so it didn't really catch into his mind at all. Ruffnut is self-explanatory, her brother is the reason why this has all happened, and now she want's nothing more than to redeem not only herself, but her brother by rescuing Morgan and bringing him back to safety. She still believed that peace was a possibility. Snotlout and Hookfang were more on the relaxing side. Snotlout didn't command for his dragon to go anywhere, and instead, wanted a smooth flying journey over Berk, because he knows the truth, and felt that it was pointless to just pretend that he's looking for somebody that he knows is alive. Well, since he had to leave him, that's became a bit more questionable for Snotlout, but he was still certain Morgan was doing as well as he was when his third training session trainer was still around.

On the ground, a much larger turnout of vikings than the previous day were searching on the surface of Berk, with key locations in mind. Initially, it was Astrid who was meant to check the huts, but logically speaking, it'd be down to those who own the huts to take that responsibility. They looked in bushes, they looked in places that were unusual, and they looked in locations that were recently of use, such as the Great Hall. In one case, one of the vikings went alone inside the Hall and it was actually an intimidating experience for him to go into it by himself. The sight of a dead body in a place where you're concealed would obviously spark up a scare inside of you. Luckily for him, nothing was found in the hall. Even the barn was searched, yet you'd think that a field of sheep would be the last place you'd find a dead body. Of course, everybody was willing to look in the most unrealistic places because every single coverage of an area counts, and is crucial to determining the fate of somebody who's missing.

"Bud, stop over here" Hiccup said to Toothless, as the pair finished a 5 minute fly-over of Berk, coming up with nothing.

Hiccup had asked Toothless to land at the arena, because, to his knowledge, it was yet to be searched, and Morgan had used this arena twice to do his training, so maybe something could be pulled out of it.

"Just here, nice and carefully now," Hiccup said, pointing his finger to the wooden platforms that were facing the thin bridge you used to get over here.

Toothless made a careful landing, walking from the wooden platforms to ensure stability. Hiccup slid off of the saddle pack and looked at Toothless straight on after walking to the side of the dragon's face. He let off a quick sigh before talking again to Toothless.

"Bud, you just wait here whilst I go and check here, then we'll carry on" Hiccup said, in which Toothless responded with a groan-sounding tone, clearly exhausted by all of this flying. "You have to count on me, Toothless. I promise, by the end of today," Hiccup said, holding Toothless's head in his palms, "we'll have Morgan safe and secured" he finished, before stepping away to the arena to enter it.

Toothless's puppy eyes weren't as engaging as they once were, not because he was exhausted, but because of the fact that Morgan, somebody Toothless looks up to for his confidence and determination to be apart of Berk, as well as the fact that Morgan clearly likes him, could be lost forever, after all they've been through. From that time when Toothless made a visit to Morgan's hut during the midnight, where they finally created a friendship between each other, to now, where he could potentially be dead, you could tell why the Night Fury wasn't as excited as of late. The Night Fury simply turned towards the water and walked over to the edge. Toothless sat down and acknowledged the colours of the midday sky, facing in the direction of the sun as he was waiting for Hiccup.

Hiccup walked into the arena, clearly looking like he's taping a smile to his face, looking in every direction.

"Hey uh, MORGAN?!" he yelled inside the arena, with his loud voice cracking at that call.

He walked towards the position where those pile of swords were stacked, as well as the shields. They were taken away by Astrid after the first training session she had done with Morgan, storing them in a locked vault.

"M-MORGAANN?" Hiccup yelled again whilst inside the arena, clearly showing that Morgan simply isn't here.

The Chief of Berk walked back up towards the tunnel of the arena, sighing and mumbling words in his whisper as an expression of worry. Toothless's ears suddenly raised up as he rapidly locked his head's direction to Hiccup, thinking that he was Morgan. His ears simply went back down once the realisation had hit the cute dragon.

"Oh bud, what do we do? where could he possibly be?" Hiccup said, feeling down and upset at his failure to obtain Morgan.

Toothless's senses once again played him, and his ears raised up even higher than last time as he turned his head to various directions. The Night Fury had that sense again; like the answer was right there, yet it was a vague one, like it couldn't be specified. Hiccup was alarmed by this, and turned to his dragon.

"Bud, what's wrong?" he asked, adjusting his viking clothing as well as the saddle pack on Toothless.

The Night Fury had no idea how to respond, and he simply wriggled his head around.

"W-" Hiccup stuttered, trying to get a clue about what Toothless is doing."Whatever it is, you have to help me, we need to work on this together" Hiccup said, climbing back onto the Saddle Pack after a brief train of thought. "Let's not stop now, we've got the rest of the day bud! whatever you have, lead the way" Hiccup said, with Toothless showing a straight face, which signified all his hope had been lost despite these constant feelings of the answer being right in front of him.

The friends took off after a fruitless attempt to locate Morgan in the arena.

You know what was weird? Berk not being a working paradise for once. Usually, you'd see vikings fishing, carrying things, or even doing stuff at the Barn, but today, it was all quiet because everybody was this focused on retrieving Morgan. Their efforts don't seem to be paying off, though.

**MORGAN EVENTUALLY HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO DRINK FROM THE LAKE ITSELF, AND THE WATER HE SPLASHED ONTO HIMSELF FROM THE WATERFALL HAD DRIED UP SLIGHTLY**

What an absolute debacle Morgan had, with the whole waterfall thing. Although, one benefit did come out of it; his discovery of a piece of land that isolated itself from the main land of the cove, and it had this big boulder in front of it, making for a nice cover in case anybody happened to walk by. Regardless, after Morgan had drunk from that terrible lake, he was focused on creating the perfect recreation of the drawing Toothless did. Whilst everyone on Berk such as the dragon riders, all the regular vikings and the dragons themselves re-launched the search just now, Morgan had drew about three miniature messy lines that were surrounding the corners of the square that surrounded this little boulder.

"Could do with it being bigger actually, like wider.." Morgan said, giving himself a suggestion. He actually lightened up at that idea, because the messy parts would make it look like it was as close looking to what Toothless did even if it was done in a completely different manner.

He had held the stick into his palm this entire time, obviously except for when he had to take a drink out of the lake for his water. Morgan walked back to the boulder and studied the surrounding pieces of land, looking to create a line that was not only messy, but also constantly went back and fourth and was ten times the size of the tiny ones in random places currently. His scratch on his cheek wasn't painful anymore, but instead was now an itching sensation. Of course, in order to avoid the worst results possible, Morgan refrained from actually itching the scratch to avoid inflaming the skin. It got in the way of his drawing, but nonetheless, he was still determined. He looked at the bottom of the square, realising that there wasn't much near this part, scratching the bottom of his right ear. Morgan simply agreed on this position, and started backing up so his back would face the lake.

"Rightt, so over there...and uh...then back there and that way...then.." he was pointing off in various directions, looking at the ground, "huh, actually I dunno...argh..." Morgan sighed, finding this much much harder than he initially expected.

Axel and his two members were closing in on the cove, and what they're about to see is something that's like a pirate opening a treasure chest to some gold and wealth. Because they were walking straight ahead, they were the first ones to arrive at the cove before the other two groups, giving them a clear advantage.

"Axel, how much longer are we-" Axel was quick to interrupt.

"Not until we cover everywhere in dis direction" he replied firmly.

A determined Axel meant that everything had to be done to perfection, and if botches were made then he'd simply have the urge to re-do it. You can see why he's a worker viking. Suddenly, walking through the forests lead to a greater lightning atmosphere beyond the land ahead of them that looked like there was a hole, and Axel was the first to notice this.

"Huh...why's dat looking like there's a hole?" he asked, turning to face the two vikings joining him in his group.

"Wait, stop..." one of the vikings said, pointing to his ear, "can you hear that? it sounds like water...or a...waterfall?" he said, as they got close enough to the Cove to hear the water.

Axel and his group had finally emerged from the forest to stand on the upper ground, looking all over the cove from the top. The other two vikings were astonished, having never seen this place before due to their positions of working and carrying stuff and fishing.

"Woah...this is...this looks promising" one of them said, turning to Axel, who was sending his eyes all over the cove.

He noticed that there were mossy stone walls, showing that it'd be hard to find a way down here. All three of them looked happy, simply because this place had the most potential of all time in accomplishing their goal. Axel looked around, before glaring at a small figure dragging a stick amongst the mud...

"H-H-H-H..." he said, shocked for words after noticing this stranger..."Look dere!" Axel said, pointing to Morgan's direction, with the two of them looking at the figure. Both of them looked back at Axel with shock.

"Do you think it's him?" the second viking asked Axel, staring at the figure.

"OIIIIII, YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Axel yelled, giving the two vikings besides him a surprise.

Morgan turned his head to the direction of the voice, still caught in the concept of distraction and as a result, unable to react as he usually would.

"OH, HI?" Morgan said, waving at the three large vikings standing at the top of the mossy stone wall.

Axel placed his hands in a circle shape around his mouth to get his voice across to Morgan much easier.

"ARE YOU DIS MORGAN KIDDO WE'RE LOOKIN' FOR?" he said, with Morgan once again not properly acknowledging their intent and the fact that they're apart of the search.

"Y-YE" Morgan said, standing up straight from his ducking position after looking down at the grass, trying to find a suitable position to start creating the scribbly line. Right after responding, his face turned frozen, his hand let loose of the stick, his entire body stuck like a statue, and his eyes widened. He gulped, his heart felt like it had exploded, as he just realised that he's basically let himself be exposed...

"F-Fuck..." he said in his whisper, worried tone.

This was the first time Morgan had EVER used taboo language, but at this moment, it was appropriate because of the stupidity that he's just thrown himself into; he's got himself into BIG BIG trouble now that he's confirmed he's the guy they're looking for.

"DO NOT WORRY, WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU, WE'LL BE DOWN THERE NOW!" one of the large vikings said, with Morgan simply backing up and abandoning his drawing.

 **The search went on and on, on and on, but nothing was recovered. A day later, Astrid and Hiccup made a shift in plans so they'd have a group of vikings search the forest and instead have Snotlout join the other dragon riders; possibly the most effective decision they've made in a while, because now, THAT group, well, THREE members of it, have managed to locate Morgan, and as predicted, Morgan's distraction has now officially led to his descent in the ladder; Once Hiccup is informed of Morgan being alive HERE, the game is on; the dragons will know, everyone will know, but worst of all, Tuffnut will know...**


	36. Sliding the pieces into place

**RECAP: As the second half of the search commenced across Berk, one aspect of it came in the form of a shakeup; Snotlout, instead of searching all by himself in the forest, was sent to join the other dragon riders, and his replacement was a group of larger working vikings who'd typically carry stuff around with them. Distractions, unawareness and underestimations lead to the biggest twist that came in the hands of the changes; three vikings now know that Morgan's alive, and after seeing him at the cove, know where he resides. It's only a matter of time before they inform everybody else on Berk.**

Morgan looked up, horrified at what he was seeing. He was enjoying himself just now, until the one thing he hoped wouldn't happen happened. They've found him, and it's all because of his easiness to become distracted on the most tiniest things, something he even realised himself.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" Morgan yelled, still shaking at the thought of this entire plan going to waste.

"HOLD ON THERE, WE'RE COMIN DOWN, WE AREN'T HURTIN YE" Axel said, as he and his other two companions made their way around the cove on the surface above the cove, trying to find a way into it.

Morgan's body felt like it was experiencing a heart attack for the simple fact that everything he's worked for, everything that Gustav and Snotlout did for him, was simply put to rest with these three unknown vikings finding him. If he had been more aware then it could have been avoided. Axel and his two friends continued to walk around the cove, struggling to find an actual way inside of it. Morgan wasn't sure whether or not he should just peg it out of here to completely erase his chances of Hiccup and the lot coming here and finding out for themselves what's really happened. Another thing that fueled up this potential solution was Axel and the vikings with him themselves; just look at them, they're large, and they have the width similar to Stoick's one. They could easily make Morgan his ragdoll if they had to resort to dragging Morgan all the way back to the village if he simply refused to go back with them.

"Oh no, oh no, ohh noooo" Morgan repeated, walking back and fourth whilst in the cove, looking around himself.

It clearly wasn't the best time to get this drawing replica done, so Morgan simply turned around to face it and glare at it for a final time. His brain wasn't focused enough for him to be able to think straight. His hands were sent rushing through his hair all the way down onto his cheeks, before feeling a pain sensation on one of his cheeks. "OH" he sounded, after putting pressure onto his small scar on his cheek, forgetting that he had one whilst rushing his hands around his skull. Morgan slowly started to take gradual steps towards the way he came into here, deciding that maybe after all, it wasn't best for him to stay around here when a couple of vikings clearly sent by Hiccup had seen him. He walked away from the boulder in which the lines surrounded it and took off at a quicker pace. He scrambled into various directions, having lost his sight of the way that he came in from.

"Oh god, where do I go again?!" Morgan said to himself. He looked at the top of the mossy stone walls to see no vikings, implying that they could be anywhere close by at this point.

Morgan eventually stopped scrambling in random directions and started scrambling towards the west, having locked his eyes on what he THINKS is the way he came out. Morgan looked at the lake, the waterfall and the lovely sky before fully making his way into the exiting path. His body came to a close distance with it, but as he was about to make a step into it, Axel and his other two companions emerged, walking from the top all the way into this exit path, causing Morgan to not only get a fright, but increase his worries at a severe manner. As his voice echoed around the cove due to his fright with an "OH!", birds from various trees suddenly chirped louder and took off from the surrounding tree branches from the forest above. Morgan looked at Axel and these two unknown vikings, feeling his body shake in worry.

"Ey, everyone thought that you were in dah dead form, haha" Axel laughed, clearly being a good guy, but in Morgan's case, he didn't want to be taken back to the village, so there was a sense of negativity just waiting to be unleashed in side of Morgan.

"M-May I ask, who you a-ar- ahem, sorry, are?" Morgan asked, struggling with his voice.

The other two vikings stepped besides Axel, with both of them resembling the width of Axel himself.

"Over here, dis is Gim," Axel said, pointing to his left, and then he pointed to his right to address the other large viking. "Dis is Jock, although he has a weird name right? ahaa" Axel laughed, with Jock not looking impressed, turning his head to Axel in a manner where his expression showed displeasure. "And I'm Axel, contrary to dah others back up at dat village, we don't really have titles, so um, yeah, haha" he said, repeating his laughing sound twice within the same sentence.

"Right so uh, what exactly are you, um," there was a gulp in Morgan's mouth before he continued on, "doing here? I didn't get a clear stance you see..."

Axel looked around the cove to see the magnificent scenery of the green grass mixed in with the lake as well as the waterfall followed by the surrounding walls.

"What's dat?" Axel said, pointing to the two boulders with the shield stuck in between it.

Morgan simply shrugged his shoulders, unable to talk fully at the moment. Axel had never been here before, and to see a place that was lowered down in the middle of the forest made it feel like it was an entirely different place on an entirely different island to him.

"To answer your question," Jock said, interrupting Axel just as he was about to speak. He shrugged his big large shoulders as he explained their intentions to Morgan, "our chief sent us to search here, and we acquired success, clearly, right?" he said, laughing in his vikingly tone. It was like a laugh that you'd hear at the bar from within a group of friends.

"Oh, uh, listen, I don't wanna go back there" Morgan said, before remembering Snotlout all of a sudden, "and what happened to uh...Snotlout?" Morgan said.

At the pace of a slug, Morgan started taking steps backwards away from the large vikings, feeling threatened at them. It was that slow that they didn't even notice Morgan doing so.

"Oh, uh, Snotlout?" Axel said, stepping further away from the group closer to Morgan, "Hiccup, he got dat one to join those other vikings, with their dragons, so uh, we were kinda made to be put here, ya know?" he replied, sending a shiver down Morgan's spine, because now it made sense; Morgan was expecting Snotlout to arrive back, but he didn't, and now these guys were here, so it clicked onto his mind like a key unlocking the chest; Hiccup replaced Snotlout with these guys.

"But listen you guys," Morgan said, raising both his palms up at the trio, "I can't, I simply cannot risk going back there at the moment, do you know what happens if Tuff knows I'm here? he wants me to USE A SWORD, and I simply CAN'T DO IT!" Morgan pledged, looking upwards at the trees briefly.

Axel, Jock, and Gim looked at each other, confused with his resistance due to them not having a clue on the backstory of the search they were asked to do here.

"I promise ya, it'll be alright, ya can get warm, and we can secure ya safe and sound" Axel said, walking closer to Morgan, raising his big hand out, intending on putting it on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan simply skipped backwards, not willing to cooperate, and as a result, Axel's big hand missed his shoulder.

"You're not understanding me, are you?" Morgan said, feeling more confident, which was obvious by his tone. "You and whoever else is searching for me can search search search, because honestly, I'm not willing to get penetrated in by a sword from the guy who thought I was dead, and if I show up, he'll want me dead not by the day after tomorrow, but NOW, so you can buckle off, with all due respect" he sighed after his sentence.

Axel raised an eyebrow, slowly losing his patience with Morgan.

"Now look, we'll get ya a thing or two back on the main village, but you've gotta come with us, yaknow? all the dragons are searchin for ya, how do you think they and their vikings feel, huh?" he added.

Morgan turned his head swiftly to the lake, feeling panicked at the fact that he could potentially be dragged back to the village by force.

"I'll just go back to where I came from then, I'll leave this island, I thought I was a viking, but I'm not, I'm a kid from an entirely different world than this, I'm...I'm just Morgan" he said, looking all across the cove.

The furry vests of these large vikings certainly didn't represent their personalities because it looked as if they had a short patience aspect of their personality.

"If you do not come, we shall go and tell Hiccup ourselves den? how bout dat?" Axel said, trying to sound more peaceful again.

"No, nononnonooooooo!" Morgan said, sounding as if he was about to cry as he was gradually losing it under all this pressure.

"Hold on hold on..." Gim said, walking nearer to Axel, "This Tuffnut...he's trying to kill ya?" he asked, looking at Morgan.

Morgan simply rubbed his pants after getting dirt stains on his knees from laying on them on the grass before whilst he was drawing. A couple of birds in the trees above kept their eyes locked onto the four figures within the cove.

"Well, yeah?" Morgan said, looking over to Gim.

"Ya didn't hear?" Gim added, slightly nudging Axel to inform him that he's about to tell a lie to calm Morgan down. "Tuff...he uh, he apologised, he said he'd visit ya one day to make peace with ya...I'd take that offer if I could?" Gim said.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! THERE'LL BE NO VISITIN AND THERE CERTAINLY WON'T BE ANY ME BACK AT THAT VILLAGE WHERE I COULD DIE WHILST I SLEEP!" Morgan said, instantly running right through the large vikings to the path behind them, panicking. His speed was quicker than usual due to the old Fight or Flight senses where in panic, you'd run much faster than usual.

Axel, Gim and Jock were quick to turn around after getting caught by surprise from Morgan's quick speed.

"YA NEED TO COME WITH US, GET HIM!" Axel said to Jock and Gim, who both nodded at his word.

Morgan eventually got all the way up to the top surface, entirely exiting the cove before taking another path straight ahead as if fire was emerging from his rapidly-moving feet.

"COME BACK HERE, WE'RE SAVING YOU!" Jock said, as he and Gim were already struggling to keep up, due to their big size stopping them from being as fast as they ideally wanted, which explained why they were still in the middle of the upwards path out of the cove into the forest.

They both breathed heavily as they stopped halfway through the ascending path to put their hands on their knees. Morgan was well away at this point, running through the mixture of regular trees and spine trees of the Berk forest. Axel didn't look amused one bit, failing to capture Morgan when he had the chance right in front of him.

"This is not gonna go down well, dat little one HAS to be reported, you useless two. Come on, stop bein tired and let's act on dis quickly!" Axel said, walking into the path himself as Jim and Jock were still breathing heavily.

Axel had suddenly developed a more commander-like tone. "We've gotta get dah others! come onnn! back to Hiccup with dem others! go go go!" Axel yelled, in a deeper tone than he used against Morgan. They were on their way back to the village to inform Hiccup on their most valuable discovery that'll put all the fears to an end, but that doesn't mean Morgan can't easily find somewhere else to conceal himself.

Morgan continued running like it was nobodies business, and the one thing that he absolutely hated was the sense of being chased. In this case, he felt like he was getting chased by all of those big vikings he just encountered, strangers at that, and god knows what type of danger they pose to Morgan. Morgan kept running past the various branches and sticks on the ground as the sound of snapping sticks made themselves a repetition due to Morgan constantly stepping on them. As he was running, he saw some light amongst the dark-roofed trees of the forest, and he was getting closer and closer to them. Eventually, he found himself at the edge of the forest, but not the same one as the one that Gustav took him to; instead, this one had another body of water that was facing into the middle of nowhere; but within the distance was a noticeable yet small island. Morgan, still feeling a sense of urgency at the thought of vikings catching up to him any second now, didn't even think clearly, and jumped off into the water in his viking CLOTHES. The water was getting deeper and deeper as he felt his feet ascending up and off of the floor as it went lower and lower. He simply splashed his arms forwards to drag his heavy body against the water to reach this island. There was no time to stop, because if the vikings saw him, they'd know that this island would be where Morgan's new 'hiding' place is. It's not even really a hiding place for the simple fact that it's out in the open. Morgan unintentionally sucked up some salt water into his mouth, instantly spitting it out back into the ocean. This island was still a good minute away, so his breath would get even more drawn out. As he swam, his viking clothes were completely and utterly soaked, and the fact that this water was salt water didn't help in the slightest. He'd be sleeping in soggy clothes. The only benefit that would come out of this would be the fact that it was Morgan's first proper 'wash' since coming to Berk, because Berk of course wasn't modern, there were no showers, so presumably, the only way vikings keep themselves clean would be to take a swim in the ocean. Morgan's arms were getting weaker as were his legs, but he kept his eyes closed as he continued swimming in hopes of reaching the island. Suddenly, a surface touched his fingers as his eyes were closed to avoid the salt water splashing into his eyeballs. He opened them at long last to see the island in it's full form; it was like a dot in the middle of the water from Morgan's perspective over there, back at the forest edge, but actually, this was quite medium-sized, so it'll last him. The key thing now would be to just make sure those vikings that Morgan saw at the cove weren't able to see exactly where he ran, meaning that he wouldn't get exposed whilst residing on this island.

"God, I really need a dragon, woaaaaaaah" he said, collapsing onto his butt as he finally emerged onto dry land.

It was true; a dragon is truly the definition of a journey made ten times easier. Morgan didn't have a lot of options though, where could he find more dragons? As Morgan looked all around his open space on this medium-sized island, he once again wondered what Snotlout said was true about this all being unnecessary, and that this Tuffnut issue has gone on far longer than it should be, but he really couldn't think straight whilst he was covered in salt water a long with his wet hair. At least he got washed, right?

**AXEL, GIM AND JOCK ARE ALL YELLING AMONGST THE FOREST FOR THEIR OTHER TWO GROUPS TO JOIN THEM AS THEY HEAD BACK TO HICCUP**

"WE'VE FOUND HIM!" Axel yelled in the forest, completely clueless as to where the other two groups went.

"Bloody useless, ain't dey?" Gim said, laughing.

"Ehy, no vikin' is useless, remember dat, got it?" Axel replied.

Gim shrugged, surprised by the response that he was just given. It was going to take them absolutely ages to find the other two groups, because they were far into the forests in the directions that Axel himself had said to them.

"Shall we just...go to the front of this place and wait for em there?" Jock asked, rubbing the back of his head carefully, "I mean, it'd make the most sense for them to do that, right Axel?" he asked.

"Dis is crucial information we can't just leave though. We HAVE to tell Hiccup before dah nighttime is upon us, if dey aren't found in dah next five minutes, we're walkin back to dah village ourselves" a determined Axel said.

Jock and Gim really couldn't be bothered negotiating things any further at this point, after their exhausting journey, but the exhaustion was worth it in the end. As they started walking the opposite direction that they came from, a voice emerged from the branches ahead; a similar one at that.

"HELLO?!" a familiar voice said, with Axel recognising it the instant it popped into his ears.

"YA, WE'RE RIGHT HERE! COME ON!" he yelled, realising that this was the other three-viking group that was sent into the forest.

They emerged from within the forest background after following the direction of Axel's voice, and they waved at Axel, Gim and Jock.

"How'd the lot of ya get on?" they said, walking directly in front of the group led by Axel.

"Got some good news to tell ya, we found him, but the child did a runner, so we're off to tell Hiccup, we aren't waitin' around for dah others, because dis is absolutely important now that we get dah message across" Axel said. And off they went, ready to inform Hiccup about the update.

**THE GREAT HALL IS FILLED, WITH HICCUP STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF FILLED TABLES AS THE DRAGONS WERE ALL INSIDE AS WELL**

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT EVERYONE, JUST CALM DOWN AND UH...LET'S ADDRESS THIS RIGHT NOW..." Hiccup said, as he stood in the centre of the hall with everyone who's helped with the search.

The dragons were all sitting against the walls near the doors, and Astrid was stood next to Hiccup. The hall fell to silence the minute Hiccup's voice emerged, because after about an extra ten minutes of searching and flying, everybody on Berk had covered most possible areas, and they were getting all fussy about the fact that the search wouldn't bring up anything as a result. To give you an idea, they covered a lot of land on the island due to the number of vikings who actually contributed to the search. Add that in with dragons and you have a mission that would usually take hours, but large quantities of numbers decreased it to a task within the minute range.

"Alright, so uh...obviously we've all uh...been trying our hardest today, me and Toothless we uh...we searched the arena about half an hour ago, we didn't find him...you lot over there," Hiccup pointed off to the table which contained one half of the ground searchers, "you've covered a lot of the main land over on this part of Berk, and uh, all you dragon riders there," he moved his pointing finger to the table with Snotlout, Meatlug and Ruffnut and surprisingly, Tuffnut, (only because his sister forced him to do so, otherwise he wouldn't of came at all) "have covered the water, and Astrid, you and Stormfly uh...I think you went for the huts but then you changed it to the steeper areas?" he asked Astrid, facing her direction, in which she nodded with a yes.

"Okay so, after all of this, how do you think we should go about the search now?" Hiccup asked to the numerous amount of vikings.

"OH COME ON HICCUP," one of the ground searchers said, with Hiccup facing towards him as well as all the dragons and the other vikings, "THIS SEARCH SHOULD HAVE ENDED LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO, HE'S CLEARLY NOT ALIVE IS HE?" he blatantly said, and this caused Hiccup to refuse to respond to it.

"Right, uh, ahem, how about-" Astrid grabbed Hiccup's shoulder as he was about to say something with her hand, wanting to place an input as to how she views this whole thing at the moment.

"Hiccup, I uh...I don't know how to say this to you...but uh, I think it's about time we let go? I mean, where else could he possibly be? we've covered everywhere really?" she said, with Hiccup once again refusing to provide a solid answer to that.

"ANYONE ELSE?!" Hiccup said, with a voice crack in his tone.

"END IT, END IT, END IT, END IT" a chant erupted amongst the ground searchers, and all the dragons were shocked at their reactions.

Hiccup looked down at the floor as the chant picked up momentum, not wanting to face the reality that is the death of Morgan. Astrid stepped in front of Hiccup as he rubbed his helmet. Toothless ran over to Hiccup to comfort his viking, with the chant overwhelming the young chief.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Astrid yelled in her high pitched voice.

This caught the attention of everyone, and Stormfly let off a smile, seeing that her viking is able to maintain the attention of everyone.

"There's only one way we can settle this...raise your hand if we should continue the search?" Astrid said, with absolutely no response in terms of any hands raising, except for Fishlegs of course, which generated a couple of laughs amongst the hall. "Right then uh, I think that concludes it then, doesn't it, Hiccup?" Astrid said, realising that the search has been highly rejected by everyone, and after nothing was turned up, felt like it was best to just get rid of the entire project.

Toothless stood up in stability as Hiccup collapsed his head flat onto his dragon's back, with Astrid placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay uh, it's probably best if you all just simply go, me and Hiccup need to talk, so go one, get your butts out of this place, GO GO GO!" she yelled, gradually increasing her voice as she mumbled through that sentence.

All the dragons and the dragon riders stayed as the ground searchers, all mixed up together in a large group, opened the door and walked out of the hall with ease. Tuffnut stayed as well, having to pretend that he cared about this entire deal.

"A-Astrid, is is true? has he really...g-gone?" Hiccup asked, as his head was still flat on Toothless's neck.

Stormfly made her way over to Astrid and ducked her head down to Astrid's side, with Astrid rubbing her snout.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup, but you know what? think about it, Morgan's gonna be looking down at us, thinking that we're great people for putting the effort in, you know?" she said, trying to give him reassurance.

"Oh Astrid, I really hope that's the case..." Hiccup replied, lifting his head up to reveal redness around his eyebrows from the emotional state he's in.

Tuffnut suddenly stood up, looking around the hall casually, before informing everyone on what he plans on doing next. "Well this has been an eventful day, I'll see you all around then ehy?" he said, looking at everyone sitting down, as well as the dragons, specifically Barf and Belch.

Hiccup raised his head up from Toothless to turn around slowly to Astrid's direction.

"It's okay, Hiccup, I promise..." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good person, you organised all of this, and that's the best Morgan could have ever asked for, trust me" she smiled.

Toothless was also emotional, his lips were tingling as his puppy eyes looked as sad as they have ever looked in a long time. The other dragons, especially Barf and Belch, were incredibly guilty of the fact that one of their vikings were responsible for this entire mess. Snotlout looked across at Hookfang, in which his dragon showed a supportive looking expression, something that was unusual as far as Hookfang goes; he was usually dis-obedient. Hiccup suddenly moved away from Toothless and Astrid to get over to Tuffnut who was stood near the door.

"YOUUUU!" he said, charging up to him and locking up his hand together so his knuckles were sticking out. Out of complete anger, Hiccup sent a fist COLLIDING like a meteorite to the earth into the right eye of Tuffnut, sending Ruffnut's brother down to the floor in a heap. His eye was soaking as it swolled up and turned black. Astrid, Toothless, and Barf and Belch were quick to charge over to the scene to calm things down; Ruffnut stood near her brother as he was sent onto the floor, and there was a mixture of mumblings which repeated the phrases of "NO NO NO" or "RELAX RELAX RELAX" The dragons themselves mumbled sounds that sounded like miniature roars. Tuffnut rubbed his eye as he was laying against the hall floor on his lower back.

"I TELL YOU WHAT TUFF," Hiccup said, being held by Toothless, and Astrid and everyone else.

"HICCUP, IT'S OKAY, IT'S OKAY!" Astrid repeated, as Hiccup tried to communicate with Tuffnut.

"I WANT YOU OFF BERK, YOU HEAR ME? I WANT YOU OFF OF MY ISLAND ONCE AND FOR ALL, YOU UNDERSTAND?" Hiccup yelled, with Hookfang and Meatlug finally stepping in to fill the gap between Hiccup and Tuffnut to stop Hiccup from attacking Tuffnut anymore. Tuffnut simply laughed, and slowly stood up as his eye felt dry and painful as it swelled all around his skin.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your cowardly life, you hear me?" Tuffnut said, looking down at the floor whilst keeping one hand onto his eye.

"YOU KNOW WH-" the door opened again behind Tuffnut, and the one that emerged from it was none other than Axel and his group of vikings who were sent to search the forests.

"Uh, what's goin on in here?" Axel said, as the rest of his group entered into the hall to see Tuffnut standing up with a black eye, and Hiccup himself being held back with mutliple dragons and Astrid.

"Look" Astrid said, "just wait for a minute guys" she said, referring to Axel, Gim and Jock. "Right, let Hiccup go" she finished, in which she was referring to Toothless, Barf and Belch and Stormfly.

They all released Hiccup from their grasp as the chief calmed down somewhat, still looking at Tuffnut with a fist looking like it's still in punching mode.

"Well uh...we went to dat area you said, and uh...why is she crying?" Axel said, referring to Ruffnut besides her brother. Barf and Belch quickly walked across the hall to stand besides Ruffnut, the two of them placed both their heads in hands reach of Ruffnut, comforting her as the chaos that just spilled within the hall had calmed down to a point.

"Never mind that, what did you want to say?" she asked Axel.

Hiccup and Astrid had completely forgotten about the forest search changes, and although Hiccup was calming down, he was still pretty raged, which was completely out of character for somebody who's usually awkward. Snotlout was battling his insides to stop himself from revealing that all along, he knew of Morgan's true fate. Hiccup breathed heavily as Toothless rubbed his head and purred with Hiccup, calming him down with cuteness and in general with the close friendship they have. Stormfly was stood behind Astrid after holding Hiccup back. Snotlout was trying to combat the temptations after what happened, he felt like what just happened in the hall was all his doing for not spilling the beans with Hiccup earlier. Tuffnut was making his way for the door, vowing to get revenge on Hiccup for doing this to him, whatever it may take. Ruffnut stayed with her dragon, and despite the fact that Tuffnut is her brother, she simply couldn't look up to him as just that anymore, due to what he's done to her after this turn, after everything he's done to Morgan, and everything he's said that he'll be doing in the future. Fishlegs was sitting in the corner, pledging for peace amongst the hall.

"H-He's not dead..." Axel said in a cracking manner...

 **Somebody eventually wouldn't be able to keep their anger in, and it was Hiccup who unleashed his anger into Tuffnut for everything the former-friend has done; from threatening Berk, from killing Morgan, or that's what everyone thinks, from acting like a jerk in general and (something unknown to everyone else) threatening his own sister, Hiccup has officially given Tuffnut the command to just leave Berk for his actions. A fight nearly broke out between them, but luckily, the dragons and all the vikings were there to put an end to the chances of that. The one aspect of the search that Hiccup and Astrid completely forgot about has turned out to bring in an actual result, something unexpected...the biggest twist might of finally been revealed. Morgan is NOT dead after all, but that's incredibly vague. Now that the truth is out, where will this lead next? Tuffnut has OVERHEARD this, and is surely looking to question Axel about it after he was sure that he killed Morgan. The fire is heating up, but things are now taking a twist. Will the plot behind Morgan's disappearance be revealed?**


	37. Spilling the beans

**RECAP: The search ultimately came to it's demise as nothing was turned up, or that's what Hiccup and everybody else thought. Forgetting that he and Astrid had sent out a group of stoick-like vikings to the forest as a replacement for Snotlout, who was originally pencilled in to search there by himself, Hiccup wouldn't expect that THAT would be the one to bring in Morgan, well, see him at least. As Morgan did all he could to escape the large trio from the cove, he came to the solution to just swim away to a lone island in the middle of the water, essentially stranding himself.**

Tuffnut walked up from behind Axel to stand besides him, ba curious as to what he just said. Axel noticed him, and took a few steps to the left, uncertain about whether or not he should be even talking to Tuffnut.

"What'd you say?" Tuffnut asked, as his black eye glared into the eyes of Axel with it's shiny surface.

"Well er...hol' dup a second, am I allowed to be talkin to ya?" Axel asked, pointing his large finger at Tuffnut whilst looking at Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid looked at Tuffnut as she walked up towards Axel, and as she did, there were growling noises to be heard amongst the hall from the dragons. They knew what Tuffnut really was, but it was Stormfly who was growling the loudest, seeing him close up to her viking.

"He shouldn't even be breathing his oxygen in here, let alone talk" Astrid said, pointing to the door behind Tuffnut. "Tuff, I think you know what's best for us right now, so get gone, will you? nobody really want's to see your face anymore" she added, once again pointing to the door.

Tuffnut was about to walk up to Astrid, but the second he took one foot ahead of his original position, the growls intensified and Stormfly walked over to Astrid's side. This caused him to back off and look around to the dragons.

"Okay, okay.." he said, in a lighter, sarcastic tone, "but can't you blame this on my sis for telling me to come inside here? not that I wanted to come but haha, hey, I've gotta celebrate what I had to do, right?" he said, laughing.

After he laughed, his expression underwent a more serious makeover.

"I swear, what I'm about to do is something to DIE for, haha" he once again laughed, breaking the serious expression he had just now, turning his back to the entire hall as he made his way to the door. He stopped right in front of it to look at Ruffnut, who was still standing besides Barf and Belch.

"You comin, sis?" he asked, as if everything was completely normal, turning his head to her.

"I don't think Ruff even want's to be around you anymore, just get outta here already, jesus" Astrid said, firmly gripping her dominance in the brief deliveries of conversation.

Tuffnut turned back around to the front of the hall where Hiccup was standing with Toothless, and Astrid standing besides Stormfly. The other dragons like Meatlug and Hookfang weren't with their vikings and instead, were scattered amongst the hall once again after they stood between Tuffnut and Hiccup as Hiccup tried to get some attacks on after delivering the punch.

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, brings my relatives into the equation, Astrid. You'll find that out soon enough, all of you..." Tuffnut said, slowly sliding his finger across the hall to everybody, including the dragons.

He even kept the finger pointing when it went across the large-viking searchers like Axel, Gim and Jock. They had no idea what this was all about, so they took it with a grain of salt.

"Especially you" Tuffnut added, firmly pointing to Hiccup as he stood with Toothless after the chief heard Axel's declarative about Morgan not being dead.

Hiccup had calmed down, and was breathing more steadier than three minutes ago. Tuffnut slowly opened the door and walked through it; there, he laughed within his breath as he managed to collect a crucial piece of his blue print for what he plans on doing not the day after tomorrow, but at this point, ANY time today or before the five days is up. He closed the door and stepped to the outside, not walking away, but standing right onto the hall door to get his ear onto it to hear everything that'll be thrown around everyone's mouth from the inside of the hall.

"Wots up with him?" Axel asked, scratching his own ear.

Astrid sighed, looking across the hall at everybody, "he just has to go, that's about it really," she said, as she was about to refer back to the statement Axel made.

"What do you mean he isn't dead? are you sure?" she asked, with Toothless and Hiccup's eyes brightened up after initially not hearing Axel's statement about Morgan potentially being alive, and hearing it being mentioned by Astrid just now.

"Well, er, dis kid is quite dah fasty one, isn't he? he was using dis stick and uh...christ, he was busy...drawing lines and that, but den once we tried to get him, he just er...ran off into dah woods, we lost track of him and uh...yah..." Axel said, struggling to explain the events that came about.

Hiccup walked besides Astrid, feeling a slight dip of hyperactive thoughts after Axel's claim.

"You...you actually saw him? where?" Hiccup asked, unaware that Axel had already explained at that point.

"He just said, Hiccup" Astrid said, turning to face him, "they're saying that he uh...he ran away didn't you say?" she asked, with Axel nodding slowly, "and he had a stick to draw lines? I mean, come on Hiccup, it's bound to be him since, to me personally," she pointed at her chest, "I find him an odd one, and drawing lines within the mud is certainly an odd thing to do, something you wouldn't even do, haha" she finished.

Hiccup thought about it for a second, but then wondered how and why he was actually in the forest drawing lines in the first place. Of course, the first part of his curiosity was more important than the one that involved drawing lines, so Hiccup looked at Axel as he prepared to ask him something in relation.

"Was it really him though? how did he get to the forest if it was? he couldn't of swam all that way, surely? uhh, wah?" he said, sounding confused but hopeful.

Toothless raised his neck up so his head was high above the floor as his ears raised up in a realisation to what was just described right now. Somehow, he knew Morgan wasn't dead, but just couldn't follow through with it, so his mind was playing up. It was a guarantee that his senses would start coming back at a more frequent rate at this point though, due to Axel himself saying that he wasn't dead. The biggest problem of all though, was that on Axel's side, he knew that he was stating the truth, yet Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Ruffnut as well as the dragons in the hall currently didn't know whether or not that it was the truth. The only exception from this was Snotlout, who was trying extremely hard not to give in into his feelings and confess that he knew Morgan was alive, and how he got to the forest. Snotlout and Gustav formed a 'team' if you will, to safely hide Morgan from the eyes and ears of everyone, with them being close friends and all. It was an unpredictable outcome from Hiccup though, if Snotlout was to truly confess.

"I mean...did a dragon take him?" Astrid asked, as she turned her head to Hiccup, but then consecutively to Axel.

"It coulda been one of des here dragons, possibleh?" Axel said, with the rest of his group still shrugging their shoulders out of uncertainty.

The third group was most likely on their way back, because Axel's group and this other group of three came back to the village after they both agreed that they couldn't be bothered waiting for the third one.

"I mean uh, I wouldn't think Toothless would do this without informing me?" Hiccup said, looking at the Night Fury behind him. Toothless nodded his head left and right as a no sign, with Hiccup looking back at Axel afterwards. "There you go, it'd be unusual if he did it because he'd always let me know on anything, so yeah, uh...what about you Astrid?" he added, facing Astrid.

"Pfft, don't look at Stormfly, you wanna remember what happened that day when she sent Morgan into the air?" Astrid laughed, looking at Stormfly and then back to Hiccup.

Stormfly looked down after Astrid made the comment, looking somewhat guilty-like as her yellow eyeballs and black pupils looked down at the floor as her head lowered.

"Uhh...OH, Fishlegs?" Hiccup said, looking to the corner of the hall, seeing Fishlegs sat there.

The second he heard his name called, Fishlegs rushed up to his feet in a panicked state, "W-WHAT?WHO?UHH,GOT IT?" he rushed, with everyone laughing at his response across the hall.

"Calm down, Fishlegs, do you know if Meatlug's been away for so-"

"Hiccup, stop right there..." Snotlout said, unable to contain his inside feelings any longer.

He stood up from the seat and looked straight ahead at Hiccup as Hookfang and the other dragons placed their attention on him. Axel and the guys also turned to face him.

"Oh so uh, I got up for nothing then? haha?" Fishlegs said, in a silent atmosphere, creating an awkward gust of breeze. Nobody responded as his face turned to a strawberry red.

Everybody turned their heads back around to Snotlout. "Go on Snotlout?" Hiccup said, turning his entire body to his direction.

"Ahem.." he said, rubbing his hand against his mouth.

He rubbed his helmet afterwards, hesitating to open his mouth. His hand then reached down to his dark-brown hair at the sides of his head, rubbing them briefly.

"It goes something like this, ahah...uh...friend takes air, finds target, grabs em up and takes em over there.." he said in a nonsense fashion, smirking and turning his eyes rapidly across the hall.

All that came out of it was a variety of confused faces, one in which made out Snotlout being an absolute weirdo. The rhyming part made him laugh, but he couldn't beat around the bush any longer. He wiped the smirk off his face and looked straight before bursting out into another laugh once the realisation hit him that the rhythm in his hint wasn't intentional. Snotlout laughed out loud, placing his hands onto his knees and looking down at the floor.

"Oh come on Snotlout, you said you had something to say, so SAY it?" Hiccup said, in a regular tone.

"Right right, Okay, so uh, to put it simply to you..." Snotlout said, not feeling as pressured after making himself laugh, "I've known about Morgan's uh...what do you wanna call it? state from day one of this entire search, wanna know why I took that rope, Astrid? it was because I took it to where Morgan was at, the forest, to give him the training you were intending on giving him on climbing. And uh, I had a friend of mine help me out, and he was the one who took Morgan to the forest. Make a guess, Larson. So there, I knew all along, Gustav knew all along, because we wanted to hide him so Tuff back there thought he was dead, which would provide Morgan with an advantage over him when they uh...go to duel I guess? because Tuff would have thought Morgan's dead and as a result, wouldn't need to train, whereas Morgan was secretly still alive and I at one point went over there to tr-"

"Woah woah .WOAAAAAH.." Hiccup said, moving away from Astrid closer to Snotlout.

The atmosphere just got a lot more intense.

"So...you've seen him whilst we've been wasting our time here busting our butts off trying to find him, and what? for NOTHING? what gives, Snotlout? are you gonna be like Tuff now?" Hiccup asked, clearly looking furious as well as Astrid and everyone else.

"No, not at all Hiccup, but you s-" Hiccup placed a palm upwards facing Snotlout, stopping his speech.

"So you're meaning to tell me...all of our dragons here, spent the entirety of the day looking for Morgan, including yesterday, yet you STILL didn't tell us when we were at the docks? and since when did Gustav arrive? I thought he was at the edge?" Hiccup said, not giving Snotlout a single chance to respond.

"Hiccup, he'-" Snotlout said, once again trying to respond.

"Enough, jesus Snotlout, I thought you were higher than that? Astrid, just take care of him, I can't bare a second of this anymore.." Hiccup said, rushing out towards the door as his footsteps climbed to a higher volume on every step.

He walked past Axel and his group to get to the door. Astrid looked at Snotlout disgustingly, before following Hiccup outside.

"What on earth are you doing?" she said to Snotlout, subsequently rushing over to Hiccup.

As they approached the door, everyone else in the hall, including all the dragons AND Hookfang, his OWN dragon, stared at him like he was crazy. Axel and his group were still not informed on what was actually going on, as in the backstory of this mess that just occured in the hall, so they looked normal and started talking amongst themselves.

Tuffnut heard the footsteps approaching after sticking his ear on the door for the duration of the inside conversation, and was quick to run out of the way to a spot where he couldn't be seen yet could still hear what was happening. He rushed over to the left side of the outside of the hall to hide himself away from the sights of everyone. He heard a slam on the door as it was opened quickly, also hearing footsteps amongst the path leading to the door from the outside. He leaned in closer, listening in on what was going to be said.

"Astrid, can you believe this?" Hiccup said, pacing up and down at the front of the hall.

"All this time, he's known? what kind of person is he? since when was Gustav ever apart of this?" he said, gradually increasing his volume in his voice.

Astrid replied to Hiccup, "I know, Hiccup, what Snotlout's done is a truly dumb thing, making us waste the time of our dragons and ourselves, you know, I took Stormfly for a super long journey...and plus, Snotlout took that rope without letting me know, and he's secretly been training him? honestly, I knew Snotlout was dodgy, but he's ten times as dodgy as he once was, I'm telling ya" she laughed.

Snotlout slowly sneaked out of the doors to confront Hiccup and Astrid, wanting to reassure them.

"Listen guys," he said, as Astrid turned around to face him as Hiccup was in shock, looking to the ground with his hands over his face.

"He's in the forest RIGHT NOW, we can get him and then this can all end? I'm really sorry, and on Gustav's behalf, I-I'm also sorry?" he said, rushing his words.

"On-On his behalf?" Hiccup said, turning around to face Snotlout from looking at the ground, "Gustav's dragon may have took him to that forest, Snotlout, as you've implied, but don't pit him into this, you're the one who's kept it hidden this ENTIRE time, why man? just why? I've been stressing and stressing and cracking stone after stone, just for you to tell us that you've been lying?" Hiccup said, before turning back to Astrid.

"Astrid, you go and tell those lot to find him, If anybody in there has a slight caring in their hearts, they'll go and see for themselves if Morgan's there at that place, and if not, then Snotlout would have lied to us for a second time, and for the record, Snotlout, if Morgan is truly alive and is found when somebody eventually goes to the forest to find him, maybe I'll forget about it, but this...this has really hurt me, and I hope you feel ashamed, man, oh, hang on a second" Hiccup said, giving into the temptation to just tell them all himself to check the forests for Morgan.

He opened the door and popped his head inside the hall, with everyone and the dragons turning their attention to him as Snotlout and Astrid stood outside, "IF ANYONE HERE CAN, GO AND SEE IF MORGAN'S THERE, BRING HIM BACK, WE CAN'T LET HIM DIE NOW IF HE'S TRULY ALIVE" he said, closing the door instantly.

Hiccup turned back around and briefly looked at Snotlout to give him a disgusting look before rushing away from the hall building in a speedy walk, having enough of everything around him.

Astrid quickly turned around to Snotlout, "It's probably best for you to just get outta here for now, go on," she said, once again following Hiccup as they both sped through the village, with the former-ground searcher vikings resuming their past positions, with some doing fishing and some carrying stuff around.

They all locked their eyes onto Astrid and Hiccup as they passed, wondering what the entire commotion was about. Snotlout looked on hopelessly, like a small fish in a big pond, before deciding to walk back into the hall. As he did, everyone, including the dragons, were leaving past him. It looked like Axel and his group were staying, though. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Toothless as well as the dragons amongst the two vikings inside were leaving. Hookfang hesitated as he approached the door though, looking on at his viking.

"Please help me, I'm lost on what to do, pal.." Snotlout said to Hookfang, in which the dragon simply found it hard to express his emotions.

This was the first time Hookfang had genuinely felt shocked at what Snotlout's actions consisted of, which is really odd for a dragon who's typically dis-obedient.

"Hookfang?" he said, as the dragon walked past Snotlout gently towards the door.

The last remaining dragon had finally left, leaving Snotlout stranded in side the hall, with nobody on his side after confessing. The door shut, leaving Snotlout in a mostly-silent, cold and depressing atmosphere. His eyes were generating tears as he took off his helmet. His lips were shaking in sadness, feeling bad for keeping all of this concealed until the worst possible time. He simply sat on the table to look down at the floor like a statue. Axel, feeling pity for Snotlout, walked over to him as did his group.

"Dis'll all get cleared up, I promise ya" he said to Snotlout, who looked up.

"Nah, it won't, trust me, I've lied and lied and now I'm more of a coward than I've ever called Hiccup, this is a mess I've gotten myself into..." Snotlout replied, with Axel looking at Jock and Gim as they all were uncertain about what to do.

Hookfang and Stormfly all took off into the air, being without their vikings and whatnot. Hookfang had guilt inside him, but the Monstrous Nightmare for once realised that his viking managed to do something so bad that it'd effect the progress of something. Meatlug was the only one to go last, with Fishlegs hugging her before she fully took off to join the other two. Fishlegs walked away afterwards, feeling upset at the possibility of the closest friend he had to be possibly dead. Toothless, meanwhile, looked up at the sky. The Night Fury wasn't going to leave this unchecked, especially after everything he and Hiccup went through. His senses were pointing to the forests this entire time, but as said before, he just couldn't follow through with it. Now, there's a foundation for the Night Fury to put everything back in order to clear up this mess and to ultimately get rid of Tuffnut. Toothless ran before taking off into the air, spreading his wings out wide as his blackness had shown in the sky. The Night Fury was heading for the forest to see for himself if Morgan was there. He let off a roar as he took off into the air at a speedy rate, feeling hopeful that Morgan is there.

Tuffnut looked from the side of the hall to see nobody in his presence, unaware that Snotlout and Axel, Gim and Jock as well as the other group are still inside.

"How interesting...giving me THIS" he said, pointing to his black eye, "is one thing, but nobody brings my sis into this...poor Snotlout, awwww, hahahahah" he laughed, "looks like my work isn't done, and with the forest in occupation, I ought to get my work up to 100% completion, hahahah" Tuffnut said, finally walking from the edge towards his hut. He just dropped a massive hint on what he could potentially do TODAY or tomorrow, which is horrifying.

 **Bad bad mistake, Snotlout. Some things are best never told, yet Snotlout just confessed that all this time, he's known of Morgan's status. Axel had revealed that he had seen Morgan in his search today, but Snotlout kept it all hidden; he took a rope to train Morgan with, which he didn't confess to until now, and now nobody is willing to work by his side for lying to everyone. Snotlout is no Tuffnut, nobody is, but Tuffnut now has the advantage this time, whereas everyone thought Morgan would have the advantage. Can Snotlout claim forgiveness? What does Tuffnut mean by 'What I'm about to do'? Will Toothless see the truth before him when he sets off into the forest?**


	38. Fury of the Nightly

**RECAP: Snotlout couldn't hold it in any longer, and after numerous attempts to stop himself, he had finally confessed to everybody that he's known of Morgan's whereabouts and his status this entire time. This obviously didn't go down well with everyone, who spent their time looking all over the island for nothing. On the other hand, Tuffnut has proposed that he'll be getting his 'work completion to 100%' as vague as that is, and Toothless is determined to get to the bottom of this mess by seeing for himself if Morgan's alive before anybody else, utilising a Night Fury's aspect as being the most intelligent dragon of all.**

With Toothless now in the air on his way to the forest, Hiccup was still making his way through the villages to get to his two-storied place, with Astrid still following him from behind. As they neared the slope in which Hiccup's place was situated on, Astrid was trying to look for solutions to everything that had just occurred within the hall.

"Come on Hiccup," she said, raising her tone as they got closer to the slope, "surely there's a better way of overcoming this, instead of making a run for it?" she finished.

Hiccup had turned around to face Astrid as his face looked distraught with redness and his teary eyeballs.

"Astrid," he said, "do you not realise what h-h-he's done?! he lied to us all," Hiccup made a pointing gesture with his hands towards Astrid whilst speaking, "we spent all day yesterday and most of today looking for Morgan, yet he didn't tell us we were wasting our time? it's the lowest of the low, and I'm not willing to make myself fall down a couple of blocks for some s-s-SNAKE!" he finished, stuttering towards the final word of his sentence.

"H-Hiccup, there's-" she couldn't even get a sentence in, with Hiccup walking up to the door of his place and walking inside it.

Astrid simply sighed, following him upwards to the slope of the building and opening the door herself to let herself in.

"Hiccup?!" she said, looking at the stairs which lead up to the second floor.

Astrid walked up the stairs slowly, to hear Hiccup's voice in a mumbling, saddening tone. She walked into his room as he was sat on his bed with redness surrounding the vicinity of his eyeballs. He was visibly sweaty, and was breathing heavily in complete sadness. Astrid walked into the room near Hiccup, preparing to sit down on the bed, but noticed a rectangular device-like thing.

"W-What's that?" Astrid said, pointing to the phone Hiccup had placed on his bed.

"It's that phone thing, Astrid, do you not remember?" he replied, in a slow fashion due to his guilt over letting Morgan down.

"Ohhh, why's it here then?" she laughed, grabbing it and holding it into her hands.

"Astrid DON'T!" Hiccup said, panicking that Astrid was about to, for whatever reason, drop the phone.

"Okay okay, here, take it Hiccup, calm yourself down, holyy" Astrid said, offering the phone towards Hiccup in her hands.

He took the phone off of her lightly, before she finally sat down besides him on his bed.

"I thought that this..." Hiccup hesitated, looking down at the phone as he layed it on his lap, keeping it into his grasp, "I thought that this would make a great representation of how lovely the kid was, you know?" he said, wiping his fingers against his eyeballs to get rid of the tears.

Astrid truly felt annoyed at Snotlout as much as Hiccup did, and she also felt upset at how Hiccup was feeling, because at the end of the day, vikings on Berk ultimately look out for each other, and a couple like Astrid and Hiccup are more than perfect representations of just that.

"Listen Hiccup," she said, placing a hand behind his back, "I've said this before but I'll say it again, the efforts you've gone into finding Morgan..that's enough in my book to call yourself a great friend, and do you know what? I'm sure he'll be looking down on us right now and he'll be saying that hey, at least he put the effort in into finding me, what a good guy, do you see what I mean?" she said, breathing afterwards.

"I-I guess," Hiccup hesitated, "but where do we go from here? I-I don't even know if Morgan will still be where those large searchers were?"

Astrid simply looked up at him, "Hiccup, the truth hurts, but I think you and myself both know what's happened at this point"

As soon as Astrid said that, Hiccup lowered his head so his eyes would be facing the floor.

"But Hiccup, you were the one to bring peace amongst dragons and vikings..." Astrid said, standing up in front of a seated Hiccup, "you've helped us all establish friendships and relationships with dragons..and now you're the one who's managed to bring a happy face to somebody who's most likely up there now," she pointed upwards to the roof.

"Then really...it should be me who should check where those guys claimed he was, then, right?" Hiccup asked Astrid, as he continued to wipe his face after looking up from the floor.

"The ball's in your court, Hiccup. If you really feel that way, go and get him, you'll have my support along the way" she said, in a supportive manner. "Remember what I said though, if worse comes to worse, we simply have to deal with the truth" she added.

Hiccup slowly stood up from his seated position on his bed with Morgan's phone in his hand.

"You know what, Astrid?" he said, wiping his face for a final time to get rid of the tears. "I think it's only reasonable for me to put the effort into seeing for myself if he's alive, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do"

Astrid smiled at this statement, and walked closer to Hiccup to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his back to hug the life out of him.

"Never forget this, Hiccup. You're a good viking, quite dorky at times I admit, but you're good" she laughed. "Now go and get that kid" she said in a motivating way.

Hiccup nodded as Astrid moved backwards from the hug, giving Hiccup a sense of confidence. He nodded off at Astrid before looking at the stone slabs in the corner of the room.

"I uh..I should probably go and find Toothless then" he said, after being reminded of his dragon after looking at the spot where the Night Fury usually sleeps.

Hiccup walked through the doorway and looked down the stairs from the top, recovering from his sadness. He walked down the stairs slowly before reaching the ground floor. He walked over to the front door to open it and walk outside. There, he walked all the way to the front of his house, looking in various directions as the sun was noticeably making a drop in preparation for the night time.

"TOOTHLESS?" Hiccup yelled, expecting his dragon to be near this vicinity.

Nothing came of it, except a vacant sound within the air. Hiccup walked further away from his house as Astrid was walking down the stairs to call for Toothless again.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOTHHHLESSSSSSSSSS?!" he yelled, this time with his voice echoing in the air.

Still, nothing came of it, except a couple of vikings within the distance turning their attention to Hiccup and looking at him like he's a dodgy fellow.

Astrid stepped outside after walking down the stairs after hearing Hiccup's voice at the loudest volume it's been at in a while. Hiccup heard her footsteps behind him and turned around to face her as she was standing near the front doorway.

"Astrid, wasn't Toothless just here?" he asked, scratching his hair.

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure he was" Astrid replied, looking to the left and right briefly.

"Huh, I mean, It'd be ideal if he was here right NOW" he emphasised the final word in his first half of the sentence, "so I can have more time to check before it's potentially too late" he finished.

Astrid offered to help Hiccup find Toothless by going back to the hall, because she was thinking that the Night Fury was potentially inside the hall still.

"I think it'd be best if we just check where we last were, come on Hiccup" Astrid said, walking towards the hall's direction from the two-story house.

Hiccup followed her, eventually walking by her side. He still held the phone in his grasp, because if out of a miracle, he finds Morgan when he eventually checks the forest, he'll be able to hand over the phone, something in which Morgan considers to be a vital possession. Not that Hiccup knows that, but he did just say that it's a perfect representation of Morgan.

Can you see how much things can change in a short period of time? Astrid's motivational words have driven Hiccup to do the checking himself, when he was just upset and broken after hearing about Snotlout's lies this entire time.

**HICCUP AND ASTRID BOTH ARRIVE BACK AT THE HALL AFTER HICCUP'S BRIEF BREAK DOWN**

The hall sounded quiet from the outside, and it appeared as if everybody had left from when Hiccup was still inside. Nonetheless, he and Astrid were still sure that their dragons were inside. Hiccup was the first one to open the door to walk in, and he kept it open after walking in for Astrid. Once they both walked in, there were no dragons, not even Toothless, but instead, Snotlout talking with Gim, Jock and Axel, as well as the other three.

"Uh, excuse us?" Hiccup said, grabbing the attention of the large vikings and Snotlout, who wanted to extinguish the fire between him and Hiccup and Astrid.

"Where did our dragons go?" he asked, not being clear on who he was asking, so everyone assumed that it was directed at them as a whole.

"We dun't have dah slightest of clues" Axel said, as he and his group were standing near the table that was being used by Snotlout.

"Well Astrid, we're officially screwed, hahaha" Hiccup sarcastically laughed.

"I mean, they don't just disappear into the thin air, I'm sure you have some sort of clue, come on now?" Astrid said, pointing towards the group.

"Well uh, dey did actually walk outta here before, but dats all, and dis guy here," Axel pointed at Snotlout, "spoke to one of em before he walked out as well, so there yah go" he finished.

"Well uh, what're we gonna do about this, Astrid? I can't do any checking without Toothless" Hiccup said, before being overtaken by Snotlout, who stood up from the table and walked over towards the two.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, listen to me man, what I did wasn't intended to be a bad thing, I was only doing what I- uh, well, what WE thought was best" he said, sounding desperate in his voice.

"Snotlout, I really don't wanna hear it anymore, it's hurt me enough that you've willingly made us waste our time, but something tells me that what you've said is actually true, because this guy here," Hiccup pointed off at Axel, "also claimed that he saw Morgan earlier today, which just makes it even more terrible, so when I" Hiccup pointed at his own chest, "go and look back there and I somehow find him, I'll most likely let it pass, but still, you shouldn't let us down like that" Hiccup said.

He and Astrid started walking towards the door, but as they were, there were footsteps at the speed of a cheetah emerging in their ears. Snotlout rushed through the air to run in front of Astrid and Hiccup before they made their way out.

"Please just listen to me, I know I've called you this and that, and man, I'm willing to admit that I'M the coward in this situation, but you just HAVE to understand where I was coming from on my point of view, please" Snotlout pledged, wanting to fix the bridge up between himself and Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, pulling off a reluctant-type of expression before looking back at Snotlout.

"We don't have all day Snotlout" Hiccup said, looking towards the door behind Snotlout, but it was Astrid who made the U-Turn.

"You know what, Hiccup?" she said, turning to face him, "it's still light out there, it might be getting towards the end of the day, but surely, we can pass off some time? I think we should at least give him a chance, wouldn't you say?" she finished.

Hiccup sighed, rubbing the back of his neck because of the fact that he was so conscious about the time. He was thinking that he HAD to check before nighttime had fallen, so you could see why. In the end, Hiccup decided to hear Snotlout out, as did Astrid, but their faces looked quite the opposite of being happy.

"C-Can we uh, sit down for this?" Snotlout asked, pointing to the table that he was just sat at.

Hiccup once again reluctantly agreed, nodding very very slowly as he and Astrid followed Snotlout to the table much farther from the wooden pillar. They all took their seats, with Snotlout sitting in front of Astrid and Hiccup.

"Uh guys," Hiccup said, referring to Axel, Gim and Jock and the other group, "Could you just give us some private space for now?" he asked.

The large vikings surprisingly obeyed with ease, with Axel taking his helmet off briefly before putting it back on, as a salute to Hiccup's request.

"Of course we can, com'on lads" Axel said, as the group started making their way out of the hall. As they left entirely, Hiccup took off his helmet and placed it onto the table, feeling the weight of it cause a cramp on his head. He rubbed his hair as it came dangling on his fringe.

"Right, what do you want?" Hiccup asked, as the hall was occupied by just them.

"I want the two of you to understand my main point I was trying to make beforehand, I was only doing what I felt was best for Morgan's survival, and I can give you an in-depth explanation of it" Snotlout said, shaking a bit out of guilt. "I know what Tuff's like, I know what he want's to do to this kid, and I wanted to contribute to his safety and his chances of overcoming Tuff, but what I did wasn't intentional at all, it just came out of pure randomness" he finished. "I've already told you that Tuff threw Morgan off the docks, and I need to tell you about the other person, Gustav. Gustav came along, used his dragon to take him back to the forests over there, as he told me virtually in those words, and then he kind of just...he told me the plan, and I was more than happy to ob-" Snotlout was stopped by Hiccup.

"So you didn't think of it? it was just Gustav? and how can we believe that it was Gustav?" he asked.

"Hiccup, I can't prove it, but I can one hundred percent, positively assure you that it was him, he told me himself. But what I'm trying to say is that, out of all of this, I didn't intend to do bad, I only-I only intended to contribute...I wanted to save Morgan as much as you guys did...and that's where the idea came with the whole keeping Morgan away from everybody, so Tuff would believe Morgan to be dead, meaning that he wouldn't have to prepare anymore, yet Morgan would secretly be training. Do you understand me? that's why I trained him myself, well uh.." at that moment, Snotlout recalled the absolute failure of him trying to train Morgan to climb with a hooked rope back in the cove.

"And if that doesn't bring me out of your bad sights, then all I can say is...Hiccup?" he turned his eyes straight over to Hiccup, who looked straight at Snotlout as a result, "I'm really, really, and man, I've never been more genuine before in an apology, sorry for making you all waste your time, I mean, I've never felt more sorry before, and like I said, I only wanted to do good.." Snotlout said, resting his elbows on the table.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout with a raised eyebrow.

"So why didn't you just tell us about it? me and Astrid can uh...keep secrets" he said.

"I guess I just didn't want to risk Tuff knowing about it" Snotlout replied.

Hiccup and Astrid once again looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders before looking back at Snotlout as the three sat in the empty hall with the wooden pillar.

"Well uh, I mean, if you told us before we decided to commence a search, then we could of easily sorted that out and worked with you and uh...Gustav, but Snotlout, you shouldn't have kept it a secret to us this entire time. Despite the fact that you call me names all the time, I can't stay angry at somebody who was only trying to help, so you know what? we can put this all besides us and work together to find Morgan once and for all" Hiccup said, smiling at Snotlout, who smiled back in joy.

Astrid looked less cheerful about it, however.

"I never trusted you anyways, and I certainly won't now, but I guess I can say the same as Hiccup" she said. "But the next time you give me a task of returning something you didn't even tell me you were gonna use, I'll make you telling me an imperative by any means" Snotlout nodded, laughing at Astrid's comment whilst feeling good about himself making up with Hiccup.

"So uh, Hiccup, are you still gonna go where those guys told you to?" Snotlout asked, referring to finding Morgan in the forest.

"Yeah but I can't find Toothless anywhere, the friggin reptile. I'm hoping though that he's probably out there himself looking for Morgan. I dunno, I mean...ugh.." Hiccup was lost for words.

He was motivated by Astrid after feeling sad earlier to go and check the forest, but with no dragons in sight, including Toothless, Hiccup was contemplating whether to just accept the truth that Morgan's most likely dead.

"Hookfang isn't particularly fond of me at the moment, so I dunno what we could do, it's gettin pretty dark out there now though, isn't it?" Snotlout said.

Astrid was also uncertain, but she had a willingness to volunteer.

"I mean, uh, I could maybe go there later on? when it's a bit more quieter around the island? the best chance we'll get is at night, because Morgan, IF he's alive, will probably be stuck in one position whilst sleeping, you and Snotlout should probably stop stressin' out for the day, I'll do it myself, huh?" she offered.

Hiccup looked up at Astrid with widened eyes.

"Oh no, Astrid, I'm the one who brought Morgan here, and I'll be the one to fi-" he was interrupted.

"Hiccup...take a break, leave it to me, I'll walk there without Stormfly, I don't wanna give Morgan a fright, what do you say?" she once again offered.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Astrid? it's not an easy thing to do?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, you should get somebody as big and strong as me! haha!" Snotlout said, before Astrid rolled her eyes at him.

"All it takes to shut your mouth is a punch to your arm, Snotlout" she said, laughing back at him. Snotlout simply kept quiet for the duration of her appearance.

"If you can, Astrid, and if you want to, then go ahead" Hiccup said, standing up from his seat at the same time as Snotlout.

"I'll go when it's pitch black" Astrid concluded, nodding at both Hiccup and Snotlout (even though she still didn't trust Snotlout entirely)

**TOOTHLESS HAS SEARCHED THE FOREST, COMING UP WITH NOTHING, BUT AFTER A BRIEF FLYOVER OF THE FOREST, HE ARRIVES AT THE EDGE OF THE COVE**

The Night Fury stopped, after using his flying ability to gain a quicker idea of what the forest consists of; this was the same forest that he was shot down in by Hiccup, so it was all familiar to him in a way. Toothless looked all over the cove, a place famous for his origins of his friendship with Hiccup. The sun was getting less and less lighter in the sky, making it gradually turn into a night sky, so Toothless had to be quick.

The Night Fury flew downwards from the top to land into the cove, and he landed facing the waterfall. He looked all around the place to see nothing but surrounding walls with moss, tree branches on top of them and of course, the shield Hiccup got stuck. Toothless started walking nearer the waterfall, letting off a purr-like sound, the one he did when Hiccup took his foot off of Toothless's drawing all those years ago whilst they bonded. Using his intelligence, Toothless had assumed that Morgan was resting behind the waterfall, which was a pretty smart conclusion.

He walked all the way to the side where the surface started cutting off into a thinner fraction, to the point it fitted behind the waterfall, and there was nobody there. Toothless's ears lowered as his puppy eyes looked to the ground. His wings were dragging against the grass, feeling weakened by coming up short in finding Morgan. He walked back to the main land of the cove, where the lake was in front of him.

Toothless then once again turned his eyes to the shield, and remembered the first day Morgan came here; he was hidden behind that particular spot, and as a result, used his wings to increase his walking speed to rush over there. The Night Fury looked over the shield with his big neck and his ears raised up in hope, but again, nobody was amongst the boulders that the shield was stuck to. Toothless looked down again, slowly turning his body away from the shield and once again back to the main surface.

He wanted to be with Morgan as much as Morgan wanted to be with him. As he was walking slowly, Toothless walked his paw onto a medium-sized stick, and as a result, it caused a snapping sound, giving the Night Fury a surprise. But upon looking down, Toothless emitted another purr, but it had a curiosity tone to it. The Night Fury backed up to witness a square-drawn line amongst the mud, along with other scribbled patterns and circles within it.

Toothless tilted his head towards the left with his ears raised up again, wondering what this all meant. The Night Fury suddenly realised though that the smallness of the lines, and the fact that there was a stick in the middle of nowhere (which backed his thought up), meant that this could have only been done by a human, or drawn by a human, and what Axel said about finding Morgan alive after he searched in the forest, must of meant that this was where Morgan originally was not too long ago.

Toothless looked around the cove, as the sun lowered even further, and felt a heart-attack sensation within his heart. He let off a sad-sounding purr, after realising that what Axel said was true; Morgan WAS seen in the forests all along, but it looked like Morgan had gone elsewhere, but that wasn't why he was sad entirely; Toothless had a sense of deja-vu after seeing these lines; they looked familiar, and he recalled that he at one time did something similar to this, where he took a tree branch into his mouth to scribble some lines in the mud as he was still getting to know Hiccup.

Why is that relevant? because Morgan intended on copying Toothless on that, and he ALSO intended on making it a symbolisation of the fact that he want's to be Toothless's best friend. Toothless widened his puppy eyes at the realisation, because he didn't know that Morgan loved him to THIS extent, to the point that he'd copy what he had already done.

The Night Fury looked all over the drawings, letting off constant purrs at them. He now knows that Morgan doesn't just like him, he LOVES him. Of course, Morgan has done this before, even in front of Toothless, when Toothless took him back here to get him an apple after all the dragons of Berk kidnapped Morgan to the Rookery Island, but this was different; this solidified the point that Morgan really means it when he said that he wanted to replace Hiccup as Toothless's best friend.

Toothless let off a bigger sound than usual; a crying roar where he raised his head up to the sky and roared a crying sound. After the short-yet-loud sound, Toothless looked back down at the floor before realising that the sky was getting darker. Toothless simply curled up onto the floor with his tail near to the right of his head, wanting to rest here for the night.

He didn't want to leave this area, after realising Morgan had drawn all of this due to how much he loves him. Toothless also thought that if he slept here, Morgan might turn up, so he can 1. Take him back, but most importantly, 2. Love him with all the world, even as much as he does Hiccup. Morgan has finally accomplished what he intended on doing all this time; show Toothless that he loves him, and now he'll be getting the same treatment as Hiccup does if Morgan does turn up to Toothless. The Night Fury shut his eyes for the night, resting his tail fins over his paws.

**MORGAN IS STILL ON THE ISLAND, BUT AFTER HEARING A ROAR WITHIN THE LAND IN FRONT OF HIM, HE HAD A SURPRISE**

Morgan sat up, with his heart beating much faster than usual after hearing a roar within the forest in front of this small island, and to add onto that, not a far distance away either. Seriously, it only takes like 3 minutes to swim from here to get back to the main land of the forest. The roar sounded like the one when Toothless was initially shot down by Hiccup and you could hear it all the way from the ground, but, in contrast, this one sounded like a sad one. Morgan had heard it just as he was about to lay down as the sun was turning the Berk sky red, and he had a feeling that it was most likely Toothless.

"WOAH, what the hell was that?!" he said, despite already knowing who it most likely was.

Morgan had an urge to just swim across the water back to the forest and see who the dragon was, which he was aware that that would obviously risk him being seen. Morgan was STILL in the mindset that Tuffnut didn't know he was alive, so he thought that it was still best not to be seen, despite the fact that Axel saw him, and despite the fact that he acknowledged that he dragged the whole Tuffnut thing on when it was a waste of time. He still wanted to be safe, though. Morgan simply couldn't hold his urges in, before speaking to himself again.

"Screw it, if they see me, they see me. I really wanna find out if it's a dragon or not" he said, feeling ambitious for once.

He looked up, and walked over to the water on this small island. His viking-clothes were already dampy, as well as his boots, so it didn't help that he was about to swim in water AGAIN.

"Erm, actually, do I come back here?" he asked himself, unsure if it's worthwhile coming back here.

He might do, he might not. There were a lot of questions going through his mind. He took the first step into the water, and so his exploration begins...

The night time is gradually getting closer, with the skies becoming a darker shade of blue by the minute.

**SOMEWHERE ON BERK**

Carrying a sword around with you could signify you're about to do something deadly, but a bow just takes the cherry off the cake. Placing the sword into one of those sword pockets from his belt, the bow was now held within his grasp, as the arrows were kept within another pocket, the exact same size as an arrow, but bigger so it could contain numerous ones. He stepped out onto the path and set his journey towards the forest, prepared to deliver the ending he was initially going to give at a later time, but after his eye became a black, silver surface, plans had changed within his mentality...

"All good things must indeed come to an end, and sometimes that ending comes from the train of unexpected.." Tuffnut said, walking from the village onto the grass, fully equipped.


	39. The preview

**RECAP: Hiccup's breakdown after everything that's happened, specifically, the lie that Snotlout has confessed to, didn't last long, thanks to Astrid's motivational words. Now, determined to check the forest once more after getting word from Axel that he's seen Morgan, Hiccup WAS at least going to do it, but Astrid has volunteered to do it. So it's settled; Astrid will be making a visit at night time as Berk rests for the night, but she isn't the only one going there; vowing to get revenge, Tuffnut is also making a journey there, but for a significantly different purpose.**

Morgan hesitated as his boots stepped further within the water, having already made his viking clothes all dampy from swimming in it before. He took another step in, and increased his speed at this point. He thought that he should just get back over there as fast as possible so he wouldn't have to think about the damage he's doing to these clothes. As the water finally reached his waist, Morgan started splashing his hands back and fourth within the water as he kicked his legs off the ground and onto the surface of the water. The moon was making it's way up into the sky as he did this, which only enhanced the scary thought of anything that lurks beneath his swimming body. The ground had finally shrunk to a point that his feet didn't even reach them, meaning that he was far out into the water on his way back to the forest which was only 2-3 minutes away. As he rapidly splashed, his stamina was losing out really quickly, quicker than usual, and as a result, his speed in his swimming decreased. He was drinking in the salt water as well, which didn't help with his focus. He raised his head higher above the water to spit out the sour taste of the water. He was still splashing his arms and legs against it as he saw the land get closer and closer gradually. His breathing was overtaking his focus, and he continued to decrease in speed. Morgan once again raised head to see the forest getting bigger, showing that he's closing the gap as the moon was slowly raising itself up into the sky. It's shine was starting to reflect off of the water.

"Omm-mugh-my-gouugh-d" Morgan said, with his mouth constantly dropping in and out of the water.

As he looked up again, he felt his feet touch a surface beneath the water, and the forest was much much closer than it ever has been, implying that Morgan has finally made it across. As the surface was increasing in height, forcing Morgan to stand up as he got to the shallow part, he was breathing heavily as he felt a hot sensation run through his body. He was so unfit that despite the fact he was in water, he'd still feel like he was sweating. Nonetheless, he stood up onto the forest edge as he looked with relieve at the trees ahead. He looked towards the diagonal left, before turning to the diagonal right, before looking straight ahead of himself. In preparation of potentially running into Toothless as he goes ahead with this risky journey, he took in a big breath, and let it all out after five seconds, because his heart was feeling like it was heating up at the thought of running into Toothless.

"I can do this, I can do this.." he said, taking a step forwards into the forest, but hesitating by stepping back.

Out of pure silliness and motivation, Morgan slapped his right cheek with his palm to make himself feel all hyped up, but all it did was agitate the scar he had on his right cheek, causing him to moan and place his hand subsequently on the scar. If you remember, he got this scar from when he tossed that stick into the air by mistake before it scratched the surface of his skin after getting too close to the falling stick.

"WHY DO I DO THESE THINGS? ARGHH!" he said, feeling absolutely annoyed whilst standing at the edge of the Berk forest.

He looked back at the small island he was just at, before looking back at the spine trees. Letting go off the scar, he simply breathed heavily again before walking forwards entirely. He walked into the mixture of trees, unable to avoid his urge to see what the cause of that loud roar was that he heard when he was back at the small island just a 3-minute swim away.

Toothless opened his eyes after a brief sleep, and he realised that the nighttime had finally fell upon Berk. The Night Fury raised his head off the ground, raising his ears up before looking around in every direction of the cove. There was no sign of Morgan anywhere to be seen, nor was there any marks left behind to signify that he's been here whilst Toothless has slept. The Night Fury stood up, letting off another sad purr before opening his mouth to emit a light-blaze across the ground in a square-shape. Toothless simply woke up for the fact that it was a colder night than usual, so he warmed up the ground he was sleeping on before resting back down, with his tail fins covering his legs again. Toothless looked up with his eyes before dropping his head back down to the floor, closing his eyes again. He was hoping to wake up the next morning with Morgan in this area.

**ASTRID ARRIVES AT THE FOREST AFTER STARTING HER WALK FROM THE VILLAGE TO IT WHILST THE SUN WAS STILL SETTING, MAKING HER ARRIVE RIGHT ON TIME AT NIGHTFALL**

Astrid had been given the phone by Hiccup before she took off from the hall. He wanted to ensure that if she finds Morgan, she'll be able to hand over something he thinks that Morgan considers important. Astrid had arrived at the forest, as everywhere on Berk came to a silence. She walked into the first half of the forest, looking around the trees and the dark atmosphere. She had carefully placed the phone in a secure position within her grasp, so if she comes to the point that she finds Morgan, she'll be able to hand it over. As she walked up to a more steeper variant of the forest with boulders scattered amongst it, there was complete silence within the trees and there were no bird chirps like there were in the daytime. Astrid kept silent for the duration of her journey because she wasn't keen on the idea of talking to herself. As she stopped to look around this hilly part of the forest, one boulder in particular caught her attention; it was quite big, but she wasn't going to let this catch her focus on the task in hand. She walked further away, deeper into the forest as she was slowly approaching the point in which the pine trees were coming. She wasn't phased by the cold, because Astrid was amongst one of the toughest vikings to ever grace Berk, and as a result, she was clearly correct in saying that she didn't need Stormfly to help her on her task. She turned her face gradually across the scenery, which Berk is most famous for, just to make sure that she wasn't missing out on anything. Her eyes saw nothing, so she continued on. She kept walking forwards as her head turned up to the sky, with the moon shining it's white colours over the forest as a light source in a way. It was a clear sky, with a few patches of clouds, but the moon had the advantage as a result, with it's ability to create a big force of light over the course of the night time. Astrid suddenly stepped on a stick, making it crack and as a result, caused her to have a miniature flinch. She looked down at the ground as she ducked down to hold onto the stick, wondering if it came from anybody. She held it in every single angle possible, but she came to the determination that it was far too small, and that nobody would have a use for a stick here anyways. She tossed it to the side and stood back up straight as she walked forwards again. She was getting closer and closer to the sunken piece of land that was the cove, but she wasn't going to go there straight away, because she wanted to check different areas close by, just to make sure that Morgan isn't sleeping somewhere on the top part of the forest.

Morgan was already closing in on the cove, because of the fact that he's at the far end of the forest, and the farther you go, the nearer you'll get to the sunken place that is the cove. He was already starting to notice a lower piece of surface from amongst the trees he was surrounded in. He's been walking for 5 minutes, and he's already nearing it. Little does he know, he'll be seeing something he wouldn't expect to actually be there once he gets to the edge of it.

"Oh? is that it?" Morgan said to himself, pointing to what looks like a hole, seeing the cove at last.

He increased his speed, but as he was doing this, there was a more rapid snapping-sound of all the sticks under his feet, meaning that Toothless could potentially wake up to hear it, and he'll see Morgan. Not that Morgan knows that the Night Fury is actually there, but still, the risk is there. As Morgan pushed his way through the final branches of the large trees, his eyes were opened up to the cove, seeing the lake with it's lovely waterfall. The moonlight made the place look ten times as better than in the day. As Morgan held onto a boulder besides himself to look over the cove, his eyes noticed a black-shadowy thing which appeared to be resting where Morgan drew those lines, and even Morgan recalled that that was where he drew.

"W-What the hell?" he said, looking over to the part of the cove where the shield was stuck in between the boulders, but that wasn't where his eyes were aiming at; they were aiming at this big black thing just resting there casually, as if it's asleep, whatever it is.

Morgan at this point started shaking because of the realisation; he knew it was Toothless, because the tail gives it away, it's long and his wings could be made out as well. It was at this point that Morgan ducked down a bit lower, holding onto the boulder besides him as a cover.

He started whispering as quietly as possible to himself, "H-holy...it is Toothless...o-oohh my..." he said, sounding excited.

He suddenly looked down at his soaked viking clothes, throwing a frown at the sight of water dripping off his head, arms, legs, and hands and the clothes, but the realisation that the roar came from Toothless over here in the cove, turned the frown upside down instantly.

"I-I've gotta go to him.." Morgan said in his whisper, looking around to find one of those corridor-like paths down to the cove.

Just as he was about to stand up entirely, he remembered that he still didn't want to be seen by anybody, just in case Tuffnut get's told that he's alive, so as much as he wanted to just lie down next to Toothless's scaly body, he simply couldn't.

"Crap..." he said, after remembering the situation.

Suddenly, Toothless's head raised up from the floor, and his big green eyes were visible to Morgan all the way up from here once the Night Fury turned to face the direction that Morgan was in. Luckily, Toothless didn't look upwards, and instead, placed his eyes at the stone wall. Morgan instantly ducked down and did a military-style roly-poly to the other boulder besides the one he was hanging onto, in panic and excitement. He did this after thinking that Toothless had looked up at Morgan. Toothless had woken up because his senses were once again playing up, and this time it was because Morgan was nearby; not that Toothless could pinpoint that, but the dragon was feeling like Morgan was obviously close, which shows just how much he really wants to find Morgan. Morgan slowly but surely raised his head above the other boulder to see Toothless giving some movement, and saw that Toothless had actually stood up. The Night Fury was walking closer and closer to the water of the cove, looking all around the place, after sensing that Morgan was actually here. Toothless was pretty tired though, so he didn't think about flying upwards to check the forest that surrounded the sunken area.

"T-" emerged from Morgan's mouth, almost shouting Toothless because of how much he want's to see him, but he stopped himself doing it at the last second.

Instead, Morgan kept his eyes from the top of the cove aimed at Toothless, to see what the Night Fury would do. Toothless walked back over to the spot he was resting at, with his tail and wings dragging against the grass, and he then noticed a light emitting from Toothless's mouth, which looked like Toothless was warming up the spot again before resting back down to the floor after thinking that Morgan was close by. He rested his paws upon the grass and layed his head against it, with Morgan looking incredibly tempted to just shout out the Night Fury's name. Toothless let out another purr, and Morgan was able to hear it, and it didn't sound happy. This had only raised his temptation bar to just scrap the whole hiding out thing in order to get to see Toothless.

"Godamn it...I wanna see him" he whispered, in a more quieter tone than usual due to being aware that Toothless has woken up.

As Morgan was raising his head up once again to look at the cove from the boulders, there were footsteps emerging from the other side of the top part of the cove; and these sounded heavy. Morgan ducked down entirely and wasn't able to see who or what it was, and the snapping twig noises from the footsteps caused Toothless to raise his head up much like a dog would, and his ears raised up. The Night Fury speedily ran over to the direction of the footsteps whilst still inside the cove, and Morgan himself raised his head up again, despite how risky it's became to do that. It turns out that the cause of the footsteps was none other than Astrid, as she emerged from the branches in which the footsteps were being heard. It caught her by surprise once she noticed the cove right in front of it, and it caused her to take a few steps back. She looked down and instantly noticed Toothless, with his green puppy eyes.

"TOOTHLESS?" she yelled, as Morgan's heart suddenly started beating faster and faster. He had no idea what Astrid was doing here, and it concerned him that she was here at the same time as Toothless was.

Toothless started climbing his way up the stone wall using his wings to use his flying ability to ascend up them. Astrid was caught by surprise to see Toothless here, when Hiccup was calling for him earlier on.

"T-Toothless? what're you doing here?" she asked the Night Fury, who let off a sound of response at Astrid before looking back at the cove below.

Astrid walked closer to the edge, wondering what Toothless was looking at.

"Toothless why'd you come here? we're not gonna find Morgan here are we?" she said, as Morgan was literally a small distance away from the two of them, causing him to hear what she just said.

"T-To find me?" he said in his whisper, absolutely stressed out; they know that he's here, somehow.

Morgan wanted to get away, but he couldn't really do that whilst Astrid and Toothless were both not too far away.

"Take me down there, will ya? I wanna see this for myself" Astrid said to Toothless.

She briefly jumped onto the Night Fury's back as Toothless seemed more than happy to obey. He slowly raised his wings out as he jumped off of the edge to land back into the cove with Astrid on his back; making for a smooth and slow journey downwards. Once Toothless's feet hit the grass, Astrid quickly bounced off of his back, before looking around the cove with curiosity. This was Morgan's chance to escape, and he didn't waste any time. With Astrid and Toothless occupied, Morgan stayed on his knees as he started to crawl away from the boulder that he was hiding from. He was being careful to not crawl onto any sticks that'll snap, causing a sound from here that'll get into Toothless's ears.

Toothless turned his head around to Astrid as the Night Fury pointed down at the drawn lines with his paw. The moon was shining bright up into the sky as the dark sky had fully set in.

"What? they're not important are they? come on, let's get going Toothless, Hiccup's waiting for ya" Astrid said, as the dragon was trying to show Astrid that it was Morgan who drew them.

"It ain't as if Morgan was here and drew em, why would he, haha?" she added, but that statement seemed to put a smile on Toothless's face.

The Night Fury was nodding as fast as he's ever done before, confirming that what Astrid just said was correct. Astrid crossed her arms and looked down at the drawings; one thing she noticed was that they were surrounding the boulder that was nearer the water, and upon further inspection, because she didn't actually look at them in-depth, they do look like they were drawn by somebody. Astrid scratched her neck, unsure as to what to think about Toothless's thought.

"Do you really think it was?" she said to Toothless again.

The Night Fury was giving off all kinds of human-like emotions, with a smiley face with his teeth, and a nod. Astrid seriously didn't know what to think, so she came up with an idea.

"Okay okay, if you're so sure about it, why don't I just sleep here for the night then? if this was truly Morgan's work," she pointed off at the lines in front of Toothless, who tilted his head to the right at Astrid's idea, "then he'd be coming back here soon? just be aware Toothless," she said, as she placed Morgan's phone into one of her pockets as she started to look for a space to rest, "Hiccup's gonna kill us both, but I'm only doing this for his sake" she said.

Toothless slowly sat down, before resting his upper body onto the grass, and he was looking at Astrid in a way that he'd be more than happy to let her rest on him. She had the idea anyways, and so she sat down near Toothless and rested her upper back against his wings, and she felt incredibly comfy.

"I know I know, you ain't a pillow" she said, as Toothless looked at her with a straight face.

He then imitated the way Hiccup would talk, with the dragon moving his mouth exactly like his viking, as well as uttering some sounds that had the typical-cute sounds.

"Hiccup won't like that, you know?" she said to Toothless, who didn't seem to hear her statement as his head was resting on the grass for the night.

He and Astrid have ALOT of work to do in the morning, especially since Astrid is expecting to see Morgan back here by the morning.

Morgan had already crawled a good distance away from the cove, but if it took him 5 minutes to get there all the way from the water, then he'll be crawling for another 5 minutes. Morgan was sweating, along with the soaky clothes from swimming before, in panic due to the fact that everyone knows he's here. It's remarkable how a peaceful night for Toothless quickly turned into an eventful one, with Astrid's presence. Toothless had tried two times to sleep, the first one failed due to the coldness, but the second one was due to his senses picking up that Morgan was nearby, but Astrid turned up at the perfect time, oddly enough, and now they're both trying to solve the puzzle.

"Out out out out out" Morgan whispered, as he was only in the first minute of his crawl, but he was crawling faster and faster, which was helping to decrease the time.

"That's it, I'm swimming back there and then tomorrow, I'm simply gonna walk myself back to that village at night and tell everyone I'm alive, what's the point anymore?" he said, in a less-whispery type of tone.

**AFTER ROAMING THE FOREST IN HOPES OF ENCOUNTERING MORGAN, TUFFNUT FINDS THE COVE IN WHICH ASTRID AND TOOTHLESS ARE BOTH ASLEEP. HALF AN HOUR HAS PASSED SINCE THEY FELL ASLEEP**

There he was, with his great silver sword and his bow, looking all over the cove in the hopes of finding Morgan. Not only did he want to impale the kid with arrows, but he'd taunt him first in his failures around Berk, specifically, getting along with the dragons. Tuffnut looked like an absolute psychopath, walking amongst the darkness in a forest, looking like he was about to slay somebody. As he was looking all over the cove, he noticed Toothless and Astrid, and this caused him to baffle, wondering why on earth they were there.

"Ohhh for cryin' out loud," he said, placing his sword into his sword slot on his belt, "what are they doing here?" he asked himself, as he placed a hand onto a boulder.

This wasn't his ideal situation, because now he couldn't kill Morgan without Toothless inevitably killing him after he'd get the job done, and of course, a death from a NIGHT FURY would be the deadliest way to go out. Not only that, but Astrid would be a witness to it, and despite Tuffnut's mental ways, he'd never ever lay a hand on a woman. He placed the bow in a secure slot where there was a hook-holder for it on his back, with the suit he has on. To call this night a success for what he wanted to do would be hard for him, and he's already acknowledged that Morgan isn't anywhere where he's searched. But one thing he is aware of, is the fact that Morgan HAS to be somewhere near this cove, due to the fact that Astrid and Toothless are here. He chuckled to himself, willing to wait off the killing until tomorrow night.

"Why didn't I just get the little chipmunk when I had the chance? raaargh" he said, in a quiet tone. "Sleep well, Morgan, you're gonna need it, ahah" Tuffnut said to himself, slowly turning away from the cove to walk back to the village, but first he'd have to get through the entire forest again.

It was a lucky thing that Morgan was crawling back to the forest edge rather than further into the forest, otherwise he would of experienced a gore night tonight. This was Tuffnut's revenge plan for Hiccup giving him the black eye; to kill Morgan a day early than what was initially proposed by Tuffnut.

 **All of this started from a roar that Toothless did as a way of crying, and Morgan happened to hear it from his island, so naturally, he had to swim back to the forest so he could eliminate his curiosity on what it was; his curiosity would lead to his biggest nightmare; it was great that he saw Toothless, but Astrid? for what Morgan was striving for, that was NOT what he wanted to see. Now, he knows that somebody, most likely Snotlout, has told everyone that the forest is where Morgan is hiding. Toothless initially wanted to sleep, but he ended up waking up at the perfect time after the second fail to witness Astrid appearing from the branches of the forest. Together, they've both decided to sleep at the cove, thinking that Morgan will turn up here because of the discovery of these drawings made by the two. Tuffnut means business now, and he isn't going to wait another day to get his final strike on Morgan once and for all. This has been a night of races, but now it's all baked up a day of slaying for Tuffnut tomorrow. How on earth will Morgan overcome this...this...this catastrophic, approaching event? he's only got 24 hours to adapt, otherwise it's game over.**


	40. The truth revealed

I know you guys weren't particularly happy with the format I've used, which is why I've spent ages getting this next chapter out; I've completely changed the previous chapters to the format that makes this story super easy to read. So, in case you couldn't be bothered reading the previous chapters due to the horrid format I used, that has fortunately changed, making your experience much much easier. Hopefully you enjoy.

 **RECAP: To say that Morgan has the wealthiest luck of anybody would be an understatement, because Tuffnut set on out into the forest to kill him, and Morgan managed to narrowly avoid him, even though he wasn't aware of his presence. Morgan's not safe entirely though, because Tuffnut's pledged to come back to the forest and finally put an end to the one guy he absolutely despises. Whilst this was going on, Astrid and Toothless have both agreed to sleep in the cove as a final resort to find Morgan, and if he doesn't turn up, the search will 100% be ended.**

Morgan had crawled back to the forest edge, in which he saw the small island he was on, about 10 minutes ago. He got up from his knees after a 5 minute crawl, NARROWLY escaping death in the form of a roaming Tuffnut, who will indeed be making a return tomorrow night, when no dragons, no vikings and nobody of a threat to him are within this place. The moon was shining greatly over the forest as Morgan looked on at the island after standing up, and he was wondering whether or not he should just make another swim back there, despite the fact that his viking clothes are about as soaked as you could possibly get. They looked like they would need 100 years to dry, they were that wet. As Morgan was about to walk into the water, he looked back at the forest behind himself, contemplating whether or not sleeping on the small island would make a difference in terms of his concealed status. He was confused by all means.

"I really don't wanna get these clothes wet AGAIN" he said to himself, quietly, so he wouldn't cause any attention from Astrid or Toothless.

The thought of those two only just sprung up back into his mind. As he started pacing back and fourth near the water within the dark, he placed his palm onto his head, briefly forgetting about Astrid and Toothless until now. He was thinking about the possibilities of them for whatever reason coming here in the morning. It was smart to think about this from another perspective; Morgan, although overhearing Astrid's comment that hinted at the fact that somebodies told them that he himself is here, was still unsure about how true it is, maybe Astrid came here out of coincidence? he wasn't sure. The only sensible result that popped up into his mind in order to stay concealed for tonight, just to be safe, was the one where he'd have to swim back to the island and sleep bare-grounded on it, despite never sleeping on the actual ground before. Every normal person has slept on a bed, but in this circumstance, Morgan has no choice but to sleep on the ground.

"Oh gooood..." he sighed, letting his voice say that for a total of five seconds, to show just how hesitant he is towards swimming back.

Morgan finally took the first few steps into the shallow water, and as he was walking, he was thinking simultaneously. Despite his uncertainty about Astrid's comment, maybe it'd be a sensible solution by tomorrow night to just go back to the village and just reveal himself? putting Tuffnut aside, who could easily be dealt with by the Berk Dragons, what has he got to lose? Morgan himself has acknowledged in the past that maybe he's let this dragged on, perhaps longer than it should have been? and if he turns up at night, Tuffnut, well, in Morgan's thought at least, would be fast asleep, meaning that he won't be anywhere where he could cause harm. So, it was down to confidence on Morgan's behalf, and to put it straight, he simply couldn't make a decision. He was tired, and he was still stressing out over the possibilities.

Morgan, thinking about these things, was stood in the water with his boots on this entire time. He was about to walk in, but everything he just thought about kept him standing as still as a statue. He was rubbing his chest, with his heart feeling like it's just put on tons of weight due to how unsure he was. Finally though, in the midst of all these stressful thoughts, Morgan continued his way forwards into the water. As the water was catching up to his waist, he was already feeling terrible enough with initially wet clothes; but this is like, the fourth or fifth time Morgan's swam in them, so you could sense how he's feeling. As he gradually ascended above the surface of the water as the ground below decreased due to the depth getting bigger, Morgan's hands and legs started splashing their way through the water, forwards and on wards to the island again. He was once again taking in the salt water, moaning out loud as he swam in it, tasting the absolutely sour taste of the water. He was nodding his left and right, spitting the water out in various directions. It was a big difficulty to keep his head up and above the water, which left him with no option but to just leave it halfway. Occasionally, he'd lift it upwards to breath, but the pressure simply caused him to keep it halfway under.

After a stressful couple of minutes, resulting in constant breathing and a hot sensation, Morgan's hands touched land as he kept his eyes closed for the duration of his swim back. This caught him by surprise as a result. He didn't realise it either, but the ground below was actually very close to his belly. You know how at beaches, you're getting closer and closer to the sand from swimming in the sea, yet you're still floating in shallow water as if it's still deep? that was what just happened to Morgan.

He let off a big puff as he stepped onto the flat island, breathing heavily, and once again soaking his clothes. The clothes felt like they were about to disappear, they were that wet. Morgan sat down on his butt in the middle of the island, looking out to the forest ahead. His eyes then turned to the moon that was shining it's bright light down to the water. As he looked at it, the thoughts of his family came back into his mind; the moon provided assistance with that thought, for some reason. He was too caught up with everything going on that he completely forgot about his family back at home, yet because he's now in a silent atmosphere, with more wind than usual, however, his family came back into his mind. He gradually dropped down to his back, facing the sky as he set himself in a lying position. He was getting quite emotional at the thought of his family. Morgan, despite being a How To Train Your Dragon fan for ages, didn't realise how much he'd actually miss them, and although it's been absolutely crazy, living on Berk, and physically meeting everyone he's familiar with, he wanted to be back with his family. The question he asked days ago came back into him as well; how on earth did he actually get here?

He rested down and closed his eyes, trying to get used to the flat surface that he was resting on. The thought of his family kept him awake for a few minutes, but eventually, he drifted off to sleep in the big darkness of Berk.

**9 HOURS PASS, AND IN THE COVE, ASTRID AND TOOTHLESS ARE JUST WAKING UP**

Toothless was the first one to emerge from his sleep, and Astrid was still resting on his wing. The Night Fury moved his head over to Astrid to nudge her body, to wake her up. The second Toothless's eyes got across to her body, the second he realised one thing; Morgan is NOT here. He kept nudging Astrid, until she eventually opened her eyes whilst yawning. The Cove was pretty calm at this time in the morning; the birds are chirping, and the coldness seems to have disappeared. The sky was once again light blue, which mixed in perfectly with the green colour of the forest above. The waterfall made for a lovely atmosphere, as well. Astrid started rubbing her eyes as her vision was blurred from her tiredness.

"Morning, Toothless" she said, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

As she took her hands off her face, she too looked around, expecting Morgan to be here, but he isn't. In reality, Morgan's still on that small island he swam back onto last night. The two of them looked at each other, with Toothless looking sadder than Astrid. The Night Fury sat up after mumbling some sounds that sounded like waking-up noises. Astrid pushed her hands onto her knees as she stood up as well. Toothless didn't want to leave here without a final check, so he looked in various directions as Astrid looked greatly worried.

Toothless ran over to the stuck shield to peek his head over it, hoping that Morgan would have came back into that space, but there was no sign of him there. Astrid walked closer to Toothless after he surprised her when he sped along to the boulders.

"Toothless, what're you doing?" she asked, looking at the shield.

She then realised what his intention was, and as much as she wanted to remain hopeful, the amount of times they've came empty-handed with Morgan was known to her, and so it must mean something; the ultimate truth of all; Morgan has simply died from that fall of the docks.

"Toothless, we bet-"

The Night Fury caught Astrid by surprise again, stopping her from speaking as he sped across and over the lake with his wings and the tail fin that allowed him to fly without his viking. He also had the saddle pack on still, with Morgan's helmet in it. Toothless landed at the waterfall, and walked closer to the area behind it, hoping that Morgan turned up there, but there was nothing that pointed to Morgan being here either. Toothless gave off a lower-sounding purr, and his ears and wings dragged across the grass as he walked back towards Astrid.

"I-I guess...this is it..." she said, looking at the lake, hearing the waterfall colliding with the actual lake water.

Toothless looked at her as she said this, and at this point, the Night Fury felt like his most dreaded outcome for Morgan was true; and so, he moved his head further into her arms for her to stroke him. He let off a numerous amount of sounds that sounded sad, and his face also looked sad. His lips were tingling as his ears were as low as ever. Astrid rubbed his head and held it into her chest, wanting to comfort the dragon.

"I hate to admit it as much as you do, Toothless," she said, releasing his head slowly, "but I think he's truly gone..." she hesitated to say, with her voice breaking down at that final part.

Toothless and Astrid were both expecting Morgan to be here this morning, so they both slept here last night, in hopes of him coming back here, but he didn't. Now, they're both forced to face reality, and it was a reality that was simply too cruel to be true. Astrid wanted to get to the hall, to tell Hiccup that they were unfortunately unsuccessful, but she didn't know that she'd find Toothless here, or know that she would end up sleeping here, so she had A LOT to explain.

"Shall we go back, Toothless? we need to get serious..." she said, in a soft tone towards Toothless, who was visibly upset due to his human-like expressions.

The Night Fury nodded slowly at Astrid, unable to pull off a happy expression. He continued to emit low-purrs as a way to show his sadness. Astrid nodded back at him, and she slowly walked over to his wings. She slowly got onto the saddle pack that was still on Toothless's back, providing her with a stable seating position. As he was about to take off, Toothless looked back at the cove, and he also turned his head downwards to the lines that were still there off of Morgan, but some parts of it were smudged due to him and Astrid sleeping on them. The Night Fury was truly heartbroken. He was hesitant to take off at first, but he was aware that Astrid needed to eat, and so he eventually forced himself to ascend off into the air.

The atmosphere of the cove, which was peaceful, happy and relaxing, due to the lovely waterfall, the bird chirps, and the mixture of colours between blue and green, was the complete contrast to the feelings that Toothless and Astrid just felt; saddened, unrelaxed, and ultimately, emotional. Toothless was particularly sad because he couldn't stop thinking about how he reacted to Morgan the first time he met him; he came across as aggressive when he held Morgan down to the wall, and he initially didn't like him. He was able to remember past events really well due to him being a Night Fury of course, but when somebody dies, somebody you once acted aggressive towards, you think you don't get affected, but you still do, and this was the case with Toothless. There were of course other reasons why he was upset with Morgan's death, but that one that was just explained was the foundation.

**TOOTHLESS AND ASTRID BOTH ARRIVE AT THE HALL ENTRANCE, WITH TOOTHLESS ONCE AGAIN BEING HESITANT**

Astrid was careful to get off of Toothless, and as she did, vikings in the village turned to face her; they hadn't seen her at all last night, and now she's suddenly back, with Toothless, who they were also looking at. Once Astrid carefully got off of Toothless's back, she turned to the Night Fury, wanting him to enter the hall with her.

"I'm sure Hiccup would wanna see you, Toothless? we can tell him together?" she said, wanting to calm Toothless down from his visibly upset state.

The Night Fury simply looked at her with neutrality, and his eyeballs shrinked as his face remained in a sad state. Without warning, he suddenly looked up to the sky and took off from the ground, leaving a big thump onto Astrid due to how fast and flexible he just was.

"TOOTHLESS! COME BAACKK!" She yelled, raising her arms out towards his charging body into the sky.

He was gone, disappearing as quick as that. Why he suddenly took off without warning? the answer was fairly obvious; he couldn't handle the truth that Morgan's dead, and he wanted to be away from the others whilst he was taking that in. Fishlegs was running up to Astrid from the village, having noticed her as Toothless took off with complete speed.

"A-Astrid? where have you been?" he asked, as he was making his way into the hall for his breakfast.

Astrid sighed and simply found it hard to mutter a response of any sort, so she looked at Fishlegs straight on into the eyes and came out with a vague response, the best type of response she could mutter.

"Fishlegs, it's...it's over..." she said, not giving any more detail than that.

Without warning, the door behind her opened, with a late response to her yelling for Toothless, revealing it to be Hiccup as Fishlegs looked confused with the response he was just given after he asked Astrid where she was.

"Where on all of Berk did you go, last night Astrid?" Hiccup asked, as he made space for her and Fishlegs to enter the hall.

"Hiccup, we really need to come to facts here, let me just sit down.." she said, speaking slowly and hesitantly.

She entered the hall, looking straight at the wooden pillar that had torches all around it, and Fishlegs followed her afterwards. Hiccup shut the door slowly, and in side the hall was a much-more packed hall than usual. There was a space where Hiccup had sat though, and some other ones on the same table.

"Come over here, then you can tell me about it" Hiccup said, pointing to the table and walking over to it.

As the friends sat down, Hiccup studied Astrid's expressions, and they were completely different to what he'd usually expect off her. Fishlegs sat next to Astrid as Hiccup resumed his same spot on the chair on the table. In front of them were bowls of milk, different to the warm water they've had as of late.

"Hiccup, he's gone..." Astrid said, with Fishlegs looking right at her just as he was about to drink his milk.

"Who?" Hiccup asked, looking straight ahead at her, "and why did you yell Toothless out there?" he went on to add.

"Hold on, hold on, don't pile all these questions onto me, I can only answer at a certain pace?" Astrid said, in a more aggressive tone.

Hiccup gestured at Astrid for her to speak, not wanting to respond to her tone. Astrid was still in the same viking gear she had yesterday, and she slept in it when she was at the cove, so she looked exactly the same as yesterday.

"I went to the forest, that's one thing, number two, I saw Toothless in the sunken place" she said, with Hiccup looking surprised.

"T-Toothless?" he said, intrigued at his dragon being there when he needed him.

"Yeah, and like, I guess he was checking himself for Morgan, before I came along?" she added.

Hiccup was pleasantly happy with that, because he was under the impression that Toothless was elsewhere as he was shouting for him yesterday, whilst he was at the front of his two-story place, when he himself had intended to check the forest.

"Soo, did you find him or-"

"He's dead, Hiccup..." she blatantly said.

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup said, unable to catch onto those dreaded words firmly.

"He's dead, me and Toothless slept there, we were hoping that he'd turn up this morning, but when we woke up, he wasn't there. Come on Hiccup, I don't like to be the devil's mouth here, but we've failed countless times now, so that's speaking volumes about his current state, right?" she said.

Hiccup looked across the hall and the pillar, as everybody was mumbling amongst themselves as they ate breakfast in the early morning. He turned back to Astrid, looking weaker in his face.

"O-Oh.." he said, looking at the table, "I-I guess he is then..." he was visibly affected, but he was doing all he could to avoid tears emerging from his eyes.

"And uh, Toothless just now flew off into the sky, and he was like, I'm talking MASSIVE levels of sadness here, so that's that, I don't know where he's gone.." she said, just playing around with her bowl, not in the mood to actually eat.

Hiccup had Snotlout in mind, because he was the one who claimed to have seen Morgan all this time, but then again, Axel saw him as well, or supposedly, as he said.

"So Snotlout-" Hiccup said, before being stopped by Astrid.

"Hiccup, don't bring Snotlout into this, this is all our doing...I'm happy that we've put all this effort in, but we should of dealt with Tuff much earlier before it all turned for the worst.." she said.

Fishlegs was overhearing all of this, and it put him off of his breakfast significantly. He and Morgan had a close friendship, and now, Morgan's simply dead. Hiccup didn't want to forget this like it was nothing, though. He had an idea of throwing a commemoration in this hall later tonight, as a tribute to Morgan.

"I'm giving him today to go, and if he isn't out here by tonight, then we'll simply force him out, Astrid, I promise" he said, referring to Tuffnut. "He's not in here anyways, I refused to let him in, and that's when I told him he had today to leave" he went on to say, regarding that specific topic. "But you know what?" his voice was getting weaker and weaker by the minute due to facing the reality of Morgan's death, "we're not gonna let this pass, Morgan was a significant lad and uh...he was everything that a successful viking had, so why don't we uh.." he once again stuttered, as his throat had grown a lump in his emotional state, "we throw a party or whatever, later tonight, in a celebration of how perfect Morgan was?"

Astrid cheered up at that idea, as did Fishlegs, and she was all for it.

"Will you be telling everyone about it later on?" she asked, wondering if she should do it or Hiccup.

"I'll do it, since you've uh.." he coughed, trying to hide himself from breaking down, "uh, you've been through a lot" he concluded.

Toothless might of disappeared, but all of the dragons of Berk have yet to come, and when they do, they'll be around for when Hiccup announces the ultimate outcome of this search that everyone's worked hard for, and the commemoration, and when that announcement happens, they'll most likely have the same reaction as Toothless, so what will it mean when they all disappear with Toothless?

**THE TWINS ARE BOTH NEAR THE BARN, WITH TUFFNUT UNABLE TO REMOVE THE SMIRK OFF HIS FACE**

"B-Bro, you're scaring me man, what are you smiling for?" Ruffnut asked, unsettled with Tuffnut's smirk that's been on his face for the duration of the morning.

He was smiling for what he was going to do tonight, having failed doing that 'thing' last night.

"Sis, sis, just leave me to it, what's wrong with a bit of cheer, huuuh?" he said, winking at Ruffnut, as he continued to lay his back against one of the huts in the village near the barn.

She really wanted to know what he was smiling about, but she only has a limited amount of time to know.

Tuffnut was told by Hiccup this morning that he has until tonight to leave, or Hiccup and everyone else will simply force him to leave, and after everything he's said to Ruffnut, maybe she feels like he should do it as well?

 **The truth hurts, three words that couldn't be any more truer in this instance; in everyone's eyes, Morgan is truly a goner, but he's still alive and well back on the small island. Toothless has took off somewhere, due to how unsettled and sad he is in his ability to cope with Morgan's death. Tuffnut can't stop smiling, but he's been given today to leave Berk, somehow, or Hiccup and everyone else will FORCE him to leave. He has plenty of plans in place for tonight, the night in which this 'party' as Hiccup's hinted at for Morgan, will take place. But he won't be there, he'll be at the forest, wanting to extract his 'revenge' once and for all. Given the fact that Morgan himself has a certain amount of hours left before Tuffnut strikes (and this is a strike that SHOULD be happening tomorrow, but will be happening tonight due to the black eye Hiccup gave Tuffnut), how on earth will he able to overcome this? Will Toothless ever come back? will the other dragons react the same way?**


	41. Setting the stage

**RECAP: Astrid and Toothless were both expecting something to the contrast of what ultimately came about; Morgan's turn up to the cove after seeing them sleep there, but he didn't turn up. After breaking the news to Hiccup at the hall about the truth regarding Morgan, Hiccup in the end decided to propose a commemoration in relation to Morgan tonight; to celebrate his life, how he overcame the odds that were thrown into his face, and to show that every viking is truly for all.**

Morgan's eyes slowly started waking up after the dreadful night he had of sleeping on this small island. The struggle was based on the fact that he had to sleep on a flat surface without any pillows or mattresses, making for a rough night. As he opened his eyes, the sky was more cloudy than usual, but the sun was able to distinguish it's shine through them regardless. He sat up, and looked all around the surrounding area; peaceful water, but the smell of seaweed made for a morning that wasn't ideal in the slightest. Today was an important day, however. He woke up much much later than he initially expected, too.

After thinking about it last night, Morgan had decided that tonight, he'd make his return to the village to finally reveal himself; he thought about it the second he woke up, which was typically how Morgan's brain operated the first thing in the morning. His brain would be filled with thoughts of something that's on his mind on a heavy basis a minute before his body fully wakes up, which made for an easier time, rather than having to struggle with a solution.

The main reason why he was going with this was because of what he heard last night; Astrid's comment, although leaving uncertainty in Morgan initially, sounded as if everyone knows about his presence in the forest, and he figured that if he'd turn up to the village at night, Tuffnut would be asleep, meaning that he'd be safe to walk through the forest back to the village. He intended on asking Hiccup to simply get Toothless to deal with him, after verifying with himself that he cannot commit to slaying somebody with a sword, no matter how harsh or cruel that person has been.

"Ughh" Morgan muttered, as his eyes were still getting used to the sky light after waking up.

As he was trying to open his eyes, the thought of his family once again came into his mind. He rubbed his eyes with his hands as he was sat up, sitting on the flat island that was only two minutes away from the main forest of Berk. He was thinking about his little brother and little sister. He didn't realise how much he'd actually miss them, but he was trying to not let those thoughts affect him emotionally, because he was going to be back within the presence of the vikings later on. Finally, Morgan's eyes had gotten out of the morning phase, and were able to look into the direction of the sun, not directly at the sun obviously, but in the direction of it. He couldn't stop thinking about what everyone on the main land of Berk were thinking. Maybe they'll be furious for the fact that Morgan's allowed them to think that he actually died? nobody knows until he sets foot back into the village.

He stood up onto his feet after sitting down, unsure about whether or not he could afford to skip having some sort of breakfast. Apples were repetitive, and this water was salt water, so Morgan was completely clueless about how he should go about it. He placed his hands over his face to think about it briefly, before taking them off and drawing to a conclusion that sounded pretty smart on his behalf.

"I mean, I do need to get off of this island anyways, and I won't be swimming in this ever again after that, so why don't I just go back to the forest now and find something?" he asked himself, placing his hands onto both his hips as he looked across the water to the forest.

Morgan was genuinely surprised that none of the dragons had came along and found him throughout his disappearance, because he was at a close call with Toothless last night, as well as Astrid, but he somehow managed to escape being seen. He recalls being seen by those large vikings back at the cove when he was doing those drawings, which suddenly dawned upon his mind.

"Ohhh...so...it is true..." he said, recalling those large vikings he saw in the cove, looking around the water again.

This basically gave Morgan confirmation about what Astrid said last night; they told everyone that they had seen him there, and that also made Morgan realise another thing; it made sense that Toothless was there before Astrid was, because he MUST have been looking for him, and that thought put a smile on Morgan's tired face, as he looked into the shiny water. None of this was guaranteed to be true though, but it sounded like the most likely possibility, which was why Morgan had faith that it was indeed true.

"W-wow, ahah.." Morgan smiled, waking up fully from being tired after getting briefly cheered up from the thought of Toothless actually looking in the forest by himself for him.

He was really wanting to get off this island once and for all to not only escape the seaweed smell, but to see if anything new could be edible for Morgan's breakfast needs. He took the dreaded steps towards the water once again, preparing to swim back to the forest edge. His clothes had dried up slightly, but because of the amount of times he had swam in the water yesterday, they were still feeling wet.

**HICCUP, ASTRID AND FISHLEGS ARE ALL STILL IN THE HALL, FINISHING UP THE FINAL CONTENTS OF THEIR BOWLS**

As the trio finally finished up their bowls, they placed them onto the middle of the table in a row with each other. None of them seemed keen on opening their mouths because of Morgan.

"I uh, I guess I'll go and get ready to announce it then, I uh..." Hiccup struggled to say, standing up and off his chair, looking towards the door.

Astrid and Fishlegs both nodded depressingly.

As he was about to walk to the door, he realised that it'd be completely and utterly pointless to not announce his intention of throwing a commemoration, not thinking about including the dragons within the announcement in the process.

Hiccup looked at a depressed-looking duo of Fishlegs and Astrid as he turned to face the wooden pillar within the center of the hall. He started walking all the way to it, standing directly in front of the pillar so he'd be facing the door. He cleared his throat, even though his voice was guaranteed to sound all broken down.

"UH, EVERYONE?" he yelled in the hall, in which everyone's mouths were suddenly shut and everyone's eyes were turned to their tribe Chief. Hiccup felt a lot more pressure with the attention on him, more than usual due to the additional emotional thoughts.

"Well uh, we've uh.." he placed his hands together in front of his chest, giving a single clap sound, "we've finally finished the search, and uh..." he was hesitating second by second as everyone was looking at him as if to say, something's off with Hiccup. "After numerous attempts, we uh, we've came to the conclusion that uhm...even with the help of all our dragons here.." he pointed across the hall, "there's been no sign of Morgan for the past days, so guys.." Hiccup braced himself for what he was about to say.

Snotlout was wandering his way up to the hall, approaching the door before opening it, but as he placed his hand on the handle, he heard Hiccup's voice at a loud tone, possibly meaning that he's giving an announcement of some sort. Snotlout, not wanting to cause a disturbance, instead placed his ear at the door to listen in on what Hiccup was saying.

He heard Hiccup's voice loud and clear.

 _"It's uh, with great regret that I uh, I declare that Morgan's uh...dead..."_ Snotlout heard, from the outside of the hall with his ear on the door. Before he did, he could hear mumbling taking place between all the other vikings in side the hall as well. He gasped and took his ear from the door to acknowledge what he had just heard. He realised that if he didn't hide it this entire time, this death wouldn't of occurred. At this point, Snotlout had believed it was true because of the fact that nobodies managed to turn up with Morgan since Hiccup took him away from the forest as his searching area.

"I-I can't be apart of this..." Snotlout said, taking brief steps backwards, in the realisation that this was all his doing, of course, it really wasn't, but he felt like it was because of the lie. Snotlout simply stepped back even further before quickly moving back into the village, but even then, he didn't stop. He was going somewhere, but there was no telling where he was going. He was expecting to see some of the dragons at this point, but none of them had shown up yet.

Back inside the hall, as soon as Hiccup revealed the news, everybody on tables suddenly remained silent after their brief mumble amongst themselves. The majority of the vikings inside never met Morgan, but visibly, they were shocked that somebody had actually died.

"So yeah, uh...that's why the search, I'm uh, I'm officially bringing to a complete end.." Hiccup finished, with a lump gradually growing in his throat.

As he stood in the middle of the hall, everybody's faces turned from cheerful to straight, some unsure how to react, and some shocked ones. Hiccup turned to face Astrid and Fishlegs, with Astrid covering her face as she had finally broken down, unable to keep herself held in any longer. It was the first time in ages that Hiccup had seen Astrid cry. Fishlegs had placed a hand over her back to try and comfort her, but even he was as devastated as she was.

"Why'd you tell us this, Hiccup?" a viking said, sitting on the table nearer the door, "we didn't need to feel more depressed about ourselves?" he said, with the same vikings on his table nodding.

"NO NO, of course not, none of us have to, the bottom line is," Hiccup said, feeling the heat come out of himself, "we've put the effort in, we loved him, and we aren't just gonna...let this all pass by like it was a regular occurrence" Hiccup pledged, with his voice still cracking and cracking.

As everyone in the Great Hall looked at Hiccup, who was rubbing the top of his head with his hand constantly, Astrid stood up from the table Hiccup was sat at, and joined him at the pillar to stand in the center of the hall. Her eyes were all teary, a rare appearance from her.

"I'd say," she said, wiping the tears off of her eyes as she kept sniffing constantly due to her emotional state, "we should throw the kid a commemoration, right here, tonight, Hiccup, you know? he deserves it, after everything he's went through, he overcame them all, and he had the potential to be an extremely strong viking, if he got the chance to live" she finished, once again wiping her face and feeling wobbly with her feet.

Hiccup nodded at her statement, and the rest of the hall seemed to nod at the idea of a 'party' of some sort, to celebrate just how magnificent Morgan was when he was here.

"So uh, what do you all say?" Hiccup said, as he placed an arm around Astrid's back to comfort her from her sadness, even though he was hiding the same amount.

"I'd like that a lot" a female viking said, as everyone else seemed to nod along with her.

"Okay uh, well I better go and tell everyone around Berk about it, Astrid. I'll try and look for our dragons, as well" Hiccup said to Astrid, in the middle of the hall.

Astrid nodded, looking a bit more calm than just a few minutes ago.

Fishlegs, still sat on the table, had took off his helmet due to the inability to keep it on because of weight his heart feels like, due to losing a close friend in Morgan.

Everyone in the hall had finished their breakfast at the moment Hiccup was about to make the announcement he just did, and so, as he and Astrid started to leave, they all followed along. The sound of chairs scratching on the floor of the hall made for a big screeching noise.

Nobodies dragon had made their appearance yet, which was extremely odd as far as Berk dragons go. Maybe they're just on a brief little flying expedition? Hiccup did say after all, that he was going to find Toothless and the rest, but Toothless had just flown away into the sky, and Astrid was a witness to that. Nobody knows where Toothless especially had gone. Hiccup had intended on spreading the message across Berk that there was going to be a commemoration held in the Great Hall, where everybody, except Tuffnut obviously, was welcome. It'd be a lot of effort, but he intended on getting it done for the sake of his long-passed friend, Morgan. He still felt wobbly, as did Astrid and Fishlegs, but he was still determined to give Morgan a true gift, one in which everyone on Berk can look back to.

Hiccup figured out that the smart thing to do here would be to get Gobber, but he was at the barn with all the yak and sheep, as per usual. He'll have to make a few more trips than he initially expected to get this 'party' right, but it'd all be worth it.

**SOMEWHERE ON BERK**

Steel collided against steel, as it felt like it was on an anvil. His sis was nowhere to be seen, because she was probably disturbed enough by him to the point that she didn't want to be near him, and especially after Hiccup had threatened to force him off of Berk if he didn't leave.

What was held in his hand was nothing to toy around with, for it had the ability to rip a flesh apart in a matter of seconds. He took a firm grip of the sword, and slashed it forwards inside his hut, making all kinds of shapes with it as he swung it in various directions. After slamming the sword with a hammer to make it more steady when it came to the really quick swings, Tuffnut had faith in this one wide steel weapon to slash the heart out of Morgan's little flesh once he gets to him at night tonight.

"You best be scared, I'm comin to getcha..." Tuffnut said, in a chilling, maniac-style voice as he spoke to himself with nobody near his hut or even in side it.

After listening in with his ear through the hall door on that day when Axel, Gim and Jock had revealed that Morgan wasn't dead, Tuffnut now knows where Morgan is situated, and that was evident by his failed attempt at the forest last night.

 **Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, are just one of many to be harmed by the overall result of the search, after coming up short a countless amount of times. Gobber has yet to be informed, Ruffnut has yet to be informed, and everyone who wasn't in the hall this morning. After Hiccup told everybody in the hall about his intentions to host a commemoration on Morgan's behalf, the idea seemed to have been positively approved of, despite most of the vikings in the hall not knowing who Morgan was. They were always welcome to respecting the life of somebody who was supposedly 'magnificent' and hey, all vikings loved a little party. Where have all the dragons gone, though? the vikings might not have noticed yet, but Toothless disappeared after flying off into the sky after taking Astrid back, and the ones like Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, etc, have yet to be seen. Was it because of Morgan's death? What'll be Tuffnut's main tactic to finishing off Morgan? how will Ruffnut play a part in potentially putting an end to Tuffnut's rampage? is Snotlout guilty of this entire thing happening in the first place?**


	42. Calm before the storm

**RECAP: Hiccup's idea of throwing a commemoration for Morgan came about as something that everybody would enjoy. The task of having to tell everybody all over Berk would certainly spark some repetition within Hiccup, but he's more than determined to get it done. The hall will have to be transformed, everybody will have to come, and the only thing that Hiccup has refused to do is to allow Tuffnut within the vicinity, but he has significantly different plans, so it won't affect him all that much.**

As Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs, mixed in with the vikings from the hall stood outside the entrance in one large group, Hiccup waved his arms in the air to attract the attention amongst the group, because there was simply too much mumbling for his voice at a regular tone to be heard.

"Uhhh, hellooo?" Hiccup said, standing in the middle of the group whilst waving his arms in the air.

Eventually, everybody noticed Hiccup's hands, and they all looked at him as they adjusted their helmets due to constantly bumping into each other due to how enclosed the space between everyone was. Some had even bumped their helmets against the door of the hall because they couldn't even walk a couple of steps ahead of themselves due to other vikings simply being in the way in the group.

"First of all guys, we uh, why are we so close together? move out?" Hiccup said, gesturing for everyone to back up from the enclosed position.

He lost his balance briefly on his metal leg due to how close everyone was with him, with their legs moving into his metal leg accidentally. Everybody stepped backwards as Hiccup walked further away from the hall door to create some more space for everyone to move away. As he walked down, he saw that the space had drastically increased around him, which was perfect.

"Okay uh, I guess I'll go and tell as many people as I can and then uh, we'll go from there" Hiccup said, looking around the numerous amount of vikings surrounding him. "And for the love of god Astrid," he added, turning to face her as he and Fishlegs still stood close to the door, "don't bother with any of that yak-nog, it's second to worst if I had to give it a rank" he added, blatantly.

Astrid simply turned her right hand into a punching shape and gripped it with her left hand, slamming her knuckles against her left hand, which was open. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders at her as she did this, and turned back around to the group. Fishlegs stood next to Astrid with his chubby width, with his eyes also looking around the group.

"I guess everyone else standing here can maybe do the same as I'm doing? in fact.." he had a change of thought, turning back to Astrid and Fishlegs.

He walked back up towards the door next to Fishlegs and Astrid.

"Can you both assist me with this? I want the hall to look like how we usually do it at Snoggletog, it's a special occasion, right?" he asked, looking back at them both.

The group that initially surrounded Hiccup, the one with the other vikings of the Hairy Hooligans, were walking away back towards the village as Hiccup was discussing the possibilities that could be done in regards to the commemoration.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms together.

"What do you mean? you know, shields on the pillar, those colourful ones, and pretty much everything we do at Snoggletog.." Hiccup said, sounding confident. "The only difference is, this is NOT Snoggletog, haha.." he went on to imply.

Astrid was a lot more neutral this time around, being softened by the outcome of the massively-scaled search. She nodded at Hiccup's comment, and she also acknowledged that the Yak-Nog, which has proven to be a great failure in the past Snoggletogs, isn't something that he want's at the commemoration.

"I guess I'll start on it now then, Hiccup" Astrid said, before pointing at Fishlegs, who looked like a big fish in a small pond. "What's he gonna do?"

Hiccup turned his eyes to Fishlegs, and he actually didn't know what usage he could make of the chubby viking.

"I uh...wow, haha..." he scratched the back of his neck, trying to find something for Fishlegs to do that'll contribute to the setting up phrase of the commemoration. "I guess you could go and uh..you could go and help Astrid? listen, I really need to get going with this, because I don't wanna waste any time" Hiccup rushed, looking searchingly to the village in front of the Great Hall.

Astrid, feeling like herself again, sent a fist into Fishleg's thick arm, so thick in fact, that it didn't even hurt, but he could still feel it slightly.

"What was that for?" Fishlegs asked, holding onto his arm briefly.

"I'm giving you encouragement, right?" she asked, rubbing her fist after the collision.

Before Hiccup fully took off, he looked at Astrid one final time.

"Astrid, I just want to thank you for everything you're doing, we can make this a night for everyone on Berk to remember, right?" he said, smiling at her.

Astrid in response nodded back, before the two of them moved into each other for a hug. Fishlegs was just casually stood there, as if nothing was happening. The two of them let go of each other after a 10 second hug, before Astrid made the reassurance to Hiccup.

"We'll make this ten times that of Snoggletog" she winked, before Hiccup nodded positively.

Hiccup finally walked off, aiming for the village with the intent of knocking onto the huts of vikings who weren't in the hall just now to hear his announcement, informing them on what's happening at the hall on the night of this day.

**SNOTLOUT IS STANDING AT THE DOCKS**

Snotlout, after listening in from the outside of the hall to Hiccup's voice, at the moment where he declared Morgan to be dead for real this time, felt incredibly tightened within his insides. It's never a good commitment to lie, but when you've not told the truth, to the point events that could of been avoided end up occurring, then you'll suddenly realise that everything is truly down to your hands. Snotlout felt like this, and in actual reality, it wasn't. It was on the basis that Morgan was simply too good at concealing himself, and surprisingly, none of the dragons, not even the Alpha, could locate him. So now it's came to the point that a commemoration is being organised to celebrate Morgan's life when he was here. Snotlout needed somebody to tell him that it wasn't his fault, in order to regain his usual self.

He was stood on the wooden platforms, looking out to the large body of water that went outwards from the rocky island of Berk. He was looking like Hiccup when he was looking at those ships sailing to the Red Death's island. He crossed his arms, feeling cold as the large breeze of air running into his body. As he took off his helmet to let his hair catch onto the wind due to it feeling somewhat hot with the metal helmet concealing the top of his head, Snotlout's mind had made him remember the moment he saw Tuffnut literally toss Morgan off of here, and that's what kept him horrified. He could remember the sounds; Morgan's voice gradually getting lower as his helpless body had descended further towards the water. He was well aware that Morgan lived to tell the story, but it made him crumble inside to imagine the fear and the intimidation of falling to your death that Morgan had felt, and now with him being supposedly 'dead' that made him feel all the more worse.

Snotlout's dragon, Hookfang, although hesitant at first, turned away from his best friend after he had confessed to Hiccup that he had lied, and so, that was another aspect that affected him emotionally.

"Er, Snotlout?" Ruffnut said, as she too had intended on coming here, especially on a day that was significant for her brother, because he was leaving Berk for his actions.

Snotlout didn't turn around, but he did noticeably flinch at the second her voice had emerged.

"Hey.." Snotlout said, not sounding as energetic nor charismatic as he usually is, especially when he's around Hiccup.

Ruffnut came onto the wooden platform with Snotlout and stood by his right side, looking out to the large body of water.

"How come you're here, then?" she asked, as she spoke in a peaceful, neutral tone.

"Er, you know, to wash myself clean from the dirty things I've done..."

Ruffnut turned her head over to Snotlout, wondering what he meant exactly by 'dirty things'

"Oh uh, the thing that happened back in the hall?" she asked, referring to the lie that he had confessed to. She was inside the hall as he confessed, so she knew about it.

"Exactly...you know, It just makes me wonder, am I really deserving of still being here after essentially...uh..eh...l-letting Morgan just die?" he asked, feeling like his insides were shrinking in disgust with himself.

"I'm always thinking like that, my bro is the most despised person on all of Berk, so it makes me wonder if everyone thinks...I don't know, if I should leave with him.." Ruffnut said, placing a hand onto her hair and rushing through it.

"Oh Ruff, your brother is a maniac, don't let him make you think that way, I just don't know what's gotten into him at all, or...what's gotten into me..." Snotlout said. "I've even lost my dragon because of this, so what have I gotta do, how will I climb my way out of this hole I've dug myself into?"

Snotlout simply rested his hands onto his skull. He didn't cry, but he let off a long sigh as his face was buried within his two palms as he and Ruffnut stood on the docks, with the large body of water being in front of them on the wooden platforms.

"He's been armouring himself up, you know? grabbing swords, I guess he's taking everything he can with him when he leaves Berk?" she went on to add, not being aware that he's actually preparing to finally put an end to Morgan.

"Maniac's are maniacs, they'll do whatever" Snotlout muttered, taking his hands off of his skull.

"Snotlout, ever since my bro's became this...I guess, since everyone's referring to him as one, a 'monster', he's said things that have made me feel bad about myself. I'll admit, he even threatened to kill my dragon if I told anyone that he tossed Morgan off of these platforms right here, or that he's said those threats in the first place, but you know what? I decided that in the end, I wouldn't let words decide my future, and now, I'm feeling quite enjoyable about the fact that he's leaving, we've forgave and forgotten about what you did, we all failed in the end, so hey, at least we'd shown commitment to Morgan?" she said, moving closer to the edge of the platform.

Snotlout simply couldn't think straight, until he could somehow make up to Hiccup about what he did. Even though Hiccup's said that he forgives him, that wasn't enough; actions speak louder than words.

"I'll uh, I'll see you around then, Snotlout. I started coming here occasionally myself, after the recent events, but I'll let you have your alone time, and uh, I ought to be with my bro for as long as he has left on this island. Catch you later" Ruffnut said, placing her fist in a form with her knuckles sticking out, leaving it hanging for Snotlout.

Snotlout looked at the fist, realising what she wanted to do. She'd typically do it with Tuffnut, but because of how he's been lately, she hasn't been able to. Snotlout stuck his hand into the same form as Ruffnut's, and together, they bumped their knuckles off of each others, as a sign of respect. Snotlout subsequently nodded at her, with her nodding back.

"Catch you later, I suppose.." Snotlout said, looking back to the water.

As Ruffnut walked off, presumably back to her brother, something had dawned within Snotlout's mind. He was so down about himself that if he was the Chief of Berk, he'd ask the question about whether or not he's reliable enough to hold such a position. This isn't aimed at Hiccup, this is simply what Snotlout is thinking himself as, he felt like he was weak. He was missing his dragon, who, to his surprise, still wasn't here.

Snotlout was slowly starting to realise that none of the dragons were here, and that surprised him a ton.

**HICCUP HAS JUST DONE ABOUT FIVE HUTS ACROSS THE VILLAGE, AND IS NOW ONTO HIS SIXTH TO ENCOURAGE THE VIKING TO COME ALONG TO THE HALL FOR THE COMMEMORATION**

Hiccup climbed up the brief steps on the more steeper side of the village to a hut with the colouration of Stormfly, with it being a mixture of light blue and white. This was a common thing Berk has done since dragons and vikings came to peace years ago; the vikings have placed colourings on their huts of the dragons, and it made for a colourful feeling in an atmosphere that is usually based on fishing, and working in general.

Hiccup knocked his knuckles on the door a total of three times, tapping his foot on the stone floor afterwards, the one that led to the steps behind him This hut was a circular shape, and it was brown all over. You'd be surprised how small the huts of Berk actually are, in comparison to Hiccup's; his one has a two-story build to it, and it even has space for Toothless to sleep in it, in which he sleeps on the stone slabs in the corner of Hiccup's room.

The viking who emerged from the door after opening it was a female; she had a light-brown dress with a belt around her waist, and her hair was in a big bun behind her head. To the contrast, she didn't actually have a helmet as well.

"Oh, hello Hiccup?" she said, in quite a posh tone.

Hiccup cleared his throat as his voice was already tired from the other five huts he had just visited.

"Hiya, so uh, you obviously know about Morgan, right? the search?" he increased his question sound to a much higher pitch at the second question mark than the first.

"When I've been around here, I've heard everyone talk about this little man, and I've also seen the dragons fly over the village and whatnot, you know, we've had a group of vikings come around here, all rushed looking" she said. "So uh, I can't say I've personally met this Morgan kid, but I've heard about the search?" she finished.

The mentioning of dragons made Hiccup remember Toothless, who has yet to show up, oddly enough.

This thought distracted Hiccup's speech, but kept at it.

"Uh well, I don't wanna beat around the bush or anythin' but uhh...we kind of failed to locate him and uh...oh, you know where I'm goin with this, right?" he said.

The female viking nodded slowly, understanding the implication that they failed to find his body, indicating that he's died.

"So uh, we're holding a commemoration for the little guy tonight, at the Great Hall, I just figured that uh, you might wanna come by?" he asked, wiping his hair as his helmet sat on his head.

"That sounds eventful, how long for?" she asked, clearly sounding intrigued.

"I dunno, we don't intend on setting time limits or anything like that..haha" Hiccup laughed.

"Well you can certainly count me in, it'd be nice to have a celebration like Snoggletog early on in the year!" she said, sounding pretty excited.

"Greaat, so uh, I guess I'll see you there then?" Hiccup interrogated, nodding at the female viking.

"Sure thing" she said, excited that she'll get to meet up with her friends who live in huts that are scattered amongst Berk, making them too far for her to walk to them.

She slowly shut the door after Hiccup nodded at her, and as soon as the door shut, Hiccup walked off of the platform in front of the door, and stepped onto the green grass that surrounded the path gap between all the colourful huts of Berk.

"W-Where's all our dragons, where's Toothless? he should be here, surely?" he asked himself, wanting to get an idea of where his dragon was at, because he still had the saddle pack on that contained Morgan's helmet, and also, he didn't want a repeat of Toothless's disappearance at the first Snoggletog with dragons all those years ago. Hiccup started setting off away from the village back into the direction of the hall as he intended on walking to the barn to speak to Gobber.

 **Everything has been finalised, the commemoration is now being set up for what should be a great night of celebrations to the kid who was everything Hiccup was; underdog, unlikely, and underestimated. In the midst of these setups for the Berk Commemoration of Morgan, Hiccup has only just realised one thing; there were absolutely no dragons so far today, and that was extremely unorthodox, given that the dragons LIVE on Berk. Snotlout still feels upset at himself, and Ruffnut is still unsure as to how to look at her brother, even though he's threatened her to kill their dragon, and is coming across as a maniac. Will any of these get in the way of the setting up of the commemoration at the Great Hall? how's Morgan getting along, preparing to make his return later tonight at the village, where he's assuming Tuffnut will be asleep, making it safe for him to do so?**


	43. Thirst for vengeance

**RECAP: Hiccup had started going around the huts in the village to inform everyone about the commemoration, which is being advertised as a night that'll essentially be an early Snoggletog, except it's based on a person Hiccup knew personally. Snotlout and Ruffnut both reflected upon their ongoing thoughts with each other, and Morgan is making all sorts of preparations for his return.**

Morgan, after swimming in the water for the final time ever, felt more horrible than ever. Not only was he covered in salt water again, but he had to drink from it simply because of the fact that he was feeling dehydrated. He didn't bother with an apple because he's had it a numerous amount of times now, and apples aren't a food that are ideal for a sort of breakfast anyways. His mouth was filled with a sour sensation, and occasionally he had the urge to spit out his spit onto the floor due to the salt remaining in his mouth from drinking it.

He ended up on the hilly part of the forest during his walk, which was similar-looking to the area of it where Toothless was shot down. This wasn't that one, though. If it was, he would of noticed the dead, broken tree that Toothless initially crashed into upon being shot down by Hiccup. He was wandering his way through the mixture of various trees whilst humming some tunes to himself. He was humming classic songs particularly, so it at least kept him distracted from the blandness of being by yourself in the middle of a forest. He was still wondering how everybody would react to him suddenly re-emerging after supposedly 'dying'.

It was creepy, actually. The forest was even steeper than it was before, and the thick, large spine trees within a close distance of each other certainly didn't help. The smell of nature did get into Morgan's nose though, so that helped him relieve himself from the slightly-creepy atmosphere. What also helped was the fact that it wasn't foggy at all, and if it was, it would have been ten times as creepy. The origin behind the creepy thought wasn't just these things, but it was mainly because of the loud roar Morgan had heard last night from this place, and he was anticipating hearing it again. With him being alone in the forest, that'd put the cherry on the cake for being the creepiest thing to ever happen. Anybody could be in the forest at the same time as he is, and a roar certainly wouldn't help with comforting himself. The Berk forest was certainly an interesting place to wander around in.

"Auurgghh, absolutely DISGUSTING" Morgan said to himself, looking down to the grass before spitting out again.

The salt was still within his taste buds from drinking the water out of dehydration. Morgan was seriously regretting not having an apple because it's sweet taste would have cured him from the absolutely vile taste of the sea water.

Morgan stopped as the sun had finally shone it's light through the roofed part of the forest through the gap above him that was surrounded by trees. He looked up into the sky as his eyeballs were bombarded with a completely golden cover of the shine. The forest was suddenly covered all over with a less-darker tone, and a more lighter tone. It was like a message was being delivered in the form of nature. Morgan suddenly felt happier as well, with it looking less-depressing around the maze of trees. He was intending on having one final wander across the forest before night time had struck, for the sake of keeping himself busy. He still felt empty inside though, due to not having an apple and instead, resorting to salt water. He was still cozy and warm in his viking clothes, but he had came to realise that at this point, no matter the circumstances, you cannot avoid having the most vital meal of the day.

Morgan walked away, further on into the lighter, yet hilly part of the forest as the sun emerged from the clouds.

His return will be as golden as the sun's shine.

**HICCUP AND GOBBER ARE BOTH STANDING AT THE BARN**

As Gobber attended to one of the sheep pens, Hiccup made his way through the barn building into the field in which more sheep were scattered across. The barn was situated upon a rather steepy area, one part of the ground goes upwards, but the other goes down. It wasn't exactly an ideal place for a barn to be at at all.

Hiccup was making his way towards Gobber as he was just finishing up with one of the pens as other vikings were walking by on the outside of the field. Gobber turned his big, thick torso to Hiccup, not expecting him to be that close already, and he took a small jump backwards to the pen entrance upon noticing Hiccup.

"Blimey Hiccup, ya move quickly, huh?" Gobber laughed, rubbing his own temple briefly.

"Aha, uh, I guess?" Hiccup muttered, slightly smiling.

"What are ya doin here anyways? I have a thing or two to be doin'" Gobber respectfully muttered, walking to the other side of the field as various white sheeps got in his path occasionally.

Hiccup followed along with him as Gobber seemed to be heading for the barn.

"Well uh, look, I have to talk to you about uh..two things, rather than just one, uh, is that okay with you?" Hiccup asked, simultaneously walking behind Gobber.

"I'm already filled here, no one else is doin' anythin Hiccup, I happen to be multi-taskin' here, what is it with everyone'?"

Hiccup and Gobber got to the barn hut, which looked like a regular hut. Gobber carefully placed the wooden buckets near the door as he took one final glance out to the sheep in the fields, munching the grass as if they're statues.

"Well uh, we're actually holding a commemoration in the Great Hall, if uh, you'd be willing to come?" Hiccup said, in a regular tone.

"For what exactleh? did somebody die?" Gobber asked, sounding more interested than about five seconds ago.

"We uh.." Hiccup coughed twice before continuing on with his sentence, "We couldn't find Morgan after uh...Astrid and Toothless went out there, so we're holding a commemoration in the kid's memory" he admitted.

"Ooh yah, count me in on that, haha, I love myself a good old celebration" Gobber laughed, suddenly sounding more cheerful.

Hiccup twirled his head around slightly to get rid of the cramp on the back of his neck that his helmet has given him.

"That's uh, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, Gobber. Do you know where Toothless and the other dragons have gone?" Hiccup asked, briefly scratching his left cheek.

Gobber once again chuckled, puzzled that Hiccup would even have the decency to ask him the question, because all he's been doing the past few days is sorting out the barn since everybody else has been busy with the search, but now that everyone on Berk (mostly everyone) is exhausted, Gobber still had to continue looking after Berk's life stock until somebody else took over.

"Hiccup, are ya seriously askin me that? I wouldn't have the slightest clue, haha" he laughed, walking towards the door.

"I mean, who else could I ask? It's not like Toothless or...any of them really to just appear for the morning and then suddenly...vanish right into the thin air?" Hiccup said, pointing upwards with his open left hand towards the sky.

Gobber didn't want to come across as stubborn, but he was telling the truth when he's claimed that he has absolutely no clue on the whereabouts of Berk's dragons.

"I mean I..I guess we can do the night without them but...it's just weird how on the day of the commemoration, they just all...I dunno, just disappear?" Hiccup muttered to himself, looking around the field.

"Well uh, I guess I'll see ya at the hall then, Hiccup, right?" Gobber insisted, getting the Snoggletog feeling.

Hiccup reluctantly nodded before walking back into the building with Gobber. He then opened the front door that led to the front of the barn building back into the village. Hiccup walked through it and looked up to see everyone within the open part of the village. The barn was situated in an open area where there were only three-five huts scattered near it.

Hiccup, preparing to do some more huts to advertise the Commemoration, started walking slower than he initially did, and adjusted his balance on his metal leg. Toothless had Morgan's helmet, yet he couldn't see his Night Fury anywhere.

"Oh Toothless, where are you?" Hiccup quietly said, before walking back into the main village.

**TUFFNUT IS STANDING IN FRONT OF MORGAN'S HUT, LOOKING OUT TO THE WATER AS THE SUN IS FULLY SET ABOVE THE SKY**

Tuffnut was swiping his hair back and fourth as he stared out to the sea, looking accomplished with himself. His black eye was still swollen, but it seemed like the pain wasn't there anymore, so he simply ignored it whilst looking around.

"Bro?" Ruffnut said, walking up to Tuffnut behind him.

Tuffnut turned around to Ruffnut, in which she shrugged her shoulders at him as they both stood near Morgan's hut. Tuffnut simply turned his head back to the water.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, why are you letting this situation carry on? this is all on yourself, you, this...this newcomer, who you completely killed, and then you just...you're just letting yourself drop down to the lowest descent?" she rambled, continuing to shrug her shoulders. "You know, you've been through everything with us, bro...look at what we've done here, how are you willing to let everything go for the sake of being known as the one who killed somebody?" she once again interrogated, moving besides Tuffnut as she looked straight at him from the side.

"Sis, I really wish I could agree, but it's not about everything anymore, it's not even about you anymore...it's about protecting my reputation around here...too many times, I'm the one in the background...I'm the one that they've undermined..." he was saying all this in a smooth, yet somewhat quiet voice. "The whole game is changing though, and although I may never be here again after tonight...tonight will be where I solidify myself.." he said, completely hiding his intentions to Ruffnut.

"Just stop bro, just stop all of this...personally speaking, I can't consider you as somebody who's safe to be around, because you're...you've became a shadow of your former self, bro? what's happened to the bro I used to play around with? what's happening to the bro that WE used to share our dragon with? what's happened to the bro that I could at one time call...my brother?" she said, with heat gradually intensifying within her heart. "I-Is...isn't that what you want?" she interrogated towards Tuffnut, who simply looked at her with a straight face.

"No more shall I" he yelled his voice to a higher volume, pointing to his chest as he referred to himself, "be held down under a reputation as being one of the weaklings of Berk, let me tell you sis," he turned his body to face her entirely, looking a lot more intense than he just was, "you can try and drag me to the bottom, but I'm of a superior level now, and after tonight, you'll soon realise that I mean business" he said.

Ruffnut looked at Tuffnut in an absolutely disgusting fashion, to the point that she was beginning to question if he was even her brother anymore.

"You're vile, you deserve that black eye you've gotten, and I hope you finally taste the poison you've inflicted upon ALL of us on Berk, until you finally realise that you're in the wrong here" she said, backing up from Tuffnut, before walking off in a heated fashion.

Tuffnut chuckled her comment off, still thinking that everything he's done so far has been nothing more than a way to prove to everyone that he's ten times the viking of Hiccup. He slowllyyy reached into his sword pocket and pulled out the silver blade with swiftness. He started rubbing the sword as slow as you could possibly do so, before looking back at the water from the edge of Berk that contained Morgan's hut.

"Tick tock...tick tock...tick tock...who's that coming? Tuffnut to slash Morgan thiiiin. Trust me sis, I'll show you the definition of vile once I bring that little wimp in his dead state back to here..." he said, whispering as a giant smirk emerged upon his face as he looked at the sword.

 **Hiccup has touched on the ongoing situation; the disappearance of all the dragons, whereas Ruffnut has continued to try and reach amends with her brother, only for him to become more of a maniac by the minute. And all for what? to stop Morgan, who he considers a weakling, from supposedly reaching the same luck as Hiccup, and after he 'humiliated' him? As the commemoration get's sorted, Tuffnut is far from sorted, and the amount of deadliness that he'll bring to the table tonight seems to be a growing manner. Can ANYBODY get some sense into Tuffnut's head before night time strikes?**


	44. Ruff and hard emotions

**RECAP: Ruffnut had tried to get some sense into Tuffnut, but it simply didn't work out. Hiccup had added Gobber to the list of participants for the commemoration, but as he was doing that, he had asked specifically where all the dragons of Berk had vanished to, and Gobber was entirely unsure on the manner. Morgan's still keeping himself busy by taking a wander across the forest, preparing himself for his imminent return into the presence of everybody on Berk.**

Ruffnut had walked off into the village after trying to get some sense into Tuffnut. She felt genuinely hurt this time around, because of the fact that he believes that she herself is apart of the reason why he feels like he's supposedly looked at as a weak person, and he had expressed that quite clearly when she approached him. He's threatened her in the past, specifically when everything started going downwards for Morgan, but everything from the past has built up to culminate in a moment where she finally feels the impact of it all, and what Tuffnut said to her just now had topped the stack of threats with a comment that implied that he doesn't want anything to do with her. After all of this, there was nothing she could do to turn him around. He was dead set on his goal, one that Ruffnut doesn't even know of, and once he's completed that goal, he'll have no other chance of coming back here, for better or for worse.

She walked past the dragon-coloured huts of the village, feeling physically inadequate after Tuffnut made it perfectly clear that he believes that she's brought him down to a status where nobody could take him seriously. She felt betrayed. After everything she and her 'bro' had been through, he's willing to throw it all aside for the sake of killing somebody. She couldn't bare the thought of remembering the times that she and Tuffnut had together, because of how much he's changed. It wasn't completely an implosion, but if it continues the way it's going at the moment, then it certainly will be the implosion of two relatives who are generally considered to be the nutheads of Berk and the vikings. She and her brother shared the same dragon, they've raced numerous dragon races with each other, and never before had she encountered this type of personality. Typically, it was the case that Tuffnut and Ruffnut would have the inevitable fallout, but they'd make up about it. Here, Tuffnut feels like a devil has overtaken his body and has became somebody who doesn't even remember that he has everything around him, including his own sister, but he's decided to take it for granted in the hopes that he'll be taken seriously. She couldn't cope with it any longer.

Deep down, she enjoyed the quarrels she had with her brother, because to them, it was a playful aspect of their lives, but Tuffnut isn't in the slightest as playful as he was before Morgan came along, and everything he's said to her since Morgan's act at the hall that day, they've all felt genuine and serious. It was too much for her to take in.

As she was walking along in the village with her bones feeling soft due to the things she just heard coming out of her brother's mouth, she occasionally swiped her hair back and wasn't her cheerful self. She noticed that as she was walking along, nobody seemed to be looking at her. Then again, they were distracted by the daily tasks that they had to do as vikings, such as transferring resources and other important essentials across Berk. She had it in her mind that overthinking things would only make her feel more terrible about herself. The only way she could climb her way out of this is if she spoke to somebody she could let all of her depressing thoughts out to.

Ruffnut continued walking upwards as numerous vikings walked past her. There were about ten other vikings ahead that were yet to walk past her. As ten suddenly turned into the twenties, and the twenties turned into thirties, there was more mumbling to be heard as she was approaching a more open bit of Berk. At this point, the cluster of huts had disappeared, and now she was at the more open part of the island, where fewer huts were. The big cliff that's situated in the center of the island could be seen from here, it was that open for once.

"Hey uh, are you going there tonight?" a voice emerged from one of the vikings strolling past Ruffnut. She caught this voice with her ear, and it sparked curiosity.

"Going where?" Ruffnut asked, thinking that he was talking to her, when the male viking was actually talking to the one besides him.

He had long gone past her by the time she turned her head behind her to see the male viking walking besides another female.

This caused Ruffnut's depressed feelings to go away, wondering what he meant by 'there'.

Another group of vikings started coming down, walking directly past her. As she was nearing the big cliff in the centre of Berk, more mumbling could be heard amongst the group.

"Yeah, I can't wait for tonight" a female viking said, talking to two other vikings, as they all walked past Ruffnut as did the other big portion of the group.

Ruffnut was truly intrigued this time, clearly, something of a celebration or a gathering is happening, and she's more than willing to find out what it is. She started walking towards the direction of the hall in the hopes of finding Hiccup so she could get rid of her depressed thoughts and find out what everybody's talking about.

It was clear that those vikings that walked past Ruffnut were ones in the hall this morning, and they're happily spreading the message across Berk.

As Ruffnut made her way towards the hall, the thoughts of her brother not wanting her to be any part of his life still kept caught into her brain. It'd take a while for that to be completely healed.

**ASTRID AND FISHLEGS ARE BOTH IN THE HALL, AND ARE CONTINUING TO SET IT UP**

The hall looked completely different; the tables weren't where they usually were. In each corner of the hall, including the upper floor from the very brief and small steps, were tables of four in a row; these all had stools behind them, and for the lower floor before the brief steps, were the same amount of tables in those corners, with the stools placed so that when vikings sit down, they're facing the table on the upper floor. Not only that, but the big wooden pillar had shields of different patterns and colours all around it, making for an extremely cheerful atmosphere. The shields were also on the walls in every direction, but there were about ten on the left and right for each of them. The hall was looking incredibly open so far, and it was intended to stay that way, because Hiccup was intending on making his thoughts about Morgan known across to everybody who'll be attending the commemoration in the centre. Most of the vikings never sit down anyways, they'll typically be standing in a group with whoever their friends are. The upper part of the hall floor had a table directly against the pillar, in which a big jug full of milk is. Next to the jug is two piles of small cups, in which vikings can use the jug to fill it up with.

Straight ahead of the pillar on the upper floor, was a table with the stools in front of it, two in fact, so anyone who'd plan on sitting there will be facing the wall. It's an odd formation, but it brings that fresh feel to the hall.

On another table, that was situated in front of the one with the jug of milk and cups, meaning that there was a gap between this one and that one, were rolls of bread. They were all piled up into a medium-sized bowl so that they weren't touching the bare surface of the table. So far, the hall is looking engaging and who knows how it'll be when the commemoration actually kicks off?

"Blimey, this is hard work, isn't it?" Fishlegs asked, puffing whilst resting his back against the pillar.

"We're far from finished, though, Fishlegs" Astrid laughed, walking over to him. "You've still gotta get those baskets filled with apples" she continued, with Fishlegs sighing at the prospect.

"Urghh, I guess I'll do that later, but can't I just relax nowww?" Fishlegs said, stretching his voice out on the final word.

"We haven't got time to relax though, Fishlegs. What's wrong with keeping up in the movement? we're staying busy, and we've done pretty well considering what Hiccup wanted" Astrid said, crossing her arms whilst standing on the upper part of the hall.

"You've made me do most of the work, here's how it's gonna work out, you'll do the rest, and I can uh, just rest myself?" Fishlegs replied, sounding struggled and interrogative.

Astrid simply nodded her head whilst mumbling some variation of words within her breath as the torches of the hall lit the place up greatly.

"Listen, you know me right? you do as I say, and then I'll do my fair share of the bargain, come on now?" she said, whilst smiling.

Fishlegs pointed his thick finger towards Astrid before the door suddenly opened. Fishlegs and Astrid in turn both looked at the door, to see Ruffnut emerging from it. She was caught by surprise from the formation of the hall.

"Hiya" Astrid said to Ruffnut, as she closed the door upon entering entirely.

Ruffnut was thoroughly confused by this, she didn't know that a commemoration was happening. She walked further towards the pillar before noticing the shields all around it, and the formation of the tables in each corner of the hall. She then walked up the small steps leading to the upper part of the hall to notice the jug of milk and bread rolls.

"What is this?" she asked, turning to both Fishlegs and Astrid.

"Ohh well this is a uh-" Fishlegs said, sounding enthusiastic on describing the plans.

"Let me explain, she won't understand you, Fishlegs" Astrid said, placing a palm towards his direction.

"You know Morgan, right? since your brother killed him, Hiccup's been wanting to throw a commemoration for the little guy, you know? we're calling it Snoggletog brought early, haha" she chuckled slightly before maintaining herself, "You can join us for it later, but your brother can't, his butt will be kicked off Berk by then anyways" she firmly concluded.

"Oh Astrid, do you really have to mention him? He's made me feel like a pointless addition because he still thinks that I make him" she raised her hands up and her two fingers up to flick them up and down, "look weak" she finished, in which she placed her hands back down.

Astrid walked closer to Ruffnut, sensing her feelings greatly.

"Just forget about him, look, he'll be history by tonight, and don't feel bad, none of this is your fault, I'd imagine anyways. Admittedly, Ruff, I've always known you as a complete nut, but I can still look out for people in need, you know?" Astrid said.

Ruffnut cleared her throat before muttering her next question to the two.

"I was actually intending on speaking to Hiccup, but I guess there's no point in bothering anymore, haha" she said. "Do you happen to know where he is at the moment, anyone?"

"Last time I heard, he was going around Berk, knocking on for everyone to come into here tonight, he could be anywhere though, Hiccup's a funny one at times, a real funny one, just be warned if you happen to end up in the middle of nowhere" Astrid finished. "I mean, you're more than welcome to help us, since Fishlegs over here is about as useful as a statue" she offered.

Fishlegs looked across the decorated hall over to Astrid, acknowledging the comments she's making about him.

"Hey, I helped ALOT! please at least give me some credit?" he said, resting his lower back on the four tables on the bottom right corner of the hall.

"I'd love to Astrid, but I'm honestly feeling dreadful at the minute, you know? like a bug under a shoe, I need time to adjust my brain so my bro's words can finally buzz their way out of my head" Ruffnut said, sounding genuine. "But you know what? I'll come to this commemoration, since I wanna get rid of all the depressing feelings"

Astrid nodded, as did Fishlegs.

"Just so you know, Ruff, before we even get started on the commemoration, Hiccup made it perfectly clear that Tuff goes before we do any sort of celebration, so uh, just in case you happen to run into him again, tell him that" Astrid said, walking back towards the upper right corner where the tables were. "Me and Fishlegs need to start finishing up on this place anyways"

Ruffnut still wanted to talk to Hiccup, and she didn't know if telling Tuffnut about the commemoration was a good idea.

"Uh, uh...Right," she pointed off at Astrid as she struggled for words, "right..." she repeated, making her way for the hall door.

She quickly opened the door and closed it with ease, making an unexpected departure.

Astrid looked at the door as it was moved into a shut position, placing a hand under her chin.

"I think she in herself is apart of the reason why Tuff has to go, sooner than later" she said, looking towards Fishlegs. "She's been hurt mentally, and with Tuff bragging on about killing somebody, how do you think she feels when we aren't looking? Hiccup should probably see to her as soon as she finds him" Astrid concluded, walking back towards Fishlegs.

"Get up off your butt, we're finishing this off in the next hour" Astrid said, gesturing for Fishlegs to approach her for the next job that they have to do to turn the hall into how it'd usually be at Snoggletog, except without things like lanterns.

Everybody was so caught up with the commemoration around Berk that they didn't realise that none of their dragons had appeared yet, except for Hiccup and partly Snotlout, of course.

 **The hall has undergone a change, a change which shows commitment from the hands of Astrid and Fishlegs, they want to ensure that Morgan get's the best commemoration possible, so they've set everything up Snoggletog style. Hiccup is still knocking on every hut he possibly can, but is also aware that Toothless has disappeared. Snotlout has yet to be informed on the commemoration, but aside from that, he has a slight idea on the fact that all the Berk dragons have been gone for an unusual amount of time. And Ruffnut has reached the breaking point; she's had enough, and she feels genuinely hurt by everything Tuffnut has done; killing Morgan and laughing about it, but also telling her that he doesn't want her in his life, basically. With the commemoration approaching, how will everything come together?**


	45. Ruff reassurance

**RECAP: Ruffnut was the next one in line to have been made aware of the upcoming commemoration, but it came in the form of a visit to the hall where she intended on talking to Hiccup regarding the crisis she's currently going through. Astrid and Fishlegs have both made significant progress to the hall, and with the time approaching, it'll only get better.**

Snotlout had remained at the docks some time after Ruffnut joined him on them because he simply couldn't get the image of seeing Tuffnut throwing Morgan off of them out of his head. Eventually though, Snotlout had an idea to do something that would be much better for himself, so he wouldn't feel as terrible as he is currently. He had took a walk all the way from the docks back to here, Morgan's hut specifically, wanting to make up for what he did by visiting the place where Morgan lived.

He approached the hut from behind it directly, and as he stopped to look at it, felt a bit disheartened. He just stood there, taking deep breaths at the sight of the hut. He couldn't bare the thought of somebody as weak looking, out of place looking like Morgan actually dying. He was more of a viking for sure, but he was still pretty small despite being 15 stone in weight.

As Snotlout walked towards the right of the hut, he eventually revealed his figure from behind it, and he had a shock. Out of all of the people to be standing at the edge looking over the water, near MORGAN'S hut, he didn't expect Tuffnut. He was still stood there, even after the time that Ruffnut had visited him. Snotlout raised an eyebrow as he wiped his eyes to clear his vision. It was...strange, to say the least. Tuffnut was as still as a statue, and he seemed to be looking right over to the blue colour of the sky whilst switching his eyes to the water below at the same time.

Snotlout had a good urge to just push Tuffnut off of the edge in retaliation to what he did to Morgan, but he stopped himself because he didn't want to get himself caught in a situation of his own. Tuffnut was still standing on the edge of the front of Berk, looking out to the water, whilst Snotlout was standing right on the grass next to Morgan's hut.

"Tuff" Snotlout muttered with hesitance, towards Tuffnut's body.

Tuffnut turned his head around to the presence of Snotlout, and all he did was simply smile at him.

"You know, I've never understood you, you do know that, right?" Snotlout said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tuffnut turned his body around from the water so he could face Snotlout entirely.

"Come on Snotlout, you've never understood me, none of you have" Tuffnut replied, sounding firm in his voice.

"There was a time, Tuff, there was a time when we could of solved this, but then you blew it all for yourself, and let me assure you, you might not think it will, but sooner or later it's gonna backfire on you" Snotlout said, starting to walk up to Morgan's hut as it was on his left.

He knocked his knuckle into the wooden hut whilst staring at Tuffnut, hinting at what he means by this entire debacle of Tuffnut backfiring.

"Oh Snotlout, if only you knew, if only you truly knew..." Tuffnut sarcastically nodded, before lifting his head back up. "But hey, I guess you can sit on the grass all day as everyone looks at you like the walking piece of comedy you are, right?" he smiled, adjusting his helmet carefully.

"I'll accept your offer as being the piece of comedy, because I'd much rather be that than the walking baby you've been accustomed to" Snotlout said, stepping away from the hut before adjusting his position.

He ducked down whilst on the grass and raised his palms above the ground as he looked at Tuffnut. He started wriggling his fingers upwards and downwards whilst ducking, before increasing his voice pitch to as high as he possibly could.

"Waaah, I'm Tuffnut, I don't get it manly around here, waaaaaaaaaah" Snotlout said, with enthusiasm within his impersonation of a little baby.

Snotlout suddenly took his helmet off and dropped it onto the grass in front of him whilst remaining in the ducking position besides Morgan's hut, but there was a gap between Snotlout and the hut after Snotlout moved away before doing what he's doing now. He intentionally dropped it with a clang so there could be a loud collision noise.

"WAAAAH, I DROPPED MY HELMET AND NOW PEOPLE FINK I'M A WEAKYYY! WAAAAAH" Snotlout said, louder in volume and higher in pitch.

Tuffnut looked impressed, but it wasn't that type of impressed expression where it looked genuine. It looked fake, and the other thing that came from Snotlout's impression was a slow clap, with Tuffnut laughing at the fact that Snotlout has no idea what he himself knows, and what he'll be doing with that piece of knowledge tonight at the forest.

"Oh gosh Snotlout, bravo for your originality, I'd have to die for that type of creativity!" Tuffnut said, throwing in a fake laugh with his statement, but there was something fishy about his response just now.

Snotlout grabbed his helmet off the grass and stood back up after trying to mimic Tuffnut, looking across at him as he carefully placed his helmet back on.

"Face it Tuff, you won't be here for long, and hey, I'll be smiling as ten times as I am now, when that happens" Snotlout said, continuing to stay within an enthusiastic tone of his voice.

Tuffnut simply started to walk towards the right of Snotlout, not emitting any sort of response. Snotlout kept his eyes closely on Tuffnut's every movement, because he noticed that Tuffnut was carrying a sword pocket on his belt. Before Tuffnut walked off entirely, he stopped right besides Snotlout to deliver a final bit of muttering words.

"Let's get one thing straight, Snotlout, my work isn't finished yet, I've still got a whole lot of it to accomplish, but this'll be the last day you and everyone else here will see me, so I guess it evens out" he said, before giving off a salute with his hand from the top of his helmet. "Later, dorkkk" Tuffnut said, walking away entirely from Snotlout, whilst laughing about the fact Snotlout has no idea what's coming later tonight.

Tuffnut's fair well sounded quiet and peaceful but it came across as threatening, especially since he keeps referring to 'work he has yet to finish' which Snotlout was completely clueless about.

As soon as Tuffnut walked away, Snotlout looked back at Morgan's hut. Suddenly, he could hear Morgan's voice from the past within his brain briefly, from the things that Morgan used to say, and it once again caused him to feel disheartened. He slowly walked around to get to the door of the hut, and proceeded to open it. Upon stepping inside, he looked around the hut to see the bed and those pile of clothes that Morgan initially wore from the time he first got here. The pile of clothes were situated besides the bed, which was also against the top left corner of the inside.

Snotlout walked over to the bed and the clothes to further study them, and the red shirt and the casual jeans came into his eyes. He scratched his hair whilst wondering if he's ever seen those type of clothes before, so he could get an idea of where Morgan's original place is. Nothing could be made of them.

"Oh man, what has he done to you?" Snotlout said, in a quiet tone whilst looking at the clothes.

As he was looking at all of this, Hiccup came into Snotlout's mind. He was thinking about his initial thoughts back at the docks, where he simply couldn't get over what he did unless he told Hiccup straight up that he's genuinely sorry and could only get over it by doing something specifically for Hiccup. Snotlout looked at the door, and walked back over towards it, intending on finding Hiccup. His initial idea of where he'd be was somewhere near the hall, so that's where he'd set off to.

Snotlout hesitated to walk out of the doorway, and took one final glance back at the inside. He then looked down to the floor and closed his eyes briefly before looking back upwards.

"Rest well, little buddy" Snotlout said, as he faced Morgan's bed. He then finally stepped out of the doorway of the hut, slowly shutting the door.

"Where the heck is Hookfang and the others?" Snotlout asked as he stood outside Morgan's hut. He was suspecting that the disappearance of the dragons had something to do with Tuffnut, but it's highly likely that that isn't the case, so he didn't bother taking that thought a step further. He began walking through the village back to the hall. It came to a concerning point for him now that all the dragons of Berk have yet to appear, and given that Toothless was here this morning with Astrid, (not that Snotlout knows that), it was a bizarre thing to occur.

He could really do with Hookfang giving him a lift over to the hall right about now. As he was walking, he looked up to the sky and placed his hands over his eyes so the sun wouldn't get in the way of his vision whilst looking at the sky. There was nothing, no dragons at all in the vicinity.

**HICCUP IS WALKING BACK TOWARDS THE HALL AS RUFFNUT STANDS DOWN FROM THE ENTRANCE WAITING FOR HIM**

Hiccup was breathing heavily from all of the walking he had done today, knocking onto different huts and telling as many vikings as possible about the commemoration. It was all worthwhile when it's looked at from the bigger picture.

As Hiccup approached the opening from the village towards the hall after walking past a couple of those odd fire-extinguishers within the village he came from, there were more vikings noticeably out and about. They were doing their typical daily tasks, carrying things and delivering resources. Hiccup's duration of his walk had Toothless in his head because he wasn't sure why or where he's gone. He wasn't alarmed by it, but if it's to continue on after tonight then there's certainly something odd going on.

Ruffnut was pacing up and down near the steps that led to the hall, and Hiccup noticed her just as he was taking huge gulps of air into his mouth. He initially didn't recognise her because many of the Berk vikings look similar nowadays, but her large blonde hair made it easier for him to distinguish her from the others.

"Ruffnut?" Hiccup said, as he was closing the gap between himself and Ruffnut.

She turned her head around to Hiccup, looking stressed out.

"Oh there you are, Hicc" Ruffnut said, clipping his name.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her as she said this, and it made him confused

"Could you just uh..repeat that again?" Hiccup asked her, confused by her addressing of him.

"I only said there you are, Hicc" she said, once again using a clipped version of Hiccup's name.

"Can we just agree on the proposal that you'll never use 'Hicc' to refer to me again? gosh Ruff, that was horrible" Hiccup laughed.

Ruffnut laughed too, but it wasn't a full on laugh. Hiccup looked up to the hall as he and Ruffnut stood together, and pointed up to it.

"Have you heard about what's going on in there later?" Hiccup asked, placing his pointing finger down after asking the question. "Come on, I'll show ya" he added, gesturing for Ruffnut to follow him.

"Hiccup I uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about a specific topic, if I uh...if I may?" Ruffnut said, just staying where Hiccup initially noticed her.

Hiccup turned around from the direction of the steps and looked back at Ruffnut.

"Oh uh, sure, go ahead?" he said, walking back towards her. He placed his arms on his hips.

"What are you gonna do about my bro? he's just said to me that he doesn't want anything to do with me, I feel destroyed, and I'm never usually this affected by something, Hiccup, what're you going to do?" she said, sounding like she's pledging to him.

Hiccup scratched his chin at the topic of Tuffnut.

"Well, let's put it this way, if he isn't gone after the deadline I've set for him, I'll simply force him out. You shouldn't have to suffer like this, Ruffnut, and I can understand what it's like to...I dunno how to put it...uh...lose somebody you love? once he's gone, you'll be stronger than ever, don't worry about it now, because we're gonna have the most fun we've ever had before later on. Forget him, look on to the future, and I promise you.." he placed his hand on her back before sounding his next set of words. "You'll enjoy what we're doing, alright?" he said, removing his hand.

Hiccup stood back from Ruffnut after talking to her, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask her about the dragons, because he was wanting to know where they had all gone, and Ruffnut certainly wouldn't know.

"Uh, whilst we're still here, do you uh...do you know where Toothless and the rest have gone?" he asked, hesitating to ask it to her, worrying that it might offend her for whatever reason.

"Not a darn clue, Hiccup, not a darn clue" she said, looking more reassured at Hiccup.

"Do you uh..do you wanna come up here and see what we're doing?" Hiccup asked, once again pointing to the steps to the hall.

"I know about it, and I guess I'll be coming to this uh..this commemoration" Ruffnut said, revealing to Hiccup that she's already been told.

"Ohhh, well you can still come up here if you want" Hiccup said, looking towards the big cliff of Berk with the steps leading up to the hall. "I have yet to see what they've done to it actually, haha" he laughed, walking towards the steps whilst Ruffnut remained at the starting point of the steps.

As he was walking up, he stopped halfway to look at Ruffnut as she was still stood where he noticed her, and felt sympathy for her. The quicker Tuffnut goes, the better she'll be, which is what Hiccup was thinking as he looked at her. He turned back towards the door of the hall and walked upwards to it, with Toothless and the other dragons still in his head about their whereabouts.

 **Ruffnut had finally confronted Hiccup, and in return, he gave her reassurance about the future, which is good, but the future has a chance of turning for the worst if Tuffnut succeeds and brings the body of Morgan back to the village and ultimately, the hall. Snotlout briefly spoke to him, but nothing was made of it, despite his attempts to provoke Tuffnut by imitating how he's acting at the moment. With the commemoration quickly approaching, and Ruffnut still feeling down about herself, is it safe to assume that at this point, nothing can save Morgan?**


	46. Hiccup's review

**RECAP: Ruffnut finally met up with Hiccup, and the result was that he had provided her with reassurance about a future without the state that she's in at the moment. Snotlout and Tuffnut both had a brief confrontation, but Tuffnut took it lightly in order to save himself for the night time. The topic of the dragons all disappearing has now sparked Hiccup AND also Snotlout's brain, which was evident from Hiccup asking Ruffnut if she knew about the disappearance. Snotlout initially suspected Tuffnut, but felt like it'd be completely unlikely.**

Hiccup got to the hall door and wiped his face before opening it. Upon placing his hand onto the handle, he slowly moved it open and made his way inside to a hall that looked completely different. Once the door shut behind him, Astrid and Fishlegs both waved at him whilst smiling at him. Hiccup looked genuinely surprised at what they had done.

"Oh you're back already?" Astrid said, feeling as if he's not been gone long enough.

Hiccup laughed as he stepped further into the hall whilst looking around.

"Already? Astrid, I've knocked this knuckle right here" he raised his knuckle up and pointed to it with his other hand's finger, "into about what? ten, twenty huts? cut me some slack for crying out loud" he finished, placing down his pointing hand from his knuckle. He consecutively placed his hand in which he stuck his knuckle out back to his side, with both arms on his left and right sides again.

Hiccup couldn't help but look around the hall again, looking satisfied with what Astrid and Fishlegs have came out with.

"I covered the walls, the pillar, and Fishlegs did the minimal work" Astrid laughed, looking at Fishlegs, who mumbled a bunch of noises from his mouth in confusion and panic.

"I have to say guys, this is pretty cool, I like how it's uh...it's not entirely Snoggletog-ish...but it's sort of in the middle, you've done pretty well" he said, turning to face both of them. "And uh, as far as Fishlegs goes, you've done a good job as well" Hiccup concluded, putting his thumb up towards Fishlegs.

"As far as I go? come on Hiccup, my hands feel like wet paper after the hard work I've done, I did this all with a peaceful mind, you know, right heree?" he pointed to his rather small head, with his finger near his helmet.

Fishlegs was just getting roasted left right and center. He's always been the one that's seen as the lazier viking of Berk, but here, he actually did contribute to a lot of the changes that's been made. He helped with the food and some of the tables, although Astrid did the shields on the walls. Nobody had to do the torches all over the walls because they've always been there, and the more lighter it is, the more cheerful the atmosphere will feel come the commemoration.

Putting the changes aside, Hiccup wanted to address two specific things; Ruffnut and the dragons. The latter was in his mind for a longer duration than the first issue, but they were both as equally as important as each other. Hiccup stepped further into the hall near the little steps, keeping himself near the middle of the entire hall.

"So uh-" Hiccup muttered, before feeling a brief cramp running through the back of his neck due to the pressure his helmet was putting on it.

Hiccup walked over to the bottom right corner of the hall to the tables and took off his helmet. There, he slowly placed it onto the table as he enjoyed the feeling of not having a helmet on for once. It felt nice to let his hair not be concealed. He rushed his hands through his hair to make it tidier after the slightly tangled state the helmet put his hair in. Whilst he was doing this, Fishlegs was being a little child and was walking brief steps away from Hiccup due to feeling insulted. He was making angry mumbling sounds on every step because of how he feels about Hiccup after he was making the implication that he hardly works. Astrid was noticeably laughing at Fishlegs as he reacted to Hiccup moving closer towards him. Fishlegs was all about peace and kindness, yet he was seen as a viking who'd put the least effort into something.

"So uh, I have a bone to pick with something quite high on my mind, and uh, hopefully you know, um...do you know where Toothless is?" Hiccup asked, standing near the table where he placed his helmet.

Astrid walked along the hall towards Hiccup in the bottom right corner as he asked the question.

"He gave me a flight back here this morning, I already told you, didn't I?" she asked, trying to get Hiccup to recall the moment she said she was with him.

Hiccup was still unclear though, because Toothless and the other dragons have yet to come back.

"You didn't really, you only claimed that he flew away outside the hall, but hey, I guess that actually makes more sense looking back on it..." Hiccup said, after briefly thinking about what Astrid said this morning about Toothless flying away, so he must have been with her at the hall entrance before Hiccup himself opened the door to her.

"But like, I have no clue where he's gone, and Stormfly hasn't appeared yet?" Astrid interrogated, thinking about Stormfly at the topic Hiccup brought up of the dragons disappearing.

"Fishlegs, have you uh-" Hiccup asked, before being interrupted.

"Nooooopeeeeee" Fishlegs interrupted, sounding quite provoked in his tone after being implicated as lazy.

"O-Oh, alright then?" Hiccup said, scratching his chin before leaning towards Astrid. "What's with him?" he said, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I can hear ya, stop talking about me!" Fishlegs immediately muttered, turning his head to the pair before looking away again. He spoke like a baby. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Well, that is odd then...I'm sure they'll be back by tomorrow though, Hiccup. We don't need to worry about them, they'll be fine and they probably are as we talk right now, huh?" Astrid concluded.

"You're probably right, I guess it's just me overthinking things as usual, haha" Hiccup laughed, before looking at Astrid, who didn't look amused.

"Just...just please try to justify to me why you laugh at the most unfunny things?" she asked, crossing her arms at him.

"Well uh, why-" The hall door opened again, what with this feeling like the 100th time somebody has interrupted Hiccup as he was in the midst of a conversation.

After his lengthy journey across Berk, Snotlout had finally arrived at the hall, after intending on coming here to see Hiccup, which is in the perfect timing range because Hiccup was right in the hall as he arrived to it.

"I had to beat my way here with a stick I was that exhaust-" Snotlout stopped, upon looking around the hall, noticing the drastic change it's undergone.

He walked in entirely, with the door shutting behind him as he entered. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs all looked at him, well, Fishlegs was less focused because of his current feelings. They looked surprised to see that Snotlout was genuinely surprised by the hall's change, because the word of the commemoration had been well known for a certain amount of hours. Snotlout has yet to be informed, though, so you could understand why he looked surprised.

"Alright, who's told Astrid that Snoggletog is today? anyoneeee?" Snotlout yelled, with his voice echoing in the hall as he attempted to provoke Astrid comically.

"Snotlout you uh, you've got it all wrong, this isn't Snoggletog, this is a commemoration waiting to happen..." Hiccup said, raising his hands up to Snotlout briefly.

"Ah, Hiccup, just the person I actually came here for, but uh, one thing I noticed as I was walking up here was that uh...Ruff's standing by herself down at the steps?" Snotlout said, pointing to the door when he made a reference to Ruffnut.

"Can I ever get a word from my mouth without somebody stepping in my way?" Hiccup said, not in an angry way, but at the realisation that he seems to pick up the most interruptions from everyone else. "And uh, about Ruff, she's just settling after the crazy hooligans that's going on around here, but you know what? this is gonna be a positive atmosphere when this place is packed up" he firmly concluded. "Are you uh, joining us then Snotlout?" he asked.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup with the most puzzled looking expression in history.

"Joinin you where?" he asked, looking around himself before shrugging his shoulders.

"The commemoration for Morgan, obviously, what did you think we were doing?" Hiccup blatantly replied.

Snotlout's eyes widened at the idea, and it was odd because he wanted to talk to Hiccup initially regarding Morgan, but this had completely changed the entire book. The best he felt he could give Hiccup was at least show how much he cared about Morgan. They had their brief quarrels, but in the end, Snotlout and Morgan became close buddies.

He cleared his throat before responding to Hiccup's offer.

"I mean uh, this was of a short notice, but yeah, I'll happily come, I loved the guy" Snotlout concluded, smiling at his statement.

Astrid pointed her finger towards Snotlout, wriggling it as she had something obviously provoking towards him to say.

"Since when did you allow dorks to attend, Hiccup? why are we stooping to these levels man?" she said, moving a piece of hair off of her forehead so it'd rest on top of her head.

Hiccup looked back and fourth between Snotlout and Astrid, pointing both his hands towards them.

"I uh," he cleared his throat, "I need to ask Snotlout something Astrid, just allow me to talk for once, pretty please?" Hiccup said, nodding towards her.

Astrid raised her hands and shoulders upwards as if she was unsure as to what she had done, but she went with the flow because she couldn't be bothered to start any beef due to the goings on of Berk as of late. Hiccup turned to face Snotlout.

"Do you uh, do you know where all our dragons have gone?" Hiccup asked Snotlout, briefly looking back to his helmet on the table before looking back at him.

"Well actually Hiccup, I was thinking about it myself as I came up here. They've done a runner, but hey, why do I care when Hookfang abandoned me?" Snotlout said, tuning his tone into a sarcastic one at the final few words of his response.

Hiccup was baffled, but was also annoyed that he wasn't able to get a clear response from anybody yet. He simply turned his head around the hall as he walked back to the table that had his helmet on.

"Okay, I've tried, but I suppose, after countless attempts of trying to pinpoint where they've gone, we're letting the commemoration go on without them. If they don't turn up tomorrow, then something isn't right. I did try, but I'm not bothering anymore, since I can't seem to get an answer that isn't...you know...vague?" Hiccup concluded, grabbing his helmet. "We've uh...we've got less time to go before this thing starts, so everyone here who's willing to contribute to setting the commemoration up, don't stop, and we can make this a truly iconic evening in the history of Berk" he said, in a motivational fashion.

Snotlout nodded, but he wasn't sure how useful he was going to be in terms of actually helping.

**SOMEWHERE AMONGST THE WATER THAT SURROUNDS BERK**

 _The wind was whistling as it's fast, quickly paced breeze ran it's way through the atmosphere. The water and the combination of the air made for a pretty chilly atmosphere outside of Berk. Everything seemed so...peaceful, so...calm, but who knows what could actually lie beyond these waters?_

 _Suddenly, there was a rushing force of wind that was simply travelling much too quick to be able to put an image on whatever it was. It flew, obviously, but again, nothing could be made of it. This was extremely far out into the ocean that surrounded Berk, and whatever it was, was far from arriving at it. It seemed to be heading in this direction of the rocky island, from another specific location, but for what purpose?_

 **Snotlout was the final one to be informed on the commemoration, and ultimately, he found Hiccup situated within the hall, wanting to talk with him to help him so he could make up for the big lie that he had committed to throughout the search on Berk when everyone was looking for Morgan. Now that all the main vikings, well, except for Tuffnut, know about the commemoration, it's finally time to set out the final few touches so they can create what they're aiming to be the most iconic evening on Berk. Elsewhere, it's more than likely that safety is far from a reality for Morgan's fate beyond the night that's slowly approaching today. Or...will it actually become a reality?**


	47. Igniting the flames

**RECAP: After being away knocking onto the huts of various vikings across Berk, Hiccup had finally glanced his eyes at the newly transformed hall which'll play the setting stage for the commemoration. He was happy with it, but clearly, the work on it isn't done. Speaking of the commemoration, Snotlout was finally informed of it, but it came at a moment where he should of been able to tell that something was happening. Hiccup's speculation on where the Berk dragons have gone has been thrown out of the window, wanting to put the final touches onto the hall before the evening.**

Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid and Fishlegs all stood in the hall, deciding on what the final touches should be before the evening finally strikes across Berk. Hiccup had placed his helmet back onto his head after taking it off due a cramp that had emerged from the back of his neck. Astrid and Fishlegs were both slightly exhausted, but with the addition of Snotlout, the task in hand should be much quicker. It was up to Hiccup to make sure that every viking across Berk is fully aware of the events occurring in this very hall tonight, and it seemed like that was already accomplished.

"Okay uh, you guys just finish this up, I need to see to Ruff, since she seems quite unsettled as of late...uh..." Hiccup said, two minutes after placing his helmet on.

He quickly walked back to the hall door and opened it, looking back at Snotlout, Astrid and Fishlegs before fully exiting.

"These uh..these final touches HAVE to be on the nail, right guys?" Hiccup asked, holding the door open as he looked back at the trio.

Astrid gestured for Hiccup to leave the hall, because in her mind, it was useless for Hiccup to ask for confirmation as he already knows that they're going to do what they initially did earlier today with the hall; turn it into a cheerful and celebrating atmosphere.

"Just get outta here with whatever you've gotta do" Astrid said, flicking her fingers towards Hiccup for the gesture to leave.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and walked entirely out of the hall to the outside. As it slowly shut behind him, he took one final glance into the sky; his face turned completely straight-looking as he did this. He was more than curious about where Toothless specifically has gone to, and especially since Astrid claimed to him that the Night Fury was with her this morning.

Hiccup looked down from the hall door to Ruffnut; she was still stood there, not looking active in the slightest, and it was pretty obvious as to why. Hiccup carefully adjusted his helmet as he started to walk down the steps from the hall. He kept his eyes on Ruffnut as he descended down them slowly. As he was walking down them, the hall door had suddenly opened, quite quickly as well. Hiccup stopped halfway down to see Snotlout standing in front of the door at the top of the steps.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout said, not needing to yell due to Hiccup being within a close distance of him.

"Ugh, what now, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, as he hesitantly walked back to the hall door up the steps.

As Hiccup was closing in towards the door, Snotlout looked behind himself just to make sure that nobody would overhear him bringing up a controversial topic, after it caused one of the biggest events on Berk to be triggered.

"Look, I know you've said you've let it pass, but I need to emphasise to you just how...how...down this whole lie I've made is making me, you know, Hiccup?" Snotlout said, dropping his arms to his sides entirely.

"Oh Snotlout, don't even worry about it, we're gonna celebrate just how glorious Morgan was, that's it, I accepted your apology like, a day ago or two? don't let it get to your head" Hiccup firmly concluded, nodding towards Snotlout.

"The best I can do is at least provide some sort of uh..assistance towards this whole commemoration as you're calling it?" Snotlout said, suddenly sounding like a normal person after just sounding like his regular self back inside the hall.

"Yeah, you can go and help Astrid and Fishlegs, listen carefully Snotlout..." he said, placing a hand on Snotlout's shoulder as he made full on eye contact with him. "I'm just happy that we've given Morgan a present, our effort, and who's to say he isn't grateful for that? we're gonna make this a night every viking on this here island will remember, alright?" Hiccup interrogated, smiling to give Snotlout some reassurance that he fully accepts his apology.

Snotlout nodded at Hiccup as he felt a glimmer of happiness again, reigniting his old self.

"I uh, haha, I actually came here because I wanted to provide you with some personal tasks...but uh, if it's that easy then, I'll take it completely, haha" he laughed, nodding at Hiccup once again before walking back inside the hall and shutting the door.

"I really have to stop being soft around here.." Hiccup said, scratching the back of his neck before shrugging his shoulders, wondering if he is too much of a softie in the eyes of the vikings on Berk.

Hiccup turned back around once again towards Ruffnut, looking at her as she was stood still near the steps leading up to the hall. He turned around slowly so he wouldn't slip on his metal leg before walking back down the steps. He once again kept his eyes locked onto Ruffnut, showing concern for her feelings and her well being. It felt like she was mentally disturbed by this sudden transformation of Tuffnut, but maybe that theory could prove to be entirely wrong. He eventually climbed down the steps to reach Ruffnut, and upon landing back onto the main ground of Berk, slowly walked over to her. He felt sympathy for her.

"H-Hey.." Hiccup said, toning down his voice to a casual, soft one.

Ruffnut turned around to face Hiccup, in which she simply looked straight faced.

"Hi again. Oh, just tell me Hiccup, why does everything have to be so complicated?" she asked, out of the blue. Her hands briefly touched her full face before moving them back down the second her mouth started to utter the question.

"Don't worry about Tuff, we uh...we've just gotta wait until it's time before I can officially declare his withdrawal from this place. Go up to the uh..to the hall and relax, Ruff" Hiccup said, pointing up to the hall whilst looking at it briefly before facing Ruffnut again.

He cleared his throat after making the offer.

"I guess, but what use am I gonna make? I feel thin, Hiccup" Ruffnut said, slowly moving her hands upwards after asking the question.

"Listen, the more the better, we're close to finishing up, and trust me Ruff, you'll be happy that you helped, because you'll have the most fun we've ever had before" Hiccup firmly promised, sounding genuine and hopeful in his voice.

Ruffnut simply walked up the steps towards the hall door as Hiccup looked at her.

"Don't let the past hurt you" Hiccup said, as Ruffnut started to walk up.

She quickly turned back around to face Hiccup as she was on the steps, smiling at him before turning back around to face the direction of the door. Hiccup felt proud of himself, looking like she's been cheered up by his own passion.

As Hiccup turned to face forwards from the steps, a familiar face was amongst the distance near the village. Tuffnut had watched the brief exchange between Hiccup and Ruffnut. After he walked away from Snotlout at the docks, he ended up wandering around the village as dirty looks were thrown onto his eyeballs, clearly embracing the nasty, hatred-filled thought everyone has of himself. He eventually ended up to where he was now; in the village that was in front of the Great Hall steps.

Hiccup walked away from the hall steps closer to the village where Tuffnut was creepily staring at the conversation he just had with Ruffnut, wanting to establish some dialogue between him, rather than making himself commit to actions again, like he did with the black eye that Tuffnut still has today.

"You uh..you don't have to be here you know? yeah, make it easier for myself...uh...everyone else, and it'd be better if you just get outta here like...now, ideally?" Hiccup said, sounding as if he's calmed down. He intentionally kept his voice to a peaceful sounding one so there wouldn't be any actions.

Tuffnut sighed whilst looking at the ground, chuckling as his shoulders were moving up and down with a smile. He looked back up towards Hiccup, in which he left a medium-sized gap between himself and Tuffnut.

"I don't think you know what I've got on you" Tuffnut said, referring to his intentions in which nobody will be able to save Morgan from.

Hiccup simply increased his walking speed as he neared Tuffnut's body the second his mouth muttered those threatening words, having enough of all of the empty threats. He got up and close to Tuffnut's face, clearly showing no fear of him.

"Tuff, you threaten me one more time, you threaten anyone else around here, I'll finish you, just like you finished Morgan, and don't think I couldn't, because I could" he said, as Gobber had suddenly emerged from the village after noticing the close confrontation between Hiccup and Tuffnut.

Gobber had previously finished gathering up various resources for the commemoration, which meant that he had to wander around Berk in order to get them, and conveniently, he had stumbled upon Hiccup near the hall steps right at the moment he grew tired of Tuff's constant threats that never actually come about. Upon noticing Gobber, who stood behind Tuffnut's small, drawfy body in comparison to Gobber's, Hiccup nodded at him.

"Gobber will have my back, won't you?" Hiccup said, pointing to Gobber as Tuffnut didn't actually expect him to be there.

"That is indeed right" Gobber said, with his voice catching Tuffnut by surprise, turning his back around to face the two vikings in Hiccup and Gobber. "Not too long to go now, have ya? you've gotta go and pack ya bags and then ya can say bye bye, so listen Tuff, very veryy simply, you back off on Hiccup here, ya back off on everyone else and you most certainly back off on your sister, you must think she loves ya huh? must be jokin' with us here, haha, can't stand the sight of ya after everything you've done dah past few days, haha.." Gobber said, chuckling along with Hiccup.

"Only a few hours to go now until little Tuffy here waves bye bye, hahahah. Two more hours, and I don't wanna see you" Hiccup said, genuinely laughing along with Gobber, taunting Tuffnut for the psychotic turn he's done, threatening his sister, killing Morgan, and coming across as the devil.

Tuffnut continued to chuckle, but noticeably in a less convincing fashion, possibly due to him hiding his nervous thoughts due to Gobber being around. He looked back up off the floor after chuckling to himself again, looking at both Gobber and Hiccup as his back was facing the hall.

"You might find it funny now, but like, even though I can't physically beat you both, there's something I certainly am better at, and that's grabbing you by the heart and forcing you onto your knees. You'll know how clear this is after tonight, and hey, everything you've just said is uh...well...even more encouraging for me to deliver the best performance of my life time...and Hiccup, I know a thing or two about not seeing someone, becau-" he stopped himself from going on, raising his palm up as he ended his sentence.

He simply walked his way in between Hiccup and Gobber before turning back around to face the two.

"You've ensured the future of my actions.." he said, before walking off into the village fully.

Hiccup and Gobber simply looked at each other, with confusion at what he meant, but they figured out that it was only just an attempt to make them scared or whatever, when Tuffnut is literally the opposite of it to them.

"Hey uh.." Gobber nudged Hiccup's shoulder as they both stared off into the village in which Tuffnut was walking into, "I'll be with ya when ya have to force him outta here" Gobber concluded, wanting Tuffnut gone as much as Hiccup.

"Thanks, I uh, I'm sure I could take him by myself, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little assistance, haha.." Hiccup said, keeping his eyeballs locked onto the village where numerous vikings were patrolling, with Tuffnut finally disappearing into it.

"I've uh, I've been gatherin' up fish and other things for this here uh, ya know, what do you call it? commemoration, ya that, I've placed em all in the barn for safety" Gobber said, breaking away from the depressing topic of Tuffnut.

Hiccup's eyes brightened up, appreciating the help that Gobber's providing.

"Oh really? who's to say we can't bring them there now since we haven't got that long left?" Hiccup said, before muttering on. "I'll help if you want? it's only fair if I do so?" Hiccup offered.

Gobber nodded a yes, and so the two set off for the barn where he and Hiccup will go ahead and transfer all of the edible aspects of the hall into it for the commemoration. You have to wonder though, from their perspective, what Tuffnut means by them ensuring his actions for the future.

**TUFFNUT IS THROUGH THE VILLAGE**

Tuffnut was far from happy with what he just experienced. He still continued to look like an absolute weakling, but like he said, all it takes is for him to finish what he started at the forest so he can grab onto everyone by the heart. He was thinking about all of this as he walked through the village.

Every time he took his eyesight to the left or right, there were vikings mumbling amongst themselves near their dragon-coloured huts. Their faces told the story, they were disgusted by him, and his voice made them all sick in side. He was truly despised, not that that bothered him in any way, because he's still going to grab everyone by 'their hearts' as he's claimed.

Tuffnut finally stumbled to the ending part of the village where the edge had made itself known. After walking through the maze of disgusted faces, he simply kept his cool, because after he leaves, he wanted to be known as the viking that took all of the opposition with a grain of salt. It was apart of his mindset so he can look like a stronger viking than Hiccup, but the rest of that mindset came in the form of a particular killing which is basically imminent at this point.

As he looked across the water from a different edge, not the one where Morgan's hut is, he looked over to the other pieces of land to the far right that could be noticed from the great distance, noticing the green trees of the forest. He looked off at the forest before smiling.

He was smiling at the prospect of going there tonight to finally finish off the intention he set in stone when he made it all clear back in the hall days ago after giving Morgan a total of 5 days to leave Berk. He's killing Morgan a day earlier though, because of Hiccup giving him a black eye.

After looking at the forest in the distance, Tuffnut turned back around to the village behind him, with some more mumbling vikings clearly talking about him. As he walked through it again, a couple of vikings were walking within the opposite direction of where he was going.

"I guess you ain't going to the commemoration huh?" a slim male viking said, catching Tuffnut by surprise.

Tuffnut swiped his blonde hair back before looking at the slim viking, expressing interest in what he had just said.

"Woah woah, what do you mean commemoration? commemoration for who?" Tuffnut asked, with the slim male viking hesitantly stopping to address Tuffnut's curiosity.

"I mean...I dunno if I should tell you, but Hiccup's throwing a commemoration party tonight for uh...some kid called Mogan or Margen? I dunno man, it's crazy business" he said, before quickly darting off after worrying that what he just said was a bad thing to do.

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow after looking back in front of himself, seeing this as an opportunity to grab everyone by the heart. With this knowledge, he can now move forward with his plan he's been hinting at; once he's killed Morgan, he'll take his dead body into the hall, and there, he'll have gained a victory in two things; making everyone surrender, and acknowledging him as a strong viking as opposed to the weakling that he feels that he's been called as.

"They'll all drop down to their knees in front of me as they cry with all the guilt, and then I'll finally submit my legacy as the toughest viking in the history of Berk.." he said to himself, finally concluding once and for all his plans.

Uh, Tuffnut? one thing you seem to be forgetting is that you wouldn't be acting this way if the dragons were here, and if they saw you, you know full well that you'd be dead. Tuffnut has forgotten this, and it's only a matter of time before reality kicks in for him.

**SOMEWHERE AMONGST THE WATERS AROUND BERK**

 _Again, the wind was peaceful, but awfully loud in terms of it's whistle. As the water had made miniature waves in response to the wind, it's crystal blue shined upon it's surface, making for a lovely atmosphere._

 _There it was again, the flying creature which was heading for Berk. It looks like whatever it is, because it's impossible to see due to the speed it's going, is coming from another island in which it has spent hours arriving from. The creature wasn't close to Berk, but a couple of hours and it'll finally reveal itself on the rocky island. It had wings, large ones, and, for something that looks somewhat familiar, it has much different colourings from that of the Berk dragons. The most likely scenario is is that this is a dragon, but what one is it? and why is it heading for Berk?_

 **Tuffnut finally got a taste of his own medicine after being picked on for his evil actions, and it was satisfying to watch. Ruffnut has finally cheered up, and has concluded that she'll assist within the formation of the hall, and now Hiccup has dropped the case entirely about the dragons, because they'll most likely come back tomorrow morning in his mind. But, something strange is heading for Berk, and we don't know what/who it is, or where it's came from. Is it going to be Toothless? is it going to be any of the dragons from Berk? is it an entirely new one? the commemoration isn't far off now, and when the sky hits night, Tuffnut strikes. Will his plans come together as perfectly as he's imagining them to do so? will Morgan overcome him in a few hours?**


	48. Imminent encounter

**RECAP: Hiccup and Gobber were more than happy to laugh in the face of Tuffnut, who, after days and days of getting away with murder, is finally seeing the way out in an imminent amount of time. The commemoration is almost set, and now with Snotlout and Ruffnut in the mix, in which they joined after they both spoke to Hiccup, it'll only come earlier.**

From dropping numerous amounts of fish on the floor, to filling up the hall even more, Hiccup and Gobber had quite the task ahead of themselves. Between now and the last time we saw them, they had spent a good hour transferring various essentials to the hall to prepare for the commemoration. Hiccup, for instance, had a large wooden plate of even more cups; this time with fish-flavoured water, which even to this day, was pretty strange, but Berk vikings seemed to have a passionate liking of it. Gobber had also carried numerous plates, but instead with heated fish to the hall, dropping a few pieces when it came to him having to climb up the hall steps. The two of them weren't finished there though, because they'd both have to go back and fourth between the hall and the barn to get everything that Gobber himself had initially stored. Whilst this had happened, Astrid, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs had all arranged more tables to be placed around the hall so these new additions of edible foods could be placed inside. It was starting to truly feel like something special was happening tonight; at first, it felt like Snoggletog, which is still a special occasion, but the way that the hall has been changed for this particular evening just makes it feel all the more important. When somebody enters the hall, they'd have that party feeling, it was that good. Fishlegs was pretty tired after this, and Ruffnut kept herself active and engaged, which ultimately helped her to get out of the depressed feelings she was in prior to talking to Hiccup. Snotlout also felt happier, after giving some assistance to Astrid to bring a drastic change to the hall. Everybody had something to do, and they were so caught up within the process of setting everything up that it didn't even feel like a full hour had flown by. This was all occurring some time after Gobber and Hiccup both confronted Tuffnut.

Fast forward to now, and everyone seemed to be pretty proud of themselves.

As Hiccup and Gobber joined Snotlout, Ruffnut, Astrid and Fishlegs inside the hall after spending the past hour bringing drastic changes to it, they all looked around themselves and they didn't hold back in revealing happiness climbing it's way out of their faces. They were extremely proud of what they accomplished, and rightfully so; there were even more tables across the hall, scattered in their own edible sections; one side had numerous plates of fish, this being against the left wall, and on the right wall were bigger bread rolls in numerous numbers than the ones near the pillar. No longer was the hall covered in tables, and instead, it's been reduced to less, but now there's more space for everyone to hang out, talk with their friends in which they haven't seen due to the huts all around Berk being scattered, and most importantly of all, celebrate this young man's life in which everybody wanted to ask questions to about where he came from, how he lives back at wherever he came from, and the general lifestyle of everyone else that surrounded him. The shields across the walls added to the colourful, engaging and cheerful aspect, only making this commemoration be on the verge of ten Snoggletogs, or, in simpler terms, an event that'll top what Snoggletog usually does.

"Well uh, this has been perfectly executed if I must say so myself, guys, we deserve this, right?" Hiccup said, feeling enthusiastic after the effort that they've all put in.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup, but even she was looking pretty positive, with her eyes shining a light of joy, which was pretty noticeable with her constant happy face.

"I underestimated you, Hiccup, bravo for proving me wrong" she said, laughing as her eyes still remained shiny with happiness.

Hiccup raised his left hand up towards her and moved his fingers and thumb up and down, making odd noises with his mouth, imitating Astrid when she talks as a response.

Everyone else started laughing with each other, as the positive atmosphere was already kicking in. It was like the roar of the lions, you could hardly hear anything because they were all mumbling to each other about everything they've done to get to this moment, as well as a big combination of laughs at the end. The only one who didn't seem to be phased too much by this was Ruffnut, who, even though felt much more happier than before, still had Tuffnut in her mind. She didn't want to unveil her boring tone, which would ultimately show her sadness. Both of those aspects of her current personality comes from Tuffnut. He'll be forced to leave in less than an hour, and that was simply stuck in her mind.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Gobber said, slowly walking up to him. He leaned in towards his ear as he was about to mutter his next sentence. "It's almost time, ya know?" Gobber whispered, with everyone too distracted with each other to notice.

Hiccup nodded, understanding what Gobber was talking about. He knew that it was going to be a big task to get rid of Tuffnut and to force him out of here, but he simply cannot forgive somebody who's killed another human being, a young human being at that.

"I know, oh and uh.." he quickly said, just as Gobber was about to walk off after Hiccup muttered those first two words, before quickly muttering the other three, causing Gobber to put his attention on Hiccup again. "Me and you will uh...we'll be calling for everyone to come in here soon for the start, alright?" Hiccup spouted from his mouth, in an interrogative sounding tone.

Gobber nodded, who also was caught by the positive atmosphere that could be felt in the breeze whilst in this hall.

You wouldn't even think that there was a maniac-viking living on Berk it was that cheerful. Of course, there was some hesitant people on the idea of a commemoration, but now that the hall is fully set, with it being set up in a manner to give tonight a good chunk of importance, that hesitant feeling has been completely wiped away like a tissue with a piece of dirt. The only way this could be much more cheerful and positive was if all the dragons were here. Nobody knows where Toothless has gone after this morning, but they certainly didn't expect the other dragons to follow in his path. Who knows? Have they stranded themselves back on that rocky island where they used to lay their eggs for Snoggletog? maybe they've just...perhaps flown away for the day in order to take in the reality that Morgan is dead? nobody can prove anything, so time has to play it's part.

Hiccup walked over to Ruffnut as she was the only one who wasn't talking to somebody. She was standing further away from the group, and he wanted to ensure that she was doing well, especially since he has to practically dump her brother out of here in less than an hour. She was standing between the small steps in the hall, just looking around the changed place, wanting to distract herself at least.

"You know Ruff, we've uh, we've been pretty committed, huh?" he said, sounding cheerful with a smile that unveiled his teeth.

"Yeah, it's been pretty great, haha" Ruffnut emitted, as she was clearly the opposite of the sound she tried to put on just now. "I just hope my bro somehow cures himself.." she said, basically confirming how she feels.

"I know how concerned you are, but trust me, once we get rid of him, you'll be free, and then we can all enjoy ourselves in peace" Hiccup said, in a positive manner.

Ruffnut hesitantly nodded, because she still felt down. The only way she'd ever be able to recover from this long-term depression would be to either see her brother finally change back into who he once was, or see Morgan alive and well. Both of those things were unlikely, so it was unlikely that Ruff would feel happy for real ever again.

"I guess I uh, I'll just have to see how much I enjoy myself when we get the ball rolling tonight" Ruffnut concluded, referring to the commemoration.

"It'll be fine Ruff, let's be confident about it, because I'm sure you will"

Ruffnut nodded at Hiccup, but as Hiccup was about to mutter on, he could hear his name being called by Astrid, as she was stood amongst Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber. Hiccup looked at Ruffnut before he walked to the other side of the hall.

"One sec" he quickly said, throwing his brief words towards her in a rushing fashion.

He walked over to Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Gobber as they were all standing amongst each other in a group, previously mumbling amongst themselves. Astrid walked up to Hiccup, and she noticeably looked at Ruffnut in a suspicious manner.

"How much longer is she gonna be upset?" Astrid said, talking in her breath so Ruffnut wouldn't hear her in the slightest.

"Astrid, she's lost her brother, cut her some slack for crying out loud?" Hiccup said, looking at Astrid confusingly. He also spoke in his breath.

"She's had all day to get over it, she should be happy, right?"

"Astrid, until you experience what it's like to watch your own brother turn into a monster, you shouldn't be questioning her. Just let her have some time, she'll fix herself" Hiccup concluded.

Snotlout stepped besides Astrid as he seemed to pick up some confidence.

"Man, is anybody else hot in here? I'm really hot, haha" he said, using his hands to fan himself.

Astrid simply shoved him to the side, in order to deliver the message across to him that nobody interrupts her when she's in the midst of a conversation.

"Thanks for that, haha, you shoved me that fast that all of that breeze threw itself onto my glorious face" Snotlout laughed, pointing to himself after Astrid pushed him away.

"It won't be so glorious in a minute, hey?" Astrid laughed.

Hiccup looked at the hall door as Astrid and Snotlout exchanged a few sentences, and Gobber noticed him. The large viking walked his way over to Hiccup as he kept his eyes locked on the door.

"Uh, Hiccup, what's on ya mind?" he asked, briefly looking in the direction that Hiccup was looking in.

"It's just that uh...look, I know I said I've dropped it, but uh...argh.." he hesitated to bring a familiar topic up again, but went with his instincts and did it anyways, "what if something bad has happened to all the dragons? what if Toothless never comes back? it'd really help if they were all here for this occasion tonight, you know?" he said, whilst looking at Gobber.

"We hardly know nuthin', so it ain't even worth discussing, they'll be back by tomorrow, Hiccup. I uh...I'm noticin' that you're maintaining a positive attitude, so why should you drop it for something that might not even be that serious, ya know?" Gobber insisted.

Hiccup was sure that all the dragons, including Toothless, would be back by tomorrow, but he was still gutted that they aren't here, and most likely won't be here for an evening dedicated to somebody that they were mostly favoured by. Toothless was the favoured one by Morgan, and that only made it all the more depressing. Hiccup nodded his head and raised his chin up, not letting anything get in the way of his commitment to providing a fun evening. Or, try to not let anything at least.

The sun was on the other side of the sky outside, and it was gradually starting to fall, after a hard day of preparations and making sure that everything is in place. Hiccup has spent the entirety of the day advertising this commemoration across Berk, and it'll hopefully pay off. On the other hand though, he's got to deal with Tuffnut before any sort of celebration goes on. Luckily though, he has Gobber by his side to deal with that particular issue.

**MORGAN IS SITTING NEAR THE WATER, NOTICING THAT THE SUN IS STARTING TO DECREASE THE SKYLIGHT**

We haven't seen what Morgan's been up to for a while, but all he's done is just take a wander after wander, across the tree-filled landscape of the forest. He's had an apple recently, much to his hesitant ways, because he's had an apple about ten times in his mind, and besides, an apple can't be reliable enough to keep the human body going.

Going back to the village gave him a sensation of thrill, because not only will he be revealing himself, but he'll be revealing himself from the fallout of a false death. It was unpredictable in every way you could think about it. Would they be annoyed with him? would they be unable to support him after what he's put them through? these thoughts were only just starting to climb their way through Morgan's brain as soon as he noticed the sun getting lower. He's pledged to get back by the evening, and he's determined to stick to it, but god knows how everyone will react. He also had a thrill of sensation from imagining how all the dragons would react. The last time he saw Toothless was on the docks, the day that Tuffnut decided to throw Morgan off of the wooden platforms to get the early strike in the hopes of killing him. He was also uncertain about the dragon's reactions, but regardless, he seemed more than excited to get back once and for all.

He kept splashing his hands in and out of the water to distract himself. He was sat at an edge where it was facing more of the village in the distance. He honestly couldn't imagine anybody making a huge fuss about his disappearance this entire time, despite seeing Toothless and Astrid back at the cove last night. The quiet, tree-filled greeny atmosphere that surrounded the behind of his body made for a pretty relaxing journey to walk through to get back to the village, but unless something isn't done, he won't be experience anything of the sort.

"Oh man..." he shivered out of his mouth, not wanting to imagine what would come of a violent reaction.

The thing that was catching Morgan out was the thought of them being angry with him to the point that maybe, they'll want to inflict some sort of pain on him. That is completely silly, but in this type of situation, Morgan simply couldn't stop thinking about it. The irony in this thought is that it is a very big possibility that violence will be making a roadblock in his path to his return, particularly because of a specific person who's had conflict with Morgan since the first few days he came onto Berk.

Morgan, being the one who's unable to inflict damage onto anybody because of his kind personality, didn't even think about the prospect of somebody stepping in his way on his return. He was just thinking about the possibility of a violent reaction from people, but there he wouldn't even do anything, because it'd probably pass by, but if somebody had personally confronted him, then it'd be a matter of fight or flight, and Morgan only knows flight.

The brief bits of sand Morgan was sat on were finally relieved of his 15-stone body as he finally stood up, looking all over the surrounding water from this specific edge. He was waiting to go back, and as soon as that sun disappears, he'll be well on his way.

 **The night is falling, everybody's prepared, well, maybe except Ruffnut due to her still feeling unsettled. The main point is, is that Hiccup and Gobber both have a task on their hands to finally dispose of Tuffnut once and for all, by forcing him to leave Berk and never to return. Tuffnut himself has declared that he'll be back out tonight in the forest when he get's forced out. Morgan is still completely oblivious to the danger that threatens his future on Berk, and with less than 50 minutes remaining before the moon fully sets up and the commemoration gets under way, will he actually be able to deal with the threat?**


	49. Intensity surge

**RECAP: The hall was completed at long last, and it came at the perfect timing range. Hiccup, Gobber, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Astrid and Fishlegs all made the final push to get everything set up, and now, it's more than safe to say that everyone is ready to make this evening an iconic one. Gobber and Hiccup had both acknowledged what they had to do before any of this could come remotely close to starting, however. And it's something that'll be occurring within an imminent amount of time.**

As the night time was creeping up on the sky, with the sun getting lower, pretty much everyone across Berk were preparing themselves to pack the hall. There was a tiny minority however, who weren't aware that an event was happening at the hall, but that minority was like an ant next to an elephant. Practically all of Berk knew, except for a tiny portion, but it's really inspiring to think that all the vikings of Berk are willing to attend, because most of them never got a chance to actually meet Morgan, but with this commemoration, they'll be able to finally find out who he was, what he was about and how he lived back at his home. Hiccup doesn't even know the last thing, but as long as answers can be provided, then the better.

Astrid, Ruffnut, Hiccup, Snotlout, Gobber and Fishlegs were still inside the hall. There was a rushing atmosphere that caused them to make sure that the hall was in it's best form, so that the commemoration can live up to the Snoggletog-variant that it's striving to be. Fishlegs ensured that all of the tables and the food were in order, Astrid made sure that the decorations were in place, and the rest were simply looking around the place in case there's an area that's unfinished, but that seems extremely far from the case. It was a remarkable place to set your eyes on. From the cheerful, colourful shields which were scattered across the walls and the pillar, to the highly bright torches all over the place, including the upper parts of the walls, you could tell from the second you'd enter the hall that something is happening, and something special. As all of this was being done however, the clock was ticking, and after they had finished a final check of the hall, there was exactly 5 minutes to go until the moon finally sets itself up into the sky, which meant that Gobber and Hiccup would have to do what they've said all day. They've given Tuffnut this entire day to leave, but if they find him, then they'll simply force him out, with the intention that he'll never return to Berk again.

People were still mumbling with others in the hall. Hiccup and Gobber remained out of it, because they really couldn't waste any time chatting with the others with topics that have no relevance when they have to prepare to practically dump somebody out of Berk. They were stood near the hall door as the mumbling between Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Ruffnut (partly) was mixing their voices with each other.

Ruffnut approached Hiccup as he and Gobber were stood near the door whilst Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid were stood further inside the hall. Before she approached him, she had spoken briefly amongst the others.

"Hiccup uh, when are you gonna do this?" she asked him, feeling more anxious as the time was crawling closer and closer.

Hiccup started pacing back and forth near the door, as the stock of questions he's been asked numerous times on this day pile upon his brain, when he should really be focusing himself on the task in hand. There was no time to think about the commemoration, nor was there any time to think about what he'd say in his speech, until everything is sorted out with Tuffnut.

"Look, Ruff.." he said, stopping nearer towards the right. "I'm not going to give you every specific detail, alright? I'm just gonna do what I've gotta do, and that involves me keeping that type of information concealed, alright?" he said, quite aggressively due to the stress showing itself from his eyeballs.

Hiccup hesitated to continue after hearing himself just now, feeling instantly soft after his unexpected rise within his voice tone. He let off a big sigh before talking.

"Listen..." Hiccup stood closer to Ruffnut, but she didn't seem to be affected by the voice tone he used previously, possibly because she didn't even realise it was intended to sound aggressive. "I'm just lost in the shuffle here, Ruff. There's so many things I've been working on, and I uh...I'll admit, I've buckled a bit, under this..." he stopped himself from continuing on as Astrid made her way over, completely taking Hiccup's attention off of Ruffnut.

"Hey Hiccup, I uh, I forgot to hand this over to you earlier today" she said, before cautiously reaching into her pocket, pulling out a black, rectangular shaped device, one in which Hiccup was all too familiar with.

Hiccup took the phone off of Astrid lightly, nodding towards her, but he suddenly had feelings. As Ruffnut and Astrid both acknowledged each other, Hiccup suddenly looked at the phone like he had been frozen...there was this big wave of thoughts rushing through the entirety of his body...his eyes started aching, and his head suddenly felt heavier as it seemed to be recalling itself into a moment within the past. He kept his head lowered as he seemed to be going through the memories of the first time he had ever stumbled across Morgan, and the phone was the source to all of his current thoughts.

 _As Toothless is taking steps away from Morgan, in which the dragon is currently showing a reluctant attitude, he is now growling towards Morgan, which is causing Morgan to interrogate if Toothless is like this to everyone._

It wasn't finished there, however. As Hiccup still looked at the phone, another memory seemed to have jumped the gun right into his eyes, which was giving the chief some strange recalls of the time Morgan first came here.

 _Morgan is now taking a couple of steps back away from Toothless, and he is about to open his mouth for a specific question. "Is he like this to everyone?" he is asking Hiccup, as he is still showing fear of Toothless._

Hiccup snapped his head out of all of these...these...memories, and Morgan's phone was the entire reason why he had just experienced those flashbacks of the early times. He looked at the phone before quickly placing it into his pocket, walking over to Astrid, feeling anxious and determined to finally get the job done once and for all after those shocking flashbacks he had just gone through. He suddenly rested his hands on both her shoulders, feeling rushy to get his intentions across to her. Ruffnut was left in the background, after initially talking to Hiccup before Astrid came along. This all caught Astrid by surprise, not expecting Hiccup to be this quick.

"Astrid...he's...we've gotta get Tuff out, right now..." he said, feeling like it must be done now after what he had just gone through.

Gobber overheard Hiccup's message to Astrid, and he walked over to the two, where Ruffnut was still left in the background behind Astrid near the door.

"Eh, Hiccup, ya wanna go there now?" he offered, slightly pointing to the door with his head.

"Listen guys...I..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, feeling completely saddened by those flashbacks, "I...I just heard him, he sounded so...argh.." he placed his hands over his face, looking down at the floor.

"Heard who?" Astrid said, with Gobber looking like he was about to ask the same question before Astrid said it.

Hiccup simply took his hands off his entire face, looking up to Astrid, Gobber and Ruffnut, who was still in the background. Snotlout and Fishlegs were just doing their own thing, at one of the tables near the walls of the hall, and they were doing arm wrestles. Fishlegs was getting the upperhand due to his big arms, but Snotlout was putting in a valiant effort. They were both clearly in the commemoration mood.

"Morgan...I know I know, I'm sounding like a complete loony here..but I heard him..and you know what? I felt like he was talking about Toothless, he was afraid of him...and I sort of just let that happen, you know?" he said, trying to remain on top of himself.

"Well look Hiccup, you and Gobber go and do whatever you've gotta do, and then once you two come back here, we'll get this commemoration under way, alright? now go and get the job done ya dork" Astrid said, laughing off Hiccup's claims.

Gobber on the other hand, looked more concerned. Hiccup clearly wasn't playing, as his hair looked more shinier, from the little pieces of it that was sticking out from the front of his helmet, signifying that he's starting to sweat a little bit. As the rest of the hall was still in it's cheery element, with all of the food, tables in place for the commemoration, as well as the highly-lit torches and the colourful shields attached to the walls across the walls and the pillar, Hiccup was starting to get drained by all of these thoughts.

Hiccup turned to Gobber, no longer wanting to delay anything.

"Let's just get him over with, Gobber..." Hiccup said, looking towards the hall door.

"Make sure you give him a proper good kicking, Hiccup. Make sure you make it clear that he'll no longer be welcome back here, and if he even tries to, I'll have to take the matters into my own hands, clearly?" Astrid concluded, crossing her arms.

Gobber and Hiccup both looked at each other, before looking back at Astrid. Snotlout and Fishlegs were still too distracted to hear any of the dialogue that's going on between the ones who aren't distracted.

"I uh, I'll make sure to tell him that, haha" Hiccup said, wiping his head to get rid of the heat he suddenly feels on it, possibly from those flashbacks.

Gobber and Hiccup were already pretty close to the hall door, so they hardly had to walk to get to it. With the dragons still on Hiccup's mind and the experience that he just faced, it'd be pretty hard for him to get over those, but this evening should hopefully conquer those thoughts. Hiccup and Gobber stood side-by-side, prepared to finally get rid of Tuffnut once and for all. Hiccup stood adjacent to the door and placed his hand onto the handle, with Ruffnut looking pretty afraid. Astrid was comforting her though, by reassuring her about how much of a good they're going to have.

Before we get to the actual opening of the door, allow me to quickly remind you of something. You'd think a lesson would be learnt, right? after everything that's happened? but clearly not, because standing right at the door as he was about to open it himself was Tuffnut, looking for his sister. He looked pretty tired after walking up those steps in the dark.

Hiccup and Gobber, clearly took by surprise, looked at Tuffnut as if he was crazy. He still had the courage to come here as if everything is completely normal, which was far from the case. He simply walked in the hall, scooting past Hiccup and Gobber into the changed place.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, with his voice clearly not registering to Tuffnut's ears.

Snotlout and Fishlegs both noticed Tuffnut and instantly stopped what they were doing, looking at him in a confused fashion. Tuffnut walked up to Ruffnut, as she was stood near the brief steps in the hall. As he stood in front of her as Hiccup and Gobber moved towards him, he looked across the hall to notice quite the change, and after being told about a so-called 'commemoration' occurring tonight, it made sense to him.

"Sis, you're coming with me, right?" he asked, looking equipped with his silver sword and the sword pocket which was attached to his belt. There wasn't a bow to be seen within his grasp, however, unlike last night.

"Tuff, who gave you the right to come in here?" Hiccup asked, standing right behind him as did Gobber.

"Hiccup, look, I'm doing as you say, right? but if I'm gone, then my sis is coming with me" he said, looking behind himself briefly, before turning back to Ruffnut.

Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid all closed in on Tuffnut's vicinity, being extremely cautious about him.

"That's not the point, though is it? I specifically told you, Tuff, you have until the end of today to get out of here, and now look at you, your time's up. Leave Ruff alone, she obviously doesn't want to come with you" Hiccup muttered into Tuffnut's direction.

Tuffnut swiftly turned around to face Hiccup, standing face-to-face with him.

"And who gave you the right to tell me that my own sister can't come? forget this whole..party charade, Hiccup. I know what you're doing, but come on, who'd really turn up for this? who'd honestly want to celebrate somebody who died ages ago? I don't go around saying, ohh everyone, Stoick died, let's throw a party ahahahaha!"

Hiccup's face suddenly turned dead serious. Snotlout and Astrid both stepped on either side of him, next to Gobber. Ruffnut was slowly sliding her way from the position of being directly behind Tuffnut as he stared into the four. Fishlegs simply remained where he was, because he didn't want to get involved.

"I think it's probably best if you just follow into the direction of the shiny light of the moon, right there, right now, Tuff.." Hiccup said, pointing to the door where it was left open, in which the moon was visible.

"Why Hiccup? what're you gonna do? you gonna give me another shiner, huh? hmm? come on, answer me?" Tuffnut interrogated, not willing to back down any longer.

Gobber could feel the tension slowly rise between the two, and so he got the closest out of Astrid and Snotlout to Hiccup, just in case something was about to break out.

"Yeah...yeah you know what? maybe I will?"

"You haven't got the nerves" Tuffnut said, gritting his teeth as he could feel the anger from all of the frowns he's gotten from everyone on Berk, to the hatred they've shown towards him, finally reveal itself.

"Oh yeah, well you're a big man aren't you, huh? bullying a little kid? threatening him, KILLING HIM AS WELL?!" Hiccup said, suddenly raising his voice to a yelling tone right into Tuffnut's face. There was a crack in his voice as he said the last four words, too.

"Oh Hiccup, I wouldn't bring Morgan into this, it's not really an ideal time for-" Hiccup interrupted Tuffnut, just as he was about to make another vague reference to what he's going to do at the forest in an imminent amount of time.

"Hiccup, let's just get him outta here" Snotlout rapidly said, before Hiccup was about to mutter his next sentence.

"Tuff, you've done it all now, you've done it all, you sent his little body...flying off of the docks..." there was a pause in Hiccup's talk to Tuffnut for a total of 5 seconds, and he looked incredibly shocked and emotional. "And you've...you've just turned into a monster...a MONSTER, how can you do this?"

Tuffnut looked into Hiccup's eyes, with a glimpse of sweat running towards them.

"I'm protecting Berk from another version of you, I TOLD YOU HE WAS A WEAKLING!" he said, in a not-too-loud tone.

"Yeah but he died, he died because of your cowardly ways..." Hiccup was gritting his teeth at a more efficient rate as he muttered his sentences.

The hall, which was renovated for the commemoration with the shield decorations across the wall, was certainly not experiencing any sort of event at this point.

"Well then, you should thank me, shouldn't you? hey? we've got one already, what do we need a second Hiccup for, hm?" Tuffnut said, which seemed like the ultimate triggering for Hiccup.

He gritted his teeth as hard as he could, and everything was getting heated up, "I'll...I'll kill you Tuffnut..."he sent a quick shove to Tuffnut's chest, causing him to go back.

"STEP BACK!" Gobber yelled, holding onto Hiccup as a breakdown of violence was emerging, Hiccup and Tuffnut were yelling across to each other as sweat started dripping off of both their faces.

Ruffnut was quick to hold onto her brother to stop him from getting to Hiccup

"I'LL KILL YOUUU!-"

"YEAH YOU LITTLE-"

"I WILLL!-"

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHERE TO STAAAART! YOU'RE THE RUNT, YOU'RE THE RUNT OF THE LITTER, YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN, AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE! HEY, DO YOU REMEMBER THE DRAGON RAIDS, HICCY? REMEMBER THE NIGHT, BEING TOLD TO GO BACK INSIDE? THOSE WERE THE TIMES I ENJOYED! THOSEE! AND THEY WERE SHOWING YOU WHO'S BOSS, LIKE I'M SHOWING YOU NOW!"

Tuffnut looked across at Hiccup as his face had undergone a red tomato colour, breathing heavily, as Hiccup was still being held by Gobber.

"You've climbed way higher than you can handle...but I've got my own life now, I've got MYSELF, I've got my SIS" Tuffnut said, with Ruffnut stepping backwards after the comment, looking completely horrified at what her brother has become.

"Tuff...what if the dragons were here, hey?" Hiccup rapidly asked, as he held onto Gobber's arms that were still grasping him from being able to walk towards Tuffnut.

"They aren't, though, but like I said, I've got my own life...now I'm gonna get away from here, and...and I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my life...IN PEACE AND QUIETT!" he yelled, slowly turning over to Ruffnut. "Keep our dragon, we won't need him anymore.." he said, breathing heavily.

"Sis, we're going..."

Tuffnut went to grab for Ruffnut's hand, but she held back, being completely hesitant towards him.

"No..." she said, as he gripped her hand with full force.

Gobber suddenly let Hiccup loose as he rushed over to Tuffnut to grab onto him, as Tuffnut had dragged Ruffnut with speed from her hand, almost as if it was an aggressive fashion. Snotlout and Astrid both assisted Gobber in grabbing a hold of Tuffnut to drag him out towards the door.

"I-I DONT WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" She yelled, as she landed towards Hiccup as they all grasped onto her brother.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF-"

"FISHLEGS!" Hiccup yelled, pointing towards Tuffnut, "GET HIM OUT OF HERE! COME ON!" he yelled.

Hiccup quickly shoved Tuffnut again as he was held against everyone's strength. Fishlegs eventually joined the frisk, grabbing ahold of Tuffnut, making it much easier for them to drag him out despite him resisting.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Hiccup yelled, as they dragged him outwards towards the hall steps.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU HICCUP, I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Tuffnut yelled, as he tried to run over to Hiccup, who was standing near the doors.

They all eventually got to the outside entrance of the hall, and forced Tuffnut onto the steps. As they released him, the door to the hall was blocked, and Tuffnut rapidly walked down the steps as Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber and Hiccup followed him. It was a long step, but he was retreating at long last. They got to the bottom of the steps, and Tuffnut pointed off at every single one of them.

"YOU GET BACK! YOU GET BACK! You're laying your hands on me?! I'M A VIKING!" Tuffnut yelled, as a whole crowd of vikings who intended on walking up to the hall for the commemoration stopped to watch the commotion, and it didn't look pretty at all.

"Not anymore, you ain't" Hiccup said, as Gobber stood besides him.

"Listen here Hiccup," he muttered, breathing heavily and sweating from the rapid movement he had just gone through. "You can call me lucky for being this way, or whatever, when all of our dragons aren't here...but trust me, by the morning, you'll regret it, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!" he yelled, before simply running off into the direction of the empty land.

The crowd of vikings who were stood closer to Hiccup and the rest who were just in the hall, looked shocked and confused. They didn't know if there was actually a commemoration now, because from them, it looked as if a huge argument had broken out, but after seeing Tuffnut flea away into the direction of the forest, Hiccup looked slightly relieved, although tired.

"Everyone, don't worry about that, he's gone, we can finally have this commemoration..." he said to the crowd, gesturing for everyone else to move away from the steps to allow them to climb up.

As they all walked up, Astrid looked at Hiccup, before giving him a big hug.

"We've done it, Hiccup, I promise you, let's not let what just happened now get to us...he's gone, we can finally enjoy ourselves.." she said, feeling hot, but was getting less tired by the second.

Hiccup still felt horrible after what just happened. He didn't like violence, but Tuffnut was simply too egotistical for him to not resort to it. The main thing is, he's gone, he's history, and after trying to force his sister to go with him, there's no chance that he'll be coming back anytime soon, especially since, (hopefully) all of the dragons will be back by the time that he decides that he wants to come back, because this would NOT have happened if the dragons were here. Simply put, Tuffnut would be toast if he did this whilst the dragons were here, and even he knows that. However, somebody else is next on Tuffnut's list...he's doomed...

**10 MINUTES LATER, AFTER EVERYONE'S PACKED THE HALL, THE COMMEMORATION IS FULLY UNDERWAY**

What a scene, what an absolute scene. From everyone standing around the hall as their voices were being echoed across it, to everyone eating the food, to everyone sitting down and catching up with their friends in which they haven't been able to catch up with due to their huts across Berk being scattered all over the place, this felt like Snoggletog all over again. Hiccup felt much better, and he didn't even feel like he had dragged Tuffnut out of here, which was a negative atmosphere, because as he walked around the hall to see everyone talking to each other in the renovated hall, he felt really happy, like, a big surge of positive thoughts. Everyone else, including Gobber, Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruffnut and Snotlout, felt the same. As Gobber was laughing with a group of smaller vikings with his bread roll and his fish-flavoured water, Hiccup enjoyed the sight of seeing mostly every viking on Berk enjoy themselves for this occasion.

Despite the fact that everyone's dragon probably won't turn up for any portion of this commemoration, it's surprisingly been better than expected. Hiccup has yet to make his announcement, though. He was really missing Toothless, because he wanted his best friend to be here. Toothless would of loved to be here for somebody he absolutely loves.

As Hiccup continued walking through the masses of vikings in the packed hall, he eventually stumbled upon Astrid as she had a cup of milk in her hands. She was looking for Hiccup herself.

"Hiccup," she took a quick drink of her milk before continuing, "this has been marvelous, I mean...I know we didn't exactly...uh...have the best start, you know, with Tuffnut and everything, but now, we're doing something remarkable...this is...I'm just honestly really happy to be here, and that's because of you, Hiccup" she said, smiling at him.

She walked up to his face and gave a kiss to him on his cheek, which made him feel proud of himself.

"I mean yaknow...I'm not exactly the best when it comes to organising things, but hey, the thoughts on you I guess, haha" he said, sounding like good old Hiccup again.

Astrid laughed along with him, taking another drink of her milk.

"Well haha, I'm gonna go chat with these guys over here, catch you later, Hiccup!" she said, smiling at him once again.

He waved back at her, before turning his head across the different masses of vikings.

Gobber then emerged from behind Hiccup, patting him on the shoulders, causing Hiccup to catch a flinch.

"Ya know Hiccup, I didn't actually have faith in any of dis, but ya know what? fair play to you, I'm happy to assist you in any other problems you face after tonight" he winked at Hiccup, feeling extremely passionate about how the evening is going so far.

Hiccup nodded, but now it was time for him to make his speech on Morgan, to every viking in this hall. All of them were taking food and drinks off the tables in the hall that it'd be hard to get everybody's attention. Again, Hiccup really wanted all of the dragons to be here for his speech, but it was simply impossible at this point.

As Gobber followed him, Hiccup walked up towards the pillar near the centre of the hall, where those tables with cups of milk and bread rolls were. He stood right besides it so he could catch a good view of the entire hall as it was packed with mumbling vikings.

Hiccup nodded at Gobber for the signal.

"EVERYONEEEEEEE!" Gobber yelled, with his thick voice, to catch the attention of everyone, in which it worked splendidly.

As Fishlegs was with Snotlout, everyone in the hall turned their attention towards Gobber, who in turn pointed to Hiccup. Every viking in the hall had undergone a silent treatment in their voices, so they could hear the speech.

Hiccup cleared his throat, before muttering on his speech.

"Right, uh, Can I just say that uh, despite everything that's happened...and specifically uh...about 15 minutes ago, in which some of you saw, uhm...I'm really grateful for everyone of you to be here, you know, this is an evening in which we dedicate our time to the life of a boy who I could genuinely see myself in"

Hiccup wiped his mouth with his palm before continuing on.

"You know," he was moving his arms and making gestures with his hands as he continued to speak, "he...he wasn't from around here, he was from an entirely different piece of land...and uh...he specifically showed me this thing right here..." he reached into his pocket to pull out the phone to showcase to everyone, "this thing...he called a phone, and heck, if he's got this in his possession, then obviously, how he lived must have not been in the way of a viking"

Hiccup had slowly slid the phone across the air in his grasp so every viking in the hall could see it, and they all looked intrigued at the device.

"Unfortunately everyone, our dragons aren't here...but you know what? they're probably trying to escape the reality of this harsh truth...we're vikings, and we celebrate those who started from the bottom, and ultimately, worked their way to the top, and Morgan himself, he was everything a viking needed...and let's be grateful for his presence onto our island, and let's ensure that he get's the best possible evening on all of our behalf" Hiccup said, concluding his speech with happiness.

Every viking started to applaud Hiccup, including Ruffnut, who looked really happy to be around people other than her brother. There were some yells of joy, and the claps were so loud the voices were being silenced. It all looked this commemoration would crumble after what happened with Tuffnut, but this feels a lot like a Snoggletog, except without the dragons, unfortunately.

"Rest in peace little guy..." Hiccup whispered, amongst the loud claps and the voices yelling out enjoyment. He was heading over to the food to finally eat for once.

**SOMEWHERE AROUND THE WATERS OF BERK**

 _The flying thing was about 10 minutes away at this point, having travelled far from whatever location it came from to this point, and the big cliff of Berk was in it's sight. It looked like there was a lump on top of it's back as it continued to fly, but it didn't look like it was actually heading for the main village of Berk, but instead, for the forest. This creature, whatever it may be, could be an extremely dangerous threat to whoever's roaming the forest at this time of the night, and it was coming at the pace of the gust of wind._

 **This is it, this is everything that Morgan's feared the most; and it's coming right in his path. He'll now be intending to return to the village, not expecting the prospect in the slightest of everyone in the hall holding a commemoration for him. But now, the obstacle that is Tuffnut will finally make his voice heard. Does it really need to be explained more? Tuffnut Thorston versus Morgan; a confrontation that'll finally settle the score. Will it be the end of Morgan, and if it is, will he return back to his old life? will he manage to overcome Tuffnut? so many questions, but ultimately, there can only be one outcome. This is something you CANNOT miss out on.**


	50. Tuffnut's grand scheme

After spending nights and days in the forest, it was finally time for Morgan to unveil himself to everybody. It really begs the question, though, how exactly will everyone back at the village react? he's been gone under the radar as dead, yet all this time, that's been far from the case. So now, he's having to walk through a dark forest with an empty stomach, as it continues to feel like it's being tightened as the hours fly by, due to the minimal amount of food he's consumed. As mentioned in the past, Apples aren't something that you can really rely on for your daily intake, and Morgan's been forced to eat these apples from some of the trees in the forest to keep himself from starving. Another consequence of this entire lie he's had to place upon himself is the fact that he's swam at least 3+ times through salt water, and now his viking clothes feel soggy. There was no dryness in them at all, and they were still cold. During all of this time, one small thing that kept within his mind was the fact that all of the events that have took place throughout his time on Berk were completely unexpected on his behalf. All he wanted to do was come here to meet all of his favourite characters and so on, after having a severe obsession with How To Train Your Dragon, but it's just turned into a battleground for him, for obvious reasons. He's met Toothless and pretty much most of the people who're typically the main characters, but the fact that all of these events have emerged in his presence has made him forget constantly that he's in his favourite fictional world. It just goes to show, not everything is as it seems.

Morgan kept his pace at a steady rate, for he had an empty stomach that caused an aching sensation that made him lose out on some of his energy due to his lack of food consumption, apart from the apples. He had reached the steep parts of the forest, and he was placing his hands on his knees as he walked up them to increase the amount of pressure he puts on his feet to get up them. He was passing numerous pine trees, regular forest trees, and the occasional small tree. It smelt like nature, but the coldness that was following Morgan had also managed to sneak it's way into his scent pickups. He was still baffled as he walked across the bumpy parts of the forest that not even Toothless could find him whilst he was still hiding out. It's probably safe to assume then that he must have done a pretty good job at concealing himself. Walking through the dark forest was quite creepy, because Morgan, although having the experience of walking in the dark from his old life when he'd take the occasional trip to the shop on foot, didn't realise just how creepy it can be to do so when you're walking in a place where trees were at every corner. Anybody could be watching you from the shadows.

Walking from the edge he was at as he watched the sun set before, Morgan had surprisingly done a circling. From that different part of the edge of the forest to now, he somehow managed to come back to that dead tree that Toothless had crashed into when Hiccup shot him down. It confused him, actually. Perhaps he didn't actually have a good idea of which way he was going? the forest after all, is pretty much like a maze. Morgan's heart started to beat slightly faster after seeing that he had came back around to this dead tree, because it was an indication that he wasn't as close to getting to the village as he initially thought. He was trying to recall that moment when Hiccup had shot Toothless down, and how far it looked like the Night Fury had landed into this forest. It felt like it was quite a far distance into the forest, once Morgan tried to remember it vaguely, and this only increased his heart beat. Surrounding this was a couple more steepy pieces of land, but then it suddenly clicked. Morgan stopped besides the dead tree as his viking clothes were still feeling cold, and he had recalled a crucial moment. When Hiccup was looking for Toothless's downed body, he had actually came to this exact position when he noticed the broken and dead tree, and this instantly raised Morgan's morale significantly, because it indicated that it's possible to get back to the village from here.

Morgan looked at the shattered dead tree, placing a hand under his chin as he tried to work out which way Hiccup was walking from to get to it at that initial time. He was assuming that it was in the direction behind it, and it was quite a gamble to do, due to this forest looking the same wherever you walk in it.

"Huh, w-wait what?" he said, unsure about what decision he should make in terms of a direction.

Morgan took a 360 degrees clockwise spin as he looked in about every direction he could, just to make sure that there wasn't a person who'd for whatever reason be watching him. Again, it was a fear of his to be walking in an environment, especially when the moon's out and about at night, where somebody sneaking up around you is a possibility.

Morgan let off a big sigh, concluding that he'll just take the direction he thought of in the first place.

"Man..." he briefly said.

Morgan simply just moved his feet into the direction that was behind this dead, broken tree. It was pretty noticeable to see that there wasn't any fog around here, like there was when Hiccup was looking for Toothless. Thank god, though. Imagine walking in the dark whilst fog was around you? you'd be able to notice a hiding figure instantly if it was right in front of you.

As he was walking in the opposite direction of where the big branch of the dead tree is pointing, the moon was well up in the sky at this point. There was some clouds amongst the sky though, but not enough for them to completely conceal the milky shine of the moon. Morgan was walking rather slowly, because he didn't want to cause any noise, for some reason. He was thinking about what everybody could be doing at the moment, whether it'd be getting over his so-called death, or just letting it go as if it was nothing. He was pretty safe-felt when it came to Tuffnut, because he had it in mind that Tuffnut was in his hut for the rest of the night, which is typically a pattern everybody has across Berk. The money question though, is what the dragons would react like. The last time Morgan saw Toothless was last night, when he saw him with Astrid in the cove. Obviously, that must speak voices on how the Night Fury would react to seeing Morgan again? As far as Hookfang, Stormfly and Meatlug goes, Morgan wasn't too certain on those dragons either. Barf and Belch on the other hand, is an interesting question, because they're the dragon of both Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and there's obviously history between the latter and Morgan, so would they react negatively, or would they try and kill him? the only way Morgan could ever find out the answers to these questions would be to just get back to the village as fast as possible, which is what he's doing at the moment.

Morgan's feet started to feel brief cramp sensations, because of the amount of walking he's done so far. Bare in mind that he's had to walk over various steep pieces of lands in the forest, and rough surfaces in it where there's plenty of thick grass and bushes. There's been sticks he's had to walk over, which have so far caused numerous snapping noises. He was also starting to feel a bit heated, which is a typical thing for him. Whenever he'd walk to the shop, depending on how fast he'd walk, he'd suddenly feel like his entire body has just received a drip of sweat. Luckily though, the colder-than-usual atmosphere of the night is making up for it by cooling Morgan down as he walks. He was looking in every direction as he kept moving forwards, seeing nothing more than the same type of trees with their leaves. Berk is an island known to have extremely nice-looking scenery, but actually walking within that scenery seems to be a pain in the backside.

Finally, Morgan was starting to walk across a flat piece of land as he continued to walk through the forest. Everything seemed so peaceful, so quiet, in contrast to the scariness of walking in the dark in a forest. Morgan could also see some sort of light near the sky in front of him, and it seemed to be the case that this was coming from the various torches across the villages on Berk. Morgan started to get all excited, because he was heading in the right direction clearly, having walked through an unpredictable atmosphere. The reason why it seemed to be slightly lighter in that direction is because Berk, as you know, contains numerous amounts of torches as it's light source, because vikings don't have access to electricity. So the combination of all the torches in the various villages made it possible for them to emit a glimpse of it from a far distance. It sent an exciting shiver down Morgan's spine, but he still had plenty of spine trees to walk past, as well as some scattered boulders.

"There it iss!" Morgan said, talking to himself as he pointed off into the direction in which he saw the light.

He suddenly increased his speed, but there was a cost. His stomach was once again aching out of the emptiness it's gone through during the duration of the disappearance, and the fact that he hasn't had a single food source apart from an apple this entire time. The sheer thought of getting back to all of the vikings, and especially the dragons, was certainly an exciting combination for Morgan. He honestly can't wait to see the face and reaction of Toothless most of all, but he was also excited for the other dragon's. He seemed to finally be closing the gap between himself and the village as he was starting to approach the 'border' line if you will, between the forest and the main land of Berk. As he sent his eyesight across the trees in front of him, something wasn't right, and it caused him to make a much needed stop.

He froze, as if he had been covered in ice, for he had discovered somebody standing with their back facing him. It looked like a scare-crow, but you can certainly add the first word of that, 'scare' to Morgan's thoughts, because his fear has came true; there's a complete stranger out and about in the forest that's been potentially spying on him? Morgan didn't panic, however. As he looked around this figure to see more mossy boulders, spine trees and the smell of nature, he kept himself calm and quiet. He was tempted to shout out who he thought it was, which was Hiccup, but he didn't want whoever it is to just run at him the second he'd get his voice across to this odd person. Whoever it was, they had particularly familiar-looking hair, hair that was dangling down from his or her shoulders. He walked over to a medium-sized boulder besides him before attempting to shout Hiccup's name at this figure, who also had a long-pocket looking thing coming out from his or her belt.

"H-Hiccup?" Morgan said, hoping that his voice equals the truth.

The figure, being as swift as it was, turned around to unveil itself...it was absolutely, positively frightening, to see that despite Morgan hiding himself out...it was none other than TUFFNUT THORSTON who had his back turned against him for this brief amount of time. Morgan backed up, shocked to see Tuffnut in the less-deeper parts of the forest, which looked like he was intentionally trying to block Morgan from crossing the forest into the mainland.

Morgan pointed off at Tuffnut as his heart doubled it's beat, and his entire body felt like it was in complete constipation.

"Y-You?" he muttered, in a helpless, shocking tone. "No, how did-?"

"Haha, yes...you played quite a game, didn't you? well of all people, who did you expect, huh?" Tuffnut decreased his voice tone to imitate that of a little child before continuing on, "tiny, weaky, little Tuffy?" he turned his expression back to normal after his child imitation.

As Morgan was trembling in fear as Tuffnut stood there casually within the darkness of the forest as the moon shone it's bright light over the atmosphere of the two, he couldn't help but feel as if he needed to go for the loo, because that was exactly how he was feeling at this point. Morgan made a shocking discovery, one that appeared on Tuffnut's face, specifically.

"You...you have a black eye?" Morgan rhetorically asked, pointing to Tuffnut's face briefly, as his arm was shaking like jelly.

Tuffnut touched the shiner briefly, before looking back at Morgan with a horrifying smirk and a slow nod.

"Haha, yep, all from your role model, Hiccup himself...tell me Morgan, when did you ever support somebody who'd commit such violence?" Tuffnut mysteriously said, raising an eyebrow at Morgan.

"Look...I have no idea what you're doing here, but I have to tell you, I really don't like this, so can I just uh..." Morgan stuttered as the fear was creeping up in his adam's apple, "get past back to the village?"

Morgan completely turned off the topic of Tuffnut's black eye, because he didn't even want to imagine the reason Hiccup gave him it. He knew deep down it was because of the actions Tuffnut's done, but Morgan himself has realised that it's only ignited more flames in Tuffnut's body.

"Trust me, Morgan...if I wasn't so lucky to have overheard everything that's gone on with you with everyone talking in the hall, you would have succeeded in your little request just now, but you know what? I happened to acquire the most fortunate luck of my life here on Berk, and to tell you a little story, I no longer have a life on Berk.." he laughed, rubbing his hands together briefly.

"Y-You don't have a-"

"I was booted off before your role model decided to throw a little party for you, yeah, bet you didn't know that, huh?"

Morgan wanted to hear that last part again, but as he stood across Tuffnut in this part of the forest, where the pine trees had decreased in numbers, with the boulders all around, he couldn't help but wonder if this is all a trap. He didn't know how true it was that Tuffnut got booted out of his hut by Hiccup and the rest.

"A p- I'm sorry?" he simply couldn't understand what Tuffnut was going on about.

"Yeah, because you played the death game and fooled them all, they're throwing you a nice little party to celebrate how 'good'" he stuck his two hands up once he muttered that last word of his first sequence of his sentence, "you were. What an obnoxious bunch"

Morgan placed his hand on his chest, feeling quite mixed about that. He was that stressed about seeing Tuffnut here that he wasn't able to establish that if he meant they were celebrating that he died, or that they're celebrating how good he was, and the one word that popped into Morgan's head after that latter thought was a commemoration.

"But you know what, I've done enough gab at this point, I should probably get right to it, huh?" Tuffnut said, placing his right hand down towards his belt, which was where that big pocket was.

Morgan slowly sidestepped towards the pine tree on his left, wanting to completely bypass Tuffnut and get to somebody where he can be saved, because out here, in the dark, lonely forest of Berk, none of the vikings seemed to be anywhere remotely close.

"W-What are you doing?" Morgan asked, with multiple cracks making up the majority of his question.

There wasn't an answer, but physical movement certainly made up for an appropriate answer; Tuffnut unveiled his big, silver sword that he kept in his sword pocket that was attached to his belt.

"Oh come on Tuff," Morgan randomly muttered, having a bad feeling about what Tuffnut's intentions are the second he saw the sword, "I just...I can't do it, Tuff, honestly. I've been fearing this...i've been scared...PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME, JUST STOP THIS..." he sounded like he was about to cry, but his face didn't look like it.

Tuffnut laughed, looking across at Morgan as he wiped the silver sword with his free hand.

"So now you're backing away, after everything you've done to me? humiliate me? attack me? turn down an offer in which we could have avoided this entirely and perhaps established a friendship? sorry, I don't take being humiliated lightly, especially under my circumstances, boy"

"LOOK, JUST TELL ME THE CIRCUMSTANCES...WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME? JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE MAN, I CAN'T DO THIS...I REALLY REALLY CANNOT COPE...I CANT ATTACK, I REALISED AGES AGO TUFF, IF YOU GAVE ME A SWORD, I COULDN'T USE IT ON ANYBODY BECAUSE I'M SIMPLY UNABLE TO COMMIT TO IT" Morgan dropped to his knees as he tried to beg Tuffnut to not try to kill him. "JUST...GIVE ME A CHANCE MAN, GIVE ME A CHANCEEE!"

Tuffnut placed the sword down to the ground so he could hold it like a walking stick, willing to describe what he means by circumstances.

"Okay, you want the circumstances? pay attention boy, because you might not get a chance to hear these again...These circumstances are all on Hiccup, your role model, I should remind you, and you know what? not only do I not want to look like a fool and a weakling, especially after being dragged down by my sis in terms of my reputation, but also from you...attacking me. That's not all, though. You know what I see in you, huh? I see HICCUP in you, and I'd be damned if I'm just gonna sit back and let some...some outsider climb the same path as him and reach a status in which nobody can see the weakness in you...Hiccup...he's still the same Hiccup he was 5 years ago..not that you'd know that, because you were never here...but most importantly, II should be at the top, I'M more manly, I'M the better viking, and if it means I have to bring your body back to the hall in a deceased state, then so BE it"

This didn't help Morgan at all, but all it did was increase the heated amount of sweat he could feel around his body as he was starting to finally realise what it's like to meet death just a distance away.

"The DRAGONS will get you, though, you can't kill me if I run to them before you even try?" Morgan cried, sounding desperate.

"Ohhh, that's where you're wrong, little guy. They've gone, they're history, because of YOU, yeah, they've supposedly disappeared from Berk because of YOU faking your death, I mean, it's not like they love you or anything, so it's purely out of a coincidence, right? hahahah" Tuffnut chuckled, gripping the sword upwards to point it at Morgan again.

Morgan, feeling completely threatened, after learning from Tuffnut, despite not being able to trust any of the words he says fully, that the dragons have gone, looked around the ground of the forest surrounding him. There were some tree branches that dropped ages ago, and there were some small mossy boulders. Morgan saw a rock near the boulder close to him, and he ducked down as he was on his knees to grab onto it, before standing back up to face Tuffnut.

Morgan was gritting his teeth, as his fear and anger combined to create a stressed out, willing-to-do-anything-to-survive Morgan.

"I'll MAKE THIS ROCK THE REASON WHY YOU GET ANOTHER BLACK EYE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONEE!" Morgan yelled, with his voice echoing across the forest, which resulted in some birds flapping their wings at the same time to fly out of a pine tree nearby.

"I know exactly what you've become...you've become so highhh, so mighty, that you think you can just drag your weight across Berk as if you're Hiccup himself, well, I'm putting a stop to that, TONIGHT" Tuffnut said, settling his intentions into place in Morgan's brain.

Tuffnut slowly approached Morgan, moving away from the trees in which he stood at as he was waiting for Morgan after he got forced out of the hall earlier on.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING CLOSER, I'LL THROW THIS ROCK INTO YOUR EYES AND GIVE YOU A SWOLLEN PRESENT!" he said, moving his arm with the rock behind him, aiming it towards Tuffnut.

"Oh come on, put it down, you'll only make me want to make your death more painful...face the facts, nobody cares about you, they were laughing at you, I tried to warn you, and now you've became a walking piece of comedy, somebody who nobody can take seriously on any terms...SHOW EVERYONE WHAT YOU TRULY ARE! A COWAAARDDDD!"

Morgan gritted his teeth as Tuffnut's taunting started to get inside him.

"I PROMISE YOU TUFF, DON'T TAKE A STEP CLOSER, OR I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE"

This was a haunting atmosphere. Two foes are standing in the forest of Berk as it's night time, and it was haunting for the fact that the forest has ended up as the place where Morgan's inevitably confronted Tuffnut.

Tuffnut was chuckling to himself, still intent on walking closer, with a combination of even more taunting.

"What happened to your dignity? you have none, because you tried to humiliate me, and hey, I'm paying the price back, right? you can fool everyone else, but you certainly cannot fool me, I know you for what you truly are, an unlikable little pest who want's all of the attention he can get because he thinks that all of the dragons worship him, reality is, they're all history, they've left Berk, just as you're about to become history. You were just as dorky when I first met you, as you are now, except you've dug yourself a deep hole, one in which I'll cover your body with the dirt you deserve to be surrounded by. So, Hiccup number two, what're we gonna do about it, hey?"

Tuffnut held his long silver sword upwards, aimed towards Morgan, to try and get some intimidation within his harmless body. Morgan's face started to fire up, as his eyes looked like they were about to pop out. His teeth were gritting even more as his breathing had became equivalent of a bull. Suddenly, having enough of Tuffnut's comments, he sent the rock he had in his hand pelting off towards the direction of Tuffnut, much to the surprise of him. It managed to collide greatly into his nose with a big clang.

"I WARNED YOU! I'M MORGAN AND DAMNIT, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, ANYTIME SOOOOOOOON!" he yelled, stretching his voice across to Tuffnut in an aggressive manner, finally getting provoked by him.

Tuffnut got up after briefly being sent to the floor from the rock, and tapped his nose a couple of times with his finger to check for blood. As he stood up, his head swiftly nodded a no as he emerged with a psychotic smirk. Morgan was breathing heavily as he kept his teeth gritted, but his face had calmed down slightly to a more worried expression. His teeth were kept in their exposed state.

"Oh...that was the stupidest thing you could of done...now you have, NOTHING, no sword, no shield, and no dragons...hahahahahah.." he said, moving closer to Morgan with the sword, finally looking like he's going to put the word slaughter into reality. "You wanna play the pain game? fine, I can do it ten times as better..five, six seven, TEN!" he suddenly charged off into Morgan's direction without warning, holding the sword up high.

"RAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH-"

Morgan suddenly took off as soon as he saw Tuffnut's body race it's way over towards him. The chase was on, and Morgan was once again trembling as he struggled to maintain his stamina to avoid Tuffnut. He was running off back into the direction he had walked here from, and that meant that various spine trees, boulders, and steep pieces of land would make their return. Morgan noticeably slowed down his running speed, due to how unfit he was, going from the fight-or-flight speed to his regular running speed.

"COME ON, REASON WITH ME! WE CAN FINALLY SORT THIS OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHERRRRRR!" Tuffnut explicitly yelled, as he was closing the gap between himself and Morgan.

"YOU AREN'T KILLING ME! YOU WANT ME? COME AND GET MEEE!" Morgan struggled to emit, with his mouth becoming drier and drier as a result of his lack of water, and lack of food. He increased his speed briefly, but not by much.

MORGAN SUDDENLY HALTED, HOLDING ONTO A PINE TREE BRANCH AS HE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT CATCH HIS BREATH, TO STOP HIMSELF FROM PASSING OUT, BUT TUFFNUT WAS ONLY A SECOND BEHIND HIM! MORGAN TURNED AROUND AS HE HAD AN EXTREMELY SCARY SIGHT UPON HIM, WITH TUFFNUT'S SWORD CLOSE ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO SLAY THE EYES OFF HIS FACE. TUFFNUT SWUNG THE SWORD IN HIS DIRECTION, BUT MORGAN USED ASTRID'S INITIAL TRAINING TACTICS TO DUCK UNDER IT, AND BECAUSE OF HOW HARD TUFFNUT HIT THE SWORD, IT GOT STUCK WITHIN THE BRANCH THAT MORGAN WAS STOOD IN FRONT OF!

TUFFNUT TRIED TO EVADE ANY SORT OF ATTACK BY MORGAN BY PULLING ON THE HANDLE OF HIS SWORD, TRYING TO UNHOOK IT OFF THE BRANCH, BUT SUDDENLY, ARMS HAD SURROUNDED HIS NECK, WHICH CAUSED TUFFNUT TO BE TACKLED TO THE GROUND. MORGAN USED HIS FIGHT SENSES TO BRING TUFFNUT DOWN, STRUGGLING AS HE HIMSELF PUT UP ONE HELL OF A FIGHT TO ESCAPE MORGAN'S ATTEMPT AT STRANGLING HIM.

"STAY DOWNNNNNN!" MORGAN YELLED, BUT HIS NON-FIGHTING EXPERIENCE WAS STARTING TO SHOW AT LONG LAST.

TUFFNUT SUDDENLY PLACED HIS HANDS ONTO MORGAN'S HAIR, PULLING IT WITH EASE AS HIS ATTEMPT TO STRANGLE TUFFNUT WASN'T ALL THAT STRONG. THE BURNING SENSATION OF HIS HAIR GETTING PULLED FORCED HIM TO REMOVE HIS ARMS OFF OF TUFFNUT'S THROAT, WHICH CAUSED TUFFNUT TO TURN THE TABLES BACK AROUND. HE STRUGGLED TO GRAB AHOLD OF MORGAN ON THE FOREST FLOOR AS A GROUND BRAWL WAS EMERGING IN THE MIDDLE OF A PINE TREE, BOULDER COVERED FOREST OF BERK.

"I'LL MAKE YOU BEG THAT YOU'D HAVE NEVER MET ME!" TUFFNUT GROWLED, GRABBING ONTO THE TOP OF MORGAN'S SHIRT.

TUFFNUT RAISED MORGAN UP OFF THE GROUND, BEFORE SIMPLY GRABBING HIS SHIRT BY HIS HANDS, BUT NOT WITHOUT MORGAN SPITTING RIGHT IN THE FACE OF HIM. TUFFNUT, IN RESPONSE, MOVED BACK TOWARDS THE BRANCH THAT HIS SWORD IS STUCK IN, AND SENT MORGAN HELPLESSLY AND RAPIDLY BEING PELTED FORWARDS TOWARDS IT. HIS LOWER BACK WAS BENT FROM THE HANDLE OF THE SWORD STICKING ITSELF RIGHT INTO MORGAN'S BONES, WHICH CAUSED HIM TO DROP TO THE FOREST FLOOR INSTANTLY, AS THE PAIN WAS GREATER THAN HE EXPECTED.

"AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" MORGAN YELLED, HOLDING ONTO HIS LOWER BACK ON THE FOREST FLOOR, AS HE CURLED UP.

TUFFNUT LOOKED AT THE SWORD, AND WANTED TO SEIZE THIS OPPORTUNITY. HE GRABBED THE HANDLE OF THE SWORD AND ONCE AGAIN TRIED TO YANK IT OUT...ONE STRETCHY PULL WASN'T ENOUGH, ANOTHER ONE WASN'T ENOUGH, BUT MORGAN WAS BACKING UP AND AWAY ONLY SLIGHTLY FROM THE DIRECTION OF TUFFNUT'S STRUGGLING ATTEMPT TO PULL HIS SWORD FROM THE BRANCH. ONE FINAL PULL, AND SUDDENLY, TUFFNUT WAS SENT FLYING BACKFIRST ONTO THE FOREST FLOOR AS THE SILVER, SHARP PIECE OF THE SWORD WAS FINALLY PULLED OUT OF THE BRANCH.

MORGAN, PANICKING BECAUSE HE WAS SEEING DEATH FLASH BEFORE HIS EYES, SCRAMBLED THEM ACROSS THE FLOOR HE WAS ON HIS LOWER BACK AGAINST, TRYING TO FIND MORE ROCKS TO PELT AT TUFFNUT'S FACE. THERE WERE A COUPLE OF THEM TO HIS LEFT, AND AS TUFFNUT SLOWLY EMERGED OFF THE FOREST FLOOR WITH HIS SWORD AFTER BEING SUCCESSFUL IN GETTING IT UNSTUCK FROM THE BRANCH, LOOKING TOWARDS MORGAN, HE PICKED THEM UP WITH DESPERATION.

"IT'S TIME TO FINALLY PUT AN END TO THISSS!" TUFFNUT SAID, WALKING TOWARDS MORGAN WITH THE SWORD, BUT HIS FACE SUDDENLY EXPERIENCED SOME MORE PAIN..

"OUUUUUUUUUCHHHH!" TUFFNUT YELLED, AS THE TWO ROCKS THAT MORGAN PICKED UP WERE SENT BANGING ACROSS HIS SKULL. MORGAN QUICKLY EMERGED OFF THE FLOOR AS TUFFNUT COVERED HIS FACE, AND LOOKED TO RETRIEVE THE SWORD OUT OF TUFFNUT'S GRASP. MORGAN'S LOWER BACK DECREASED HIS SPEED, AND IT WAS A SLOWER PROCESS FOR HIM TO INITIALLY SIT UP, BUT HE SUCCEEDED. HE RAN RIGHT INTO TUFFNUT'S BODY AND JUST AIMLESSLY LAID HIS HAND ONTO THE SWORD, BUT TUFFNUT WASN'T ALL THAT DISTRACTED. HE SENT HIS HEAD FORWARDS INTO MORGAN'S FOREHEAD, CLANGING IT OFF WITH A HEADBUTT, CAUSING MORGAN'S BRAIN TO FEEL DIZZY AND BURNT, BUT MORGAN PREVAILED. HE DROPPED DOWN TO HIS KNEES AFTER THE HEADBUTT, BUT STOPPED AT NOTHING WITH TRYING TO TAKE THE SWORD AWAY. MORGAN SENT HIS NAILS SCRATCHING ACROSS TUFFNUT'S HAND WITH THE SWORD, AND THIS DECREASED THE GRIP HE HAD, BUT IT WASN'T EASY. TUFFNUT SENT HIS BOOTS OFF INTO MORGAN'S CHEST, BUT THE SWORD SUDDENLY SLIPPED OUT OF HIS GRASP. MORGAN WAS QUICK TO GRIP IT AS HIS BREATH GOT WEAKER AS THE BOOT COLLIDED OFF HIS HEART. MORGAN, DESPITE BEING HEAVILY PAINED BY TUFFNUT FROM HIS ATTACKS, THREW THE SWORD AS FAR AS HE COULD WHILST ON THE GROUND, REMOVING TUFFNUT'S ABILITY TO SLAUGHTER HIM. TUFFNUT SUDDENLY SCRAMBLED INTO THE DIRECTION OF THE SWORD, BUT MORGAN HELD ONTO HIS FEET, CAUSING HIM TO TRIP OVER ONTO THE GRASS.

MORGAN SCRAMBLED HIS DOWNED BODY AS FAST HE COULD RIGHT ONTO TUFFNUT'S BACK, REMOVING HIS HELMET TO PULL ON HIS HAIR IN RESPONSE TO WHAT HE DID BEFORE.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" TUFFNUT MOANED, AS HIS BLONDE LONG HAIR WAS GETTING PULLED.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, COME ONNNNNNN, TRY AND GET UPPPP!" MORGAN SAID, WELL INTO THE MOMENT OF VIOLENCE FOR HIS OWN DEFENCE.

TUFFNUT SLOWLY BUT SURELY TURNED HIS BODY AROUND SO HE'D BE LYING ON HIS BACK, AS MORGAN STILL KEPT A HARD GRIP OF HIS HAIR. TUFFNUT, USING HIS ATHLETIC VIKING SKILLS, SUDDENLY SENT A QUICK FINGER INTO MORGAN'S EYES, CAUSING HIM TO STAND UP FROM HIS DOWNED BODY AND HOLD ONTO HIS WATERING EYES.

TUFFNUT QUICKLY CRAWLED OVER TO THE DIRECTION OF THE SWORD, BUT MORGAN WAS TOO BUSY HOLDING ONTO HIS EYES TO GET TO HIM. THE MANIAC FINALLY REACHED THE HANDLE OF THE SWORD, AND HE SLOWLY STOOD UP ONTO HIS FEET, AND AS SOON AS HE DID, MORGAN REMOVED HIS HANDS FROM HIS EYES, SHOCKED AT TUFFNUT'S QUICK VIKING SPEED.

Morgan, tired and completely and utterly in pain from the fight, raised his hands up at the sight of Tuffnut's acquiring of the sword.

Tuffnut was breathing heavily as his hair was all messed up from the brawl, and all sweaty, and even he was in an impressive amount of pain, as far as inflicted pain from outsiders go.

"Yeah, now you know," he was breathing helplessly, swinging a small piece of his hair from his sweaty forehead as he held the sword's handle in both of his hands, aiming it towards Morgan, "ENOUGH of this kiddy fight, IT'S TIME TO END THIS, ONCE AND FOR ALLLL..." Tuffnut yelled, finally calling for the execution of Morgan from his own hands.

Morgan backed up, feeling weakened and broken by the brawl, had tears in his eyes, for he finally cried after all of the vicious fighting he's just been forced to do for his own defence. There was some blood coming off of his face from all of the quick action, and with Tuffnut's occasional scratching of his face. There was simply no sensible route for him to take in the forest, because all there was in every direction were pine trees, boulders, and NOW, steep pieces of forest, so clearly, the two of them had brawled nearer to the dead tree, because that's situated on one of these steep hills. There were some more branches that were sticking outwards and downwards, dead branches at that, from some of these lower trees.

Morgan was looking all around himself, as Tuffnut was nearing, not sure about what to do. His lower back was aching from colliding into the handle of the sword when it was stuck in one of the branches. Morgan made a swift turn into the direction behind him and simply ran, feeling too weakened to continue to try and defend himself.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CERTAINLY CAN'T HIDEE!" Tuffnut laughed, following in Morgan's path, as he too started to run.

Morgan was letting his voice get out of his mouth as he continued to run deeper into the forest, feeling scared of dying from a painful death. He just can't-

"I'M STILL HERE, MORGAN!" Tuffnut yelled, once again catching up to Morgan in the run.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PSYCHO!"

MORGAN SUDDENLY TRIPPED UP OVER A BOULDER AFTER LOOKING TO HIS LEFT TO RESPOND TO TUFFNUT, AND HE WAS SENT SCRAPING HIS CHEST AGAINST THE FOREST FLOOR, WITH THE GRASS. HE INSTANTLY TURNED AROUND TO LIE ON HIS BACK TO TRY AND PLEA WITH TUFFNUT, BUT THE VIKING HAD ALREADY REACHED HIM, LAUGHING AT HIM TRIPPING UP.

TUFFNUT RAISED THE SWORD UP HIGH INTO THE AIR WHILST SMILING AT MORGAN, GOING FOR THE COLLISION WITH THE SWORD THROUGH MORGAN'S STOMACH-

"TUFF TUFF, STOP STOP STOOOOOOP, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS..." MORGAN CRIED, AS HIS FACE HAD FINALLY TURNED INTO THAT OF A LITTLE CRYING BABY AT THE SIGHT OF THE SWORD RIGHT ABOVE HIM.

Tuffnut laughed, and although he still intended on killing Morgan, he wanted to see how much crying he could do before he kills him. He removed the sword out of the air after breathing heavily from all of the running, and once again held it like a walking stick.

"Cry more, boy, you're gonna need it..-"

"TUFF, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SO SO SO SORRRY, IF YOU KILL ME, YOU'LL FEEL BAD ABOUT IT...I...I THINK YOU'RE A GOOD MAN.." Morgan's entire body was shaking as the sight of Tuffnut killing him in an imminent amount of time made him completely out of character for a 17 year old.

"Don't try and plead with me, you just tried to strangle me, and after everything else you've done, offering you a bridge to safety, but then you spat in my face? nadah, boy"

Morgan was slowly sitting up from the ground as he was sat on the grass, with all of the pain patching itself in the areas of Morgan's body that were the most crucial. His lower back, his face, his eyes from the finger poke, and his head from Tuffnut's headbutt. He eventually got up to one leg, whilst he was on his knee on the other.

"P-P-P-Pleas-e...sp-spare me Tuff, I DON'T WANNA DIE..."

As Tuffnut neared Morgan as he was on his knees, behind Morgan was a sight that Tuffnut himself knew was all to familiar to him. He simply pointed off into that direction, looking at Morgan with a smirk.

"I suppose I can allow you to live to see your last few sights of this place, look behind yaself, it's your favourite, place, right? RIGHT?!" he yelled, causing Morgan to flinch.

Morgan hesitated to actually turn his head around, in case it was all a big trap. He got up to his weak, burnt-like feet as he simply refused to turn his back to Tuffnut, so he turned around so his right shoulder was facing Tuffnut. Perhaps, this isn't actually a trap for him to get an easy kill on Morgan, because he wasn't lying when he claimed that there was a sight behind him; it was the sunken, classic and memorable cove, where Astrid and Toothless were.

"Get a good look, now, look back at me, what do you see? do you see Toothless, huh?"

Morgan wiped the tears off of his eyeballs as he looked back at Tuffnut, confused by what he meant, but he suddenly collapsed to his knees again, because everything from the brawl to another chase has took it's toll on him, especially Tuffnut himself.

"I-I...ugh..."

"He's GONE..." Tuffnut claimed.

Morgan's eyes instantly turned up to Tuffnut's face, as his sword was being held as a walking stick. Who's gone?

"Toothless...I KILLED him.." he blatantly lied, wanting to get another cry out of Morgan.

Morgan's heart shrunk, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"N-No...NO...STOP IT, YOU'RE LYING?!" he said, standing up on his feet again to Tuffnut

"He didn't care about you...he seemed like he'd rather have died than just be with you..."

Tuffnut closed the gap even further between himself and Morgan, as Morgan turned his back to him in shock. His mouth was left hanging open in a gasp as he looked all over the cove...they must have had a huge chase and a huge brawl if they managed to get to this place. Morgan's head was nodding left and right, not willing to accept that Toothless is dead, because if he is, then he felt like he might as well kill himself.

 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM** went Tuffnut's arm, as it collided into Morgan's groin from behind, which sent Morgan to scramble and drop down to the forest floor. He eventually curled up away from the cove's edge, but Tuffnut wasn't finished there. He ducked down besides Morgan's body and raised the sword up into the air, before sending it downwards towards Morgan's head, but the sword came to a dramatic halt as his two hands grasped a hold of the blade, as Tuffnut was pushing it down. Morgan was trying to push it upwards, but Tuffnut was desperately pushing it downwards. Morgan's hands were starting to shake as the sword's blade was starting to shake, in which he started gritting his teeth as the blade was slowly sliding through the grip of his palms, and after a minute of Morgan holding the sword up from it splattering right into his face, Tuffnut gave up, and removed the sword. Instead, he intended on making more cries come out of Morgan before the final kill. If Tuffnut was to do what he just did again, then Morgan would have died, because he's been battered down to the point that he can't get up at all, nor can he do anything to defend himself against Tuffnut.

As Tuffnut was closing in on his victory, a third figure appeared to be walking ever so slowly towards the scene, with him arriving at the other side of the cove's edge from where Tuffnut and Morgan were. He looked like the same shape as that bump on the back of that flying thing that we've seen over the waters of Berk in the past hours. He was walking on twigs in the Berk forest, which caused various snapping sounds. He had suddenly heard a voice of suffering, and before he took off entirely, a lizard-like figure had emerged besides him, and he gestured for this giant lizard to back off, for safety reasons. As the figure saw his lizard companion fly off, this small-looking figure emerged from within the thick pine trees that surrounded the edge of the cove, and he walked his way over to a branch that was in front of Morgan and Tuffnut; he was that quiet and stealthy that not even Tuffnut could notice him. Upon further inspection, it looked like this figure, whoever it may be, looked like he's seen Morgan before..

"LET US NOW TAKE A PEEP INTO THE FUTURE...WHAT'S THIS I SEE? A LONELY, NIGHT FURY...HE'S IN HIS ELEMENT...HE'S KILLED PEOPLE...HE CAN'T HEAR YOU, NOR CAN HE SEE YOU...HE'S FORGOTTEN...ALL ABOUT YOU!" Tuffnut yelled, taunting Morgan into his final emotional state before he went for the kill. "OH, WHAT IS THIS, I SEE? THERE IS ANOTHER...IN YOUR PLACE..."

Morgan looked up at Tuffnut as he was still against the forest floor with shiny bright tears in his eyes from crying from the pain that's been inflicted upon him, his dreadful feelings from the fighting and everything Tuffnut's said so far.

"He is called...HICCUP!"

Tuffnut RAISED the sword up for a final time, standing directly in front of Morgan's fallen body, as he's curled up on the floor in complete pain, like a helpless child getting bullied by an older teen.

TUFFNUT CHARGED FORWARDS WITH THE SWORD, RAISING IT ABOVE HIS HEAD, MOVING RAPIDLY TOWARDS MORGAN'S BODY FOR THE KILL

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"HEY!" A voice yelled, competing against the loudness of Tuffnut's charging roar.

Tuffnut paused his movement, and turned around, shocked to see Gustav Larson, of all people, witnessing what he's doing at the moment. He was stood near the branch. Tuffnut's mind suddenly had a ring of paranoia, he DIDN'T WANT Gustav to tell ANYBODY about what he's seeing, so in his mind, he'll most likely kill him as well.

"NO-NOONONONONONO! YOU CAN'T SEE THIS! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS...ARGHHHHHHHH!" HE YELLED, IN ANGER.

"WELL HEY, WHO'S TO SAY YOU CAN'T STOP ME, TUFF? COME ON, I'M RIGHT HERE, KILL ME INSTEAD OF HIM.." GUSTAV YELLED, PROVOKING TUFFNUT, WILLING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF FOR MORGAN'S SAFETY.

TUFFNUT DIDN'T EMIT ANY WORDS, BUT INSTEAD CHARGED FORWARDS AWAY FROM MORGAN'S DIRECTION TOWARDS GUSTAV, WHO, AS SOON AS TUFFNUT SWUNG HIS SWORD TOWARDS HIM WITH THE INTENT OF KILLING HIM, DID A ROLY-POLY OUT OF THE WAY. TUFFNUT'S SWORD ONCE AGAIN GOT STUCK INSIDE A BRANCH, BLADE FIRST, SO NOW HE WAS DISTRACTED WITH HAVING TO PULL IT OUT AGAIN.

GUSTAV LAUNCHED HIMSELF ONTO TUFFNUT, TRYING TO PUSH HIM OFF OF THE EDGE TO FALL INTO THE COVE, BUT TUFFNUT DIDN'T GO DOWN SO EASILY; HE POUNDED HIS FISTS INTO GUSTAV'S LITTLE CHEST AS HE WAS DRAGGED BACKWARDS A BIT FROM GUSTAV'S MOMENTUM. HE MANAGED TO GET GUSTAV COUGHING, BUT THEN...THE MOST REMARKABLE THING HAPPENED. MORGAN, OUT OF NOWHERE, CHARGED TOWARDS TUFFNUT'S BODY AS SOON AS HE DROPPED GUSTAV TO THE FLOOR WITH HIS POUNDING FISTS, SPEARING HIS SHOULDER RIGHT INTO TUFFNUT'S RIBS, AND THE TWO FELL OFF OF THE EDGE RIGHT INTO THE COVE.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" TUFFNUT YELLED, AS MORGAN FORCED HIS BODY DOWNWARDS AS A DEFENCE OF THE COLLISION HE WAS ABOUT TO HAVE WITH THE FLOOR...

 **CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

And thus, Tuffnut's actions have finally came back to haunt him, in a deserving fashion.

There it was...Tuffnut's body flopped to a complete end, as Morgan had managed to use it as a defence against the floor, but the minute Morgan pushed himself away from Tuffnut's body, he collapsed down onto his knees in the cove...and then his back, feeling dreadful and weak, and with barely any energy after the tremendous battle he's just had with his number one enemy of Berk.

"MORGAN?!" Gustav yelled, panicked at the sight of Morgan collapsing. "FANGHOOK! FANGHOOK! COME BAACK!"

Fanghook had emerged surprisingly quickly, flying from the more-covered parts of the forest, where there were those big thick trees, and Gustav gestured for the dragon to take him down into the cove from here, in which Fanghook happily obeyed. The dragon didn't waste any time in flying his viking down to the cove, and Gustav himself didn't waste anytime in attending to Morgan, as he was on the ground of the cove a distance away from Tuffnut's lifeless body.

He placed his hands on his shoulders to try and wake Morgan up, and Morgan started coughing as he seemed to be re-emerging from his collapse.

"M-MORGAN?!" Gustav said, smiling as Morgan's eyes started showing movement.

Morgan opened his eyes entirely, looking across at Gustav's face, and then turned to Fanghook, and Morgan simply let off a big smile.

"G-Gu-gst-st-stav?" Morgan stuttered, regaining his power.

Gustav simply raised Morgan's upper body up towards his chest and hugged the life out of him, with Fanghook rubbing his big head against Morgan's back, as the dragon was also happy to see that Morgan had survived.

"Do you really think I could of left you alone?" Gustav said, as he was stuffed within Morgan's upper body from his big hug.

Gustav slowly released Morgan's head from his grip, and looked at him with relief, but Morgan still looked pretty upset.

"G-Gustav..." Morgan turned over to Tuffnut's body, as he had finally met his inevitable fate, "I...I killed somebody..." he said, with his lips dropping.

"Morgan, he tried to kill you, he was merciless with you, he was going to KILL HICCUP, but you know what? you've overcame him, and that's all that matters" Gustav said, patting Morgan's shoulders.

Morgan moved up into a seated position as his lower back was still hurting, and his eyes felt dry and hurt.

"H-How did you get back here?" Morgan asked Gustav, as Fanghook purred against Morgan's shoulder.

"Well uh, haha, halfway through our trip when we left you that morning, I realized that I couldn't just leave you out here, by yourself...you know? so me and good old Fanghook here, haha, we sort of made a U-Turn and spent an extra ten plus hours to get back here...haha" Gustav said, standing up, lifting Morgan up to his feet.

"I feel terrible, Gustav...I'm in pain every- OUCH..." Morgan's back was hurting, as well as his head.

"Relax, we'll get you back to the village, and then you can tell the story, you're more of a viking than you were when I first met you, Morgan. Morgan?" he said, leaving a question mark blank for a few seconds, "welcome to the club..." he once again patted Morgan's back, gently.

Fanghook smiled at Morgan, and he rested his head against Morgan's forehead, with Morgan feeling better about himself whilst he was feeling like he was injured after the horrific battle with Tuffnut just now. He held onto Fanghook's head as he relaxed with the dragon, feeling loved again, but it wasn't Toothless love.

"You uh...please...help me walk..." Morgan said to Gustav, as Fanghook ducked down for the two of them to get onto his neck.

Gustav himself was also in some pain, from the punches that Tuffnut had delivered to his chest when he failed to get him to fall off of the edge into the cove, before Morgan made the biggest retaliation of his life.

All three of them were in the cove, and before Morgan boarded Fanghook along with Gustav as the small viking helped him walk, he looked at the waterfall and the lake in the cove, before turning back around to see Tuffnut's body, but then he instantly turned away from the sight. He didn't want to think about Tuffnut, ever again, and now that he's dead, his worries have finally released themselves. Morgan pointed off to the lake, however, because his face felt all dry and damaged as if he'd been in a fire.

"Gustav, I just need to wash my face man, I feel horrid" he said, in which Gustav seemed to accept.

Fanghook suddenly made his way over to the lake, and took a mouth full of water. Just as Gustav was about to assist Morgan in getting to the lake, Fanghook suddenly spat out the water in his mouth onto Morgan's face, and, consequently because of his big mouth, his clothes.

"ARGH, t-thanks I guess, man, that's cold.." Morgan said, feeling less damaged from being soaked, but it wasn't his ideal way that just happened. Gustav and Morgan both started to walk towards Fanghook so he could fly them back to the main village of Berk.

It makes sense now, Gustav and Fanghook were the flying things we've been seeing fly over the waters leading to Berk from the past hours...that's why they were heading for the forest rather than the main village. That bump that we saw on the 'flying thing' was Gustav riding his dragon...


	51. Fallout

*****I HIGHLY, HIGHLY, HIGHLY ADVISE YOU TO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS ONE, UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS*****

 **RECAP: The most anticipated confrontation between Tuffnut and Morgan had finally occurred, and after many days of taunting, threatening, and attacks, it finally culminated in a deadly battle between two foes who wanted nothing more than to cause damage to each other.**

As Fanghook flew Gustav and Morgan, who was still in great pain from the battle, Morgan still couldn't get over the fact that he had just killed somebody for the first time ever in his life. He felt horrible for it, but at the end of the day, he had no choice, because Tuffnut would of committed more killings if he wasn't dealt with sooner or later. Morgan's eyes weren't as dry as they were when Gustav attended to him on the floor back at the cove, but they felt painful, as did his back and basically everywhere around his body.

Gustav patted Morgan's left shoulder as they were starting to near the village, with the sight of huts making a return to Morgan's vision for the first time in days. Because they were flying pretty fast, it was hard for Gustav's voice to be heard across to Morgan's ears.

"How're you holding up?" Gustav said, turning up the volume for Morgan to hear him through the rushing gusts of wind.

"I'm uh..." he coughed before replying entirely, "I guess I'm feeling okay..." he barely muttered, with the wind blowing in his hair, causing it to become all messy.

Gustav's hair was also being blown in various directions because of the wind, despite the fact that he had a helmet worn. It was the fringe and the sides that were being waved about from the heavy wind.

"Look, we're basically there now" Gustav said, pointing to the village as it was approaching them.

Gustav was sat behind Morgan on Fanghook, so he could ensure that Morgan doesn't for whatever reason slip off of the neck of the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Take it easy, alright?" Gustav said, towards Fanghook, in which his ears were raised up briefly, showing that he had heard his viking's request for when they land.

It felt weird coming back to the village, because Morgan had been so used to just trees getting stacked in front of his eyes, that when it came to actually seeing the light sources of all the huts and the huts themselves, he felt strange. It was probably due to the fact that he hadn't been at the village for days.

Fanghook was careful to find a precise spot within the surprisingly empty village to land; he landed carefully near the barn, where the sheep had all been given a fright from Fanghook's loud wings. Once the dragon landed fully, Gustav slid off first, but getting Morgan off, especially in the condition that he's in at the moment, will be a huge task.

"Right, uh, just lower your neck down a bit, pal.." Gustav said, talking to his dragon.

Fanghook slowly dropped his chin so it'd touch the ground, which effectively made his neck lower so Morgan could find it easier to get himself off without causing anymore pain. Gustav moved close to Morgan and placed his arms around his waist, so he could carefully assist Morgan in getting him off his dragon's neck due to the pain in his lower back. He moved backwards slowly with Morgan's waist in his grasp, but as the three of them stood in the empty-looking village in the darkness as Berk was well into the night, Morgan started to feel the pain come back the minute pressure was applied to the affected areas.

"OUCH, ARGH..." Morgan yelled, before Gustav slowed himself down.

"Alright alright, I'll try and go slower for you" he insisted.

Gustav once again tried to slowly slide Morgan off of Fanghook's neck as the dragon remained patiently on a lower position with his neck. Morgan felt the ground floor collide itself to the bottom of his feet, and as he stood besides Fanghook's long neck, he regained his balance as his back made him feel like he had been bent in the palm of a giant. He finally studied the surrounding huts, as he made his return to the village. Once again, he felt rather strange at the prospect of seeing people again. It was most likely the image of being at Berk in person, like the actual villages, and perhaps, whilst he was hiding out in the forest, those type of feelings maybe disappeared until he had came back here?

"Right, first things first, where the hell is everyone?" Morgan asked, as he looked up at the moon as Fanghook moved his head besides him.

"You know, I uh...wow, haha.." Gustav had uncertainty, the village was awfully quiet, yet the sheep were still in the barn.

It was of course night time, so it was probably the case that everybody was sleeping, but when it's silent at night to the point as if you can hear the insects in the grass crawl, which was extremely out of place for an island like Berk, where at night you'd even hear vikings walk around, you'd know something odd is up.

"I mean like...they have those sheep over there, so they're not gone entirely, are they?" Morgan said, walking away from Fanghook's body towards the direction of the sheep pens within the barn.

"Come on Morgan, let's just go and find em all"

Morgan looked back at Gustav as he and his dragon were walking off towards the upper part of the village, in which the two of them were walking towards one of those fire prevention structures. Gustav and Fanghook both got to a smaller hut which was in the direction of the outer part of this village. Morgan, feeling alarmed and worried, tried to catch up with the two, but not without the pain in his back again. His eyes were also feeling burnt from him collapsing at the cove after pushing Tuffnut off the edge.

"No, wait!" Morgan yelled, placing his hand over his mouth at the realisation that he could of caught his voice in the ears of a sleeping viking(s).

Fanghook, noticing Morgan limping in his walk, quickly moved his way over to him, standing besides him as he was willing to let Morgan hold onto him. Morgan, simply unable to refuse to use the cuteness of a dragon to help himself walk, grabbed a hold of Fanghook's snout, and walked over to Gustav slowly.

"What's wrong, don't you want us to let people know you're alive?" Gustav interrogated, turning his chest around to face Morgan and Fanghook.

"Well if they see me, they'll get angry with me for doing what I did?!"

"Okay, if we DON'T inform people, you are going to gradually INCREASE the possibility of what you just said happening"

Morgan stuttered as he looked across the grass of the village in the night time.

"Oh...ohhh...but can't you just tell them that you've seen me?!"

"Yeah, as if they're gonna believe me without physical EVIDENCE!" he added an emphasis to his ending word. "Alright, we're going to find them, right now"

Morgan hesitated, and after his experience with Tuffnut, he didn't want to have to deal with the potential angry reactions of every viking on Berk.

"Ugh, alright...but I'm assuring you, I'm gonna become apart of the ground..."

"Get over yourself, we haven't even seen anyone yet, gosh oh mighty do you never stop..." Gustav laughed, as Fanghook caught up with his viking as he continued to let Morgan use his neck to increase his walking ability.

Fanghook started to smile at Morgan's reaction, and the exchanges verbally between him and his viking. As the three of them started to walk off into the distance, getting away from the village, there was severe uncertainty surrounding Morgan's brain about the type of reaction that everyone will give him because of his actions.

"Oh, hahahah, find it funny, hey?" Morgan said to Fanghook, noticing the dragon's smirk, but Morgan couldn't keep his angry face for more than a second as soon as Fanghook faced him. He couldn't stay angry at a dragon in the slightest.

The environment surrounding the three of them was really baffling; there were lit torches around the huts, but literally, there was no movement, breathing or voices to be heard from anybody else that isn't Morgan or Gustav. What they don't know however, is that everybody, thinking that Morgan is dead, are in the hall for a commemoration surrounding Morgan. The moon shone it's bright light over the sky of Berk, and it made the island feel slightly lighter than your typical night. The sheep had camouflaged well with the moonlight, but the dragon-themed colourings of the huts were certainly being overtaken by it, because most of them were also lighter shades of colours, so they were basically being hidden.

Despite this, however, as Morgan's back was slowly starting to ease the pain off from the impact of colliding into the sword handle, they walked past a hut which was specifically in the colourings above the door of a specific Night Fury, and I don't even need to explain to you which one it is.

"Woah, just hold up a minute..." Morgan said, gesturing for Fanghook to stop. Gustav turned around to face Morgan.

"You're stalling, Morgan..."

Morgan looked at the colourings above the door of this hut, ignoring Gustav's words just now. He specifically studied the green and black dots of the colours, which were symbolising Toothless's eyes, surrounded by a black outline in the middle of a cloud-shaped black distribution. As mentioned before, he was more excited to see Toothless, because he's Morgan's favourite, and the one he want's to establish a Hiccup-like bond with.

Gustav sighed as he approached Morgan towards this hut.

"Look, are we gonna go or what?"

Morgan turned around to Gustav as he held onto Fanghook. Morgan, wanting to test his luck, slowly removed his grip off of Fanghook's neck, and tried to do a brief walk forwards, and his back felt like it was relieved of the burning pain.

"So you can walk now then? what's the matter with you, Morgan, you're being quite...quite slow in your pacing?"

"Sorry, I just wanna see Toothless again, that's all" Morgan said, as Fanghook looked at him from behind.

"Well guess what? we aren't gonna get anywhere if we keep stopping and going like we are at the moment"

Gustav gestured for Morgan to walk forwards as he started walking back into the direction that he himself was going in. Fanghook let off a purr at Morgan, as Morgan briefly rubbed his snout. As they walked further up after Morgan had stopped to look at the colourings of a Night Fury painted on a hut, the big cliff was in sight, and the door that led into the hall was lit up extremely heavily. Gustav looked up at the steps as he, Fanghook and Morgan had stepped out into an opening part of Berk, where the steps to the hall were in sight.

"Do you think they'll be in there?" Gustav asked, pointing up to the door.

Footsteps could be heard suddenly emerging from one of the huts nearby, and the person that emerged from it looked as if he was going back into the hall after coming out of it to get something from his hut.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry?" a stranger interrogated, as he seemed to be heading into the direction of the steps. He had overheard Gustav's question as it was intended towards Morgan as he was about to walk past them.

Morgan turned around to see this rather big viking, as he seemed to have been walking towards the steps from here. He was concerned that this unknown viking to him was going to where Hiccup is currently situated, which meant that he could tell Hiccup right now that he's right out here. Fanghook also raised his head up at the surprising appearance of this random viking, but he kept himself besides Morgan.

"Y-You're sorry? for what?" Gustav asked, facing the direction of this large viking.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that...you asked me if we're up there, well uh..we are...Hiccup's thrown some sort of commemoration for some guy called Morgan, not that I've met him, but according to Hiccup, he seemed to be a good little sport. Oh man, I'm running quite late, gotta get myself some of that breadnog we've been creating up there" the large viking said, rushing into the open space where the steps were, before climbing up them.

This large viking didn't know that Morgan was just there, but because he hadn't seen him before, he didn't realise.

"Woah.." Morgan said, gulping at what the large viking just said.

"You see? there's no angry reactions that they'll be giving, because, according to that guy, they're celebrating you or whatever" Gustav insisted, although, not being made aware of the commemoration himself resulted in him weakly believing in his own words.

"I-I can't believe it...are they actually like, that caring about me?" Morgan said, as they all stood in front of the big famous cliff of Berk, where the village huts were scattered where their backs were facing.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Gustav said, with Fanghook finally moving off to the side of his viking.

Gustav had gestured for Morgan to follow him up into the hall, but Morgan was still hesitant for some reason.

Fanghook stopped briefly to look at Morgan, smiling at him to get him to follow them as he had still remained hesitant to take a step towards the hall.

If Fanghook is here, then where are the other dragons so far? is the question that was running through Morgan's head. One thing that popped up into his brain as a possible solution is that they're all in the hall, in this 'commemoration' as that large viking had said, but Morgan again couldn't know for sure unless he put his apprehension aside to reveal himself of his true status to everyone. With the moon fully over Berk, he felt like he had all night to do his reveal, rather than just now.

 **The explosive confrontation with Tuffnut has given Morgan a sense of hesitation; he fears that everybody will give him a negative reaction to his return, but after that large viking just now had hinted at the reality that they're all in the hall at the moment throwing a commemoration, his fears have somewhat disappeared, but he simply cannot convince his brain to believe it. Will he stop being a little baby and finally reveal himself? After defeating the one guy who's threatened to kill you and has came close to doing so, it's easy to see why that the person who overcame the threatening person is hesitant over these little things, but in this case, it's important for Morgan to just go ahead with the flow, or suffer the consequences later on.**


	52. Remarkable reemergence

****IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 50, DO NOT READ ANY OF THE CHAPTERS BEYOND IT UNLESS YOU WANT SEVERE SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!****

 **RECAP: Morgan and Gustav had both reunited, and it's in Gustav's determination to get Morgan back into the eyes of every viking on Berk, and dragons (perhaps, if they're there?) but the only problem is, is that Morgan has developed a hesitation to go forward with it, because Tuffnut's horrific actions towards him have caused him to be on edge, in case of a reaction of the level of Tuffnut's evilness.**

Tensions were running high and mighty through Morgan's body, as he, Gustav and Fanghook were nearing the steps. He felt lucky that that one viking who had just went back into the hall had never met him before, because he would of caught him out and told Hiccup that he's right out here. Morgan wasn't sure though if he had already told Hiccup about their presence. Nothing is certain as of now. Whilst Gustav and Fanghook were both enthusiastic with each other about seeing everyone again, Morgan was the opposite.

"Gustav, can I uh...can I just stop you here?" he asked, as he pointed at Gustav.

Fanghook looked back at Morgan with a confused expression as Gustav did the same. They were literally two more seconds away from the steps leading up to the hall, but were being held back by Morgan, who was keeping a small gap between himself and Gustav and Fanghook.

Morgan turned his eyes to Fanghook briefly before looking back at Gustav.

"Could you go in first, you know, before me?"

"Why? what're you afraid of?" Gustav asked.

"You know exactly what I'm afraid of, I don't wanna have to deal with a bunch of angry faces up there, you...y-you know?" Morgan said, stuttering as he pointed up at the hall door from the bottom of the steps with a shaking finger. "And, you know, I'm still hurting from everything I've gone through, don't you think it's better for me to just...avoid stress for tonight and then tomorrow, I'll go for em?"

"Fine fine," Gustav repeated, pointing off to the village behind Morgan, as the moon was resting it's light over the village in the peaceful night. "If you don't wanna come, go back to whatever hut you came from, me and Fanghook over here," he patted his dragon's neck, "wanna see everyone after a lengthy absence"

Morgan briefly looked behind himself to see all of the huts amongst the village. Again, it was pretty weird for him to see Berk in it's mainland after being away for so many days. He placed his hand on the back of his neck, unsure as to what he should do. He's been gone for that long that he's even forgotten which way he'd have to go to get back to his hut. The only thing he recalls is that his hut is situated near the island's edge.

"I mean..." he let off a sigh before looking back at Gustav and Fanghook, "I could...but then...jesus christ, this is all complicated business..."

"Whatever you wanna do, make a quick choice, because I wanna get up there" Gustav insisted, looking back at the hall door.

"I'll uh..I'll probably catch up with you I suppose..." Morgan concluded, placing his hand on his temple due to a headache emerging because of the headbutt. That severe concussion he suffered in the early days of his arrival also contributed to the sudden pain.

"Take as long as you need to, I won't say a word on you being here, alright? I'll see you in the hall whenever" Gustav emitted, moving his head back to the hall's direction.

Morgan had a half-arsed look on his face, because he wasn't particularly keen on being mounted with a bunch of angry reactions. As Gustav was finally walking up towards the steps leading to the hall door, Fanghook did the opposite, and instead, walked over to Morgan. Morgan, having no idea if Fanghook could actually understand any conversational aspect of his speak, looked at him as if he was about to talk.

Fanghook sat in front of Morgan with his large scaly-lizard like body. His head was lower so Morgan would find it easier to look at him.

"I, ugh, I dunno, I don't wanna keep hassling you and Gustav, but I'm just scared.." he said towards Fanghook, as Gustav was halfway up the steps.

Morgan once again looked behind himself to see the quiet, and dark village of scattered huts. There were coloured huts of the dragon's colourings mixed in, but they weren't on Morgan's concern at the moment. What his concern is is the reaction he'll receive once he hesitantly makes his way up to the hall.

As Morgan's eyes were on Fanghook, much to the awareness of the Monstrous Nightmare, he turned his head back over to the direction of his viking's, as Gustav was right at the hall door, looking back down at Morgan. The dragon then turned his head back over to Morgan and let off a purr, with a human-style smile, which indicated a desire to bring comfort to Morgan. Morgan crossed his arms, still remaining hesitant about the entire thing, despite Fanghook's cuteness.

Gustav, after looking down at Morgan and his dragon for the past 10 seconds, turned back around to stand right at the hall door and look at it. As he was about to open it, he could hear plenty of voices mumbling, and mixing together, as well as the sound of celebration; laughing, louder voices amongst the ones currently talking, and there seemed to be an incredibly cheerful atmosphere going on. In contrast to the unusual quietness of Berk on this particular night, it was loud in the hall to the point that it seemed like every single viking had went inside it. Gustav let off a brief gulp before fully opening the door. His hand moved the door backwards.

Upon opening it, a lightness had emerged within his eyeballs, as well as numerous vikings wandering across the hall, many with friends, many with food, and many simply having a good laugh. Gustav walked through the door and into the hall, curious as to what the whole commotion was about. As soon as the door had slammed shut unintentionally, a few vikings sent their eye sights onto Gustav, who briefly looked at the ones with said aiming eyeballs. He walked further in, looking around the hall, noticing the shields on the wall and the completely different layout, and the food.

Suddenly, voices from every direction had bombarded Gustav's ears; from everyone catching up with their friends across Berk, to the commemoration going as smoothly as Hiccup could have possibly imagined, Gustav was clueless on where everybody was, like the main vikings such as Hiccup and so on, so he decided to walk near a group of vikings in the midst of hundreds in the stacked hall. Upon approaching a table on the far right wall of the hall where fish were placed in plates, Gustav noticed Snotlout, just casually munching on a bread roll whilst talking with some vikings he hadn't met before. Gustav was quick to approach Snotlout, as his helmet started to wobble off his head due to how fast he was travelling to reach Snotlout. Upon reaching the table, Snotlout was being spoken to in a group, and thus, when Gustav was saying his name, his voice simply wasn't getting into his ears. He had to resort to tapping Snotlout on the shoulder, and this quickly caught his attention.

"Cut it quick, go-"

Snotlout stopped himself, as soon as he saw Gustav here. He was about to say something that he'd usually say to a viking that he hadn't met before, and because he was too distracted getting in the commemoration spirit, he simply wanted whoever wanted his attention to say what they wanted to say to him as fast as possible, so he wouldn't waste time, but seeing Gustav here shocked him a lot.

"Cut it quick? I can easily cut it quick for you" Gustav said, laughing at Snotlout as the two of them were unable to hear each other due to everyone talking at the same time within the celebration-themed hall.

"When did you get here? and uh, oh buzz it, follow me quickly" Snotlout said, ditching the group he was just with, yet he held onto his bread roll.

Snotlout and Gustav were quick to make it for the door, and as Hiccup was continuing to wander through the hall to see everybody having a good time in the commemoration, Gustav was the first one to exit, so Hiccup had only seen Snotlout walk out of the door as he stood near the front of the hall, but he made nothing of it, and continued to enjoy himself as it felt like Snoggletog inside.

Snotlout closed the hall door rapidly before turning to face Gustav on the outside of the hall, and during this time, Fanghook and Morgan were still standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Do you know what's happening in here at the moment?" Snotlout asked Gustav, instantly intrigued at seeing what Gustav would come up with.

"Oh Snotlout, if I wasn't aware that Morgan was being celebrated in here, I wouldn't of looked so invested"

Snotlout was shocked, he wasn't sure who gave him the information, but he's about to have another shocker in an imminent amount of time.

"Did Hiccup tell you about it?"

"One of the looneys inside there at the moment, as he came back here, told me" Gustav said, pointing to the door briefly.

"So like, you've heard then, haven't you?" Snotlout interrogated, referring to Morgan's death.

"Oh Snotlout, I wish you'd be able to use your eyes man, just get a quick look over there.." Gustav said, pointing off towards the steps leading downwards, despite him promising to Morgan he wouldn't say a word.

Just as Snotlout was looking towards the steps, a lizard-like figure was going up the stairs rather quickly, but it kept decreasing it's speed, almost as if it was holding something...or SOMEBODY. Snotlout instantly widened his eyes, because the head of it looked like Hookfang, and to see his dragon again instantly made him smirk with cheer in his feelings, especially after the last time he had saw Hookfang, in which the dragon had abandoned him for the lie he had confessed to.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout yelled, as the most-likely dragon figure finally got to him and Gustav, only for it to be revealed as Fanghook, which caused Snotlout to look at Gustav with another frown, but there was a crucial detail he was missing. Fanghook's right wing was lower than usual, as if it was hiding something.

"H-Hey there, Fanghook.." Snotlout said, struggling to fully emit his words after being let down. Gustav laughed at Snotlout, for his dragon not being here yet.

Fanghook purred towards Snotlout with a smile, but then he unveiled his right wing from it's unusually low position, and before Snotlout was a sight he had never expected to see again; a sight, which has completely killed the purpose of the celebration going on behind the door that was behind Snotlout and Gustav right now. Morgan noticed Snotlout the minute Fanghook's wing was lifted, in which was lowered so he could hang onto Fanghook due to the pain that was causing him to move slower on the steps as he was walking up here.

"Y...YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Snotlout yelled, quickly moving over to Morgan on the small space in front of the hall door at the top of the steps, as his arms were as open as they've ever been before.

Morgan had no time to talk, for Snotlout's arms had surrounded his entire body as he became the squeezing cushion for the viking. It was really flattering to see Snotlout react this way, consdering the reaction he was initially expecting. Snotlout had quickly rejected his arms away from Morgan, still looking shocked and at the same time, looking as if he's just witnessed the 'dead' re-emerging.

"Morgan, Morgan Morgan, I...YOU'RE...WHAT HAPPENED? MAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE JUST THROWN A GIGANTIC...I DUNNO...CELEBRATION FOR YOU BECAUSE WE ALL THOUGHT YOU DIED?!" Snotlout once again yelled, as he appeared to be shaking out of genuine pleasure and excitement to see Morgan alive.

Gustav emitted a shushing sound towards Snotlout, realising that his voice could potentially be heard through the door.

"You're uh...you're not angry with me, right?" Morgan asked, as he was stood near Fanghook.

"WHY WOULD I BE ANGRY? HAHA" Snotlout laughed, still in a loud tone out of pure excitement, "I'M...YOU HAVE NO IDEA MAN...I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN..."

Snotlout once again moved closer to Morgan, looking at him with curiosity, ducking down towards his face. He decreased his voice tone by a ton before sounding his next sentence.

"Did uh...did Tuff ever get around to you?" he whispered, quickly looking at Fanghook and the door, before subsequently looking back at Morgan mysteriously.

"I uh...I wanna talk about that as soon as everyone in there," Morgan pointed off at the hall door in front of him briefly, "knows that I'm alive rather than dead, sooner than later...haha..." he nervously chuckled.

Snotlout nodded with complete agreement, standing besides Morgan. That was one reaction done, but he still had the other main vikings to deal with, but if Snotlout's indication is anything, it indicates that he'll be receiving the exact same reaction from everyone else. Snotlout was starting to get a brother vibe out of Morgan after seeing him alive, after all this time, everyone had thought that he was truly dead. Fanghook was going to be the first dragon to turn up to this commemoration, and that's sure to bring those who want their dragons back down even further, which'll cause them to miss their dragons even more.

Gustav was the first one to open the door for Snotlout and Morgan, and the two of them walked through, but Morgan's hesitant thoughts were instantly killed. Upon entering, his ears had exploded with the variations of voices mumbling with each other. There were colourful shields scattered on the walls, there were tables with food on them as if some sort of celebration party was going on, and if what that large viking had said was true, then he'd probably break tears of joy. Nobody noticed Snotlout with Morgan, because they were too busy talking with each other, but the second Fanghook had entered the hall through the door easily, everybody pointed to him to get the attention of their friends. It was a dragon, but none of theirs. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruffnut and Gobber had all stopped what they were doing to catch a glimpse of Fanghook, and initially, everyone did think it was Hookfang, but it was actually Fanghook, and they too realised it wasn't Hookfang, due to the different colouration.

Hiccup walked up towards the door through the massive crowds of vikings in the hall, as some had accidentally spilt their cups of milk on the floor. Upon finally emerging from the crowd, Hiccup had noticed Gustav, and he was pleasantly surprised to see him here.

"G-Gustav?" he asked, nodding towards him with joy for the fact that he's came here.

"Howdy, Hiccup, sorry I haven't been able to be around for quite a while, I uh, me and Fanghook here have had our own adventures...haha..." he said, as the entire hall broke into a silence the second Hiccup had dragged the attention towards Gustav and Fanghook.

"Oh it's fine, and hey, you're more than welcomeeee-e... to-t...b-be...heeereee?!" his voice had slowed down, his tone turned into an interrogative tone as his eyeballs had suddenly recognised Morgan standing besides Gustav...Hiccup didn't know what to say.

He looked back at the large silent crowd, before rapidly switching back and fourth between Morgan and them.

"M-MORGAN?!" Hiccup yelled, as every viking in the hall suddenly became alarmed at the yelling of that name, and they were all trying to set their eyes on which one is actually Morgan.

"H-Hey.." Morgan said, quite nervously, but a rapid collision sound with Hiccup's metal leg and the hall floor was suddenly charging towards his body...

Hiccup ran over to Morgan and, as he dragged him in towards his body to hug him, Morgan also hugged Hiccup, with his hands going over his back.

"Y-YOU'RE ALIVE?! YOU SCARED US MAN...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hiccup said in a completely enthusiastic fashion as his body was suddenly filled up with electricity due to how shocked he was to see Morgan.

"I'm...I'm sorry for all of this, Hiccup...you didn't have to throw this uh..this party for me?" he said, as the two of them stepped away from the hug.

"Oh don't say that, but...but...HOW?!" Hiccup once again yelled in happiness, moving his arms apart from his sides at the question.

Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruffnut, as well as Gobber had all rushed through the crowd to believe what they're hearing...and by god, were they in for the surprise of their lives. They all spoke out in a disjointed fashion, as they were in utter shock to see Morgan's living presence.

Astrid and Fishlegs both ran towards Morgan, as Fanghook and Gustav were smiling at the sight of everyone incredibly happy to see Morgan in good form, but they noticed a few marks around his face.

"I have to say...I've never ever been this relieved to see a dork alive...but jokes aside, I think I can speak on our behalf here when I say, I've missed you, Morgan, we've all been worried, we thought you died...but you know what? you're allowed to know one thing...we threw this entire thing for you, as a way to celebrate your life, your progression you made, and now, the progression you WILL make in the future, welcome back, dork" Astrid said, nodding positively at Morgan, in which he had nodded back.

Hiccup moved besides Morgan again, before looking at the crowd along with Fanghook and Gustav.

"EVERYONE, HE'S ALIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hiccup yelled, with every single viking in the hall clapping as rapidly as possible, with cheers amongst them.

Morgan looked flattered, and there was a brief shine coming out of his eyes. They were tears, he had no idea that everybody on Berk cared about him to THIS extent, and it's the first time anything has made him cry.

"Oh my goodness..." Fishlegs said, whilst everyone kept clapping as Hiccup raised Morgan's right arm in the air, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Fishlegs yelled to Morgan, but there was no response simply because of the fact that everything was too loud.

As the clapping continued, Hiccup turned to face Morgan entirely, and as Astrid walked up to him as well, Hiccup had pulled out a special object he had obtained from Morgan's possession at the time of his disappearance. Unveiling it, Hiccup's hand consisted of the phone, and Morgan looked right at Hiccup's face as he offered it out.

"I believe this belongs to you" Hiccup said, with Morgan lightly taking the phone.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I...I can't thank you enough for everything you've done here...I'm.." he wiped the tears out of his eyes as the celebration of him being alive was starting to make him emotional.

Gustav and Fanghook both smiled, and they nodded at each other for finally making everyone aware of Morgan's true status. Astrid gave Morgan a hug, in which everybody else started closing in on Morgan with the same hug, like Fishlegs, Gobber, and even Ruffnut. Morgan was like a little brother to them all after having an extremely realistic thought that he had died. It felt extremely, extremely nice to be cheered on in your favourite fictional world (well, fictional until Morgan came to Berk for real) but Morgan was so caught within the moment that this didn't even cross his mind. Everybody was giving him hugs, the cheers were getting louder, and now he finally has the chance to reveal the truth about Snotlout, what happened with him and Gustav, and most importantly, what Tuffnut did.

As Morgan was being walked with by a massive group of vikings to one of the tables after getting numerous welcome backs and hugs, he kept looking around, trying to find any of the dragons such as Stormfly, and especially Toothless, but none of them were here, which was a bummer in his mind, but the reaction and the truth that everybody truly did care for him was enough to put that aside, for now, at least. What a glorious moment that just happened, quite possibly the most glorious one in the history of Berk, perhaps.

 **There you have it, he's finally reunited, and, despite his fears of an angry reaction, the reaction he ended up getting was that of a hero's welcome back, and it's made Morgan emotional, which is extremely rare for the type of person that he usually is. He now has the ability to fix up the holes about uncertainty, between what actually happened and how it all unfolded.**


	53. Fan and the Night Fury

****AS WARNED BEFORE, IT IS HIGHLY ADVISED THAT YOU READ AT LEAST CHAPTER 50 BEFORE READING THE CHAPTERS BEYOND IT, UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE SPOILERS THROWN IN YOUR FACE****

 **RECAP: With a heroic-style welcoming back, Morgan finally revealed himself to every viking of Berk in the hall, which ultimately made him tear up because of the extent that everybody was celebrating him, after being made aware of a 'commemoration' going on. But now, everybody has curiosity; from where Tuffnut went after he was forced out of the hall, to what he and Gustav and Snotlout got up to, and most importantly, how he went about it.**

Morgan couldn't see ahead of himself due to tons of vikings surrounding his eyesight as he was struggling to get to a table within the celebrating hall. He was getting a feeling of being this celebrity sort of person, because of the reaction that he's just had from his return. It made him tear up briefly, which was an extremely lovely thing, but Morgan himself had never considered himself to be of a high importance, particularly because he's just himself, and isn't some sort of egotistical freak.

There were simply no empty chairs available, because vikings from huts across Berk were sat in the spaces. Morgan and Hiccup both looked around the hall, with Hiccup still buzzing at Morgan actually being alive. They made their way towards the end of the table, in which they were near the one at the right side of the hall, so they could all just stand in that particular position. As they were walking there, there was an opening space that was gradually starting to surround them, because everybody else was near the middle of the hall, due to most of the food tables being there and near the pillar. That didn't stop the laughs, the mumbling and the occasional yelling from rushing through their ears, however.

"Blimey Hiccup, why is everyone so loud in here?" Morgan asked, as the voices mumbling got even higher since Morgan himself had emerged.

"Haven't I told you man? it's all about you, come on, just take it all in, it's incredible isn't it?" Hiccup replied, smiling after making that sentence fly out of his mouth.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders, but he, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Gobber all got to the bottom end of the right table, and Morgan walked closer to the wall so he could rest his back against it, due to the magnificent pain he has from Tuffnut's attacks. Upon facing everyone standing in front of him, he once again had that vibe of being famous.

"What erm-" Snotlout said, before being cut off almost instantly.

"Hey hey, I wanna talk-" Fishlegs muttered.

"You know what Fishlegs? you talk about ninety nine percent of the time, cut me some space-" Snotlout splattered into Fishleg's brain, before being cut off once again.

"Uh guys? it's only me, you don't have to make a hassle out of trying to decide who's gonna speak to me first...I'm just a regular guy, you know? haha" Morgan chuckled, as he continued to rest his lower back against the hall wall above some of the shield decorations.

Hiccup sighed before stepping into the middle of the half circle, with the empty half being in Morgan's vicinity because that was where the wall cut it off, the part with him laying against it.

"Just like...calm down and talk normally, you know, we've got about a hundred, more or less vikings in here, and when we're mixing everything up with ourselves, we aren't helping, so just...be normal, come on now guys.." he requested, placing his palms straight up at everybody around him.

Gustav noticed that Morgan was with everyone at the bottom right corner of the hall, as he was stood near the table with the bread rolls on the left side. As Fanghook was distracted with looking all across the packed hall, he started walking his way over to the commotion. Bumping into some of the larger vikings of Berk wasn't something you'd want to happen all the time, but this is exactly what happened with Gustav as he made his way across. Gustav was an important piece to solving the puzzle, as well, so it was crucial that he'd come along. As his body entered the vicinity, Gobber, Hiccup and just about everyone else who was standing with Morgan turned their eyes towards him, in which they proceeded to briefly smile at the young viking.

"So uh...Gustav, what exactly hap-..I'm so sorry, Morgan," Hiccup suddenly turned back to face Morgan against the wall as he was resting his back, still filled with buzz at him being alive, "I...I just can't believe you uh...you survived, you know? didn't Toothless go to you?"

"Funny story, Hiccup," Morgan chuckled, as Astrid, Gobber, Gustav, Fishlegs and Snotlout were all stood in front of Morgan, with the commemoration still going strong behind them. The vikings of the hall were still munching on their food, the fish, the bread rolls, and the various drinks. It was truly that of a rival to a Snoggletog celebration. "I uh, I actually saw Toothless and Astrid here," he pointed off at her briefly, "at the old sunken place where you met him initially, and do you know what? it felt really nice to like...just see him again after being away from this place for sooo long"

He finally stood up straight after discussing his sighting of Astrid and Toothless at the cove the other night.

"I'm sure Snotlout's already explained this to me in some form but like, I can't even recall it because of how much has happened since then up to now, so like, what kept you from coming back this entire time?"

Snotlout suddenly emerged closer to Morgan from the circle, leaving a gap in it. He got up and close to Morgan's ear as he placed his hands in a circled-shape formation.

"If it's because of Astrid, don't worry, she's taught people to encourage bad influences, haha" he said, before he felt his wrist be grasped with complete speed.

Astrid slung Snotlout away from Morgan as soon as he tried to mention her without her knowing. She turned back to Snotlout's direction after she had dragged him rapidly across with his arm.

"Don't think I can't hear you, because I can, alright?" she laughed, looking back towards Morgan.

Everybody else simply shrugged as a collective response, but then they turned their attention back towards Morgan and his explanation for hiding out this entire time. Snotlout rubbed his arm before walking back amongst everybody.

"W-wow, haha, so much can happen in an instant on Berk, can't they?" Morgan said, referring to Snotlout and Astrid. "But erm, anyways, it's uh...look, let me just put it this way..I didn't want Tuff to know I was alive, after he...uh...threw me I guess? off of those big wooden platforms over there, and then it sort of came down to the point where like...you know? having a black eye, having a merciless side, it was the least of the things I wanted to encounter, and I could have died tonight, you know? because of him, but, and this is something I'll have to confess to to Ruffnut over there," he pointed behind Gobber's thick body at Ruffnut, as she was close by with another group of mumbling vikings, before everybody turned back to facing Morgan, "Me and Gustav had no choice but to...god..." he was noticeably hesitating to continue on, but Hiccup nodded.

"Look, you don't have to tell us every single detail, and from what you're saying, it sounds like you finally put yourself forwards to bring an end to the guy who's threatened you, and even me at times, as well as Berk, so you're technically a uh...a hero for us all, and to us, you're like our...our little brother, you know? we thought you were gone for good, but now that you've came back, I'm sure we can all agree here, that we want nothing more than to protect you and ensure you're comfortable with our lifestyle" Hiccup concluded, walking closer to Morgan.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry I couldn't get your helmet, Toothless is out and about somewhere, along with their dragons as well, and he has your helmet in the saddle pack..." he looked down at the floor before looking back up at Morgan.

"Ohh trust me Hiccup, less weight on my thick head the better, haha" he chuckled.

Gustav stepped further towards Morgan to get into Hiccup's eye of view.

"Can I uh, just add onto what he's said, Hiccup? Me and Snotlout had both conducted this entire thing together, so, I guess I have myself to blame since I was the one who came up with the idea at first, so on behalf of Snotlout and myself...I apologise greatly" he said, but Hiccup raised an eyebrow, as if he was shocked.

"No no, listen Gustav, I understand what the three of you were trying to do, just don't feel the need to apologise, because we're now at this point, and everything you, Snotlout and Morgan did, it's led to this moment, and that's good enough for me, and you should feel the same" Hiccup replied, winking at Gustav subsequently before smiling at Morgan.

"If only my dragon was here to appreciate that..." Snotlout muttered in his breath, which surprisingly caught into Hiccup's ears, as he referred to Hookfang reluctantly abandoning him after he had confessed to the lie.

"Look," Hiccup said, turning around to Snotlout, "for the last time, I have no idea where all of our dragons are gone, the sooner Hookfang comes back, as well as all our dragons, the sooner you can fix whatever hole you've created"

Snotlout didn't look impressed at all, "what hole? I-"

"Okay okay uh, I forgot to remind you all..I haven't eaten at all, so can I just uh...go and help myself?" Morgan said, interrupting Snotlout.

Fishleg's eyes instantly widened up, wanting to assist Morgan in getting his food, because he felt as if that he's slowly drifted apart from Morgan in comparison to the time that they first met.

"I'll take you! I'll take you! I'll take you!" Fishlegs rushed, as he splattered his legs across the hall floor towards Morgan, much to Morgan's surprise.

"Sure thing" Morgan said, nodding towards Fishlegs.

Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, Gustav and Snotlout were all took by a flinch the second Fishlegs decided to high-pitch his voice in order to ensure he gets an assisting position for Morgan, but they didn't make much of it after that point. Morgan slowly took off towards Fishlegs, but he had to walk slower due to the pain still sticking within his lower bones. Nonetheless, he managed to get across to the large viking as he intended on taking Morgan to the crowded parts of the hall to get him the food he desperately needs. They both walked past the group, with Fishlegs seemingly rushing.

"He's a good kid, ain't he, Hiccup?" Gustav said, referring to Morgan.

"He's more than good, he's the future" Hiccup said, with everyone smiling amongst each other. "Thank you all here, for helping us secure him, we wouldn't of been here without your contributions, and it's situations like this that continue to make me feel delighted to be chief in the honour of my dad"

Everybody started applauding for themselves in the bottom-right corner of the hall, as they all started to walk back to where the commemoration was really on it's feet.

Outside the hall, where the dark, nightly feeling of Berk was resting within the quietness, came four mysterious figures amongst the sky near the cliff. They were circling the direction of the hall, before they gradually started to lower their altitudes. One had two heads, one had a really long neck, the other was big and the last one was quite small. There's only four here though, and whatever they are, it feels as if they're missing a fifth companion. It was hard to place a finger on what the fifth companion is, but these seem like pretty solid numbers regardless. The four flying beings made a landing in front of the steps, after noticing that no vikings were actually within the villages of Berk, and that there was a huge glance of light coming in from all the sides of the hall door at the top of the steps. One of them made a loud roar from their vocal, which emitted an echo throughout the air, but not loud enough so it could eliminate the massive combination of celebrations, voices and laughs inside the hall. One by one, the four of them started slowly crawling up the steps with their paws, looking left and right, and some even stopping to look back at the village. These weren't vikings; these were DRAGONS.

Morgan had grabbed himself a couple of bread rolls and a cup of milk with the assistance of Fishlegs. He got these off of the left side table, and to see an edible piece of food other than an apple was extremely satisfying, not only for his eyes, but for the feeling that his stomach was going through. There was a massive crave to just consume both the milk and the bread rolls, so he intended on getting to a free table as quick as possible. Fishlegs had followed him as he tried to walk through the hall, as it became reminiscent of Snoggletog, and Morgan, deep down in his heart, had the Snoggletog feeling. Back in his old life, he'd watch the short 'Gift of the Night Fury' repeatedly, especially the ending, because it was the most adorable ending you'd ever imagine. This commemoration of himself felt exactly like Snoggletog.

Morgan and Fishlegs both noticed the smaller table that was on the upper part of the hall directly ahead of the decorated pillar, the one with two tables and four stools. With it being small, he could easily munch on his food without much hassle, and with an old friend like Fishlegs besides him, he'd have somebody to chat with.

"Let's go over here, Fishlegs" Morgan said, in a tone that sounded like he was yelling, because of the amount of vikings talking at once in the hall. He pointed off at the small table, to get Fishleg's eyes set at the right spot.

Morgan walked over to the table, as did Fishlegs, and he slowly placed himself down onto the seat, in which he carefully placed his cup of milk and plate of bread rolls on it. Fishlegs subsequently sat down next to him, as both their backs were directly facing the hall door, with the pillar in the way mostly.

"I'm sorry Fishlegs, I just have to dig right in, I've missed this soooo much" Morgan said, instantly grabbing one of the bread rolls and rapidly moving it towards his mouth.

Placing his teeth into the bread roll and finally taking a bite off of it made for an entirely fresh taste, and his mouth suddenly felt satisfied. Upon swallowing the piece, his stomach, which initially felt all painful and dry, suddenly felt filled already, from the sheer moment of munching on a fresh piece of edible food.

"How long have you been without food, Morgan?" Fishlegs asked, gasping at how quick Morgan's consuming the bread roll.

"Erm..." Morgan struggled to emit any words, because of the amount of bread that was in his mouth, "about two days? I've only had apples in those days, so like, this is what I need at the moment..."

Fishlegs shrugged as he placed his hands together on top of the table, just casually looking around in a rather awkward fashion as the person next to him is too distracted with eating. Morgan then grabbed a hold of the cup and moved his head backwards to take a big swig of it. As soon as the milk went into his mouth, no longer did it feel like the aftermath of waking up in the morning for an entire day, because the liquid made it all wet, and the taste of milk was something that Morgan was heavily enjoyable of.

"You might wanna calm down on that, you know?" Fishlegs asked, nudging Morgan with his shoulder.

"Fishlegs, I haven't eaten in like, two days or something, I won't be this dramatic again, haha" Morgan chuckled, instantly turning back towards his food.

Surprisingly, the vikings in attendance of this commemoration weren't paying as much attention to Morgan as you'd expect, because they realised that if they were to all stack the questions they have for him in a short period of time, especially after everything he's gone through, then it'd simply cause him to stress out more, by putting him on the spot and whatnot. No doubt tomorrow though, that most of these vikings that live in randomly-scattered huts across Berk will want to ask him questions, because then he'd be more relaxed.

The hall door opened, and the collision with whatever it had from the outside caused a banging noise to echo into the hall, and every viking in a group had pointed to the door briefly whilst muttering to their friends about it, not having a single clue. Morgan and Fishlegs turned around on their stools towards the hall door, with Morgan picking up some senses about what it may be. He still kept a bread roll within his grasp though. Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, Ruffnut and Snotlout joined the hundreds of vikings in looking at the door, as whatever opened it was finally about to unveil itself.

Two familiar green heads with yellow eyes emerged into the hall from the door, and the second Morgan saw Barf and Belch, he turned away and looked back in front of himself, shocked. The thing is, is that Barf and Belch was the dragon of Tuffnut, and is the dragon of Ruffnut, so he was extremely uncertain about if they'd attack him for killing Tuffnut. He simply kept his head low, slowly munching on his bread roll. Hiccup and everyone else suddenly started rushing over to the hall door, as did the majority of the vikings in the hall, as soon as one of the dragons walked in.

"RUFF?!" Hiccup yelled, scattering his eyeballs in every single direction across the hall, and his voice was enough to get Ruffnut's ears hooked on.

She walked over to the direction of his voice, and she was struggling to find her way through the maze of vikings, in which some still had cups in their hands. Upon finally emerging in front of the door, the sheer sight of her own dragon coming back made her smile, and placed her hand on her chest. She rushed over to her two-headed dragon and hugged the two heads together, as they both purred at their viking. Ruffnut was extremely enthusiastic all of a sudden, and it was obvious as to why. It wasn't done there, yet. With Fishlegs facing the opposite direction that Morgan's facing, he had quite clearly noticed Meatlug walking in through the door, and this caused him to instantly bounce off of his feet, much to the surprise of Morgan, giving him a flinch.

"FISH-" Hiccup yelled in complete excitement, expecting Toothless any moment now. He was cut off from Fishlegs.

"MEATLUGGGGGG!" Fishlegs yelled, simply running through the vikings over to his dragon, and she too rushed over to him.

Fishlegs's torso was enough to send Meatlug off of her feet to the floor, as Fishlegs cuddled her as tight as he possibly could, with everyone laughing at him being so excited.

"YOU'RE BACKK!" he yelled, with Meatlug struggling to stand up on her feet due to Fishlegs holding onto her.

"Where have they all been?" Hiccup asked, looking towards Astrid, who was standing besides him.

"I-" Astrid was cut off from a sight that she was worried about from the moment it wasn't back earlier today, and it was none other than Stormfly.

She quickly rushed over to Stormfly as Stormfly herself lowered her head towards Astrid, and now, there were cheers amongst the hall at the sight of Astrid reuniting with her dragon.

"STORMFLY?!" she simply rushed her palm onto the top of Stormfly's head, subsequently moving it onto her nostrils.

Astrid hugged the life out of Stormfly's head, feeling completely and utterly relaxed and loved again, from seeing her dragon finally return.

But even then, the returns were far from done. Last but not least, was the emergence of a dragon in whom Snotlout thought had abandoned him a few days ago, but Snotlout's heart increased by two sizes the second Hookfang's long neck came into sight. Now, it was truly confusing to see both Fanghook and Hookfang in the same vicinity. Snotlout wasted no time, and he rushed out from the group over to Hookfang, much to the dragon's delight. Hookfang had felt incredibly upset about leaving his viking behind, and as a result, he came across as much more loving than he usually is, one that rivals the personality of Fanghook. Snotlout didn't go for a hug, but stopped right in front of Hookfang as his dragon looked at him with complete neutrality. He felt emotional at the sight of Hookfang, and it looked like Hookfang felt the same way towards Snotlout.

"I'm...I'm sorry Hookfang, please don't do that to me ever again..." Snotlout muttered, pointing towards Hookfang.

Hookfang simply lowered his wide neck so his head would come close to Snotlout, and in response, Snotlout grabbed it with rapid speed to hold his dragon's head against his chest, and for the first time in ages, it felt like Hookfang had genuinely had emotional thoughts. The dragon's mouth of the bottom teeth sticking out got caught into Snotlout's ribs, but he didn't bother reacting, because of how much he's genuinely missed his dragon.

Suddenly, a loud applause had emerged within the hall, because of everybody's dragon returning to their vikings, and it suddenly felt ten times as important, the commemoration that is, with the dragons here.

Hiccup looked pleasantly pleased, but Toothless was yet to arrive, and judging from the timing where the final dragon had entered to now, it looked like he wasn't going to for this evening.

Suddenly, Hookfang had bitten his mouth onto the back of Snotlout's clothing, and he raised him up and off his feet so he'd be in the air of the hall, and Snotlout was scrambling his arms and legs about as everybody started to laugh.

"OKAY, I GET THE POINT" Snotlout yelled, looking down to see the ground rather high above his feet.

Morgan could hear the laughing, and this caused him to hesitantly turn his attention to the events behind him, and as he took his attention off his food, he saw Snotlout being raised up from the back as Hookfang let him stay in the air. Without warning though, Hookfang, being himself, dropped his viking back down to the floor, decreasing the altitude his head was at before doing so, and Snotlout landed chest first in front of his dragon, which ultimately caused Morgan to smirk at the sight, but not laugh. As every other viking in the hall laughed, with Hiccup looking down at the floor due to Toothless seemingly not showing up, Morgan was starting to wonder why all the dragons had all disappeared in the first place, which was what Hiccup was thinking. Hiccup didn't really want to refer back to that specific topic, because they're here now, and it's only fair that they get in on the celebration. The funny thing is, the dragons haven't even noticed Morgan yet.

As everyone stood with their dragons, the large reptiles themselves looked across the hall, as cheers of joy were being thrown across the air from everyone's vocals. They weren't in on the commemoration, which is a pretty ironic name for it at this point, because Morgan's inside the hall. Barf and Belch were the most curious out of the lot, because not only were they experiencing a change of the hall, but their other viking, Tuffnut, wasn't here. Suddenly though, the two heads turned their eyes towards Morgan, and this caused Morgan to instantly turn back around to face the wall in which his table is situated at. He tried to keep himself low, but he had just seen Barf and Belch lay their eyes right on his ones, so it's probably inevitable that they'll come over and maybe attack him.

He was munching quickly on his bread roll as his senses were rapidly increasing. Ruffnut did want to talk to Morgan specifically about her brother anyways, so it was all but a coincidence that Barf and Belch had noticed him, specifically after there was word that he had died. The two-headed dragon quickly marched over into the direction of Morgan's table, cutting a path through the large crowds of vikings. Ruffnut was quick to follow Barf and Belch, as Hiccup and the rest followed their eyes onto the movement of both Ruffnut and her dragon, but they still stood with the other three dragons near the hall door. Fishlegs was too distracted and obsessed with Meatlug, so Morgan was essentially left stranded on the table.

"Morgan?" a familiar voice muttered behind him, before Morgan turned around to a shock.

In an instant reaction from Barf and Belch's presence, Morgan quickly stood up off his stool, but tripped up over the bottom parts of it from backing up quickly, which caused him to slam hard against the hall floor with a rapid speed. The vikings nearby laughed at him, whereas the rest were distracted. Ruffnut herself laughed, and Barf and Belch looked particularly curios.

"Goddamn, that well hurt..."

"Get up, what're you doing with yourself? haha" Ruffnut chuckled, as did her dragon.

"I'm sorry Ruff, I just thought for a second that your dragon was gonna attack me..." he shrugged his shoulders after the brief panic attack.

After he got up off the hall floor, the two heads of Barf and Belch suddenly lowered into his grasp, much to the surprise of Morgan.

For the first time in ages, Morgan had that feeling again; he was so used to seeing a dragon like Barf and Belch on his computer screen/television screen back in his old life from watching various How To Train Your Dragon shorts, that it felt incredible to actually be in a physical presence with him. Morgan put aside all the fears he had to cuddle the two heads, before moving back towards the stool, holding onto his lower back. Suddenly though, from the sound of banging, the other dragons came along. It wasn't normal for them to be informed constantly that somebody had died, only for that person to be alive after all, and they genuinely had widened eyes at Morgan's presence. Hookfang, Stormfly and Meatlug all moved into Morgan as he was getting overcrowded with attention from them, but at the same time, it felt lovely to be loved by the dragons of Berk. He shoved himself into them, as they were all stood extremely close together, and there were purrs from mainly Hookfang and Stormfly. With Stormfly's head, it felt like a big pillow, with Hookfang's, it felt like a teddy bear you could cuddle, except it had spikes coming out from the top of it's head, and then you have Meatlug, who felt rough, but she was also cute to cuddle.

"I've missed you guys so much, honestly..." Morgan said, stepping back from the brief cuddling.

Morgan and Stormfly have quite the history, due to the time when Morgan had climbed onto Stormfly after getting too confident, only to be plucked into the air off her back like a bullet from a gun, and knocking him flat out into blackness.

Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs had all emerged after seeing their dragons have a brief flap across the hall the second they saw Morgan, and they were clearly keen on spending as much time with them as possible due to them being gone for the entire day. The three dragons all hopped back over to their vikings as soon as they saw them, but Hookfang turned back to Morgan with a positive expression, as did Meatlug and Stormfly, showing that they've all got a caring thought about him, after everything he's been through. It felt like Hookfang and Stormfly had received the biggest changes from all of this, because Hookfang was being exactly like Fanghook; caring and loving, yet still his typical self at times, and Stormfly, in contrast to their initial encounter, was absolutely enjoying the presence of Morgan hugging her head.

"Come on, girl" Astrid said, as Stormfly finally looked back at her viking before walking into a crowd of people. "I'll uh, I'll catch you later, Morgan" she added, pointing off towards him. Morgan nodded at Astrid with a thumbs up as a response.

Astrid and Stormfly walked through the crowd of vikings to try and find Hiccup, and it wasn't hard in the slightest to find him, because he was easily distinguishable from everyone having a good time, to him looking completely lonely, and even more so, considering Toothless hasn't even shown up. Astrid initially struggled to walk her way through all of the large vikings, but she and Stormfly eventually succeeded.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Astrid asked, standing besides her dragon.

"Oh uh, hey there, Stormfly, and Astrid, I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow, mark my words..." Hiccup said, trying to ignite a flame of hope, but the fail was clearly heard within his cracking voice as his eyes looked like they were as small as ever due to his sadness.

"You know Hiccup, even if Toothless doesn't turn up, I'll happily take you along with Stormfly one day, we're gonna continue our flying extravaganzas, right girl?" she asked, patting her dragon's head as it was lowered besides Astrid when looking at Hiccup.

"I...I guess.." Hiccup let off a big sigh, standing near the door as he looked completely lonely, as everyone else had their dragons.

There was a familiar roaring sound within the dark skies of Berk outside, and it seemed like whatever this other mysterious creature is, it was looking for any presence of any vikings, in which there wasn't, because most of the vikings were in the Great Hall, but this creature looked awfully similar to a dragon species which has since been known as the Alpha of the dragons, perhaps a specific dragon? whatever the case, it made a landing onto the village, only to notice a major glimpse of light coming from the door leading into the hall, and this creature was pretty deep into the village, so if it has good eyesight like it's just shown, then it probably is just that, an extremely smart species of dragon. As it took off into the sky towards the hall again, another roaring sound, much like a cry, was heard emitting from it's vocals in it's throat. Was he/she looking for something/somebody? it'll find people, that's for sure, when it goes into the hall. It looked like it was genuinely surprised to see as little activity in the villages as it's just seen, because Berk has numerous vikings on it, yet in this case, the atmosphere of this particular night seemed to make that sound like a lie.

As Gustav and Fanghook were both enjoying themselves, in which they were separated from the other group of dragons, Ruffnut had finally sat next to Morgan on the small table he was eating at, in which he had finished his two bread rolls, turning entirely to his cup of milk, taking occasional swigs of it as his back was against the hall door. His legs were shaking, and his feet were making minor bounces up and off the floor at the excitement of all the dragons being back, his favourite aspect of the entire How To Train Your Dragon series. Barf and Belch, after gaining a huge liking of Morgan after seeing that he was alive this entire time, sat next to Ruffnut so they could overhear the conversation.

"I'm just gonna come straight out with the question, is my bro dead?" Ruffnut asked, with a few cracks in her voice.

Morgan looked up from his cup towards Ruffnut, suddenly feeling awkward at the thought of having to explain about how he came to killing Tuffnut.

"Listen.." he said, briefly holding a palm up towards her, before laying it back down on the table. "He...he tried all sorts of things, you know? he headbutted me, he tried to execute me with a sword, so in the end I uh...I had to just push him off into that sunken place, but I..."

He noticed Ruffnut's eyes shining up, as there were tears finally generating from them.

"No no no, listen, he tried to kill me, Ruff...he was gonna kill Hiccup...I was helpless...I couldn't do anything els-"

"It's fine..." she said, sniffing as she continued to feel like throwing up due to how emotional she had just became, with her mouth turning upside down into a saddened state. "I guess...I guess I can live on without him..." she placed her hands all over face.

"Look, I know that, despite what he did, he's still your brother, and I'll admit...I'd cry about a sibling of mine who had done terrible things, but died. I'm just...really sorry, Ruff..." Morgan pledged, moving his cup away further up the table.

Ruffnut was going to have an extremely hard time to recover, but losing her brother, despite everything he's done to her and everyone else around him, was the most dreadful thing she could have imagined happening.

The hall door suddenly opened again, and this time, Morgan was oblivious to it, as was most of the vikings scattered across the hall, because the DRAGON who emerged from it was a single one, and it was black...cat-like, and it's green eyes were moving all over the place. Hiccup looked at the door as it had moved noticeably by itself, only to see Toothless's head pop out from it. Toothless entered the hall entirely and let off a brief interrogative-sounding tone from his vocals, and everyone in the near vicinity looked at Toothless, before the Night Fury had noticed his viking rushing over to him.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled, but not loud enough for either Morgan or Ruffnut to hear, because of the amount of voices that were surrounding them.

Toothless was the victim of a heavy grasp from his viking, and he licked Hiccup numerously after staying away for the entire day. Where he went exactly? nobody had the slightest clue, but as soon as Hiccup felt Toothless's tongue lick his face, he had an idea.

"Oh bud, you don't know how worried I've been..." he said, squeezing his dragon's head, but Toothless, who had the saddle pack on him, wasn't his cheerful self due to an obvious reason, but this change of style for the hall had caught the Night Fury off guard.

A couple of other vikings moved in to hug Toothless, with him being the most powerful dragon known to Berk, it was clear as to why they'd want to do that. Toothless was reluctant, but Hiccup continued to hug him as the other two vikings hugged his scaly, and comfortable skin.

"Bud, you know what? I'm not gonna say a single thing, do what you want" Hiccup said, with an enthusiastic tone, with a very very curious idea in mind; he had the thought to not tell Toothless that Morgan's in here, so he could discover Morgan for himself, and as Hiccup knows, Morgan has a very favorable liking of his dragon.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup from the more open parts of the hall to talk to Hiccup, with Stormfly standing along with Hookfang and Snotlout further back in the hall.

"Hiccup, he's back, haha, the luck of you, why don't you go and te-"

"SHHH," Hiccup suddenly decreased his voice tone so he'd talk in his whisper, so Toothless wouldn't hear him. "I'm not saying anything about Morgan, so Toothless can discover the kid for himself, he'll love it, haha"

"But then he'll probably give it good to you, Hiccup, he won't be happy in the slightest.." Astrid said, quickly looking back to the packed hall behind herself.

"I'm not thinking about the future at this moment of time, Astrid. I'm thinking about the present, just let it play out"

Astrid thought that it was a silly thing to do, but she played along with it, because even she was, secretly, interested to see how Toothless would react. The other vikings, like Fishlegs and Snotlout and Gobber, were too distracted with the dragons and the partying spirit going on in the hall, and many vikings had already seen Toothless, yet they didn't know that Morgan would want to see him the most, so that's why they haven't said anything about it.

Toothless started wandering around the hall, with Hiccup noticing that his dragon is still on edge because of Morgan's 'death'. The Night Fury raised his head up and tilted it towards the right with his ears raised up once he got near the pillar, noticing the shields on the wall and the tables in a weird formation. His ears were being filled with voices, and he quickly got away from the pillar over to the far left table, to see all the food. The vikings eating all looked at Toothless, waving at him as they were munching, in which Toothless simply let off a brief purr before walking back off. This is the moment where Toothless is extremely, extremely hot, because he's just walked past Morgan's sitting body on the table, and because Ruffnut's still talking to Morgan, she too didn't notice the Night Fury, but Barf and Belch noticed Toothless easily, but they still stayed besides Ruffnut because they knew how upset she was. Toothless walked over to the right side of the hall, as he let off that all-too-familiar sound from when he was watching Hiccup draw a picture of the Night Fury in the dirt, from the time they first met. It caught the attention of many vikings in friend groups, and as they were about to say something to Toothless, he simply walked off, having done a big loop of the entire hall to fulfill his curiosity. Upon walking back towards Hiccup, Toothless sat right in front of him, where he raised the top of his left eye up, with his body slightly towards the left direction, so he could get a glance of what was actually happening.

"Bud, you have no idea..." Hiccup laughed, smiling at Toothless, but the Night Fury once again tilted his head like a puppy towards Hiccup, not having any sort of idea on what his viking was talking about, so he just sat there, with his ears down slightly, looking towards the left of the hall. He didn't bother with interacting with the other dragons because he was still thinking about Morgan.

Morgan had finished up his cup of milk long ago, but he was still talking with Ruffnut, as the 'commemoration' was still going strong, but the food on the tables were all starting to empty out, but now that he's had some fresh food and a liquid down his throat, he feels much better, and it even feels as if the pain from the attacks from Tuffnut had healed because of it.

"But yeah, I mean, I've just kinda learnt to let it pass, you know when you always feel dreadful after a bad like...thing or whatever? I still get those, but two days after or so, it doesn't even feel like it happened.." Morgan explained, after talking about his encounter with Tuffnut to Ruffnut. "Hold on Ruff, I just need to get some more milk" he added, standing up from his stool.

Morgan took off for the left table as Ruffnut nodded, with Barf and Belch purring at Morgan as he went to refill his cup. Once again, Morgan felt extremely excited to actually be here.

"Uh, excuse me-" he said, getting moved back and fourth by people trying to walk through the packed parts of the hall.

"Sorry bout dat, on ya go" one of the larger vikings said, as he got in the way of Morgan's path to the left table. He slowly moved out of the way to reveal the table to Morgan's eyes, and as he got to the cup of milk, he looked left and right before looking back at the cup. He took it by the handle, and slowly and carefully poured some more milk into his little cup, because he was as thirsty as ever.

Toothless continued to look towards the left direction of the hall, but the Night Fury looked over to where Morgan was standing, where he was pouring some milk into his little cup. For a moment, Toothless thought that he was seeing things, but that definitely looked like Morgan. Hiccup was just watching from in front of the Night Fury as he was stood near the hall door, uncontrollably smiling. Toothless rapidly turned back to Hiccup, as he saw his viking smirk. Toothless's eyes looked hyper, as his pupils had shrunk, he thought for a second he had saw Morgan, and despite his ears and head being as high as they've ever been, he didn't know if he was just seeing things, so he looked back to that direction to see Morgan walk back towards the small table on the upper middle part of the hall directly ahead of the pillar, where he was sat with the other dragon, Barf and Belch, and Ruffnut.

"Bud, the floor's yours.." Hiccup swiftly said, in the midst of a mumbling hall. Toothless once again turned back around to Hiccup, with him simply gesturing for his Night Fury to go to who he think's he's seen, and man, Toothless couldn't have been more energetic.

The Night Fury caught everybody's attention, from the female vikings to the large vikings, with his paws stomping uncontrollably against the hall floor as he made his way over to who he THINKS was Morgan, and if it was, man, Morgan's in for the biggest present of his lifetime. The groups have pointed all the time during this commemoration, but now, it was every single group who was pointing into Toothless's direction, as all the dragons across the hall, including Fanghook, were placing their focus on the Night Fury. There wasn't any silence though, but every main viking, and those who pointed off towards Toothless, are aware that something drastic is about to happen, as well as the other dragons in the hall. Hiccup crossed his arms with a big smirk on his face.

Ruffnut was still talking to Morgan as Toothless was slowly catching up into their direction, but not to the point that she was able to see him from looking straight at Morgan.

"Have you uh, have you been here before, my bro must of seen something in you for him to make you a big priority, right, haha?" she chuckled, as Morgan took a swig of his cup of milk.

Toothless was creeping up on Morgan, and the Night Fury specifically listened in for his voice, which would then give the confirmation that this is actually him.

"Well I mean uh, you know, I've hardly been here, um, for what, about a month now?" he started counting with his fingers as Toothless tilted his head and raised his ears up, completely filled with buzz to see that Morgan's alive. It was at this point that Ruffnut had noticed Toothless, and as Hiccup slowly started to walk over towards his Night Fury, he gestured for her not to say a thing from the distance, in which she briefly nodded.

"Yeah...not even a month, and you know, the fact he just kind of...made his way over to me at the forest...where I almost died, haha, it's just kinda odd when you look back on it, I mean, you're not gonna find the perfect, ideal person are you? you're expecting perfection, and uh...I dunno man, I probably need to change my ways, and uh, not really, no, this is my first proper time seeing this place" he concluded, not realising that Toothless is directly behind him.

The Night Fury started to make imitations of Morgan talking whenever he had started speaking, and it was made clear to Ruffnut that he was going to do it the next time Morgan opened up his mouth. Whilst Toothless was smiling and trying to stop himself from purring, the pressure was on.

"So uh, ahem...sorry...uh.." she was getting caught off guard by Toothless, as the majority of the hall was finally starting to turn their attention to where Toothless was, but Hiccup had gestured for them to make a mumbling noise so it wouldn't make Morgan suspect anything. "How on earth did you manage to survive like, two days without eating some sort of grub?" Ruffnut asked, briefly bringing her eyeballs up to Toothless's puppy eyes, before looking down at Morgan, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Well actually, I had a couple of apples, you know like, umm...I tried to drink some water, hated the salt in it because the river and that sea was my only source of...what's funny?" Morgan asked, noticing that Ruffnut was hiding her mouth as the smile was noticeable from the corners.

"I'm uh...I'm so sorry, it's just this little thing...you're a funny guy, you know that right?" Ruffnut said.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, as Toothless was secretly behind him this entire time, imitating the action of talking every time Morgan spoke. The entire hall was starting to laugh, as the attention was swiftly thrown onto Morgan. He hated being put on the spot.

"Okay uh...I'm so meaningless I'm a laughing stock? yeah, alright, have it your way, I'll just go and pluck my face into that water again" he said, standing up from his stool, not moving to face Toothless, DESPITE the fact that he STILL SOMEHOW didn't see the Night Fury there.

As he moved the stool under the table, he finally turned to the direction his back was facing, and was intending to walk straight ahead. But as he walked, he bumped into a big pillar-like thing...it felt scaly from the brief collision, and this caused Morgan to step back as his hands were on his eyes from the direct impact. He took his hands off his eyes and...god's present had been descended upon him.

Morgan looked back at Ruffnut, before looking back at Toothless, just sitting right in front of him at this moment in time...he repeated this, as a smirk was emerging on his face. His breathing was getting more intense as his eyes started to widen, and he simply couldn't mutter any sort of words from his mouth.

"T-THAT'S WHY YOU WERE LAU-..." He placed his hands over his mouth, acting like a little fan girl.

Toothless was purring towards Morgan, and all this did was make his heart break even more. Suddenly, Morgan yelled out the Night Fury's name, as well as a few unrecognisable words.

"T-TOOTHLESS?! YO...YOUR...EH...OH MY GOD!" He rushed towards Toothless's neck and opened up his arms, but the Night Fury upped his game.

As soon as Morgan rested his hands over Toothless's scaly, soft and beautiful skin, he suddenly stood up on his two feet, making Morgan hold onto the Night Fury as if he was about to fall in a crevice. Toothless started to walk over with Morgan's hanging body over towards the door as every single viking looked at the two, before Morgan simply lost his grip. The Night Fury purred, and after he fell back down to his front two paws, rushed over to Morgan and licked his face, to the point that he had made Morgan cover his face up with his hands as he fell to his back. Toothless laid down next to Morgan, with Morgan suddenly crying with complete happiness on the floor.

"T-TOOTHLESS...YOU'RE HERE...I'M...I COULDN'T OF ASKED FOR A BETTER MOMENT!" he said, as the lump in his throat was getting bigger and bigger.

Everyone in the hall was laughing as Morgan was hugging Toothless as hard as possible on the floor as the Night Fury rested besides him, and Toothless suddenly made his wings cover his legs, in which Morgan was hugging his neck. Morgan was suddenly concealed within Toothless's wings, and this only made the moment all the more cuter, but especially, more comfortable for Morgan, as the black, soft scaly texture of Toothless was too much to let go of. This was Toothless's way of hugging somebody in the most human-way possible. Toothless removed his wings from his legs, and Morgan stood up from his lying position up to his knees, still absolutely sobbing it at Toothless being here.

Toothless also stood up, and Hiccup finally walked besides his dragon, nodding at Morgan.

"EVERYONE, THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE WE'VE FORGOTTENNN!" He yelled to the numerous vikings watching on with intrigue, as he had opened up the saddle pack on Toothless to unveil an object that hasn't seen the hair of a human in days and days.

"To conclude your journey Morgan, here's your helmet again" Hiccup said, walking over towards Morgan as he was stood near the door, with Toothless watching on from the background.

Hiccup held the helmet as if it was a golden crown, because it was the culmination of the journey Morgan's gone through to become a viking, and once the CHIEF places that helmet on his head, it'll be official. Toothless, Fanghook, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Hookfang, Gustav, Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, Snotlout, Ruffnut and the numerous vikings that scattered the other parts of the hall were watching as all of the listed dragons were too, seeing Hiccup come to Morgan. As the atmosphere suddenly became ten times as exciting for him, Hiccup had finally got in front of him, and conclusively and slowly placed the helmet onto Morgan's head, which generated a massive applaud from everyone in the hall, as well as the dragons roaring to emit their version of a cheer.

"Welcome...to Berk..." Hiccup said, placing a hand onto Morgan's shoulder, with Morgan feeling as hyperactive and happy at a much higher level than he's ever felt before.

Toothless once again stood in front of Morgan as his helmet was adjusted, and the two of them once again moved into each other, with Morgan squeezing Toothless's scaly neck as much as possible due to the amount of love he has for the Night Fury.

"EVERYONEE, HE'S HEREEEEE!" Hiccup yelled, as Morgan was still holding onto Toothless to hug him.

"MORGAN! MORGAN! MORGAN! MORGAN! MORGAN! MORGAN" The main vikings chanted, which gradually led to the hundreds of other vikings in the hall chanting the name.

 **Nothing needs to be said, the holes from Tuffnut's plans, to Morgan going missing, have been completely and utterly filled. From a typical How To Train Your Dragon fan to ending up on Berk, to becoming one of the most respected vikings from the determination despite being an underdog, this is the experience that EVERYBODY wants, and now, with Toothless and Morgan FINALLY showing just how much they love each other, Morgan's finally able to live the experience he's wanted for absolutely ages. Now, the question is, what does the future hold for Morgan?**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Even though it feels like it, this is NOT the concluding chapter of the story, that my friends, will be the one following THIS one, and I'll have a bunch of stuff to say.**


	54. Concluding curiosity

****THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE ME REMINDING YOU, BUT IT'S CRUCIAL THAT YOU DON'T READ THE CHAPTERS BEYOND 50 UNLESS YOU'VE READ AT LEAST THAT ONE****

 **RECAP: Following a tremendous night where the commemoration wasn't really a commemoration anymore when Morgan came back, the highlight came when all the dragons had returned to reunite with their vikings, after a worrying absence for the entire day. THE hightlight though, was the sight of Toothless and Morgan reuniting, with the Night Fury initially using his mouth to copy Morgan whenever he had spoke, which generated a comical effect upon seeing Morgan for the first time in ages.**

Reality, a word that we all typically dread, and granted, a word that can sometimes bring the most fun out of things. The latter has been the case for Morgan, because ever since he's managed to emerge on Berk, it's been the most fun to meet all the dragons, the vikings, and generate the luck needed to be able to defeat a well-known viking. He's done it all, and a simple addiction to your favourite movie is all it takes. But now, with everything over and done with, Morgan was expecting to be back home, in his bed, the morning after he had awoken up on Berk, for he had accomplished pretty much everything, or has he? When he had got back into his hut for the first time in days after the fun night of the commemoration, before he fully took off to sleep, he didn't know if he'd end up back at his old life. He did miss his family deep down, so it seemed appropriate to do so, but then another thing came to mind for him; who on their right mind would want to leave their favourite fictional world? the answer? nobody. We've dreamt of it, and with Morgan now in it, you'd think that he wouldn't want to leave, but as mentioned a couple of seconds ago, there's been that little touch of curiosity surrounding his brain; how is his family reacting to him suddenly not being there? and this question was the foundation as to why he wanted to go back as soon as possible. He didn't want his little brother or little sister to be upset, thinking that he's perhaps disappeared, because he hasn't, he's right here, but that's no good when they can't even see him. So with that mindset, he had slept well and deep in his typical-viking bed inside his hut, expecting to be back in his regular bed in his room back at home, so he could finally reunite with his family.

Morgan's body had started to emerge from the sleep, after a night of celebrations, where all the dragons and vikings had gathered. Upon his first senses, everything was quiet, and Morgan hesitated to open up his eyes from his sleep just in case it was true; he was back at his home, with his family, with everyone he loves in his heart. He slowly moved his hands off of his belly over to the mattress in which he was resting on, and because he wasn't applying much pressure to it at all, it felt soft, which had the same feel as his old bed. He refused to open his eyes because he wanted to hear the potential footsteps that always go down the stairs in the morning in his house, but there was nothing, no sound, just the wind casually blowing by from the outside. That had only just got into his ears, and it meant that he was back, because the window in which his bed is situated next to is always able to emit the wind's whistle from the outside. Then, Morgan slowly raised his hands up towards the covers, but it was hard to make out whether or not they were the ones of his bed, or they were that of the one from the hut he slept in. He decided to just go for it and open his eyes, not wanting to raise his hopes up of either outcome of being back at home or still on Berk. They opened slowly, and a confused face emerged on Morgan's tired face.

He sat up, and looked around the room, and it looked like he was STILL on Berk, because this looked like the hut, which explains why he couldn't hear any of the typical footsteps going down the stairs from his house back in his old life. He was expecting to wake up back at his house in Britain, but to his surprise, he was still here.

"Woah.." he said, wiping his eyes with his thumbs, before moving the covers off of his feet so he could move to a seated position on the side of the bed.

Morgan had it in his mind that this was deadly serious, and he'd be permanently on Berk from this point onwards, because if he hasn't returned back home by now, then that must mean that he'll be staying here for the rest of his life, which would be hard for him to deal with, because although he loves being here, he also loves his family. He let off a big yawn whilst sitting on his bed, before a big combination of sounds started clamping off of the top of his roof. He looked up in surprise, but instantly knew who it was.

"Toothless..." he muttered, as his eyes were facing up to the roof.

He got up off the side of his bed, with his feet still aching from last night, with a combination from the walking Morgan did, and the pain from Tuffnut's attacks finally making themselves known; there were some stiff sensations within his legs and his lower back, but he was able to deal with it to an extent. Morgan walked over to where his viking top was, because he had left his pants on for the night. He grabbed the top from the far right corner of the hut to put it on swiftly, before rubbing his hands through his hair. He also saw his helmet in the corner, which instantly made him recall Hiccup giving him it back after Toothless had it in his saddle pack this entire time. Thinking about the commemoration made him smile, even in his tired state, because of how eventful and loving it was for his part. With slow precision, Morgan placed the helmet on his head, finally feeling apart of Berk. The crawling sounds on the top of his roof were starting to get louder and louder, as the Night Fury (presumably) was rapidly moving across it with excitement whilst waiting for Morgan to wake up. Before walking towards the door of his hut, Morgan raised his arms up all in the air so he could stretch out the cramp in them from the sleeping, and the cracking noises from it felt extremely satisfying. He felt fresh, and ready to consume the starting meal of the day. He walked over to the door, and as he opened it, stopped halfway to check his pocket for a specific object that Hiccup had given him last night at the commemoration; his Samsung Galaxy S5, which was out of charge, making it useless, but it was still ideal to have it along because Morgan would feel lost without it. As his palm moved over the pocket, he felt a rectangular shape, which instantly confirmed that it was indeed within his safety. He then opened the door fully and stepped outside to the clear, blue sky of the water which surrounded Berk.

He walked forwards, but then a famous voice had emerged from the side of his hut.

"Morgan, good morning" Hiccup said, as he walked closer to Morgan from the side. "I honestly can't stop thinking about last night, you know?"

Morgan faced Hiccup, expecting Toothless to be there, but he wasn't.

"Yeah, gotta say man, thanks once again for doing that for me, I appreciate it" Morgan nodded.

"It's alright, it's that we all genuinely cared about you, you know? I mean, uh...I assume Tuff did try to kill you from what you said, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely, I wouldn't lie about it, but can I-"

"Ah good, but listen, me and Toothless are gonna go on a little exploration, you know, it's our thing, I was just wondering, after we've eaten at the hall, you'd maybe uh..wanna join us for it?" Hiccup asked.

As Morgan's back was facing the open space ahead of Berk, because his hut was situated near the edge, the rather-warm breeze was rushing it's way into his body, as the famous cliff in the center of the island was on display, in which the hall was situated at. All of Berk looked colourful, and the village near his hut had tons of painted-huts with the colours of the dragons, so it made for a cheerful atmosphere.

"Not that I'm particularly keen on heights, but I'll give it a try" he confirmed, realising that the only way he'll ever get around to conquering his fear of heights is by confronting it face to face. "But uh, I swear I heard Toothless up there" he pointed to the roof of his hut, as Hiccup followed the finger, "yet he isn't here?"

Suddenly, Morgan was tackled onto his shoulder from the side, and Toothless was standing above him, not giving Morgan a single chance to react due to how quickly he resorted to licking his face. Hiccup and Morgan laughed, as Toothless kept licking Morgan's face.

"OKAY OKAY, PFFTT" Morgan struggled, as Toothless's licking finally stopped, causing him to scramble up to his feet from the grass. "You ain't no slug, are you Toothless, haha" he laughed, taking his hands off of his face.

"May I remind you, Toothless, that this doesn't ever wash off?" Morgan once again chuckled, moving into Toothless for a hug, in which the Night Fury accepted with full enthusiasm.

Morgan's palms were right on Toothless's scaly skin, and for the first time ever, he genuinely felt like he was Hiccup because of how much the Night Fury was loving him. Upon stepping away from Toothless, Morgan kept rubbing his face from the licking, which caused Toothless to emit a combination of purrs, much to Morgan's heart.

"Right uh, I guess we'd better get going then, come on bud" Hiccup said, gesturing for Toothless, but Morgan wanted to discuss an important topic with him first.

"Oh uh, wait, before we go Hiccup, I need to get something off my chest.." Morgan said, scratching his upper chest as if he was nervous. Toothless became alarmed at his words, worried that Morgan was upset about something.

"Bud, it's fine, go to the other dragons, me and Morgan will join in a minute" Hiccup said, moving over towards Toothless's side, in which the Night Fury looked at Hiccup with his eyebrows raised, which looked like he was saying _Are you being serious?_

Regardless, Toothless didn't want to disobey his viking, especially in front of Morgan, so before he fully took off, he purred at Morgan, and then subsequently his viking, before taking off towards the direction of the hall, to the surprise of the other vikings walking amongst the villages nearby, because of Toothless's rapid speed. The Night Fury was showing ALOT of determination to not look bad in front of Morgan.

Hiccup walked over towards Morgan, baffled with curiosity at him wanting to talk about something that's been on his chest this entire time.

"What've you got man, we should be getting up to the hall fairly soon" Hiccup said, crossing his arms with neutrality.

Morgan suddenly walked over towards the edge of the area his hut was at, where he looked out to the beautiful shine of the sun rising up for the day.

"I...I woke up here..." he said, and as silly as it sounded, to his acknowledgment, he was determined to explain to Hiccup how he got here. "One night..I was in another place, then the next...I found myself here, when we first met in that sunken place in the forest, I didn't walk there, take a boat there, or Berk for that matter, I literally...appeared here, you know? I just needed to tell you the truth, because I genuinely don't have a clue on how I got here, how it works..."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, walking closer towards Morgan as they were stood near the edge.

"You shouldn't worry about how you got here, what matters now is that you're here, and you know what? you have this.." he tapped the helmet that Morgan was wearing with his finger, "and surely, if you're wearing that, you'd be able to realise, that uh...everything that's brought you down in the past, has been brought down already, I understand that it's a big jump for you, so it'll be hard for you at first...but however way you got here, don't let that get into your head, because this is the present, and as a viking, I believe that we should all have as much fun as we possibly can whilst the present is still upon us"

Morgan sighed whilst looking at the sun rising, along with the clear blue sky, but then he turned back to Hiccup who was right besides him.

"I-I guess" he said, not wanting to continue the topic he had just brought up, because the spirit of being on Berk had once again caught into his insides.

"Come on, you're gonna love what we have up in the hall, and you'll especially love what we're all gonna discover later on today" Hiccup said, patting Morgan's back, as the two started to walk back away from the edge towards the direction of the hall.

As the two of them started to walk, Morgan looked across the village as every viking emerging from the huts of said village were waving, nodding at Morgan, the complete contrast of the reaction when Hiccup had first took Morgan through the village when he found the young lad back at the cove. Despite Hiccup claiming that the past should be forgotten, Morgan couldn't help but talk to himself in his head about what's happening.

 _Wow...I've just gone through quite possibly, the most bizarre experience any person could have imagined...I've just nearly been killed from a well-known person...I've met the dragons, I've befriended pretty much every viking on Berk, Toothless seems to have grown a heavy attachment with me, quite a large one at that, and hopefully I can say the same for the other dragons, but how did I get here? I mean, I'm fairly certain that all I did was constantly watch clips of How To Train Your Dragon...and then the night came where the next morning, I ended up at the cove...I'll admit, it's still pretty cool to realise that I'm physically in my favourite universe, and at this point, it looks like it'll be forever until I eventually pass away, but again...how on earth did I get here? I just have to see what the future holds for me...hopefully, however long I'll be here, my family won't be angry with me when I perhaps reemerge in my old bed, because of how long I've been gone...man, this is pretty exciting...but...interesting, I'm living with my favourite characters, in my favourite universe, this isn't any lucid dream I've ever heard of...this is...reality...this is...my life...and I'm going to make the best out of it until I potentially return back to my old world, and when that time comes, if it does at all, I'll probably be crying to myself, wishing that I'd be able to come back here, but I guess luck won't be that generous to me to give me a second visit...I guess I should just take this for what it is, I'm fulfilling my biggest wishes, and hopefully, it'll all pay off._

Mind thoughts aside, Morgan was keen on enjoying his time on Berk, and as he and Hiccup walked past the huts as the cliff with the steps were coming into their vision. Morgan was once again feeling excited about seeing all the dragons, despite seeing them numerous times already.

And that my friends, is the story of how being addicted to your favourite movie ultimately leads to you entering it, and living there, and finally, (in Morgan's case) overcoming a hostile in which you wouldn't have expected to emerge at all.

 **Morgan's interrogated the same question constantly; how did he get here? how did that entire process come about? he wasn't sure, and although he's missing his family, his determination to enjoy living in the universe of How To Train Your Dragon stopped him from getting emotional about it. He's had to kill Tuffnut to be able to get to this point, he's had to suffer near-death experiences, which goes to show, always expect the unexpected, or, be careful what you wish for, because not everything is as sweet as it seems.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is now 3 months old, and it doesn't even feel that long, but throughout those 3 months, I have managed to open up a vision of fanfiction which has helped me with obtaining a great introduction to it. To those people who have read right from the start to now, and to those who potentially will read it from the start to now, I'd like to thank you for the support and the bizarre schedule you've had to put up with; I've left varying gaps between these chapters, which I'm sure has caused some sort of annoyance. I'd also like to thank those people who have reviewed, and those who will review. One review got it right on the nail when he/she said that people are able to vicariously live through Morgan, which was my entire motivation to writing this; I want to represent the entire HTTYD community, the things that happen to Morgan are the things that every fan of this movie want to happen to them, let's not hide it, because I haven't. Although I haven't fully decided yet, I do have my eyes on another archive if I want to write my next story on it, but let me assure you, this isn't the last time you'll be seeing this story. I appreciate the follows, the reviews, and your interests in reading this story, and it's been an absolutely spectacular experience for me to write it. This is only the start, I'm looking forward to the future stories I'll be producing. This archive is my main archive, but that doesn't mean I won't write the occasional story on other ones. Once again, thank you for reading, and I'll see you all very very soon. (UPDATE: ADDICTION EQUALS REALITY 2 IS OUT)**


End file.
